


I Want That Can't-Sleep Love!

by fragileizy



Series: I Want That ASMR AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AND ALSO ALL ABOARD THE "MARINETTE IS REALLY ADORABLE" TRAIN, ASMR AU, F/M, WOOO, adrien is bisexual, adrien just wants a damn hug, all aboard the "adrien is realistically really hot" train, but i Have Delivered, day-dreaming about sex, don't feel left out, don't worry y'all. i gotchu., in which marinette believes adrien's a porn star, innuendos, marinette REALLY likes deep voices., marinette has a collarbone kink, marinette likes deep voices, masturbation also in the sixth!! chapter, masturbation in third chapter, please click on this story i spent a really long time writing five thousand words, summary of asmr in the beginning, this is the au that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 92,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileizy/pseuds/fragileizy
Summary: Marinette really likes ASMnoiR's seductive voice, especially when it makes her knees week and heart throb.Adrien really likes the softness that is Lady Luck ASMR's channel, especially when it makes him feel as if he had a true significant other.By chance, they live in the same country.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> Before we begin, if you're curious as to what ASMR is, imagine a podcast where people make specific noises/roleplays to help you relax. There are a bunch of options to choose from.  
> Do you like tapping your finger on cups because the noise is pleasant? That's an ASMR video.  
> Do you enjoy hearing something crunch like a leaf or soap shavings? That's also an ASMR video!  
> Do you like being in roleplays where you pretend that you have a boyfriend/girlfriend? That's also an ASMR video!  
> Do you like cats purring? That's an ASMR video on youtube, I bet you.  
> Browsing through youtube will show you there's about... a biiiillion ASMR videos to choose from and it can get pretty daunting. If you're still curious as to what ASMR is, I'm going to recommend [GentleWhisperingASMR](https://www.youtube.com/user/GentleWhispering) (this will Not open in a new tab unless you specify) because she has a million subscribers, so this is your best bet to start off with! Good luck! Onto the rest of the notes~
> 
> \--
> 
> I wrote an AU that no one asked for! I got this idea while trying to fall asleep and wondering if Marinette would enjoy making ASMR!  
> I don't think i've ever seen anyone write an ASMR AU for like, anything...  
> I'm not saying i'm the first!!! LMAO but since i have nothing to base this on....? I'm going in blind :'D  
> Join me in this uncharted territory!!!
> 
> Here's a [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogI_pMoDKAA) to the song I referenced in making the name of this fic, in case you were wondering where it's from~
> 
> I really wanted to see what it would be like if we had a slight alteration to the stereotypical Love Square we have in the show, but I think I accidentally fixed it/made it worse. Iiiiii'm not so sure :'D

Are You Alright? ASMR [Soft-Spoken / Soft clicking noises / Tapping Noises / Relationship Roleplay]

Description: You’re really upset! Darling, what is wrong? Please don’t cry--your lucky charm is here to make it all better! Let’s reminisce about our happiest times in order to forget about what happened today. Click the description to open up the time stamps!...

Pinned Comment on Lady Luck ASMR’s Video: ASMnoiR - _Ohhhhh my god Lady this is the cutest video I’ve ever listened to lord have mercy my heart is bursting. Please make more of these. I am proudly the reason as to why this has almost half a million views-- I listen to this all the time (I have a lot of bad days). I love this. I love this. I love this. I love this. Thank you for making my crappy week better <3 -Your Favorite Cat ;3 _

 

 _“Are you alright?”_ Sweet heavens. Lady’s voice was a saint among the normal population. Her voice melted through Adrien’s anxious body like honey drip. Her voice was soft, sweet, delectable...

Adrien sighed face-first into his bed. He could feel his back staining to relax as he sunk into the bed some more. Today had been a bad day. His mood had gotten a little bit worse as the day went on, and he had finally given up halfway through the day to take a nap. Or at least listen to her while he closed his eyes, if it’s all that he had available to him. Adrien hummed a reply back to Lady’s distant voice coming from his headphones.

_“You look upset… do you wanna talk about it?”_

Adrien really didn’t want to talk about it. It wasn’t anything too important, Adrien figured, since he wasn’t on the verge of tears or anything. Just something about the day had made the hours seem longer, stretching out like soft taffy or molasses. Adrien exhaled loudly into his pillow, deflating on his bed. His back groaned while being stretched more. _No, there’s nothing to talk about_.

 _“Oh no, darling, I’m so sorry to hear about this! Oh no-- please don’t cry!”_ Lady’s voice traveled to the other side of his headphones. Adrien chuckled at the preemptive response-- It’s not like her voice could change answers since this video had been out for two weeks now. _“Come here, baby… Please don’t cry… Here, let me scoot over on the bed for you. I’ll give you the warm spot on the bed if you’d like?”_ _  
_

_You’re the sweetest._ Adrien heard the soft rustling of her moving over on fabric. He longed to be able to hold the owner of the voice in a tight hug, pull the covers over both of them and cuddle. Adrien hummed to himself again at the tight longing circling in his gut.

 _“Oh no, honey, wait--”_ Lady’s voice soon crushed into something as there was more rustle of fabric. It sounded as if she was being crushed into someone’s chest. Adrien nearly whimpered. _“ Oh baby. I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry, it’s okay… Everything’s alright… Why didn’t you tell me you wanted to cuddle...?”_

 _Well, you know me. I don’t consider it cuddling if I don’t accidentally try to mold my entire body with yours from so desperate I am._ Adrien opened his eyes, getting up to look for something to squeeze into his body. He could try his cat, Plagg, but the kitty was nowhere to be found in the room. Adrien grumbled to himself and picked a pillow, feeling a bit pathetic as he contoured his body to spoon it. His left leg came up to wrap around the bottom part of the pillow, squeezing it to slot between his raised thigh and underneath his chin.

Lady’s voice hummed. _“Okay, okay. Let me just put my leg over here, and then I’ll lay down on you. You want body compressed, don’t you?”_

Adrien had no idea what he wanted but he wanted it now. Any type of affection from Lady would be simultaneously sufficient and baren-- he _needed_ affection right now he was so lonely. Plagg liked to fuck off whenever Adrien needed him, he had half an idea to rename him Avatar Roku. _Sure Lady. Whatever the hell you want._

 _“I’m so sorry that you’re feeling so bad, honey…”_ Lady’s voice transferred to the other side of Adrien’s face. Adrien imagined a fantasy of himself laying down square on a bed that was covered in pink satin sheets with Lady’s body like a soft pillowy weight on his. Her cheek resting on his chest, her pale familiar hands drawing loops on his bare arms as she used her entire weight on him as pressure to make him feel better. Adrien imagined his left hand drawing doodles on her barren back, caressing the top fringe of her satin pajamas and tracing the outline of the shoulder straps. He imagined the soft feel of her hair tickling the top of his collarbone, and her soft vanilla scent perfumating his nose.

It was one of those fantasies.

 _“Everything is going to be fine.”_ In reality, Adrien just squished the pillow harder. He would give away his arm in order to be with a loving relationship. He’d give away his other arm if he stayed in a loving relationship forever. _“It’s okay to cry it out, if you want to…. There’s no need to keep it all in. Bad days are tough, darling, and you don’t have to be so strong around me. Shhhh… that’s it. Close your eyes…”_

Lady started making soft little clicks with her mouth. She loved doing that in her videos, and Adrien loved hearing it. It traveled from one ear to the other, with her breathing softly into the mic in the process. Adrien imagined it was her own way of purring. He knew that this particular roleplay was for people who were having an Extremely hard time with something and wanted a girlfriend to keep them company, but Adrien loved hearing the softness in Lady’s voice in this roleplay. It was so authentic, Adrien would believe it in a heartbeat if she mentioned that she was genuinely comforting someone while doing this scene. He frowned to himself. He wished he could have someone to comfort romantically.

Adrien’s own style on his asmr channel was because he wanted to make sure that his significant other was comforted enough to never ever leave the bed. His fans told him all the time that he was succeeding in that goal, but Adrien didn’t really believe them. He wanted to love his significant other in a way that would leave them breathless. He had been hoping for a while that his videos would be a beacon for the universe to send him a lover. Hey! Over here! Look at me, I’m a willing man to love anyone life throws at me! Please! I have a cat and I’m single! Adrien sighed to himself.

 _“Here, let me wipe your tears away.”_ Lady’s hands moved across the mic, and Adrien nearly felt the ghost touches across his face. He loved Lady’s so much attention to detail. Such simple, realistic gestures made the video much more believable, like she was an actual human near him and not his phone. Adrien opened his eyes to look at the video. It was a static image of a soft pink background and a drawing of a girl with her eyes closed, with a block of text saying “Are You Alright?”. Adrien liked to imagine this was what Lady actually looked like-- soft blue hair and light blue eyes. It’s how she presented herself whenever she was on camera, anyway. Whether it was a wig or contacts or both, Adrien was familiar with the blue tranquility she possessed in everything she did.

Adrien nearly whimpered around his pillow again. _I love you so much, Lady._

 _“There, that’s better. I’m so sorry that you went through this, sweetheart.”_ And Lady continued to click her tongue. Adrien rubbed at the portion of his face that wasn’t lying on the bed to snap out of his stupor. Today was not a good day for him. Normally a video from Lady would make all of his worries go away-- he was usually satiated knowing that there were videos on the internet devoted to taking care of the audience. Especially from Lady, he would be set for weeks on end before the next video came into his notification box.

But today he felt a little bit more hollow. A little bit more dejected. A little less loved.

 _“It’s okay now, shhhhh… I’m here now. Everything’s going to be alright.”_ A soft kiss in his right ear made Adrien shake a little bit. _“Do you want some of my tea? I haven’t drank it yet… I was going to drink it while reading the book you got me.”_

 _What flavor is it?_ Adrien already knew the answer.

 _“Yeah, it’s peach tea! It came in as a care package yesterday from my mother. Do you remember? It had an album full of our pictures from throughout the years. Do you remember middle school?”_ Lady’s voice hushed as she laid more kisses on the right side of Adrien’s face. _“Do you want me to distract you with a little story... or do you wanna stay in silence a little bit more? Yeah? You’d like that? Okay, darling…. In middle school I had those braces on with the red bands… You called me a little ladybug when you first saw it. And you were blushing so hard because you didn’t mean to say that out loud… do you remember that?”_

 _Of course I remember,_ Adrien wanted to reply. _I remember every fake memory we’ve had together. Probably because I listen to this recording every day._

Lady moved to the other side of his face. _“That was when I knew I was head over heels with you. And I was blushing so hard because you were just a silly crush of mine, I thought you were just teasing me.”_

Adrien hummed to himself. _I’d never play with your feelings like that!_

 _“And then during high school… we had drifted apart. You were apart of the popular kids, with your beautiful smile… and I was just me. I thought you never would notice me again.”_ Lady stopped to click her tongue for a little bit, and Adrien imagined that her hands were now doodling in his palm. His vice grip around his pillow tightened even more, on it’s way to almost splitting apart in half by so hard he squeezed.

_“My mom would hear me crying every night because I missed you so much. We were best friends back in the day, and when you suddenly stopped coming to my house again, my parents were very worried about me. My mom…. My mom would make me peach tea to make me feel better. Yes! It’s this tea that’s on the nightstand... Every night I drank it and I said a little prayer to feel better. Do you wanna hear it?”_

Adrien readied himself to recite it with her. _I love you._

 _“I love you.”_ Lady’s small laughed twinkled so close to Adrien’s face but so distantly away. _“I told myself every night while drinking this tea that I loved you. Wasn’t that a little weird?... Me being so obsessed over a boy during highschool while I was supposed to be getting ready for college? This love wasn’t necessarily romantic, my dearest. It could have been…. A call for friendship. Love is not always romantic.”_

Adrien smiled to himself.

_“But I still loved you. You were my best friend. You still are.”_

Adrien usually would start crying right about now. Hearing someone say I love you to him was a peaking point of Adrien’s, and the tears would flow no matter what type of mood he was in. The tears threatened to jump over the bridge of his eyelids. _I love you too, Lady. So much._

“ _I love you, my wonderful darling.”_ Lady’s voice traveled to his other ear as she clicked her tongue again. _“I love you so much. Oh no! Please don’t cry! Have I made this worse? Oh dearest me… You’re crying because you love me so much? It doesn’t matter… you’re still crying... so much for me being your lucky charm, eh?”_

Adrien’s heart was piercingly heavy in his chest as he wiped most of his tears on the pillow. It was official. Adrien would attempt to actually converse with Lady today by sending a message or something. He would try. She needed to know that she was an important aspect of his life, even if she didn’t reciprocate. But Adrien’s heart felt so heavy that he needed to take a break for a little while. Perhaps a nap...

 

\---

 

ASMR: You can’t sleep, babe? Let me help… <3 [soft spoken, sleepy mumbles, soft purring, kisses, sensual roleplay]

Description: OWO? What’s this?? My baby can’t fall back asleep because they’ve just woken up from a steamy dream? I can remedy that ;3 Come closer, little kitty, let me help you! (Also I totally just made out with a pillow for this video so you guys better appreciate this. My cat thinks I’m a loser.) I know that ASMR isn’t supposed to be sexual, but you guys really did want this, so here it is! Also, thanks for donating to my page! All of your donations are very a-purr-reciated! Open me for time stamps >w<...

Pinned and Liked Comment on ASMnoiR’s Video: Lady Luck ASMR- _Of coooooouuuurse you made another video that borders on this website’s content policy. Why am I not surprised by you? XD I’m sure your fanbase is going crazy for these. You’re such a silly cat. :P You have a talent with your voice, but don’t strain yourself!! Make sure to take care of yourself! -Your Lucky Charm_

 

It was about three in the morning (three in the evening!) when Marinette decided to call it quits on the computer. Buying new art supplies was taxing, and being as frugal as possible was pretty difficult when all of the best art supplies seemed to be well over her budget! Marinette sighed. Her order was complete, however, and now she deserved to sleep. She shot Alya a quick text saying goodnight, and hoped that the message wouldn’t wake her up. She loved that girl to death. They always had a habit to send each other good morning and goodnight texts to each other, even if they were upset at one another. At least they went to bed knowing someone was out there caring about them.

Marinette giggled to herself. Of course Alya would always care for her. It was inevitable. They have been best friends for almost a billion years, give or take. Although Alya didn’t really understand the whole point of ASMR, Alya loved Marinette’s passion with it, and regularly supplied her with things to tap her nails on. Christmas packaging was always kept as a reusable item to use in her videos. Alya was a real good wingman. Text sent, Marinette reached for her drawer where she kept her headphones and turned off the bedside lamp.

She plugged in her headphones and popped them in her ears for the start of a good night’s rest. Or whatever she could salvage before she inevitably had to wake up tomorrow to continue on art projects or her own video channel. She slowly reached back for her phone as she finished setting up her bed for sleep. Or “sleep”. Whatever came first. And then a soft blush erupted on her face. She was in the mood to listen to ASMnoiR’s videos, which was probably not a good idea given the fact that she so desperately wanted to get a good night’s sleep before the hazard that was the next day. But she couldn’t help herself-- she hadn’t listened to his voice in a couple of days, and she was already missing his wonderful voice.

Her dirty little secret..! The dumb cat’s asmr videos were probably her favorite thing to listen to before sleeping. Even if they cost her a good night’s rest. ASMnoiR’s videos made her feel attractive and buttery, his dumb pun name aside. Noir’s voice was low, deep, and very alluring. Dare she say it….. _Sexy._ Eep. Small, tiny, mischievously cute Marinette was suddenly feeling _sexy_? It was completely out of the ordinary! It made Marinette feel as if she was in a dark fantasy where only they exist in the world. Noir’s videos were usually arousing with the sounds of kisses and his sweet words. What could she say? She was attracted--heavily--to whoever had this voice. It made her want to never leave her bed. And stay with him. Under the covers. Yum.

Whereas Marinette’s own ASMR videos were an “all” audience, and it was soft and kind, Noir’s were heavily sexualized, with a sharp edge to it. He sounded like an experienced lover, making his roleplays very detailed and attentive-- it sounded as if he was catering to one specific person in every video. The contrast between the two’s styles did not go unnoticed to Marinette, who blushed at the very thought of it. And yet, their presence in each other’s comment section was odd: Noir seemed to enjoy Marinette’s channel quite a lot for someone who only made sexual, borderline-of-getting-his-channel-removed-off-the-website content. Maybe he was just teasing with her whenever he commented. And of course, Marinette enjoyed commenting on every of his videos. But it was the highlight of her night always! This little cat and mouse game that they played with each other was very funny to their mutual fans, who enjoyed pairing the two off at any opportunity.

It wasn’t as if Marinette was lying to her viewers about her personality. She was very clearly in love with the color pink in real life as she was in her videos. She loved to sow and cook, and she frequently demonstrated her skills in asmr videos. She enjoyed showing a domestic house to those who are unfortunate to not have anyone with them to be domestic with. And Marinette loved her little fantasy of dating such a man as Noir. She reasoned, why couldn’t she have both? The two were not opposites of one another. Liking the color pink or baking didn’t have anything to do with her love life. Even if his videos made her wanna wear studded clothing and the color red. Meep!

Marinette turned off the lights in her room, digging into her bed to hide under fifty thousand blankets to maybe try to suffocate herself and her blush away and to listen to Noir’s voice in peace. She clicked open her phone, cursing to herself when the phone wouldn’t register her password correctly, tapped on the video app, and loaded up her favorite Noir video: the one where he pretends to wake up next to his significant other in the middle of the night to give luxurious intoxicating kisses to help induce sleep.

Marinette’s soft heart was beating like crazy. Just knowing that she was going to hear his voice was enough to send her body haywire.

She watched on her dim screen the bottom half of Noir’s face-- a germanic squared jaw, dark stubble, soft looking lips and perfect teeth. Those lips catch Marinette’s attention-- and she watched with vigor as his tongue swept over his upper lip. Marinette mimicked his movement. A tantalizingly baren neck, a perfect canvas for Marinette to sink her lips into. Hoooooo boy. Clearly this sudden rush of heat to her body was the fact that she had brought so many blankets to hide under. Marinette was just feeling the heat of the stack of blankets she put on herself. Of course. It made her feel better knowing that this particular video had been watched nearly a million times, because it seemed as if she wasn’t alone in wanting this roleplay to be reality. A hint of a defined collarbone showed through a long sleeved grey shirt. Marinette really wanted to kiss that collarbone. The set-up of the video was simple: the screen was flipped on its side to mimic him actually sleeping beside Marinette. Only the bottom half of Noir’s face was visible on screen, as was customary with his videos. A man of mystery, similar to Marinette.

A soft sigh came from Noir as he turned over a bit more in the video. And then a groan. The unmistakable move of a black cat moving across the screen seemed to make Noir consider moving more closer to the camera, who turned over in bed to properly face the camera as well as possible without showing his upper half on screen. His silky blonde hair settled on his cheek as he sighed deep into his pillow. Woooo lordy! Marinette never wanted to let this man go. He hummed in her ear, a low noise as if he was waking up. A soft purring came to the side of her ear as Noir’s own face dipped out of screen.

 _“Can’t sleep?”_ Marinette’s body immediately tensed up at his deep voice. Oh how delectable. _“What’s wrong?”_  
_I can’t sleep because I was busy looking at art supplies for seven hours,_ Marinette giggled to herself. _And the fact that I’m listening to you instead of actually trying to sleep means that I want tomorrow to suck._

 _“You can’t fall back asleep because you had a dream where I was kissing you? You want to be kissed senselessly now? My little kitty...”_ Marinette giggled and then eeped to herself. Hell-fucking-yeah. Marinette wanted to be thoroughly kissed like there was no tomorrow. Even though there was a tomorrow. Whatever.

Marinette pressed herself closer to the phone, listening with adoration as sounds of wet kisses peppered her ears. Marinette really liked this! To the point where it was getting borderline creepy. _Keep it coming, Noir. I’ve got allllll night._ Noir’s face dipped across the screen as he kissed the other side of her ear.

 _“Feeling better, kitty?”_ Marinette totally didn’t squeal nope. Nope. The purring continued, and Noir came closer to the camera. _“I’m right here, little kitty. I’ll make you feel all loved-up before you fall back asleep. Do you wanna be the big spoon or the little spoon?”_

 _Little spoon pllleeeaaaaaaaase! Hoooo boy!_ Marinette was giggling to herself as she burrowed deeper into her bed, her face blushing with embarrassment. Hell-fucking-yeah she wanted to be the little spoon! Have that man’s arms around her waist, hhhhhhhhhhhhh. Marinette liked this.

 _“Little spoon?”_ Noir knew his fanbase well. His soft voice moved to her other side. _“But you wanna face me? Well then… come here and place your face into my chest. Put your hands in between us. Right here, on my chest. You can put your hands underneath my shirt if you’d like…”_

Marinette totally did NOT squeal. Nooooope. Not at ALL.

His warm breath ghosted the top of her cheek. _“I love being able to put my hands on your waist, little kitty. You’re so soft here… Can I put my hands underneath your shirt...? Oh my! Your body is so warm, kitty, did the dream make you that excited?”_

 _That and more, Noir,_ Marinette wanted to say. _I look forward to sleeping every day because of you._ She felt so giddy, as if she was back in middle school with a crush. She was _probably_ infatuated with Noir. It wasn’t like she was alone, she reasoned. Nearly a million other people agreed, since it seemed that this video was racking up views faster than anything else. She was so grateful that Noir enjoyed her videos enough to continuously comment on them-- even if it was out of pity. Noir made her feel wanted and attractive. Just by kissing her through the headphones! For free! She donated to his page whenever she could, of course, but between all of the art projects and her own prop hunting, her funds were really low to distribute. Nonetheless, she gave some change to him here or there.

Maybe she should set up a donation page as well.

 _“There kitty. All situated. My arm around your waist… our legs tangled together… oh darling. I’m never letting you go.”_ Marinette’s left ear filled with kisses. Noir left little room for imagination, but Marinette still could imagine her own fantasy. Instead of facing him, Marinette imagined a sculpted boy behind her, only in his boxers, folding her inwards from behind. Soft blond hair tickling the back of her neck as he kissed the back of her shoulder blade with soft lips. His arms snaking around her body, his fingertips tickling her collarbone as he sucked on the junction where the shoulder and neck meet.

Hoooo boy.

Marinette’s face was blistering from so much heat. She imagined him nuzzling the side of her face, leaving sloppy kisses on the shell of her ear and his stubble catching in her hair. Marinette giggled. She imagined wrapping her free arm around Noir’s left arm, the one that was around her belly, and feel the texture of the calloused hands. She would slot their hands together, her fingertips brushing up against the callouses on Noir’s palm, such a different texture between her own. Working in a bakery caused a bit of a grind on her own palms, but Marinette loved lathering herself in thick lotion to get rid of any hard work off of her hands. It was a little bit dangerous, because her hands became so slippery after lathering up. Opening doors was the most difficult thing to do with her hands slipping over doorknobs, it’s a miracle that she hadn’t been locked out of her own apartment. Marinette could assume that her hands were soft, since Alya always mentioned it whenever they were cuddling, but it could be Alya was lying to make her feel better.

The kissing noises in her left ear continued. _“Are you feeling better now? Or do you need more kisses?”_

 _Why do you ask me these silly questions._ Marinette rolled her eyes. _Uh. Duh. More kisses._

Noir’s voice was breathy in her ear as he made almost a purring noise in the back of his throat. Marinette suspected that Noir was totally a furry and did voice commissions to webseries in his free time. He seemed to have that type of internet personality. She wondered if he also did 18+ recordings. It probably wasn’t anything different than what he was doing now, but somehow she knew Noir could do so much more if given the freedom.

He was totally a furry.

 _“I love you, kitty. I love how your body is so responsive to my touches… how your heart is beating so fast underneath my fingertips…”_ Marinette giggled to herself. _“You’re squirming so much, kitty! Tell me about this dream you had…”_

_I had a dream that we never left this bed together. It was great. I want to live in that dream for the rest of my life!_

_“Oh? The dream was just like this? Tell me more… Where should I put my hand next? OOoo…” Noir’s voice deepened just a little bit more. He sounded breathless. “There? What a silly kitty you are…”_

Marinette’s phone pinged. The beeping noise made Marinette lose her bearings, and she blinked her eyes open to the screen in front of her, watching a notification banner slide through the top of her screen. Her eyes struggled to focus on the words as she tried to blink away the strong light emitting from the phone’s screen. She clicked the notification and the screen flipped to a private message. Marinette assumed it was spam, or a board message from the app saying that they updated their privacy policy or something.

 **ASMnoiR PM:** Hey there!

 **ASMnoiR PM:** We always talk on each other’s videos but we never really talked talked.

 **ASMnoiR PM:** How are you? :D

 **ASMnoiR PM:** Oh I should probably ask… are you busy? ^^;; It says you’re online but you could just be listening to music while you work...

 

Marinette nearly threw the phone across the room as she shot up in bed. What?! What?!? Huh?? How!!! Lord! Someone up above! Why did he contact her now, just as she was… oh dear.

 

 **Lady Luck ASMR PM:** Hi there!! You’re totally right-- we’ve never talked before… we’re so silly.

 **Lady Luck ASMR PM:** I’m well! I haven’t been able to sleep tonight so I’ve just been watching videos. What about you?

 

Marinette was .2 seconds away from going into an epileptic shock. Noir was messaging her!! Without her starting the conversation!! Not a fantasy! A real life conversation! Holy fuck! And she totally butchered that lie together. She hasn’t been able to sleep _because_ of Noir, how ironic! Sleeping felt like such a distant thing now that Noir was actually messaging her in real life.

 

 **ASMnoiR PM:** Whoa what? Tonight?

 **Lady Luck ASMR PM:** ?

 **ASMnoiR PM:** What do you mean it’s night time? You don’t live in the United States?

 **Lady Luck ASMR PM:** Hmm? No, I don’t…. I live in France, actually :P

 **ASMnoiR PM:** !!! No way!!!! We live in the same country?!

 **Lady Luck ASMR PM:** Hahaha I thought you knew! I make videos every couple months about making french sweets! I even show off french ingredients… XD

 **ASMnoiR PM:** I thought you were just really into the idea of visiting France… ;w;;; I’m sorry.

 **ASMnoiR PM:** It’s so nice to know that someone I’m friends with online is in the same country as me!!!!!! That makes me so happy  >w<

 

Marinette giggled. She totally understood the feeling. Noir said that they were friends!!... Marinette did actually squeal to herself, clutching her phone close to her chest.

 

 **Lady Luck ASMR PM:** It makes me very happy!! I’m so grateful :’)

 **Lady Luck ASMR PM:** Wait a minute

 **Lady Luck ASMR PM:**  That means it’s almost four in the morning for you too... why are You awake?!

 **ASMnoiR PM:** :’D Uhhhhh. I also can’t sleep.

 **Lady Luck ASMR PM:** Are you alright? Is there something bothering you? :(

 **ASMnoiR PM:** No, no. Nothing’s wrong. I just sometimes don’t sleep very well

 **ASMnoiR PM:** It doesn’t help that Plagg likes to be super active during the night =w=;; so I’ll just watch him goof around until the sun rises again.

 **Lady Luck ASMR PM:** Ooooooooooooo

 **ASMnoiR PM:** I was going to try to watch a video or something to keep me company when I saw you online  >u<

 **ASMnoiR PM:** I’m not bothering you, am I? Are you busy?

 **Lady Luck ASMR PM:** No not at all! Like I said, I’m just listening to some videos

 **ASMnoiR PM:** What videos? :3c

 **Lady Luck ASMR PM:** Some…. videos….  >_>

 **ASMnoiR PM:** Oooooooo…  >:3€ sounds very interesting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna follow me on tumblr? Click [here!](https://fragileizy.tumblr.com)  
> (All of my other social media stuff is linked on my profile on ao3 uwu i'd love to be friends!!!)
> 
> I'll be updating in the next few days, keep your eyes peeled!
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> FragileIzy


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Took me four days to figure out where to go with this story since I didn't have anything planned :D I rewrote this chapter twice because of it.

_**ASMnoiR PM:**  Oooooooo…  >:3 _ _ € sounds very interesting… _

 

Argghh!!! Marinette bumped her head into the heel of her palm. Why did she have so many problems talking to people! Even during messaging people she couldn’t write complete sentences. Even worse, Noir was notoriously a flirt-- and  _ attractive _ … how do you talk to attractive people, again?! It didn’t help that Noir had asked her what video she was watching. She had talked to him for nearly two hours before she was too tired to keep her eyes open! It was certainly a wonderful experience to learn more about Noir (holy hell didn’t it feel great to learn more about the seductive man!) that her thumbs could barely keep up with her brain, causing her to word vomit constantly throughout last night/early morning.

Marinette suspected Noir deliberately got her to talk multitudes, which was almost as surprising as him messaging her in the first place. He was  _ interested _ in her! Hopefully? She felt a little giddy. He slowly got more creative with the pet names he gave her as they conversed… Marinette blushed at the very thought of it. He called her by her by “honey”, “baby”, “darling”, “love” (eep!), and  _ “kitty” _ .... Kitty!!!! The pet name he gave to his fake girlfriend in the videos!!!! But maybe he was just being polite…? Or just flirting in general with her. Afterall, he did say that he flirts without a filter. Maybe it was a thing he did to all girls. Hmmm.

But he had taken time out to talk to her….  _ Hhhh  _ she felt so lucky. She had a normal conversation with probably the hottest guy in France ever about the most mundane things! Like cats, work, and basic adulting things! Way to go Marinette!! Alya would be so proud of her!!

Noir told her about himself as well, that he was living in Paris (same city, too!!!!!! Eep!!!! What if she’s met him already?!?) because of his job. She asked all kinds of questions back to him, even if they were totally strange. They both delved into topics like  _ What shampoo do you use to make your hair so fluffy?  _ or  _ what’s your favorite cologne? _ It was  _ amazing _ … Marinette was head! Over! Heels!! Eeep!

Was this obsession? Was this healthy? Marinette worried the bottom of her lip. This wasn’t strange, was it?  She was totally lusting over someone she didn’t even know the name of. Who knew what Noir looked like jaw up! What if he wore a wig in his videos and he didn’t have blonde hair? Would that change anything?  Did she even care about his personality? Of course she did. Noir was loyal, kind, and a perfect lover.

Was that it?!

Marinette hummed.

Of course not. Noir gave her inspiration to be kind to people. He was always so kind in his roleplays, making sure that his ‘girlfriend’ was alright. Noir loved doing roleplays where he took care of his girlfriend. How Marinette  _ wished _ she could have the ability to be a girlfriend. Noir was attentive with his roleplays, which meant he was in real life as well! He was kind, funny, a total flirt, and a really cuddly person. As well as sexy.

Did Marinette just like him because he was so sexy?  _ No… _ she reasoned.  _ I like him because he makes me feel like I’m attractive for being kind and caring… _ Was that a good reason? Would she be hated for having a crush on someone because they made her feel attractive? Was that bad? Was it morally wrong to like someone like this? Was there a book she could buy to figure this out…? This was totally like a highschool crush or something. Except probably worse because all Marinette had was delicious low voice recordings of him laying down in bed and talking into the microphone as if she was his girlfriend. Hhhhhhhhh. Wouldn’t that be the dream….

She totally talked way too much about herself last night, even if Noir was more than excited to hear about it. About her day, about what videos she watches (ugh if only he knew… she wished a hole would open up and she could fall into it and then die, ugh how embarrassing.) and when she told him that she watched his videos all he kept sending was “>:3c”. What does that mean??! Was that a good sign?!! It was so vague!! Was he happy that she was watching his videos??! Did he know that she fell asleep pretending to be in his arms?! Did he know that she wanted to be in his arms for the rest of her life?! That she wanted those arms to encircle her if they ever. Uh. Well. That wasn’t really important. She secretly wondered if he could pick her up and keep her there for a while. Hahahhahh haaahh hhhhahhhh….

Such beautiful sculpted muscles, oh my…

Marinette shivered to herself. Her skin felt feverish.

Blehhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Marinette threw herself onto her bed, spreading her arms out and staring at the ceiling. She had made a complete and total fool of herself the day before, talking about herself and asking so many weird questions. Noir hadn’t seemed to mind, and in fact, he kept adding fuel to the fire!!! Laughing at her poor jokes, asking questions specific to his videos…. She even had left him on read when she inevitably crashed at around five in the morning! Poor Noir. The excitement had gotten the best of her. Her phone was nearly dead when she woke up two hours later, and she had yelped when she saw the time. She poured out an apology over the phone, typing as fast as she could while changing out of her pajamas into shorts and a shirt. She couldn’t type really well when she typed fast.

 

**ASMnoiR PM:** Hahaha!!! Oh my god. That’s hilarious!!! Did you ever end up telling him you stole his fish?

**ASMnoiR PM:** Laaaaaady? Are you there? Did you sleep, Lady?

**ASMnoiR PM:** I guess so ;3c goodnight, kitty~

**Lady Luck ASMR PM:** hOh my gododness I’m so sorry i totalky crashed lastnight omgomg i’m so sorry noir i wasn’t ignoring you omggggg. I fell so bad for you omg and now i’m rushing to work !! D:

 

Arghhghhghhghh. Marinette felt like shit. Unfortunately, she  _ had _ to go to work. She sighed to herself, slipping on her socks and grabbing her work bag. The bag held personal meaning to her, as it was a small drawstring backpack that she had sowed during one of her videos. It kept her work uniform in it, which consisted of an apron and a work hat. She looped her arms into the backpack, pulling at the strings to make sure it was snug against her body.

She combed her hair with her fingers, pleased with the long strands, and put her hair in a ponytail. She patted down her bangs, making sure they weren’t sticking up. It was a personal goal of hers to see how long she could grow her hair without getting annoyed by it, and currently it was only barely passing her shoulders. Her hair felt like they could need a wash soon. Maybe after work.

Her feet slip-n-slid over the tile floor of her apartment, and she slid over to the closet to grab a pair of shoes. She stuffed that in her work bag. She padded her way gingerly towards the kitchen counter to fish out her apartment keys that were somewhere in the key bowl along with about a billion coins.

“Come on, where are you?” How hard was it to grab a key in a bowl! Marinette gripped the edge of the counter for leverage as her socked feet slowly gave out on her. Her fingertips finally found the edge of the key, and she reached for it. Sliding over to the entrance of the apartment, she sat down to put on her roller skates. Daily exercise! Important for the human body. All that fun jazz. In reality, Marinette just really liked rollerblading to work-- it was fun. She wasn’t all that good, but it beat biking to work! She never really got the hand of “braking”. A foreign concept.

Plus, the rollerblades were pink.

So.

She clamped down the clips on either side of her feet and tied the laces. Leaving the apartment was always tricky with rollerblades on, and they quickly gave out under her. She leaned backwards, searching for leverage, settling on gripping her door frame for dear life. Satisfied she wasn’t about to eat shit if she let go, she quickly locked her apartment door and rolled over to the stairs. Uh oh.

_ Did Noir know how to skate? He seemed like a “bad” boy. Was he a skater boy? A motorbike boy? A car boy? Car boy sounded weird. Sounded sexual. That’s weird. _ Marinette rolled her eyes at herself as she carefully stepped down onto the stairs. She angled her feet in a way that her feet would hit the wall if her feet gave out under her, and her left hand gripped the iron railing with such force that she could feel the metal starting to disfigure. It took her a bit of time to get to the bottom of the stairs, and with the added weight at her feet, she huffed as if she had done an entire workout. There wasn’t even more than twelve steps! Marinette giggled to herself. She’d made it to the street! Yes! She took one last look at her shoes, making sure that they were clipped in correctly before starting to rollerblade down the street towards to bakery.

The sidewalk, luckily, wasn’t chipped in any way that would cause Marinette to lose her footing (and it didn’t take much), so roller skating through the street was very simple for a newbie like her. She could feel the grooves of the edge of the sidewalk, and everytime her shoes made a soft  _ clack! _ Noise. But this was fine! Going in a straight line was simple. She was worried that someone was going to knock her off the sidewalk and into the street on accident, though. The street wasn’t as even, and could have rocks without her noticing. She did NOT want to fall today. She kept her eyes on everyone passing by, making sure she wouldn’t accidentally bump into them. The path she took was familiar, as she’d lived on this street her entire life. Small little shops were busy setting up for the business day, as well as coffee shops were starting to open their doors. Marinette loved the mornings (when she woke up on time). The street was full of little wonders, and since this was the beginning of the work week, most people looked resolved for the five days ahead. She smiled and waved at a shopkeeper as she rolled by.

“Good morning!”

The shopkeeper laughed. “Good morning, Marinette.”

It wasn’t strange to see people roller skating. However, it was usually only teenagers who did. Or kids. She remembered a couple of her highschool friends would do skating races around the school ground… she missed them.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she reached back to retrieve it. It was a message from Noir! Cue the drool. Yuuuuuuuuuum… She squinted as she tried to read the message in the bright light of the sunny day, and cupped a hand above her eyes to give her enough shade to focus her eyes to read.

 

**ASMnoiR PM:** Hmmmm? Did you just tell me that you fell badly for me? Do you like me, little kitty?  >;3c

 

Marinette blanched. Oh no. She totally had misspelled “feel” for “fell”. Oh noooooooo… how embarrassing!! Especially since it was true!! Marinette sighed, quickly typing out a response.

 

**Lady Luck ASMR PM:** Oh no!!! I totally meant FEEL** not fell!!!!

**ASMnoiR PM:** You sure? ;3

 

Her face felt hot because of the sun, and totally NOT because she was blushing. Who blushed at the prospect of being in love with someone that calls her kitty? With someone who shows an inch of interest in her for the first time in years? Who blushed at the thought of someone that made her feel so attractive? Of someone who totally looks like he could raw her for hours on end? Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhaaaa! Not Marinette! Nope! HHHHHHHHHHHH... Only people with no love life! And that TOTALLY wasn’t her.

Marinette began to type out a response, blush preemptively striking her and spreading all across her face and shoulders.

 

**Lady Luck ASMR PM:** I promise, you silly boy. :P

 

Her rollerblades caught on a rock. Marinette looked up to see that all this time she was still rollerblading and completely missed her stop! The bakery was quite a few stores behind her now, and she clacked her rollerblades in quick succession trying to stop herself from falling over.  _ Uhhh… where are the breaks again?! _ The sound of the wheels on the pavement was satisfying, Marinette could admit, but the sound of her squealing in horror as she almost ate shit was not. 

She was still going way too fast in order to stop, and she quickly found herself running into a person who had just left the store right next to her. She crashed into them, knocking both of them over, sending a coffee cup spiraling into the air and onto the person’s shirt. Her knees suffered brutally as they skid on the sidewalk, rubbing her skin raw and bleeding. Her rollerblades locked together behind her, anchoring her feet down like two giant paperweights. They made her ankles twist painfully to the sides as she sat back on her knees to get up. Her eyes watered immediately. Both of them groaned in pain.

“Oh my goodness!” Marinette grabbed the other’s arm, suddenly a big fan of the muscle underneath her fingertips even as tears fell off her cheeks. “I am so sorry!”

A big blotch of a stain formed as the coffee seeped into their shirt. They hissed in pain, pulling part of the shirt up to alleviate the heat. “Ooh. Ahah. Ow. Ouch, no no it’s okay, it’s just an accident! Don’t worry! Are… are you crying?”

“No,” Marinette hiccupped, tears free falling on her cheeks. She was totally crying. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hands. Her legs felt like they were on fire from how much they were hurting. “No, no, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” The person put their hand on the right side of her face, using their thumb to brush off stray tears. Marinette opened her eyes to stare into the brightest green eyes she’s ever seen.

A blush erupted across her face. This guy was… gorgeous... a  _ hunk _ ! Such soft blonde hair that looked so divine Marinette instantly had the impulse to pet it. It looked really well conditioned. She wondered if he enjoyed cuddling. And the most beautiful worried brightest green eyes she’s ever seen in her entire twenty four years on earth... she felt trapped in them  _ forever _ . Oh, and a dark shirt that clung to his fit body (whether it was the coffee or just plain style for the shirt to stick so tightly around him, Marinette felt very blessed.)... Marinette nearly passed out. Holy fuck! She could grain sand on those washboard abs. She totally wanted to try that one day. She looked down to her hand where it had a vice grip on his bicep and almost died on the spot-- there was a LOT of tan skin underneath her hand! She retracted her hand as if she had been electrocuted. She was holding a  _ bicep _ !! Of a man that worked out regularly!! And he had wiped her tears away with his thumb!! So  _ romantic... _ So  _ firm _ …  _ hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh hhhhhh hh... _ Her voice was really high when she spoke, trying her best to look at the man in the eyes and NOT combust. “I rock tripped… I’m so sorry for falling for you.”

Marinette’s brain froze as a-- hopefully! --playful grin formed on the man’s face. Not this again!! How mortifying!! First Noir, now a stranger on the street? Where was her luck leading her?! What would Noir say in this situation?! What would Lady Luck say?! What would  _ Marinette _ say?! Why couldn’t her words work when she was in front of attractive people, and why did she always say the dumbest things!! And this man was  _ soooo _ attractive…. 

“N-no, wait. Hold on! I meant falling into! You? Onto? You? In you? Oh dear god no. Uhm. What are prepositions again? I tripped on a rock! Fell in you! Onto… you. I’m so sorry.”

Large hands gripped her shoulders, helping her back up on her feet. The rollerblades swayed underneath Marinette, and he put out a foot to stop one of the blades from rolling out from under her again. His laugh was genuine, crinkling up the sides of his perfect green eyes. “It’s okay. It was an accident.”

“Sir please,” Marinette fumbled for a coherent sentence. “It’s pastery day. One for the price of two! No wait. Is that right? With come to bakery me the?-- Ugh. Come to the bakery with me? Please let me make out for the coffee. Ugh!!”

Marinette facepalmed, sniffling to herself.

The person bursted out laughing. “You really don’t have to, it was an accident! I don’t mind in the slightest. But I feel like if I don’t say yes you’re going to be sad for the next week, so. Sure! I’ll take you up on the offer.”

_ Which offer, _ Noir would probably say.  _ Cause I totally think we should make out. _ Marinette would totally take up the offer if he said it to her face. But alas, Marinette just dimly nodded her head at the man, turning to head back into the bakery. Her calves and kneecaps ached as she pushed her feet towards the bakery, and she looked down to see how bad the damage was to her legs. The bleeding was substantial for someone who only skid them on pavement, and Marinette could see pinkness coming through. That was a pink Marinette did NOT like. She totally blanched. There had to be paper towels somewhere in the back of the bakery for her to clean up this mess!

Marinette pulled the bakery door open after inserting the key, and flumbled to find the light switch. The lights flickered when she found it. She was on the first shift, which she promised she’d do for the remainder of the week. It was going to be a long week.

“Are you... sure you’re alright?” The man lifted an eyebrow at her.

“Yes sir, I’m fine.” Marinette sighed. She felt so mortified. “Can I have your name so I can write it on the bag?”

“Of course,” He smiled as she unclasped her rollerblades to store in the employee closet. “It’s ‘Adrien’.”

 

* * *

 

Late-night Sweet Treats ASMR [Soft-Spoken / Tea Noises / Crinkly and Tapping Noises / Bakery Roleplay]

Description: Hello everyone! Welcome back to my channel! <3 I’ve missed you all so much! Tonight I’m going to be taking your order at my bakery! What would you like? <3 Click the description to open up the time stamps!...

Pinned and Liked Comment on Lady Luck ASMR’s Video: ASMnoiR -  _ Lady this is perfect! Your attention to detail and your effort to make the background believable is very thoughtful. I love it!  -Your Favorite Cat ;3 _

 

Ahh. Lady Luck ASMR. Adrien was so glad he had contacted her the day before! He found out that the girl was incredibly easy to talk to, and loved to converse. He was glad she took the time out of her night to talk to him. He was a little nervous at first, since he had no idea where he wanted to take the conversation. But they slowly delved into making fun of each other, as well as asking the most ridiculous questions to one another. He now knew what her favorite candy was (anything strawberry flavored!). And what lotion she smells like (french vanilla! How fitting!). And what color her hair was (dark blue almost black!). And he now knew that she enjoys reading terrible romance novels that cost practically nothing. Dark thriller romances were her guilty pleasure.

Made sense, since his whole ASMR was a cauldron of dark romances. For halloween he had even done vampire roleplays for an entire week. Lady told him it was one of her favorite segments he had ever done! He quickly took note of that in order to introduce more vampire roleplays in the future. Anything for Lady!

She was so cute.

Adrien wondered if she likes to cuddle.

Lady had fallen asleep at around five in the morning, around the time where Adrien was starting to get ready for work. He had smiled at his monitor, gave Plagg a little scratch behind his ear, and got off the computer. Since it was technically monday... he usually started his day with a shower so he smelled fresh for the rest of the day, so he was in the process of stripping naked when Plagg started to meow at him with soft green eyes.

“Baby, it’s not time for breakfast.” Adrien chuckled. He closed the door to the bathroom before Plagg followed him, and turned on the showerhead. The water was lukewarm by the time he managed to convince himself to wash his hair, and he scrubbed his bad day away. No more pouting. Lady was a good friend, and he couldn’t wait to be something more. She had even asked what kind of shampoo he used in his hair! Adrien laughed to himself. What a weird question.

Certainly not weirder than him asking her bedsheets looked like (pink...).

Which he… totally did ask. But if it counted, he shared his too.

He unlocked his phone while toweling off his head, nearly tripping over Plagg who was weaving through his legs for breakfast.

“Almost, Plagg,” Adrien looked down at his cat while opening up his messages. Nothing. Guess Lady was still sleeping, and at this rate she was going to be late to her work! Adrien felt a little bit bad because it was probably his fault, but he was still extraordinarily grateful that he had the courage to talk to her and manage to get her to converse for hours. He slipped on jeans and a tshirt he didn’t recall ever having. He sniffed it to make sure it was useable.

He cracked open a tin of wet food for Plagg who came barreling down the hall at the sound of the can opener, poured the food into the container, gave Plagg some goodbye kisses, picked up his keys, and walked to his favorite coffee place.

Usually when ordering his coffee for the day, Adrien liked to sit down and listen to any bakery videos Lady had. She had a bunch; and in each video she always had something different. Sometimes she would make tea, sometimes coffee. Or she would bake something in front of the camera, all in real time! He loved listening to the crinkly noises of the plastic wrap she used to cover her finished projects to store in the fridge for later.

 

**Lady Luck ASMR PM:** hOh my gododness I’m so sorry i totalky crashed lastnight omgomg i’m so sorry noir i wasn’t ignoring you omggggg. I fell so bad for you omg and now i’m rushing to work !! D:

 

Adrien laughed to himself as he waited in line at the coffee shop. Who knew Lady was so funny? He never gave her credit.

 

**ASMnoiR PM:** Hmmmm? Did you just tell me that you fell badly for me? Do you like me, little kitty?  >;3c

 

Her response was immediate!

 

**Lady Luck ASMR PM:** Oh no!!! I totally meant FEEL** not fell!!!!

**ASMnoiR PM:** You sure? ;3

 

Adrien’s heart felt like mush. He’d love to give her a hug. Platonic, romantic, or otherwise. Her videos were always so cute. The bakery set looked very real, and it seemed like it was a fixed set somewhere in the place that she lived. She never moved any of the props or furniture whenever she made a new bakery roleplay. It felt so… real. He imagined that the drinks she served up (uncaffeinated of course, since most of these roleplays were to help induce sleep) were hot and ready to be consumed at a moments notice, and he always felt to happy taking part of this interaction.

 

**Lady Luck ASMR PM:** I promise, you silly boy. :P

 

In real life, however, Adrien didn’t have much luck with his drink. He had paid for his coffee, tipped the cashier, and was leaving the bakery when a girl came crashing into him. The sound of skates whining against concrete was all he heard as he landed on his butt, his long legs going unscathed because of his jeans, but the palm of his hand suffered a bit of a bruising stopping him from tipping over onto his back. Coffee went all over his shirt, and he felt very warm. Not a good warm, either. Just warm. It was getting too warm. He pulled up his shirt to not get burns on his stomach. And the girl had started to cry! Adrien panicked. How do you console a stranger? The girl’s hand tightened on his arm, her nails giving Adrien soft half moon imprints in his skin. For a girl who looked skinny, she had quite a grip.

“Are you crying?” Adrien saw the tears prickling up at the sides of her eyes. The girl let out a sob, and desperately rubbed at her cheeks to get rid of the trail of tears. Oh god! Adrien had no idea what to do! None of his years of “taking care of you” roleplays on the internet prepared him for a real life crying girl! He knew what he could do if they were familiar people, but a stranger… The girl’s hair fell over the side of her hunched up shoulders as she hung her head closer to her chest. Her bangs hid her eyes as she kept wiping away tears with the back of her hand.

The girl sniffled. “No… I’m fine...”

“Are you sure?” Adrien looked at her back in the eyes when she lifted up her head. Such docile blue eyes... Adrien was instantly starstruck. He wiped away the remaining tears with the pad of his thumb on an impulse. He totally hadn’t meant to do that… hopefully she didn’t mind. Her skin was so soft… and he caught himself staring at her pink lips. The brush of her bangs on his fingertips made him feel so intimate with a woman he didn’t even know. He quickly pulled his hand back. He checked her to see if she was injured, looking behind her to see her legs dirty and bloody. Ah, it makes sense as to why she was crying. She was small, but definitely not frail as he had thought. After all, she had managed to knock him off his feet, and that’s quite a… well. Feat. What a pun! Lady would hate it. Her arms were toned, like she did weights. She could totally beat someone up if she had the courage. It didn’t seem like she would ever, though, which was also interesting. She couldn’t even hurt a fly. He looked back to her dark hair in the ponytail, to her hands that were also a bit cut up from the sidewalk. She looked rawed.

Not in the good way, either.

The girl’s face turned pink as she gave Adrien a once-over, and she squeaked when she saw her hand was gripping his arm tightly. The crescent moon of her nails were so prominent in his skin when she pulled away, and Adrien felt his arm go cold without her warmth. The small itch of a burn from her nails was nothing but comforting knowing that she had her soft hand on him. Her sweet eyes stopped for a bit looking at his shirt that had been stained with coffee and her eyes widened. It wasn’t that big of a deal, Adrien shrugged. It was only a shirt and a coffee. But she looked so humiliated, with widening eyes and a blushing face.  “I rock tripped… I’m so sorry for falling for you.”

Adrien blinked. She fell for him? That’s exactly what Lady said. Adrien laughed, a playful look on his face when the girl short-circuited. She gasped, covered her mouth with her hand, eyes widened as much as they could go.

“N-no, wait. Hold on! I meant falling into! You? Onto? You? In you? Oh dear god no. Uhm. What are prepositions again?” The girl squealed, sticking out her tongue with a worried face. Adrien laughed harder. This girl was hilarious! She hid her face in her palm, her beautiful blue eyes painfully screwed shut. “I tripped on a rock! Fell in you! Onto… you. I’m so sorry.”

Adrien wiped away a laugh as he got her to stand up. He could feel her muscles from under her skin work so efficiently as she pulled herself up effortlessly. She definitely worked out as well. He put a foot out in front of one of her rollerblades to stop her from falling over once again. Even with the rollerblades on, she was as tall as his chin. She was small! “It’s okay. It was an accident. No harm done!”

Uh oh. She looked like she was going to start bawling again. She put her hands together as she talked, and Adrien carefully made sure to pay attention to her eyes and not to the chest that had been pushed up with the heel of her palm as she talked.  _ Ogling is not polite, _ Adrien reminded to himself.  _ Noir _ , however would totally be salivating. But that was WRONG.  “Sir please, it’s pastry day. One for the price of two! No wait. Is that right? With come to bakery me the?-- Ugh. Come to the bakery with me? Please let me make out for the coffee. Ugh!!”

_ Don’t say that you wanna make out, Adrien. Don’t say it. Don’t say it. Don’t say it. Don’t say it. Do not do that. Don’t do that. Doooooon’t. Resist the urge. It’s not nice. She’s a sweet girl who feels humiliated-- don’t make it worse. _ He laughed again, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn’t miss her eyes trailing his movements as she looked up from her facepalm.  “You really don’t have to, it was an accident! I don’t mind in the slightest.”

Her eyes watered.

“B-But,” Adrien held his hands up in a weak attempt to console her. The perfect pink lips of hers trembled. “I feel like if I don’t say yes you’re going to be sad for the next week, so. Sure! I’ll take you up on the offer.”

The girl nodded, leaning her head one way to signal for him to follow her. Adrien picked up the discarded coffee cup and placed it in the nearest trash can before following. Her legs looked so worn out… It was a miracle she could even push herself on them as gracefully as she was doing so.

She struggled a little bit to brake as they found the bakery she worked at, and she took her time delving into her backpack to look for her keys. She keyed the door and pulled it open, revealing a waft of soft bakery scents that hit Adrien’s scent glands like a cloud. The door jingled with a pleasant noise, and he closed the door behind him. He could hear the girl bickering to herself about finding where the light switch was, and the sound of her bumping her rollerblades into tables elicited soft curses. Adrien smiled to himself.

She snapped the lights on. The panels above flickered a bit before they managed to get a foothold, and soon enough they lit up the entire bakery. It was a decent size, with enough tables to house at least thirty people at a time. She rolled to the other side of the cashier counter, closing the little door behind her, and reached for something under the counter.

“Are you… sure you’re alright?” Adrien frowned at her continuous sniffling. He felt so sorry for her. Her shoulders were bunched up near her ears, face contorted in pain as she came back up from reaching for a bag. 

“Yes... sir,” She grunted while unclasping her rollerblades. They landed on the floor like cement blocks. She sighed loudly, leaning back in her chair. Adrien assumed it was in relief. She tossed them into a closet. “Can I have your name so I can write it on the bag?”

She reached for a box of gloves to put over her injured hands, and smiled at him with wobbly lips. He knew she was going to cry the moment he left the bakery. Adrien frowned again, an undescribed need to stay until he managed to make her feel better was forming in his heart. He barely even knew this girl and yet he felt that the least he could do is make sure she was okay. “Sure. It’s ‘Adrien’. What’s your name?”

“Two pastries coming up… ‘Adrien’. Name my--  _ My name _ ... is Marinette...” She said softly, opening up a shelf behind her where they rested. She cleared her throat. “Which ones would you like?”

This wasn’t very hard for him. “Surprise me!”

She looked over her shoulder, raising a wary eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

_ Marinette _ grabbed a piece of tissue paper to grab the pastries with, and Adrien could tell that she was taking extra care not to accidentally drop it. He smiled a bit at her consideration, and thanked her when she came back over with a marker to write on his paper. She pulled off her gloves as she sat back down. “Again, Adrien, I’m so sorry for making you lose your coffee. The pastries are on the house.”

“It really wasn’t a problem,” Adrien frowned a bit, stopping his hand from fishing out his wallet. “I’m more worried about your legs, to be honest…”

“I’ll be fine,” She didn’t look like she would be for a while. “I just have to wipe it off…”

“Do you,” Adrien swallowed. Was it okay for him to ask if she wanted to help? “Do you want me to patch up your legs for you?”

Her soft eyes turned watery once again and she dipped her head down, holding her face in between her palms. Slow, hiccoupy cries came out of her small frame. Adrien didn’t know what to do! Was he allowed on the other side of the counter to console her? Did strangers normally do that to one another? He should just swallow his pride and console her. He wasn’t even prideful. He just didn’t want to intrude. What would  _ Noir _ do? Uh….

“I’m sorry that I’m crying… It hurts a lot more than I’d--  _ hicc -- _ like to admit,” Marinette sobbed. She looked up into his eyes, her long eyelashes dripping with tears. “And I feel so embarrassed that I ran into you.”

He’d made up his mind! Consoling time! Noir was very proud of him. He crossed over to the other side of the counter, kneeling down next to her to be as eye-level as possible. This girl was so small... he made soothing patterns on her back with his nails. “There’s no problem there. That’s already taken care of. Don’t cry, it’s okay.  _ Shhhh... _ ”

“I can’t do anything correctly! I can’t even--  _ hicc  _ \--talk to people without… without stuttering! It doesn’t help that you’re--  _ hicc _ \--attractive as… as hell.” Somehow Adrien managed to cup her face with his palm without realizing. She squished the side of her cheek into his hand. “I’m a social disaster!”

“No, of course not.” Adrien shook his head. He’d deal with the whole ‘you’re attractive’ thing when she was feeling better.

“Yes I am. Oh god--  _ hicc _ \--I don’t even know how to cook food that isn’t pastries. I am such a  _ disaster _ , Adrien.” She buried her face back into her palms. “I’m always messing things up.”

Adrien kept his voice low. “Of course not, you don’t mess anything up. What happened wasn’t your fault…  _ shhhh… _ breathe…. that’s it…”

She must have internalized a lot of stress if she was crying so openly in front of a stranger. Granted, Adrien wasn’t trying to make it worse or anything by pointing that out or leaving. She absolutely would feel worse. He carded his hand through her loose ponytail, trying his best to comfort her. If  _ Noir _ was doing this during his videos, Adrien supposed he would kiss her and make her feel all better. But they were strangers-- and life didn’t work like a fantasy. What else would Noir do? He had to stop referring to himself as a different person. What would he  _ actually _ do to comfort Marinette? He would give her a hug. Clean up her legs. Cuddle. One of those things were practically impossible unless she thought hugging him was comforting. Probably not. She looked like she wanted to crawl into a cupboard and die in there. Cleaning up her legs it was, then!

“Let me clean your legs for you, Mari. Is it alright that I call you Mari?” Adrien was throwing caution to the wind-- he was totally bringing out his full  _ Noir _ style. She nodded. He lowered his voice down even more. She seemed more responsive that way, for some reason. That good ol’ ASMR trick really was a charm, wasn’t it? “Good. Okay. I’m going to take my hand away from your face, okay?”

“Okay,” she whispered, frowning at herself. “You must think I’m so childish crying over a scraped knee.”

“Two knees, actually, and not at all... It looks really painful.” Adrien scoured through the cabinets, looking for the required first-aid kit. He pulled out the box out of the drawer, unhooking the clasps and pulling out disinfectant spray for the wound.

“Wait, let me take off my socks first.” She bent down, wincing when she brushed against her knee. Adrien tried his best not to pay attention to the color of her nails, and only on the task at hand. His hand encircled the entirety of her calve. She was so small compared to him, it was incredible. He thumbed at her soft skin nearly the bruising. He sprayed the bottle, careful not to spray too much, and patted down with a paper towel. Marinette hissed between gritted teeth.

“ _ Shhhhh… _ it’s okay… I’m almost done.” He wiped the blood away slowly, trying his best not to put Marinette in unnecessary pain. He patched her up slowly, stopping when she sighed, making sure that she was alright with the amount of pressure he was putting on her legs. The bandage he wrapped around her knees would hold her until the end of her shift, which was the most important part. She looked flushed, most likely embarrassed, and he gave her a soft smile. He really wanted to give her knees a kiss to feel better, but that… was for intimate people. People who knew more than just the first names.

“Thank you,” Marinette sighed when he was done, and she leaned back into the chair.

“You’re welcome.” His voice sounded like he swallowed a cup of gravel from talking so low for a long time. He cleared his throat, but it didn’t do much to help. “It’s the least I could do.”

“You’ve made me feel better,” Marinette’s blue eyes crinkled when she gave a big smile. “I’m serious. I feel so much better. Thank you, Adrien.”

Adrien smiled. “You’re welcome, Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, wanna follow me on tumblr? Click [here!](https://fragileizy.tumblr.com)  
> Hope you enjoyed!!! <3  
> The next chapter will come out, uhhh... soon? During this week as well hopefully! :D  
> Make sure to check in soon! <3
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> FragileIzy


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- EDITED: 7/15/18 (basically four days after I posted the chapter :P) I fixed some typos! I don't know what happened but for some reason, the dialogue quotations were a space away from actual dialogue. Strange stuff. It's fixed now! :D --
> 
> Thiiiiiis haaaaas sex in it. I had to change the rating for this fic because I got carried away... sorry.... ;w;  
> I was convinced that I hadn't done Marinette justice. Every time I wrote for her, it was always about 2,000 words shorter than Adrien's part of the story, so I decided to make this entire chapter Marinette. You're welcome in advance~
> 
> Also, sorry for the week-long radio silence! I had absolutely /no/ idea where to go with this story from the last chapter (I'm not very good with ideas) so I really had to wing it. I still don't have any idea where I'm going with this. If you have any ideas, totally tell me about it in the comments! :D
> 
> Enjoy!

ASMR: <3 [deep voice, silly pillow talk, giving you instructions, VERY sensual roleplay, relationship roleplay, NSFW]

Description: I’ve brought the chinese food and you’ve brought another... appetizing dinner for our movie night! What am I gonna eat? ;3 Yet another sexual video coming your way in the light of the recent holiday coming up! (I had to keep Plagg out of the room for this one because I kept laughing whenever he’d look at me like I was crazy when I made this recording, god I feel so bad for my cat!) Valentine’s day is always so disappointing for me personally when I don’t have someone to share it with, and since all of you were begging at me on my donation page to do yet another of these videos, here we have it! But I’ve decided to completely bypass the video guidelines of the website so this is totally going to be taken down soon. Enjoy it as much as you can until it is!! This is the version of the video where you (the audience) have a vag. If you wanna listen to my other versions of this roleplay, they’re listed down below! Thank you sosoososso very much Lady Luck ASMR for winning the contest and drawing the static image for me to use in these videos!! I look like a hunk ;3 Thanks for donating to my page! All of your donations are very a-purr-reciated! Open me for time stamps and links >w<...

Pinned and Liked Comment on ASMnoiR’s Video: Lady Luck ASMR- _For the RECORD, I only clicked on this to help your VIEWS. AND to see how the image I made for you turned out. **Nothing** else!!! >///< -Your Lucky Charm _

 

_“I’ve brought the chinese food we ordered!”_

Uh oh. Marinette was in trouuuuuuuble. She groaned from underneath the billion blankets she was situated under, skin turning hot on impulse from hearing Noir’s deep voice. Just her luck to put her playlist she had created of Noir on autoplay. Instead of sleeping, she was… Marinette gulped. She was listening to _this_ roleplay... and she really didn’t have the strength to turn it off. Noir had created it specifically for Valentine’s Day, claiming he was lonely that day and wanted to give people something to, uh. “enjoy”. And enjoy Marinette _did_. She made sure to take full advantage of this video whenever she could. This particular roleplay was one that she listened to on the regular, and she knew most of the order of the video.

For this video, Noir had chose to go with a voice recording only. She couldn’t blame him! He would probably explode people’s ovaries (people still said that, right?) if he had done this entire video with a camera on. Marinette’s body shuddered at the mere _thought_ of it. Marinette had entered in this video’s contest of making a static image for him to use for the duration of the video. And she had won! She herself had created the static image he used in the video- a dark green background, nearly black, with a very _sexy_ drawing of Noir with a black mask over his eyes. She remembered spending nearly an hour making sure that it captured his seductiveness just in his eyes! They were violently bright green, requested by Noir in the rules, and Marinette had burned the edges of the eyes a little bit to make them look more neon. She had also taken into consideration making it so that his eyes were glowing-- creating a smudge effect on the edges of the mask that were closest to the light of the eyes.

Oh, and the softness of his hair… Marinette’s never seen above the top of his jaw. Who knew what type of blonde hair he had? Was it just powdered chalk on the tips of his hair? Was he actually a brunette? Did he wear a wig in the videos? Either way, Marinette had drawn wild blonde hair, as if it was bed head. Like, I-didn’t-sleep-at-all-last-night-because-I-was-fucking-for-hours bed head. The type of thing Marinette could only delve into fantasies about. In the drawing, soft curls fell over the edges of his eyes. Even though he had a mask on in the drawing, Marinette had intentionally made it so that he looked like he was smirking, positioning the top of the mask in a way that it showed the quirkiness of his brows.

She had made his smirking lips full of lipstick stains. Dark red lipstick stained Noir’s cheeks, the edges of his mouth, almost his entire bottom lip, and his jawline. That perfect germanic jawline... The lipstick stains trailed down his neck, and disappeared into the darkness of the background. Marinette had taken careful consideration to make it provocative and tantalizing. She was drooling over it.

On the right side of Noir’s face was a solid neon green heart. Noir had requested that she didn’t write anything on the side, because he hadn’t come up with an idea of what he wanted to name the video yet. She was impressed regardless-- It complimented his character.

The sound of keys falling into a ceramic bowl in her left ear was familiar to her, as well as the sound of shifting plastic bags being put on a counter. More jingling sounds and a soft meow of welcome-- it was Plagg! They were living together… with Plagg as their fur baby…. Marinette’s heart jumped.  “ _Do you wanna eat the food now or eat later after the movie?”_

_How about you eat me out instead?_

_....We’ll get to that later._

Marinette shifted underneath her blankets, giggling to herself. Theoretically, if she actually had a choice, she would ask to eat then. She knew what this night would have in store for her, and she never wanted to do it on an empty stomach. Then she’d be hungry for two things instead of one... _Just kidding. How about we eat it after the movie?_

“ _After the movie? Okay, no problem!”_ Noir deep voice chuckled in her left ear. “ _Let me take off my shoes first before joining you on the couch.”_

Marinette squirmed, trying to get comfortable with heat slowly spreading on her body. Curse her luck for getting so heated when the main course hadn’t even started yet! Haha. Main course. She really didn’t want to continue making silly jokes like this. It reminded her too much of Noir already. Two heavy thumps of work boots echoed distantly in her ear, as if he had placed them in front of the main door. Then, the sound of a buckle being undone, and the slide of leather coming out of his belt loops. A wave of heat prickled through Marinette’s spine.

_“And this belt. I’m not wearing a belt on the couch, that’s way too uncomfortable.”_

_Yes, Noir,_ Marinette giggled. _Why don’t you make it easier for us for when things get a little bit more interesting and we don’t have to spend time unbuckling your belt?_

 _“Much better!”_ Noir shifted to sit on the couch closer to the listener, ignoring Marinette’s words completely. As he got closer to the microphone, Marinette could pick up the noise of something leather. Maybe a jacket. _“Come on, let’s share the blankets. I can barely see you from underneath all of them! Come on, pleeeaaaase? Pwetty pweeeeeaaaase? Haahaha! Wait no… Let me get closer-- no... please... ah! How are your feet so cold! Hahaha! Don’t put your foot on my face, you know I’ll just tickle them. Not again!! Ohhhhh come on I just told you what would happen… I’ll put your feet on my jaw and rub it. I shaved a couple of days ago so there’s some stubble coming back in… see? You sure you still wanna put your foot-- achk! Your feet are so cold!! Colder than the air outside!!”_

Noir’s laughter felt hot in her right ear. _“Come on, babe, seriously, I’m freezing. Give a poor man some mercy. I’ll tickle your feet if you continue this, I swear… phew, thank you! I was worried I would actually have to go through with my ‘threat’. You would’ve just kicked me in the face on impulse and that wouldn’t have been fun.”_

 _We could do something else,_ Marinette added in, knowing that her words didn’t matter. It was hard having a conversation with someone who had prerecorded their answers to everything.

 _“Okay okay. Now come here, warm me up. It’s freezing outside! Yeah, it might even snow soon… Let me take off my jacket.”_ The sound of leather was distant in her ear. Did Noir really like leather? Was it like a biker’s jacket? Was Noir a motorcycle guy? _I’ll give you something to ride, Noir._ _“_ _Lay down on my chest, please? This couch is way too small for us both to lay down on it. We gotta stack like pancakes.”_

 _Hot and syrupy pancakes like your voice,_ Marinette giggled to herself.

 _“Unless you wanna stack naked. It’ll warm me up faster... maybe we could even get some syrup in your butter? Hmmmmm?”_ Noir chuckled. His laughter picked up harder, _“Okay no wait don’t bring out the cold foot-- you have to admit, that was a really good joke. Come on, I see you trying not to smile! Admit it, you totally liked the joke.”_

Marinette rolled her eyes. Even though she had heard this joke far too many times before, it never failed to make her laugh. Marinette imagined that she laid down on him, her softness enveloping the firmness of Noir’s torso and chest. Her soft breasts squishing up against him... She imagined lacing their legs together, and her toes barely reaching Noir’s kneecaps in this position. She imagined reaching over the expanse of the right side of his chest for his arm, her left thumb circle rubbing circles on the inside of his bicep. Realistically, underneath a leather jacket, a normal person would wear a long sleeve if it was cold outside. She imagined him wearing a black long sleeve. She pretended that she was nuzzling Noir’s chest, kissing those deep collar bones she loved.

Noir spoke softly, almost in a purr, as the sound of covers being rustled fell on Marinette’s ears. _“You changed clothes while I was gone? Oh… oh my. Is that why you were cocooned in the blankets? Oh, it was a surprise? A new matching set of underwear! You look amazing, darling! I’m beyond happy! Was I surprised? Of course! My my my… what a pretty surprise… I could eat you right up, you little pancake. Oh no, come on, I didn’t ruin the mood with that joke-- stop laughing! I’m trying to be seductive here. Let me admire you a little bit more?”_

Marinette’s ears filled with the sound of something brushing up against the mic, probably an attempt to make it sound like Noir was stroking some article of clothing that the listener was wearing. Marinette personally assumed she was wearing lace, or maybe even satin.

Noir’s voice was starting to get heavy. His voice changed to something a little bit more edgy, a little bit more dangerous. _“Oh my… what a great idea it was for you to change into this, little kitty… I like this a little bit too much, actually…”_

 _This_ was why she felt like the top of the world whenever listening to his late-night roleplays. How he made Marinette feel things was beyond her knowledge. He made her feel wanted. Adored… Like she could be wearing the dumbest costume in the world and Noir would look at her like she was gold. She mewled to herself. She imagined his surprised face because of her outfit… Marinette turned over in bed. Her pajama shirt was getting way too itchy to be wearing in bed right now. And her pants. How she wished that she was actually in bed with Noir right now. A slow seductive tingle buzzed in between her legs.

 _“Can we…”_ Noir licked his lips. “ _Can we fuck instead of watching the movie right now? I really wanna get a taste of this. You look delectable in those panties. Would that be okay? Are you sure you don’t want to watch the movie? Oh-- you were going to tease me throughout the whole night? No, please, kitty. Fuck… I really don’t want to wait… are you sure we can fuck now? Okay. I’m going to touch the back of your neck...”_

Marinette whined. Why couldn’t she have this in real life? She felt ghost hands feeling the back of her neck. She liked to imagine that Noir’s hands were textured, and warm, pressing in the small of her waist into his body and rubbing tight circles on the back of her neck to get her relaxed. She liked to think that Noir’s grip was strong and he had to take extra consideration to not crush her. She felt like butter imagining Noir touching her body. _Please continue._

“ _Kitty, stop squirming so much. You’re putting too much pressure on me and-- ahhh… mmm… you’re so devious! Here I thought we were just going to eat chinese food and sleep… you sent me on a fetch quest just to change into this wonderful-- beautiful-- set to surprise me… No wait, where are you going-- why are you sitting up… oh. Wow. This is… yes… hh…. You look so good in my lap….”_

Marinette combed a finger through her hair. It was tempting to give in and take care of herself down there. She hadn’t in a long time! But she really should go to bed… it was so early in the morning… and since she left work early the moment her dad saw the bruises on her legs and got sent home to rest, she wanted to make sure to make tomorrow perfect... She turned over in her bed again, burrowing in her blankets in a fetal position. The plastic of the left earbud dug into her ear the more she squished her cheek into the pillow. Give into temptation? Or be a responsible adult? Hmmm… She wrapped her arms around her tucked in legs, hissing in-- _was it pleasure?_ \--when the ball of her heel fit perfectly against her core. She could feel the uncomfortable tackiness of her panties rubbing against her heel, and how her body reacted. She could easily dip her fingers in there and just take care of the problem…

She imagined straddling Noir, wearing what she could only assume pink lingerie, and large blankets draped across her shoulders. Pink was her favorite color, of course. Soft pink lace cupped over the swell of her breasts, some sort of wrap to go around the middle. What were they called? A garter belt? She imagined staring down at those neon green eyes, and that blushing face of his. She pretended that his beautiful green eyes burnt trails down the expanse of her body, his textured hands on her thighs tightening in need, pushing and pulling on her skin in order to keep his hands occupied. Maybe traveling up and down the dip of her thigh and where thighs become torso. His thumb rubbing sweltering figures into her pelvis, then coming back down to pull her thighs apart in anticipation while licking his lips.

She imagined hot air escaping Noir’s mouth in shaky puffs as she squirmed to find where was the best place to put her entire weight on. Maybe finding a raised area along his crotch, hot and imposing. His _diiiick._ Marinette eeped to herself. _His DICK!_  Would it be fully hard? Half hard? Would she ever have the courage to actually do this?! Her slotting her thighs to position herself right above his dick, shivering in lust. Maybe even his head tilting back, then quickly coming back to watch this display. Him having a mental battle of whether he just wanted to feel the sensation, or watch along. A sound of elastic snapping on skin brought her back into attention of the voice recording. The sound traveled down her spine towards her core.

Noir swore. “ _This outfit really suits you, kitty. I love these panties, especially. It makes your thighs look so heavenly… It’s your favorite color, isn’t it? It’s so good looking on you. H-hey… stop moving…. Hah.... careful, kitty, I’d rather not stain these jeans… they’re my only pair since our washing machine broke! Hey. Stop laughing! It wasn’t my fault I broke it--- Nhgh… Please… kitty… you’re so fucking good at this… hhnnhhg… at least give me the decency of not ruining my pants like a teenage boy. Help me take off my pants?...”_

Marinette pretended that she had hooked her fingers on his belt loops when she heard a pull of a zipper. The sound of heavy fabric being tossed to the floor was very realistic, and almost natural (as if he actually had taken off his pants!) She imagined saddling on his crotch again, throwing a leg over the other side of his hip and sitting back on her prior spot. Noir seemed like someone to wear boxer briefs. That was sexy to Marinette, at least, and that’s what she liked to imagine him in. Maybe black briefs, since it matched him so much. Black long sleeved shirt and black briefs and beautiful green eyes… Oooo boy...

Marinette groaned, tossing her hair from underneath her head and spreading it around her like a halo. Her personal needs really needed to be attended to. She dipped her hands back into the covers, her thumbs brushing up against the elastic of her panties, and pulled them down. The fabric moving down her legs caused her body to shiver, and Marinette eeped to herself when part of the fabric caught on a bandage. The bandage! She had skinned her knees today! She had completely forgotten about Adrien in these thirty minutes, with the softest smile and the most concerned face. Her body shook again with heat. Okay so she wasn’t _crushing_ on Adrien too, but well… Okay. Maybe. Who could blame her?

Sweet, sweet Adrien, with the kindest heart and hardest body she had ever fallen on. Marinette wondered if Noir had abs as toned as Adrien. And a soft voice like Adrien. Noir seemed to have much more of an edge to his voice, like he was using his chest voice or something, to make him more mysterious. It worked. Marinette could tell that Noir really liked using his husky voice more often than using his normal voice. Even then, most-- if not all-- of Noir’s roleplays were whispered.

But Adrien only whispered when she started to cry, and it didn’t sound anything like Noir’s edge-- the seductiveness of Noir’s deep voice-- Oh. Oh how humiliating. She had cried in front of Adrien. Marinette grumbled to herself, slapping two palms onto her face. She had sounded like an _idiot_ in front of Adrien, crying about how she’s a total failure. And poor Adrien didn’t have the chance to leave! She probably guilt tripped him into helping her-- he probably didn’t want to stick around. Argh! Why did she always ruin possible relationships so early! Adrien was so kind, and quiet, and beautiful, and handsome, and his smile was so pretty, and so perfectly vanilla. Adrien was totally vanilla.

Marinette wanted to make a reference that Noir was more like cinnamon but she felt a little bit silly. Comparing boys-- men? --by their taste was silly. Although she did feel like it worked out. Or maybe another spice, like paprika. Wait. Paprika? Was that a thing people did? Compare men to spices? She blew a raspberry to herself. She’d ask Alya later. She imagined Noir smelled of something heavy. Not vanilla. What was heavy? _Oregano_?--

She laughed to herself as she pulled up her knees to make it easier to slip off her underwear, leaving it to the right of her bed as she reached over to a nightstand. She might as well get this over with the easiest way. Whatever. His scent wasn’t really important right now. She grumbled to herself, fingertips digging into the lip of the bedside drawer.

“ _Oh wow. You’re already getting my underwear wet… h--ahhh… Kitty… Please, I’m begging you. Why must you torment me? Can I at least unhook that top part? I want to feel your chest.”_ Noir hissed. His groan was low enough to make Marinette pause what she was doing and listen to it. “ _Ahhh… Kitty…. You’re so much more warmer there now because I said that… one thing at a time... what do I do? Do you want me to take care of you down there? Or do you want your chest first…”_

 _Fuck yeah unhook my bra!_ Marinette would follow along if she had one on. She went back to laying down, bedside drawer open but not empty yet. As it was, all she had was the pajama shirt, and she reached down to grab the edge to pull it over her head. Ghost hands on her back made her shiver, and she put the shirt close enough to reach in case she wanted it back so soon.

She imagined Noir’s hands on the cup of her bra, thumbs brushing up on the lip of the bra, leaving a seal of warmness on the top of her breasts. She followed along with the tips of her fingers, brushing across the part where the bra most likely would be. A soft brush of something unhooking echoed in her right ear, and she vaguely wondered if Noir knew how to unhook bras with one hand. He seemed like an experienced lover, unhooking bras with one hand was probably his favorite party trick. She laughed to herself. Something slipped to the floor on her left, probably the sound of the bra hitting the floor. Did Noir use an actual bra falling to the floor for this noise? What else could he have used? She imagined her breasts filling up the palm of his hands. Maybe they were still cold, from the trip outside. Maybe she would get goosebumps on her skin the moment they made contact with her chest. She shuddered.

She visualized that he spent quite a time massaging her chest, thumbs drawing soft circles near the valley of her breasts. She pretended to lean down and kiss him, threading her fingers through his soft hair. Was he an experienced kisser? Did his mouth taste like mint, or maybe a piece of chicken from their chinese food on the ride home because he really wanted to take a bite out of her food to see if he liked it?

“ _H-hey… your mewling is making this so much harder than it should be… Hhhhh…. Fuck… Help me take off my shirt so… haahhh-- hhh… so we can be…. ohhh… even…”_

Marinette pretended she watched Noir pull off his long sleeve shirt, showing an expansive chest with a trim waist. Some nice pectorals. Ohhhh yes. A nice V shape at the bottom of his torso… _Ohhhh my_. Would Noir have tattoos? Maybe a chest tattoo that reached up to his shoulders? Noir seemed to be that type of boy-- man. Marinette pretended to skim the surface of his chest with a finger tip, watching Noir raise goosebumps from her ministrations. The collarbone that she’d been so consumed with showing more prominently because of the lack of shirt. Marinette pretended to lick her lips. She wanted to give Noir so many hickies on his collarbone and his chest, similar to all of the lipstick stains on his video image. She pretended to put her hands on his chest, fingertips dipping down into the collarbone. She assumed it would bring her elbows together, squishing her chest closer. She would probably be panting as well, bowed over him with heated eyes.

 _“Shit… Your grinding is going to… k-- kill me… kitty, I can’t wait to be in you… Hhh-- ohh…”_ Marinette’s whole body flushed. What better way to end the night than a little nightly loving, indeed, Noir… this was probably her favorite part about sleeping with Noir’s ASMR. She wanted to be fucked. Imagining wasn’t just quite enough-- she needed a little bit of help. She turned over to the nightstand again, fumbling around for her item, nearly _whoop!_ ing in surprise when she found it. She brought it back into the blankets with her. She wasn’t going to use it just yet, only because they hadn’t actually got to that part. It was going to be used just a little bit later down in the video. She kept it over to her side.

 _“But first…  I-- oh my. I need something... Sit here. Come here…”_ Noir instructed. Marinette imagined sticking her tongue out at him in a silly way. _I’ll come wherever you want me to, Noir. Ha!_ _“Turn around, please? I wanna see…”_

Maybe his hands guided her off of him to make her turn around. Maybe they were soft or gentle. Or maybe they were excited, squeezing the cup of her asscheek, thumb underneath the elastic. Maybe even he guided her to sit back down on him, but facing away, and his hands kneading the skin near her spine, and over to the dip of her waist. Marinette liked all of these options.

 _“You’re… awh man. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. I can’t believe that you think I deserve you.”_ His voice deeply resonated within her right ear. She felt it bounce around in her heart, and sink into the heat of her sex.

Marinette shivered. _Way to set the bar so high for literally every other person I meet, Noir_. Her body melted again like butter. Ghost hands traveled down her backside, and Marinette groaned underneath the sensation. Whyyyyy couldn’t she have this in real liiiiiiife?

“ _Can I take off the panties, too?”_ Noir chuckled, leaving kissing noises faintly in her left ear. Marinette liked to imagine that he was kissing some part of her body. _“Pwease?”_

 _Hell yeah! Hell yeah! Hell yeah!_ Marinette did whoop underneath her covers. Marinette dipped her fingers down there. She was so wet, teasing herself with her pointer finger down her slit. There was no give as her finger slipped easily along her clit, hot sparks washing over the back of her neck and traveling down her spine. She circled her clit with the pad of her finger, using the barest scratch of her nail to make her body string up.

She imagined him sliding up his cold hands over the bottom of her waist, the tips of his fingers going underneath the bottom underwear, kneading her heated skin. A sound of something slipping over skin hit Marinette’s ears. It sounded a bit wet, and tacky, like an article of clothing unsticking from skin. She knew exactly what it was meant to be, and shuttered at her realization. She wanted to toss her hair up in this situation, away from her neck, give him space to suck on her skin as much as he wanted to. Noir seemed like the guy to give blistering hickies on his lover’s shoulders. Maybe on the insides of their thighs, too. Marinette envisioned what it would be like to have the inside of her thighs painted with spots of color. What would it be like to have those bright green eyes looking up to her as he sucked on her thigh...

_“Holy shit…. Pwease sit on my face.”_

Marinette started to giggle, and then broke out in a huge laugh. Noir was so inconveniently funny sometimes. The laughter made her fingers be more stumbly, more nail hitting her clit. It wasn’t painful, Marinette shuttered, it was more of a harsher experience than what she normally was accustomed to. A thick blush coated her body as a result.

“ _Kitty… h-hey, stop laughing--”_ Noir chuckled himself. His voice sounded like he had swallowed a fistful of gravel. “ _I just… really want a taste of this… I swear I won’t take too long. I want to get you off! Fuck, babe. Your pussy is so appetizing. No, no, I-- heyyy. Kitty. Paws off of my underwear. This is you time. Not me time. Sit on my face! I don’t mind…. Oy! P-paws off! I can feel your hands, little kitty. Not yet, babe... I want to take care of you first. Let’s take care of this burning problem here first.”_

And wouldn’t it be a dream to ride his face? Marinette groaned, envisioning scooting back and depositing herself on that jawline. Her sex thrummed with need. Was it too early to use her toy? She wanted to listen to the whole of the video, but if she was so worked up already, she wouldn’t last any longer if she continued at this pace. The throbbing mess in between her legs was so desperate that she could feel her pulse there. Was it worth using it now? What if she accidentally came? She wouldn’t have the strength to get a second one out tonight after the first… She hesitated to grab the dildo by her side, and she swallowed down a moan when she pushed the smallest part of it into herself.

The dildo was double sided, a gift she had bought on her own accord, Alya who had accompanied her to the store winked and raised her eyebrows. She didn’t buy the dildo because she was planning on sharing it-- rather, she wanted two different sized heads without having to buy two different dildos. The smaller head for when she didn’t want to not lose the ability to walk. The larger head for, well. For when she wanted to really feel it. Marinette had bought it specifically in a solid pink color, with no way of seeing through it. It wasn’t explicitly a recreation of a dick. Just phallic shaped. She had spent quite a few hours researching which one would be the best for her, and this was the best she could do. She sighed, fulfilled for now, pushing and pulling the dildo slowly within her to not accidentally orgasm on the spot. Her toes curled, and she sighed a bit, body strung up tight.

Marinette tried not to think about how capable Noir was with his tongue. She tried not to think about how long his tongue was, or how thick. If he could spear her open just by licking the inside of her body. Would it be impolite to grind against someone’s face while they did this? Would this make obscene slurping noises? Would Noir moan? Would it feel weird feeling stubble from his face between her legs? Marinette pinched her eyes shut, using the barest hint of her nail again on her clit.  Maybe he would instead use his tongue on her clit-- using the smallest movement of his teeth to pinch her there. She assumed he would be fast there, forcing her to string up her body as tightly as possible and as quickly as possible. He didn’t seem like the type who would take his time here at the moment. She imagined what it would be like to look down at his face, maybe, if she had been facing the other way. Soft blonde hair in between her thighs… Her nails gently scraping against his scalp as she cried out in pleasure... _Hhhhh…_ Marinette’s head lolled to the side, face hot enough to permanently scar her skin. A broken moan bubbled out of her. The dildo shifted inside of her as she squeezed her thighs together, her vagina clamping down deliciously over the length of it. Just imagining Noir was almost enough to make her…

_“Kitty, I… nnngh. I need you bouncing in my lap right now. You’re so wet for me. You taste so good…. Ahh…. those little soft whimpers… look at me right now-- I’m so hard…”_

Marinette pretended to look down to the black underwear, his dick (his _DICK!_ ) a hot pulsing figure, desperate to get out of the binding. Marinette imagined licking her lips, and wobbling on jelly legs to pull off his underwear. Maybe she would pull it off from the bottom instead of at the waistband, raking her nails on his open thighs, sinking her teeth into one of his thighs and watching his head roll back. Noir hissing in pleasure as the fabric rubbed on him, his cock (his _cockkkkkkkkk, siiiigh)_ bouncing slightly when he kicked off the pooling fabric off his ankles. Hard and fleshy, pulsing hotly in between her fingers, desperate for release, all because of her. Her own legs curled in, her arm tired of pushing and pulling the toy in and out of her. Just a little bit longer…

She pretended to look back up to Noir’s face, darkened jawline and lips shiny with the juices that came out of her.  Maybe he would shift his hair, pushing the sweaty bangs out of his eyes, expressive eyebrows raising in a taunt. A smirk on his face, red blush complimenting his bright green eyes. Eyes that shouted “oh, you want this? Come and get it,” and “you’re going to ride me for the rest of the night”. His lips full, tongue seductively licking his lips… Hot puffs of his breath would permeate the air in front of her, and it would be so tantalizing appetizing to wrap her lips around nearly every inch of his body. Especially those collarbones. _Hnnnng._ She could give him a necklace of purple along there. It would complement his supposedly golden hair.

_“Kitty, come on… climb-- hhh… climb on top of me. My tongue mapped every part-- ngh… every part of you...  and I want more… do you want me in you? Do you want me to fuck you with my dick, baby?”_

Marinette moaned. What kind of dumbass question… _DUH!_

She envisioned, finally, him slipping into her. Her saddling back onto his crotch for the third and final time, her chest tightening in anticipation. Her walls would tighten and squeeze around him, hoping to seal them together for a long time. She pushed and pulled more heavily on the dildo, imagining Noir’s eyes catching hers and exchanging breathless glances. She imagined the kisses they were supposed to share: hungry, lustful, and disoriented as their teeth would click together. She imagined him fisting her hair by the root, anchoring her in place, voicelessly asking her to never leave. Marinette sighed, a content look on her face.

_“Aah-- nnnghh… That’s it, kitty… ahh... there we go… sink... down… good… you’re so good….”_

One of Marinette’s favorite fantasy is the one where he fucks hard. Gravity would push her down all the way to his hilt, sheathing him comfortably inside. He would swear, catch his lips on the corner of hers, strong arms crushing her into his body. Her breasts would rest up against his pectorals, squished to the point where she would be sore the next day. He would knead the skin that rested between the thinnest part of her waist, and piston up into her. Marinette’s body would rock forward, and she would squeal in giddy laughter, giggling when the noises turned obscene and filthy. He would pick up her hips and drop her back onto his cock when only the tip remained inside of her. Marinette’s head would roll backwards.

Marinette sighed again. What a lovely fantasy. His laughter would be rich, muffled by the skin of her neck in between his teeth, sucking hickies as well as he could while fucking her senselessly. Her hair would catch in her mouth as she whined, spilling on the side of her neck, curtaining them from the glare of the suspended tv. He would attempt to not break eye contact with her, smirking with the most feral edge to it, adding two fingers into her mouth in an attempt to quiet her endless sighs and moans.

“ _I’m… almost… fuuuuck... ahhhngg… hhh… there…”_

Marinette’s orgasm was tight and nearly painful, teetering on the edge of uncomfortable from how strong it was. She counted how many waves her body went through, sweat building up on the back of her neck. She reached her peak at wave ten, which was the strongest pulse between her legs, before the rest being more muted than the one previous. Marinette breathed hard, stilling her hand, not able to feel anything in her arm because it was numb. She paused the video, with ten minutes to spare, still trying to catch her breath. Orgasming had literally knocked the wind out of her. She shivered, her body feeling disproportionately small for someone who experienced something so intense. She was more than satisfied, sighing happily.

She sat up in bed and cringed when the dildo that she had forgotten about spilled out uncomfortably. This ended with Marinette feeling empty, her vaginal walls clamping down hopelessly for something to anchor down onto, and she frowned. Maybe she should’ve kept it in her a little bit longer. Now she felt a little bit lonely. Her thighs, tacky with her wetness, made sticky noises when she tried to scoot out of bed as quickly as possible without spilling more cum on the sheets. She needed to clean up this mess. And the dildo. Her legs buckled under her, and she squealed when her bruised knees hit the floor, bringing up again humiliating memories of Adrien. _Of all the times to think about him._ _Of course._

She shook her head to try to forget about Adrien. And his eyes. And abs. And soft looking hair. And his sweetness. And his kindness. Uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna follow me on tumblr? Click [here!](https://fragileizy.tumblr.com)  
> (All of my other social media stuff is linked on my profile on ao3 uwu i'd love to be friends!!!)
> 
> I'll be posting on weekends now! :D See you then!
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> FragileIzy


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Innuendos in this one! I hope you like it. I was tossing around maaaany ideas while writing this chapter. I would like some feedback of the last section of this chapter-- do you like it? Or is it too silly? This chapter was a biiiit of a filler chapter, but I hope it at least gives you something to lean on for now. Enjoy!

Marinette.  _ Marinette.  _ The sweet girl from the bakery shop. He couldn’t stop worrying about her. Was she alright? Did she cry after he left the bakery, mortified and humiliated? How did one even calm someone down from feeling embarrassed? Adrien had searched that up later when he was able to on his computer, but nothing really substantial had come up. He felt a little bit upset that he couldn’t help her. Absolutely nothing in his life had mentally prepared him for dealing with her crying. Marinette crying. Marinette.

_ Marinette. _

Adrien had gone back to the bakery after work, searching for the girl with the softest blue eyes he had ever encountered. The bright sunny day had slowly darkened to orange and red hues by the time he walked into the bakery, bursting with customers. The door chimed a low jingle as he closed it awkwardly behind him, searching the bakery for her friendly smile. There were plenty of customers, littering the what was previously a large walking area with metal chairs and worn tables. There was a quiet hum of music playing in the background, below all of the chatter and noise from the people enjoying cups of coffee. Adrien’s eyes caught many others, none the same color as Marinette’s, as he walked toward the order line. He dug his hands into his jean pockets, rehearsing his line of “are you okay?”. The lady at the cash register looked similar to Marinette, cheerfully thanking the customer for dropping coins in the tip basket. Adrien almost asked her if she  _ was _ Marinette-- if her knees were alright and if she was feeling okay. The girl looked nearly identical: she had the same dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, and smiley bright eyes. It wasn’t until he had reached the cash register that he realized that the lady wasn’t as young, with soft wrinkles at the end of her eyes. Instead of baby blue eyes, this lady had hazel grey. She had sharper eyes than Marinette’s. Other than that, they were a near replica of one another. They were absolutely related. 

“Are you oka--” Adrien’s mouth hung open, words lost in his mouth, gaping like a fish. Great. Marinette was nowhere to be found.

“Are you alright, dear?” The lady tilted her head, hair slipping over her shoulder. Her hazel eyes blinked slowly and gracefully. “What would you like from the bakery?”

“Marinette,” Adrien breathed in quickly. The lady’s eyes widened a bit, a beautiful smile pulling at the sides of her face. Lord! That’s not what he meant at all! He sputtered, “W-wait, no. I. Uh. I just wanted to know where Marinette is? Is she alright?”

The lady laughed, the same twinkle in her eyes. “Are you Adrien?”

Adrien nodded, a blush rising slowly on his cheeks. Marinette had told someone about him? Why?

She gestured for him to move to the side of the cashregister, closer to her. She slid a to-go lid on a frothy cup and thanked someone waiting in line before turning back to Adrien. He couldn’t get over at how brilliantly bright her eyes were. “My name is Sabine-- I’m Marinette’s mother. She’s not here now, her shift already ended. She has the morning shift for the next three weeks, so if you’d like to see her then? She’ll have this shift in about a month.”

Adrien frowned. He had been late to work today, and his father was not pleased with him. Granted, a simple excuse of traffic did seem to help, but he could sense that the frown on his father’s face wasn’t going away. He didn’t think that he could afford another tardy slip like that. “A month?”

“Is this the only time you have to see her? I could switch around the shifts if you’d like. I’m sure Marinette would be happy about not having to wake up so early,” Sabine laughed. She smiled at another customer, grabbing a paper bag from the same stack that Marinette had grabbed from earlier in the morning. Sabine popped the bag open with the lip of a tong, slipping two pastries inside. She had the attitude of a woman who was used to multitasking throughout her life-- she easily carried out several simple tasks at once. “I’m sure she’d love to see you again, Adrien.”

He didn’t want to cause them to switch shifts just so he could ask her if her knees were okay. Besides, it’s not that they knew each other that well. He was a stranger to Marinette. There wasn’t anything worth changing schedules around for. “N-no, it’s okay. Thank you for the offer, Sabine, but I can see her in the mornings! Thank you.”

“Very well, Adrien,” Sabine’s smile was hiding something, and Adrien tried really hard not to cave into his blush. Was he acting strange, is that why she was smiling? Was he being too direct? He just wanted to make sure that Marinette was okay. He promptly spun on his heel, scratching the back of his neck with the butt of his palm, and left the bakery. His walk from the bakery to his house seemed as if it took ages, the longest ten minutes he had ever endured.

Two weeks later, Adrien was able to pass by during the lunch rush. The bakery was trickling with customers, all asking for bread or pastries for lunch. Adrien stepped inside, keeping the door open for a person trying to leave. He smiled at the stranger, and turned towards the line. He tried eyeing the cashier register, or behind the glass panel of pastries, to see if Marinette was there. He dug out his wallet from his pocket, staring at the menu for what would be his excuse to go through a twenty-minute line to talk to her. He perked up when he saw a girl similar to Marinette.

It wasn’t Sabine, and Adrien’s hopes went up. The lady at the cash register turned, grabbing a cup of coffee from behind her, and her long ropes of hair scattered behind her. Adrien’s hope sank. It wasn’t Marinette. Still, though, for the life of him, Adrien couldn’t figure out why but the cashier girl looked so familiar. Just as he was third in line, he got a good look at her as she came back from the glass pastry stand. She was taller than Marinette by a good couple of inches, she would probably reach Adrien’s chin if he stood side by side with her. She wore soft blue tones, complimenting her eyes. The apron wrapped around her thin waist was powdered with different assortments of leftover color. Spots of white from flour, and a spray of yellow from probably butter covered her baby blue apron. She had the same eye color as Marinette, but not the same eye shape-- they were smaller and thinner. She had the same dark hair, just like Marinette’s or Sabine’s, but much longer than both. They were in pigtails at the base of her neck, reaching just past her waist. She blew her bangs out of her face, greeting the next customer with a megawatt smile. Her personality was friendly, overly joyful, spouting normal customer greetings without a bored or tired strand on her face. She smiled wide, and got tipped very well because of her bubblyness. She didn’t seem to have a care in the world.

Adrien knew her.

She cheered when he came up to the register. Her arms widened for a hug, but couldn’t follow through because of the counter and the register separating them. She settled for grabbing one of his hands in her small ones. “Adrien? Oh my goodness! Hello! I haven’t seen you in a couple of months!”

“Bridgette-- you work here?” Adrien asked, a smile pulling at the sides of his face. Her energetic personality was infectious. She thumbed the back of his hand with a manicured finger, ecstatic.

“Of course, Adrien!” She laughed, her pretty eyes crinkling. “All Chengs work in the food industry! It’s like our calling! What can I get for you today?”

“Surprise me,” He pulled out a couple of bills from his wallet. She nodded, giving back his hand and grabbing a paper bag from underneath the counter, hellbent on giving him the best pastry in the world. “Does that mean you’re related to Marinette?”

Bridgette Cheng was Felix’s girlfriend... or something. Maybe just really, really good friends. Like, really really really really good friends. Adrien wasn’t really sure what his brother considered Bridgette. She was a blossom of color up against Felix’s dryness. Granted, Adrien knew just how funny and passionate Felix actually was when he wasn’t putting on his persona to the professional world. He knew just how much Felix enjoyed eating icecream while crying in front of the computer watching romance movies. They used to do that together all the time back when they lived together. Bridgette had managed to force Felix to show his emotions outside of his house, which Adrien was still shell-shocked about. He had tried for  _ years _ , and Bridgette had gotten him to show anything other than sarcasm in a matter of months. He was kinder to her. Sweeter. There was a ghost of a smile on his face constantly when he was in public now. It was… refreshing. Those were things that only happened happened when Felix was back in the house, grumbling about something to Adrien while hiding his face behind a pillow because his favorite lead actor in a tv had died.

Were they dating? Adrien wasn’t really sure. He knew that she hung out with him often-- usually sleeping over-- sleeping over or  _ “sleeping over”  _ he could never tell-- at his place when she was tired from work. He had no idea that she worked at the same place as Marinette. He should’ve recognized the similarities weeks ago. He didn’t know Bridgette super well because he never had the chance that Felix had to really get to know her. Still, she always treated him as if they were best friends, holding conversations with him with so much enthusiasm and familiarness, Adrien was forced to believe that they had known each other for centuries.

“Marinette?” Bridgette turned back to him, and then thumped the back of her palm onto her forehead. “Duhhh. Of  _ course _ you’re the Adrien that Mari talked about! And duh silly. Why would I be working here if I wasn’t family?”

“She talked about me?” He was taken aback again. Not only did Marinette tell her mom about him, but to a cousin?... family member... too?

Bridgette nodded enthusiastically. “Whenever we’re talking about hot boys-- Felix included-- she always brings you up. How did I not notice this before? Blonde hair and green eyes? That’s a perfect match to her description!”

_ Hot boys. _

He chuckled as she scribbled his name on the paper bag with a marker. “There are millions of people like that description.”

“Not the way she spoke about you,” She winked. Marinette talked about him in what way? _ Hot boys. Hmmm... _ Bridgette slid the bag over to him, and he held up money for her in exchange. She shook her head, folding his fingers over the bills in his palm. Her hands were warm and soft. “Nope nope. It’s on the house. I made way too many croissants today, I’m trying to get rid of them. I made way more batter than I was supposed to.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Don’t be like that, I need to pay for my food like any other normal person.”

She moved him over from the cashier register so she could take another order. She flashed a smile at the customer, who stuttered and flushed in embarrassment. Adrien understood the feeling-- Bridgette was adorable, much like Marinette. “You’re not any other normal person, Adrien, you’re Marinette’s friend! You should get like, a billion free pastries for that.”

Marinette’s  _ friend. _ Adrien felt happy, for reasons he didn’t understand.

“I don’t think I’d even be able to eat that much.” Adrien grumbled, parting the paper bag to take a bite out of his food. He knew that croissants weren’t really lunch food, and his father would kill him if he knew he was eating such buttery things. He couldn’t help himself, though, and after two bites his eyes were rolling to the back of his head in happiness. He mumbled with a full mouth, cheeks puffed up with food, “Oh my god this is so good.”

“I’m glad you like it!” Bridgette beamed, clapping her hands in enthusiasm. She giggled, “Maybe if you and Felix teamed up you guys could finish the billion pastries together.”

He tried to speak as fluently as possible while tossing chunks of pastry in his mouth. “He has a bigger sweet tooth than I do, so he could do it by himself. Felix could probably eat the entire moon if it was made out of chocolate.”

Bridgette looked surprised, as if she never knew this.

That was nearly two weeks ago.

He hadn’t find the time to go back and check up on Marinette afterwards. Even if he did, who's to say that it would be relevant? It was almost a  _ month _ ago since she hurt her knees. Her bruising was probably already done scarring over, and she was probably fine.  _ She probably didn’t even want to remember the incident _ . Adrien sighed to himself, shoving a hand through his hair, dipping back on his bed and stretching out his arms. What was supposed to be a simple reassurance became and impending doom.  _ Was _ Marinette okay? How could he tell? All that he had was the word of her mother, and presumably her cousin… and nothing else. Everytime he had passed by the bakery to check up on her, Sabine had sent a knowing look through the window of the bakery, and shook her head. Or Bridgette had forced him to enter the bakery to give him more sweets-- not that it wasn’t welcomed-- and converse with him a little while longer. It wasn’t that big of a deal, he knew, but he would really just rather get that information from Marinette himself. Adrien blew a thick gust of air through his mouth, waking up Plagg from his perch on the bookshelf.

The cat meowed, stretching from his makeshift nap, sitting back on his haunches to jump over to the bed. Adrien sank a little bit to the right side of the bed when Plagg padded over closer to his body.

Plagg meowed next to his face, nose twitching, trying to get Adrien’s attention. He used his other hand to scritch the side of Plagg’s muzzle, earning a soft purr. He felt a little bit disappointed in himself for not having the courage to be just a tiny bit late to work again just to make sure that Marinette was feeling better. What did it even matter to him? It’s not like they were friends, or anything. Adrien wouldn’t mind being her friend. He was just worried about her and her seemingly easy way of crying.

Plagg meowed again, soft paws resting on his chest. Adrien hummed in recognition. A quivering muzzle prodded against his chin, and fur nuzzled the bottom of Adrien’s jaw as Plagg layed down on him, belly up. Plagg’s paw patted his cheek, trying to get his attention. Adrien knew that signal, that he was “hungry”, that Adrien wasn’t allowed to feel upset over something so trivial because Plagg’s “needs were more important”. Something along those lines. He knew Plagg very well. Adrien laughed to himself, Plagg meowing at him when Adrien’s chest bumped up, moving the cat. His heavy hand pet Plagg, his dull nails scratching the back of his ear.

“I’m going to go to the gym or something, okay baby?” Maybe doing a vigorous workout would actually make him feel better. He popped off the earbuds playing music from his ears, clicked his phone shut, and changed his clothes. Plagg watched, blown out green curious eyes trailing him. Adrien scratched the back of his head, feeling over exposed to his cat. It felt like Plagg was reading into his soul or something. Adrien shivered in Plagg’s gaze. He pulled up dark basketball shorts over his legs, slipped on a _supposedly_ clean gym shirt after digging through his drawer, and dug out his shoes from the walk-in closet. Plagg meowed at him, going through a standard grooming routine, pawing at the back of his ear while begging Adrien for more food.

“No baby,” Adrien chided. “It’s night time for dinner yet.”

Plagg tried to argue back, chirping for at least a treat before he left him alone in the apartment. Soft black ears swiveled to attention when Adrien groaned, raking the heel of his palm over his face. Those green eyes pleaded with so much gusto that Adrien almost convinced himself that he was starving his own cat. Plagg blinked, slowly, tilting his head to the side to reach the back of his other ear with a paw.

“No Plagg. Only when I get back.”

Plagg didn’t understand human language. That didn’t stop him from attempting again, regardless of Adrien’s final decision, creeping toward the edge of the bed closest to Adrien to beg louder, more desperate, for food he’s always been supplied to. Adrien chuckled, giving Plagg a pat on the head, and heading out of his bedroom to go tie his shoes closer to the door. He sat down on the lovechair, rolling his eyes when Plagg’s weight landed behind him, between the space of Adrien’s back and the cushion of the chair. Plagg meowed again. Adrien switched shoes, tying slowly, making sure the laces were tight enough to withstand a couple of hours without him having to stop halfway through to tie again. Satisfied, he unhooked his apartment key off the shelf, pocketed his phone and closed the door behind him  _ quickly _ before Plagg followed him out of the house.

The air in the main hallway of the apartment complex was crisp and cold, sticking the the hairs on his skin. Adrien shuddered, rubbing his hands on his forearms, still unused to such strong air conditioning regardless of living with it for almost two years. He passed the elevator, opening the door to the staircase with a silent grunt.

There was a park near his house, where Adrien enjoyed doing his exercise in. It would pass by Marinette/Sabine/Bridgette’s bakery, and he could even sneak a glance inside to see if Marinette was working the shift this time. He jogged down the street, quietly, keeping a casual eye out for a particular shade of dark hair. He jogged slowly as he rounded the corner, hoping that the person at the cashier through the window is her. Instead of a petite figure the three women had, it was a large man at the cashier, taking an order from a customer. His face was round, happy, joyful to be working. His smile reminded him of Bridgette. His soft eyes reminded Adrien a lot of Marinette. It could also be another person related to her, after all. Adrien sighed to himself, frowning as he jogged further away from the bakery. It would probably be another week until he saw her again. For some reason, that made Adrien feel a little bit upset. It wasn’t as if they knew each other so well, even if Bridgette did say they were friends. He could only hope that he could be friends with her for real soon.

Adrien startled himself when bumping into two girls leaving the gateway entrance to the park. Out of breath, the girls breathed in silent gasps when running into him, sharing two silly laughs with one another. They giggled, apologizing for keeping in his way, and Adrien nearly let them go without looking until he caught blue eyes staring back at him. He paused, stepping back in surprise.

“A-Adrien?”

“Marinette,” Adrien smiled. Marinette’s jaw slacked, her thin eyebrows rose above her bangs. The soft blue eyes he had wished to see for the past weeks were just as clear and vibrant as he remembered. He smiled wide. “How have you been! How are your knees?”

“All healed up!” Marinette pointed to her legs with a breathless laugh. Adrien’s eyes fell slowly over her body, taking in the sweaty look on her skin, sharp collar bones peeking from underneath a washed-out red sports bra, her narrow shoulders giving way to defined arms. Adrien’s heart skipped a beat at the amount of muscle she displayed. Such a small frame of hers, and a sweet personality, Adrien really had no idea that she was capable of such strength. Stray hairs clung to the sides of Marinette’s neck from her ponytail, slick with sweat. He skipped over her slim torso, down to her legs, that were stained with green from the grass at the park. He had last seen her pale legs in bandages, but they looked to be good as new, glistening in sweat as if she’d poured a bottle of water over herself. As if nothing had happened.

There were a lot more similarities between Marinette and Bridgette than he had originally assumed. They had the same dazzling effect, something that made heads turn to watch in awe. They also seemed to share that bubbly personality, although Adrien had only gotten a mere glimpse of it two seconds ago. Their eyes were both incredibly shiny.

Adrien breathed out the entire capacity of his lung. “Oh thank goodness, Marinette. You had no idea how worried I was these past couple of weeks.”

Marinette’s eyes crinkled as she smiled back. Before she could respond, her friend, a girl much taller than Marinette and barely shy of reaching Adrien’s own height, put a hand on his shoulder. He offered her a friendly smile, confused as to what her intentions were. “Ohhhhhh. So  _ you’re _ ‘Adrien’? Marinette was right about you, after all!”

“I… I guess?” Adrien laughed, trying his best not to cringe at himself. Right about what?

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Marinette’s friend smiled, an inside joke curled into her lips. She placed her empty hand on her waist, popping out a hip for more of a dramatic effect. Adrien’s eyebrows furrowed in a playful look. Marinette sure liked to talk about him. “Marinette couldn’t stop talking about you for the past millions of years.”

“Alya,” Marinette coughed, gently guiding her friend off of Adrien. It wasn’t just the sweat that was building up on the sides of her cheeks, now. A low blush was creeping up just underneath her nose. Adrien gave her a courtesy by pretending not to notice. He made sure to keep up a friendly face to Alya. “ _ Not now….” _

Alya laughed. “Seriously, Adrien, she hasn’t stopped talking about her ‘knight in shining armor’ for the last three weeks. You really did a number on her, didn’t you?”

“Not at all,” Adrien scratched the back of his neck. Knight in shining armor?  “I just wanted to make sure she was okay after running into me.”

“Marinette, I totally agree with what you said about him,” She ignored him. What did Marinette say?! Alya’s curious eyes scanned him, and she nodded in a content expression after giving him a thorough once over. Adrien felt a little bit underdressed, like Alya was picking him apart, feeling as open as when Plagg had given him the blank stare of a lifetime. He had no idea how to read what Alya was thinking. She turned over to Marinette, who was desperately trying to not at all give the impression to Adrien that she had any idea of what the knight-in-shining-armor thing was about. “I have to get going, hun. Text me when you get home?”

“Of course!” Marinette nodded, all too eager to finish this brief conversation. 

“See you later, babe. Be careful with Marinette, Adrien, when she works out she suddenly has a brutal stamina. She could go on and on and on…” Alya winked, tossing a kiss over to Marinette, and jogged off the block after giving Adrien a knowing look. Adrien tried his best not to give Marinette a smirk.  _ On and on, you say? _

Marinette sighed, exasperatedly, deflating in front of Adrien when Alya disappeared around a corner. She wiped away the baby hairs that clung to the side of her face, scrubbing the back of her wrist on her shiny forehead. “I’m so sorry about my friend. She’s a little bit forward when she’s meeting someone new.”

He laughed. “She’s funny.”

“She totally is!” Marinette’s eyes glossed over him. This was quicker, and friendlier, than Alya’s scrutinization which had lasted for a couple seconds longer (although it felt like years). Her eyes centered on his collarbone for a bit, before she looked back up to his eyes. “You’re friends with Felix?”

Adrien’s eyebrows lifted. He understood that it was difficult to imagine both of them being related, Felix being paler and skinnier and taller than Adrien ever could be. Adrien was more muscle with a tad bit darker skin. Not to mention, their eye colors were different. Personality wise, they were different too-- Felix enjoyed being quiet and offered little to say, rather just enjoying the conversation. He was always listening to what people said. It made sense as to how he managed to get the talkative Bridgette into being his friend. That also meant that Felix had more power whenever he did say something, much to Adrien’s annoyance. Felix liked to be well groomed, clean shaven always, wearing button downs and ties. Adrien probably seemed nothing like him, always up for conversation and wearing jeans with washed-out t shirts. He also tried to keep clean shaven, but for ASMnoiR, he liked to keep stubble on his face. It made him feel sexy. He kept a laugh hidden in his friendly smile, “I sure hope so... I’m his cuter younger brother.”

Marinette nodded in acknowledgement, giggling. “You two look very much alike!”

“How do you know him?”

“Bridgette talks about him all the time,” She gestured behind her, joining Adrien for a walk. Her breath was still trying to even out. What kind of workout did she go through? “I’ve also met him before a couple of times when he came into the bakery. He’s very kind!”

“It’s interesting you say that, he used to be really rude to people.” Adrien rolled his eyes. Bridgette must’ve helped Felix turn from a sour cat into a docile person. “Did he eat all of the Madeleines when he was there?”

Marinette hummed, her hand under her chin in thought. “He did… actually…”

“That sounds more like him.”

“Have you worked out yet?”

He could feel the puffs of her hot breath on his arms, and it made him feel a little bit happy. She looked as if she had ran for a good chunk of her workout time, her painted nails digging into the rubbery plastic pink skin of her water bottle. She looked like she was on a runner’s high. He couldn’t share the feeling-- he himself had only started to warm up before he was going to go for a long run around the park. Not to mention him taking a slight detour onto the street where she worked to see if she was there.

“I’m in the middle of one,” Adrien crossed his arms, feeling a little bit self conscious about what he was wearing again. Her eyes flitted back to his collarbone. Did Plagg bite him or something? “Why?”

“Do you? W-want to work out together?” She took a large gulp out of her water bottle. “I honestly feel like I could go on for the  _ entire _ day-- even into the night!”

_ All night, hmmm? I could hold you against that. _ Noir would respond.

“Oh yeah?” He said instead. He laughed when she squeaked, hiding her embarrassed face in her hand.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” She breathed from behind her hands.

“Of course you didn’t.” He stuck his tongue out at her. “But I’ll take you up on that offer.”

_ What offer? _ He asked himself.

She laughed, beckoning him to follow behind her. She tightened her ponytail. “Put your bottle over here, we’re going to be running for a while. It’s easier to walk without a load on you… I bet you can’t catch me.”

She wasn’t kidding when she said she could go on for hours. Adrien quickly noticed that she was picking up the pace slowly, forcing Adrien to catch up. He could equate this like an endless game of cat and mouse, where Marinette was definitely winning. Her strides, although shorter than his, were still faster, her small feet pounding on the concrete with graceful steps that he never would’ve imagined from her. She laughed when he came close, squealed when he came closer, and ran faster when he was right on her back. It felt as if she was toying with him. Adrien was more than happy to play along.

He had expected to be running for half an hour, forty five minutes tops, and he was surprised to feel that he wasn’t losing his breath as quickly as he had expected after his quota had been filled. Marinette became bolder along the run, sneaking little glances at him from the corner of her docile eyes, chest heaving in rich contentment. She would slow down a little, just enough to give Adrien the idea that they were stopping, before she would shoot off again, tearing through the park like a bullet. It was intoxicating, running after her, and Adrien soon felt like he was ready to topple the whole world. However, he started to lose his breath. Very close to the end, they were full-on running, no longer jogging, and Adrien could barely feel his legs because he felt like he was on Autopilot. Sweat was on the nape of his neck, soaking through the back of his shirt. He kept his eyes trained on the back of Marinette’s hair, soft dark hair bouncing along the back of her neck. Adrien had never run for this long before.

She stopped at the entrance of the park after a few more minutes, gasping, her black shoes crunching against the gravel.

“I... win,” Adrien wheezed, hands on his knees, catching his breath. His lungs felt like they were soaked in liquid nitrogen, cold and unendingly painful.

“I was still….. ahead…. of you….” Marinette stretched her arms. Her chest expanded, the band of her sports bra thinning as her rib cage got bigger. Adrien made a point to not watch the slope of her chest. He looked back to their water bottles on the park bench. He’d probably drown himself if he tried drinking the water now.

“How can... you run so…. so  _ much _ ?” Adrien gasped, squinting his eyes at her. She had finished a workout with Alya before he had even shown up. She was sweating from it before he had even made contact.  _ How did she have the strength to keep going? _

“I watched…. a super...hero…. movie today…..” She gave a breathless laugh. “It made… me want to… get a runner’s... high. To feel like a super...hero.”

“That was amazing,” Adrien groaned, “ _ This _ was amazing.”

She smiled at him, blue eyes crinkling. Adrien tried not to think about how he could totally misconstrue what he said into an innuendo.

 

* * *

 

Marinette flushed under Adrien’s watchful gaze. He could totally read what she was thinking. Oh god. Did he know? Did he  _ know _ ? Did he  _ know _ !? Oh god. She felt like such an idiot for telling Bridgette all about Adrien. Bridgette totally told him that she had a tiny little baby miniature crush that was the size of the entire planet. Oh god. It wasn’t her cousin’s fault, of course, because there could’ve been a billion Adrien’s in France. In Paris  _ alone _ . It was a popular name, right? It was just her luck that Bridgette’s boyfriend’s brother was Adrien. She could see the similarities right away when Bri had mentioned it to her. The same kind eyes, a hint of a smile on their lips. Their hair was sort of the same if Marinette squinted. Adrien’s was a little bit messier, like he purposely had to go out of his way to comb it to the side unless it scattered over his eyes. Felix’s was always kept pinned back by mouse or gel or whatever Bridgette had said. Their eyes were identical, too! The only difference were the colors. Adrien’s were so much brighter, too.

She laughed to herself, crossing her legs underneath her while listening to Adrien talk about some weird adventure he and his brother had gotten into when they were younger. He moved his hands when he spoke, energetic, trying to bring his memory into view by the way he used his fingers to represent people.

“You won’t believe me when I say it, but Felix is a  _ sap _ for romance.” He ended, taking a swig of water. Marinette tried desperately--  _ desperately _ \-- to not follow the movement of his bobbing adam’s apple. It was embarrassing enough that he had caught on her staring at his collarbones. Really, she genuinely had to control this part of her. This was starting to get embarrassing. Adrien had a nice neck too, and Marinette wondered if he would wear any necklaces. He’d look really nice with a gold chain. It would go great with his hair. He looked like he could pull off anything.

_ Like his shirt. He could pull it off. Please take off your shirt. I love to see what sweat looks like on your abs... _

“Do you have any siblings?”

She made sure to keep her eyes on his face. She fidgeted with her water bottle that was empty. “No, I’m an only child. I have an overabundance of cousins, though. Bridgette and I grew up together, really.”

She’d even try to get her to double date with her when she had first started to date Felix. Bridgette had tried to set her up with Felix’s younger brother which, looking back at it, was hilarious. How ironic. “Is she older than you?”

Marinette nodded. “Only by a couple of years. Isn’t that crazy? We have two family members that are dating and we didn’t even know each other until now?”

Adrien looked surprised. “They’re dating?”

Marinette blinked slowly, hoping that he was joking. Surely he was joking. There was no way to miss the fact that Bridgette slept at Felix’s apartment every day. That she kissed him senselessly every time they saw each other? It almost made jealousy curdle in Marinette’s stomach whenever she saw her cousin so happy, if it wasn’t for the fact that she’s been so infatuated with Noir. And Adrien. What she wouldn’t give to have both in the same bed with her... More on that later. Surely Adrien was joking? Of course they were dating. “You… really don’t know?”

Adrien blushed. His skin was still stamped with heat from the run that they finished half an hour ago. Marinette wondered if it went down to his shoulders. He hid his face in his hands and mumbled, “I just didn’t want to assume. Maybe they were just friends.”

Marinette giggled. It was easier talking to Adrien now that she had ran her heart out. She felt energized-- rejuvenated. As if she had just finished a sex marathon or something.  _ Now that would be fun. _ Talking to someone as brilliantly beautiful as Adrien would be normally impossible for her in her normal state, but after running, she felt bold enough to talk without squeaking at all.  _ Dreams really do come true, sigh _ . She felt bold enough to even  _ check him out _ , which was like, her paradise dream. He was total eye candy in the way that Noir wasn’t-- he was overly friendly, casual, barely seductive... a total vanilla pudding. The ones Marinette buys at grocery stores because they’re her favorites. He was the total boy next door.

And Noir, ughnf. Noir was like the boy at school that girls whispered about, telling each other stories as if he was a ghost who haunted halls with his dazzling smirk and glittering eyes. He could make anyone do whatever he wanted with those sinful hands…. ooof. Noir was a good reason to work out in general. It made Marinette feel brilliant… or like an edge... something that no one would understand. Ugh, she was totally infatuated.

Adrien lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe sweat from his eyes, giving her a glimpse of his torso. Marinette suffered and had the decency to  _ not _ lick her lips. His friendly smile widened at her as he sat back on the bench, spreading out his legs in exhaustion, blush starting to fade. “I don’t think I’ve ever run that much before in my life.”

“Really?”

“Never had the need to.” He shrugged.

“I love running as fast as possible,” Marinette thumbed her water bottle, and used her empty hand to lift a strap of her sports bra to let some air circulation in. As much as she loved working out in this particular bra, it was also a suffocation nightmare. It was like a sponge, it soaked up every last humidity. She would usually have to wring it out into the sink from so much sweat it would collect. It was almost uncomfortably heavy from how it weighed on her chest. “It makes me feel like I’m unstoppable.”

“You are,” He agreed. “I’ve never seen someone run so much in my entire life. You look like you enjoyed it very much. You’re brand new right now.”

She giggled. “I told you, it was the movie that made want to be badass or something. Superhero movies are great, they make me wanna defend the world. I wasn’t kidding about what I said, by the way. I feel like I could go on for the entire night.”

“Unrealistic,” Adrien quirked his brow at her, and Marinette tried not to die on the spot. Such a beautiful face… “But I like the attitude.”

“You… you do?”

“It’s intoxicating.” Adrien bit his lip, furrowing his brows at himself. Like he had spoken on impulse. He scratched the back of his neck.

“Intoxicating,” She repeated, snapping the bra strap back onto her skin. “I like that. That’s a good word.”

“You’re so different from when I first met you,” Adrien chuckled. “Are you sure you’re the same Marinette that had cried over spilled coffee?”

She giggled. “I’m pretty sure. I’m sure that the moment I cool down I’m going to be overly embarrassed at literally anything I say to you.”

“I still have a pin on the whole ‘you’re attractive’ thing. I wanna talk about that before you get shy again.”

“Keep it pinned,” Marinette waved her hand. “I’m sure you understand it already.”

“I usually hear it from my work, but not from someone who I’m friends with. Usually.” He curled his hand around the back of the bench, fingertips touching Marinette’s shoulder.

This piqued Marinette’s interest. What kind of work had people telling you that you’re attractive? That’s a very weird thing to say in the workplace. From Adrien’s looks, and Bridgette’s brief mentioning, she imagined that he worked as a model. Maybe an underwear model?-- “What’s your work?”

“Modeling,” He blushed.

“You certainly have the body to do it,” She offered. 

“And... other stuff online.” He murmured into a hand.

“Other stuff online,” She repeated. Ah… “What type of stuff?”

“Uhhh.” He frowned, pursing his lips.

* * *

 

How would he be able to tell her this without sounding like a total creep? “I make videos online.”

Marinette seemed to understand, smiling wide at him. “Family friendly?”

Adrien’s heart stuttered. Uh oh. His ASMR was definitely not family friendly. He tried not to make eye contact with her. “Not… at all…”

 

* * *

 

_ He’s a porn actor? _ Marinette blinked, eyes wide. Oh my. Adrien was not-so vanilla anymore, hmmm? Now she  _ had _ to know how Adrien behaved in bed. She wondered if Noir was a porn actor too. Surely his expertise came from experience in bed, yeah? Would porn be a good resume? “Oh! That’s so cool!”

“You think so?” He smiled, a little bit awkward. “I usually don’t tell people because they get a little weirded out.”

“No no, I think it’s awesome! No wonder you’re so used to compliments-- your body is like Adonis,” Marinette giggled.  _ Was he good in bed?! Did he work for a free website!! Had she seen one of his videos before?! _ “What type of, uh. What type of ‘work’ do you do?”

“All kinds. I really don’t have a preference. The particular community I’m in is pretty small, though, so we’re a very niche group and all.”

What. What did that mean. Did that mean that he did extreme? Porn? What did that mean?? Why was it so vague? What the hell was extreme porn? “That’s amazing, Adrien!”

He looked a little bit taken back. “Do you? Enjoy?--”

 

* * *

 

“Absolutely!” She cut him off, heel of her palm pushing up her chest. His eyes strained to keep locked onto hers. “I don’t watch very frequently because I’m always too tired, but I love it.”

She liked ASMR? That’s crazy! Adrien broke out into a smile. Maybe she liked Lady Luck ASMR too. He would never show his videos to her, he’d probably be too embarrassed to even hear her name ever again. “Do you have a favorite type?”

“Oh, uhm.”

 

* * *

 

Marinette scratched the back of her neck. She was way too distracted and kept thinking about Adrien’s dick. Whoops. Was he good? Really good? What did his dick look like!!!! Marinette shrugged to herself. Double penetration was pretty fun to watch. “I guess I like it when the person uses both… uh… at the same time.”

 

* * *

 

Adrien nodded. Binaural was a classic ASMR technique, making it sound like the person making the video was actually in the room with the audience. Using both of the microphones made it sound more three-dimensional-like. He’d made a couple of videos using that technique when he realized it wasn’t really his thing, although he did use it in his valentine’s day special. He wanted it to sound as if he was actually in the room with the person while they… Adrien blushed. “That’s a great pick. I’ve done a couple of those videos, but I never really got the hang of it. I only do it occasionally, now.”

“I would love to see one of your videos,” Marinette giggled. “They sound super interesting.”

Adrien was quick to shoot her down, “I would rather you not! It’s so embarrassing! I don’t ever show my faces in the videos because I’m always so embarrassed. I’d never be able to look at you in the eyes if you did cause I’d be so embarrassed...”

 

* * *

 

A shy porn actor… huh. Well. There was a time for everything, she supposed. But now she couldn’t  _ stop _ thinking about his dick. He would only do videos from the neck down? Did that mean that he showed his collarbones? He’d done double penetration before? That sounded so hot... She respected his decision, of course, of not wanting to share his username at all for her to look him up. She couldn’t imagine what it’s like to tell people you make sex videos. She’s never done it before! “What’s your favorite type?”

“Close ups, you can really hear everything,” He quickly filled in. Marinette wondered what Noir’s favorite type of porn video was. What was his favorite sex position. He should totally be a porn actor if he already wasn’t-- his videos were so goddamn good--

“I’ll look into it!”

“Do you have a favorite person you watch?” Adrien held his hands up in defense. “I don’t mean to pry. These things are usually very personal, after all.”

“I just look through topics, really,” Marinette giggled. “Do you want to come to my house for some more water? I’m right next door from here.”

_ Maybe I could seduce him too.  _ Ha! Yeah right. Like she’d have the nerve once she cooled off in her air conditioning.

“Sure, I’d love to!” Was he thinking the same thing as he was, a joyful grin on his face? Or was it a ‘oh no now that I mentioned I’m a porn actor she’s going to try to seduce me oh geez’ face? Oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna follow me on tumblr? Click [here!](https://fragileizy.tumblr.com)  
> (All of my other social media stuff is linked on my profile on ao3 uwu i'd love to be friends!!!)
> 
> By the way, the next update will be really soon! Usually I post on weekends only, but next chapter will be in the middle of the week. (It's cause I don't want you guys to keep waiting a full week for another chapter when this was just a filler to buy me some time ohohoho.) I promise you'll love it! <3 Remember to tell me what you think of the chapter.
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> FragileIzy


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lordy lord this one was really difficult to write. I had planned to write a huge chapter (10,000+ words) for you guys this time in a way of thanking you all for supporting my first fanfic in nearly ten years (yeah, I know! Ten!!) but a bunch of things happened during this week (i.e. hospital trips, the power suspiciously went out for a whole day, etc) which affected the quality of this chapter tremendously-- I hope you guys don't get too disappointed... :( I'm not completely happy with this one, but unfortunately I have no time over the weekend to refine it... so this is just how I'm going to have to upload it. Apologies in advance if you don't enjoy it :(
> 
> No one had mentioned to me the fact that Tikki was nowhere to be found, so I brought it upon myself to introduce her in passing! She's so cute, ahhh. I wish I could snuggle up with her. Tikki is the greatest wingman, unbeknownst to Marinette.
> 
> One more thing, this is the only chapter I've written so far with nothing ASMR related!! That's made me so upset!! Ah well.
> 
> Anyways. Enjoy!! <3

“Wow, your apartment really is close after all.” They had been walking for what felt like two seconds before Marinette had pulled out a key to the apartment complex. The building was a little bit older than the one Adrien lived at, but it looked well maintained. She tossed a wink over her shoulder.

“Told you.”

Adrien chuckled. Something had changed in him, while he ran after her. He wanted to do this  _ always _ . He wanted to go workout with her every day. He wanted to make her laugh and giggle and call her silly nicknames. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to be best friends with Marinette. It was a feeling low in his gut, like an anxious feeling, telling him that this was a feeling that he wanted to last forever. He had a friend crush on Marinette. That thought took hold of his lungs and squeezed whenever she looked at him. She literally took his breath away.

Adrien crossed into her apartment once she had battled the door’s lock. It was dark-- she hadn’t left any lights on except for a nightlight in the back of the room. She looked like a shadow in the building’s hallway light. She picked off her shoes without bothering to untie the laces first, tossing her shoes in a shoe cubby in front of the door. She closed the apartment door behind her, flicking on a light near the door to light them up. Adrien flinched at the change in eye sensitivity.

“Make yourself at home while I go fill up our water bottles! I’m very thirsty.” She gave him another wink under the soft lighting. He passed over his bottle, trying not to blurt out  _ I’m very thirsty too, Marinette. Not for water. _

The Noir in him was not happy that he didn’t say it. Adrien supposed it was his turn to take off his own shoes and leave it next to the doorway, so he bent down to untie the laces. Unlike  _ some people _ , he wasn’t an animal that didn’t take off his shoes correctly. Even if he usually left his clothes all over his apartment when he didn’t have anyone coming over that day. He heard the distant clicking of Marinette pressing on the light switch to turn on all the lights in the living room. Adrien’s eyes widened at the sight, his fingers pausing and jaws slacking.

Her apartment was… entirely homely. Light colored wood, almost white, with grey furniture and pink walls plus decorations… it was  _ adorable. _ Marinette’s apartment was  _ adorable! _ It fit her incredibly well. Lady Luck would probably love this layout. The colors would match her so well, even the grey. Lady wasn’t really a grey person though-- she brought so much color into her videos, it was amazing. So many pinks and light greens-- Adrien’s eye caught the clear vase in the center of her coffee table filled with dark red flowers. They were crisp, well groomed, like Marinette had given a lot of effort to make the plants look as healthy as possible. Roses. They didn’t really fit into the aesthetic of the room, it was a blotch of color against the softness of of the room. Maybe they were a gift from a loved one? Adrien didn’t really know much about flower colors or their significance, but he remembered being told from Bridgette that ‘red roses were the most romantic thing ever in the history of the whole ever I’m so glad Felix got this for me’, or something along those lines. Maybe… maybe was dating Marinette someone? Flirting? For some reason, Adrien suddenly felt numb.  _ Why? _

Unlike Lady, he didn’t really show colors in his own Noir videos apart from the standard blacks and greys in his apartment. It’s one of the few reasons why he called himself Noir, other than the silly pun he could make with the word ASMR. He quickly got rid of the idea of having colored items in his apartment when he found out that Plagg shed like crazy. Black fur sticking on black was so much simpler for him, and being a model he was always changing into whatever his father or another fashion designer had created. He never had time to use a lint roller. His house was full of greys and blacks and silver, with occasional dark greens. It’s just how life was. He nudged his shoes together into the corner, thanking his past self for wearing socks that weren’t inside out.

“You can sit down on the couch, if you’d like,” Marinette laughed from the kitchen. Such a cute sound. “I’m almost done. Do you want to… stay for dinner?”

He really should say no. He didn’t want to impose, the flowers were like a stamp in his mind.  _ Don’t flirt! _ It said.  _ Marinette’s dating already! _ Would her significant other feel upset that she was having dinner with someone that she’d only met twice? Regardless that he was her cousin’s boyfriend’s brother? Would that be a cousin-in-law? Adrien shook his head. He really should say no. “I really don’t want to impose.”

“You’re not!” Marinette smiled at him, tossing his water bottle over to him. He caught it firmly in between his hands, thumb and pointer finger meeting on the neck of the bottle. It looked lewd. It kinda looked like he had his hand wrapped around his dick. Adrien set it down on the carpet, looking back up to Marinette picking grass off her legs, a blush on her face. Ah. She probably saw the reference too.

“Are you sure?” He cleared his throat. “I don’t--”

She cut him off, “Please stay and have dinner. I still feel bad about ruining your shirt.”

There wasn’t really anything he could argue back to her, so he nodded to her in agreement. He felt a little bit silly doing something so intimate as eating at Marinette’s house when they had only met twice before. He sat back, his right hand up against a pillow, and watched her pull out her phone and a pamphlet. Ah. Takeout food. Adrien supposed this was because she really did believe that she couldn’t cook properly, guessing from their previous encounter when she had cried. He felt a twinge of guilt from her subtle embarrassment.

She switched easily from french to another language, most likely mandarin, speaking elegantly and with large broad strokes of her hands in the air to articulate. It was a little silly watching her move her hands around when she was on the phone talking to someone. She pointed at some items from the takeout menu. She laughed on the phone. Adrien wasn’t a picky eater-- he could eat anything. Whatever she picked would be enough. However, it sounded like she was buying a lot more food than he knew what to do with, as she flipped through the menu asking for at least four full dishes. 

“Don’t worry,” She whispered to him, back in french, sounding strangely familiar. She gestured with a wink towards her phone that was nudged between her shoulder and her ear as she talked to someone on the other side of the line. “I have a family coupon.”

If there was one thing Adrien enjoyed, it was a challenge. He’d eat everything she would be willing to give. Anything. He nodded to her, taking a sip of water, combing his fingers through his hair. He probably looked like he just got out of a tornado, his hair was probably everywhere. He tried to smooth it out with the flat of his hand. She turned over, looking towards the kitchen, and Adrien could see the soft decal of her phone case on her ear. Pink and red flowers on a clear case! Maybe red was her favorite color of flowers.

After a bit, she clicked off the phone, turning back to him. She folded up the menu and placed it on the coffee table, as well as her phone.

“You okay?”

“Yes, yes. I’m fine!”

“You look like you’re having a crisis,” She raised an eyebrow. “Are you scared of eating five different plates? I eat a lot after working out cause if I don’t I’ll die. You?”

“Not at all. I eat more food than Felix, you know.” He gave her a ‘challenge accepted’ face.

She nodded. “Felix does eat a lot, so I’ve been told. I’d love to see if you eat more than me.”

Ha! Yeah right. He could probably eat three times her weight over, and more. Marinette was tiny, so it wasn’t a really good comparison. Maybe if he said he could eat his  _ own _ weight three times over. He was mostly muscle, after all. Before Adrien was able to respond, the door to the entrance of her apartment rings. The food was here already?

“They’re usually pretty fast, but… this is way too fast.”

Even Marinette looked a bit confused, sliding off her side of the couch over to the door. She stood on her tiptoes to look through the peephole, nearly killing Adrien with cuteness. She was so short, she couldn’t even _see_ _through the peephole_. She made a noise of surprise to whatever she saw at the other end of the peephole, and tore the door open.

“Mom!” Sabine was at the other side, holding what looked like a large duffel bag. Marinette gathered her mom into a hug. Adrien waved politely at Sabine, who gave him another one of her famous ‘knowing smiles’.

“Hello my little darling,” Sabine laughed. As Marinette pulled away from her, Adrien saw the more sophisticated clothing she had put on. She was wearing a soft red dress, with low heels, and had a flower in her hair just above the temple. “I’m so sorry to interrupt your date--”

“M-mom,”

“Could you watch Tikki for me while I’m gone? Your dad and I are going on a date and I don’t want to leave her alone.” Sabine held up the duffel bag as if it explained everything. Marinette grabbed the handle quickly, setting the bag down next to her feet. Whoever Tikki was, they were silent in the bag. Adrien was worried about what he would find when Marinette eventually pulled open the zipper of the bag.

Marinette giggled, jumping up and down. “Of course, Mom. Tikki will be right at home!”

“Thank you, baby girl. Bye bye, Mari. Bye Adrien!” Marinette sighed happily each time her mom gave her a kiss on the cheek. Wasn’t Marinette dating someone already? Why was Sabine so happy to see Adrien in her apartment? Maybe Marinette was dating someone that she didn’t approve of, and was silently trying to get Marinette to date someone else? Maybe he was being too bold assuming he would be the type of person her parents would approve of. He wasn’t really that outstanding-- probably not as cool as whoever Marinette was dating. He wish he could be as cool as he made Noir to be. At least the internet liked him.

He somehow could imagine Marinette living with him, he supposed. Plagg would love to jump on all of her furniture and paint her grey couch black with all of his fur. They would… cuddle. Eat food together. Work out together. Cuddle together. He would find remnants of her hair stuck in the drain of the shower. He could cook breakfast for her. He would see what she looked like just waking up, maybe wearing one of his shirts as a pj? She’d look so nice in one of his black pj shirts. It would probably reach the middle of her thighs… Her pretty pink lips pulling into a smile, wiping sleep away from her eyes. They would brush their teeth together! He’d let her rest her head up against his chest while slowly and sleepily brushing her teeth. He could fit hear easily underneath his chin. Cuddling would be so good. God he was so touch deprived...

What was he saying? He shook his head a little bit to himself. He didn’t want to  _ date _ Marinette-- he had Lady Luck! They’d been talking every single day ever since he first spoke to her! They haven’t run out of ideas on what to talk about, either. He was in…  _ love _ ? With Lady. Besides, Marinette was already dating someone, according to those red flowers staring him down on the coffee table. He felt a little weird. This wasn’t important right now. He just wanted to be good friends with her!

“Have fun on your date!” Marinette waved Sabine away, shutting the door slowly behind her. She quickly reached over to the duffel bag, prodding against the mesh. Her voice turned high pitch as she talked to Tikki. “Hi baby! Have you missed me?”

Adrien’s eyebrows raised all the way to his hairline when he heard a meow back. Tikki slid out of the bag, cuddling up to Marinette’s fingers, purring like crazy. “Is that a cat?”

“Her name is Tikki! She’s my mother’s, but she comes over a lot cause I miss her.” Marinette gathered the furrball fluff of a cat into her arms, bringing her back into the living room. Tikki jumped out of her hands to land on the couch. Adrien scritched at Tikki’s chin, pulling soft meows and purrs from the cat. Large blue eyes bore into his, reminiscent of Marinette’s crystal eyes.

“She’s beautiful.” He pulled Tikki into his lap, her settling into the line of his thighs, curling her tail around her. Unlike Plagg, she savored the feeling of this particular attention, pressing the sides of her face up against Adrien’s chest, trying to mark her scent all over him. She gave him long thoughtful stares. Plagg would usually wine and complain if he was put on his lap. “I love her.”

If they lived together, would she want his furniture or hers? Ha.  _ Fur _ niture. Lady would fight him because of that. Maybe they’d have a mix, although he had no idea how to decorate a room using both black and sleek and soft pink and light wood. He wasn’t really good with it, but Marinette looked like she knew what she was doing. Maybe she’d decorate the living room, and him the bedroom. He liked the colors black and red, and that wasn’t just the  _ Noir _ in him thinking so. It would fit them, if they were romantically involved.

Which they _weren’t._ At all. _She has a… significant other!_ Even though he wanted to be just friends, he couldn’t deny the fact that seeing her in his pj shirt would’ve made him so happy. She would’ve been swamped in it, that’s for sure. It would’ve hung off one of her shoulders because she’s so small. It was… such a cute thought. He couldn’t help himself. Maybe her bangs would be missmatching in all different directions when she first woke up, similar to him. Maybe she’d brush his hair for him, he could sit on a chair or the lip of the bathtub and let her comb through it when they first woke up. He could let her put his hair into silly pigtails and ponytails and even a manbun if she wanted to. He probably didn’t have enough hair to make one, but it would be worth the try-- _no!!_ He wasn’t having a crush on her. What was going on? Why suddenly did he have such a huge crush on this girl? Adrien hummed to himself, using the tip of his pointer finger to scratch on the spot that would make Plagg go mush. It didn’t have much of an affect on Tikki, who already seemed like a mushy cat. She gave a soft shake of her head, digging her paws in between his thighs to settle in better. She was oblivious with the mess of a conscious he was going through.  
“You really like cats?” Marinette laughed, petting Tikki on the head. The cat turned over to her.

“Absolutely. I have my own cat at home. He’s getting pretty fat though because I keep giving him treats even though I shouldn’t. He just makes me feel so guilty whenever I don’t…”

Marinette’s eyes crinkled, looking up at him. From this angle, Adrien was pretty sure it was unintentional, but she was leaning forward in such a way that if he dared he could see the soft valley between her breasts. He was better than this. Besides, he’s seen it so many times on models, it shouldn’t be affecting him as much as it seemed to be doing now. He blinked slowly at her. Why was it affecting him. Oh geez. Oh lord. “You’re just a person with a heart of gold, Adrien. You can’t ever say no to anyone.”

“That’s... not true.”

“Of course it is,” She smiled, voice getting smaller. Her eyes were such beautiful blue hues. She was getting closer to him, on the pretense of wanting to pet Tikki better. Adrien wasn’t buying it, staring at her lips. She was doing this on purpose. She had to be. Such perfect pink lips.

Tikki bit into his hand. He wouldn’t have even noticed it, since he was lost in Marinette’s eyes, if it wasn’t for the fact that Marinette’s face widened in surprise. Pain flourished from his palm for where she’d bit. It was nothing that Adrien hadn’t encountered before-- Plagg liked to play fight and bite and scratch all the time when he wasn’t feeling lazy. Adrien’s face morphed from his smile into a brief flash of pain, looking down at the cat. Tikki jumped off of him, onto the coffee table, eyeing him like he had gravely insulted her. “Ow.”

“Ow?” Marinette laughed, taking his injured palm into her hand. “Do you have a low pain tolerance or something?”

“Its nothing unusual,” Adrien began to say, but started to hiss when she squeezed the bite. “My cat likes to bite into my hand sometimes too.”

“That’s so strange. Tikki has never bit anyone before…” She shooed Tikki off the table, and the cat went over the other couch. She kept giving Adrien such a weird stare, her eyes blown back wide.

“She probably could smell my cat on me and got upset?” Not  _ Noir _ , although that would’ve been very funny.

“They do that?” Marinette thumbed the back of his hand. It was similar to Bridgette’s constant need for skin contact with people she was familiar with. Both Bridgette’s hands and Marinette’s were dwarfed in compare to his. Her fingertips were so soft up against his skin, he felt goosebumps raising up all against his arm. Somehow, Marinette seemed just as oblivious to the familiarity she was holding his hand just as Bridgette was-- even though Bridgette knew him for much longer. Ever since middle school, really. How had he never met Marinette before then?

“They get pretty territorial, sometimes.” He breathed. The pain of the injury and the comfort of her soft hands was making Adrien feel very whirl-windy.

She let him go, much to Adrien’s surprising sadness. “Let me fix that for you.”

She went back into the kitchen, heading over to a counter and pulling out a bag. It was about the size of a lunchbox, and it was similar enough to the one he had used to patch up her legs. Maybe she took one from the bakery and brought it home with her? She paused in front of him, setting down the first aid kit near him, and sitting back down with him on the couch. He jumped a bit from the cushion shifting underneath his butt, and almost jumped higher when her hands grabbed his again.

It wasn’t a _conventional_ hand holding. It certainly wasn’t romantic, as she peered over his tiny wound. Somehow it made his heart stutter nonetheless. Was he just having a good ol’ middle school crush? Why now? He was an adult now-- more than ten years since his his last silly crush days... He wasn’t even bleeding that much. Tikki hadn’t tried to take a bite out of him, but rather just skin him just a bit to induce blood. The hole itself was small, but the surrounding skin was turning red from irritation. It wasn’t going to get infected pretty soon. She wrapped his hand in a disinfectant.

“Isn’t it nice switching it up a bit? Me bandaging you up instead of the other way around?” Marinette laughed. Adrien was just trying not to die. She was very close. And very sweet. And very cute. And Adrien was not--  _ not -- _ crushing. At all. She was very delicate with him, putting on a silly pink bandaid on his hand. He’d cherish it for the rest of his life.

“Thank you.”

She was inches--  _ inches--  _ away from his face. All he had to do was bend down and he’d be kissing her. “Yeah. No problem.”

Why was he getting closer to her? He licked his lips, his hands scrunching up on his pants. He was palpitating so hard from how nervous he was. What was going on?

“Could you tell me more about your job?” Adrien felt like he got slapped. He opened his eyes, wide, mouth open. Oh god. Oh  _ god. _

“Sure, I’d love to!” Was all he needed to break the seal on both of them. They inched away from one another, keeping the conversation civil. He made sure to keep the flowers in his view, an anchor to his situation.  _ She was dating. She was dating. She was dating. _

And Adrien didn’t even have a crush on her. So why was he like this?

 

* * *

 

“He’s a  _ what _ ?!” Bridgette gasped, the broom handle being squeezed in her hands. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” Marinette was in heaven. Absolute heaven. Adrien had been in her apartment. He had used her  _ bathroom. _ Had sat down on her  _ couch. _ Had touched her  _ fridge _ to put away leftovers! She had  _ touched his hand _ , willingly. How she had the courage to do that, she had no idea. She was so nervous, the sweat was building up everywhere on her the moment they had entered her house. She was kind of really glad Tikki had bit his hand! She hadn’t been able to contain her squealing when he had left. Was she dreaming?! She had even curled up with the pillow he had rested his back on when they had talked. She laced her fingers together to form a little bridge to rest her chin on. She sighed, “ _ Absolutely.” _

Bridgette hummed. “Are you sure sure?”

“He told me,” Marinette breathed, content to bob her head softly to the music playing over the bakery’s speakers. The day before had been perfect. She wanted to hold onto this memory forever. She watched Bridgette sweep the floor, indignantly.

Bridgette hummed again. “But are you  _ sure sure sure sure _ that’s what he meant? That doesn’t sound like him at all!”

“I believe him. He’s so good looking… he must be telling the truth. Any porn acting group would be thrilled to have him. His abs are to die for, Bridgette,” Marinette’s eyes rolled behind her eyelids. She would love to lick chocolate off of it. “ _ I’d _ die for him.”

Bridgette laughed. “He’d be pretty upset if you did. Felix told me that Adrien told him that he’s really happy to be your friend.”

Why couldn’t they be more? Arghh. What Marinette wouldn’t do to have a good fuck. Or some good luck. She really needed some good luck. And fuck. Fluck. If she was feeling bold, she would’ve asked Noir. For some reason, it seemed as if Adrien was really uncontent with something after their food had arrived. He looked-- in no better words to describe-- stiff. It had nothing to do with his pants, though, which Tikki had officially conquered as her own territory after sitting back down on him. Tikki acted as if she hadn’t totally bit him mere minutes before, cuddling up to him once again. Marinette was pretty bummed out about seeing his lap taken. Not that Marinette would even have the courage to move so closely to him like that-- she could barely get him to look at her. Instead, Adrien had looked a little bit confused at something, though she couldn’t place what. It looked as if he was upset about the vase on her coffee table, filled with red roses. The coffee table was littered with table decorations that didn’t match-- most of her decor was pink. The roses stood out like a sore thumb, she knew, but she didn’t think they were _that_ bad. She’d picked them out herself as a little challenge to herself after listening to one of Noir’s videos. He’d given the audience a red rose. She just wanted it as a symbol! She had even moved one of her favorite decorations for it to be smack in the middle of the table. Guess he didn’t like the color red, which was disappointing. She had barely nothing of the color in her apartment, save for the flowers and her phone case and a couple of other knick knacks. She had even slipped on an old faded pink shirt over her bra in case it offended him. He had looked a little bit better afterwards.

The bakery was closed for the night, with Bridgette taking on the sweeping duty. Marinette was on mop duty afterwards, so she waited for her cousin to stop swishing her hips to the music. Marinette felt like she was happily sedated. She hadn’t felt this way ever since she had the wonderfully-- deliciously-- toe-curling orgasm a month ago. She desperately wished she could have that again. She’s probably implode if she had both at the same time-- Adrien at her house _and_ an orgasm induced by Noir? A girl could _dream._ She squealed to herself, caging her cheeks between her fingers, shaking her head side to side. She could feel the heat of her cheeks aching to escape the cage of her fingers. _Adrien._ Her house. Together. Alone. Her wearing a sports bra--pink this time, for Adrien’s comfort --and shorts. Desperate for him to wedge a finger or two in between her legs. Him wearing a sleeveless black shirt and dark pants. Desperate for her to get him _stiffer._ Ooooh yes. And his _collarbones._ Unf. They looked so kissable. She had been grinding her bottom lip between her teeth the entire time he was over to keep the impulse at bay.

“ _ Earth to Marinette _ ,” Bridgette laughed. She cocked a hand on her hip. “Don’t space out on me now, honey.”

Whoops. Adrien’s cock and collarbones were deep in her mind as well as Noir’s voice. And Noir’s collarbones. And his neck. And his jawline-- ughnf his  _ jaw line _ , one that she fantasized over for hours and hours-- It wasn’t her fault!

“How are you and Felix?”

“Wonderful,” Bridgette did a movement that eased up her shoulders, a wistful look on her face. Kind of like what Marinette had on her face mere seconds ago. She understood the feeling. Euphoria was the easiest way to explain Bridgette’s thought process whenever she talked about Felix. She was in so much love.

“How’s he like in  _ bed _ ?” They could talk about this, right? They were adults. They had comfortable sex lives. Even though Marinette had never really shown public interest in any of these things, surely Bridgette knew. They had been raised together, after all. There was no way Bridgette didn’t know that Marinette was in need of a hookup. Her sex toys could only do so much before her arm got tired.

Bridgette laughed. “He’s wonderful!-- Mari. Maybe you should get laid first before you talk about these things first-- you don’t have anything to compare it to!”

So what? She wanted to bristle at her, with a pout on her face.  _ Noir _ thought she was pretty good at what she did. Even if ‘what she did’ was just be the audience. She didn’t even know his name. Or what he looked like. He didn’t know anything about her, either. He was a faceless ghost in the city. They could’ve bumped into each other thousands of times, and she wouldn’t even know. She wondered if Noir thought of her too. Maybe one day she’d have the courage to ask to hang out with him, although that thought wasn’t very lucky. She didn’t trust herself to immediately combust once she saw him in real life. Some people were just too pretty to be seen in real life-- it was like the reverse of Medusa or something. Noir was far too beautiful to look in the eye. It sounded almost impossible to find someone more handsome than Adrien, but maybe it was because she’s never seen him before was the reason as to why it made it all the more seductive. His voice could make soldiers sleep. It could make anyone fall in love with him! She doubted she’d ever have the courage to even talk to him ever again. It was such a shame that it seemed like Adrien couldn’t appreciate the bold red that Marinette secretly enjoyed. Noir would probably eat it all up. He had become bolder with his interactions, afterall. Maybe that meant they were getting to the stage where she could tell him about her new favorite color. It means a lot to her.

“ _ Marinette _ ,” Bridgette snapped her fingers, “come on babe! You’re so infatuated!”

Marinette blushed. She absolutely had to talk to Noir about this. “Sorry.”

Bridgette hummed, wrapping an arm around the handle of the broom. It pushed her chest together, her apron folded in the wrong way. “If you had to pick between Adrien and Noir, who would you pick?”

“...Both?” Marinette winced. Why bothering picking between the two? She wanted both. Adrien’s sweet vanilla-but-not-really-because-he’s-a-porn-star with Noir’s seductiveness. Like dark chocolate. Marinette wanted to bathe herself in this concoction so badly. Besides, it wasn’t a bad thing to say, people had threesomes all the time, right? Right? That wasn’t such of an unheard of thing. Also, it’s not like she was going to act on this. The mortification she’d have to go through between even asking Noir or Adrien would be enough to kill her on the spot. She definitely wasn’t going to act on this at all. It was just a fantasy-- something that she could think about when she was alone in bed. Adrien had said he tried double penetration before, hadn’t he? Maybe she could try that too.

“Is that even allowed here in France?” Bridgette laughed.

Marinette groaned, crinkling the sides of her hair with two heavy fists. “I don’t know. It doesn’t matter. I’m never asking Adrien about this ever.”

“I wonder what the wedding would look like,” Bridgette hummed.

Oh god, now she was thinking about Noir in a suit. Adrien in a suit. Adrien all clean shaven and gorgeous in a slim suit taking off his clothes while Noir looking like he was going to pounce her the moment they were alone. This train of thought was going to lead her nowhere except back into her room where she could possibly take care of it. Later. She couldn’t focus on this right now. She still had to mop the floor before she even left! “Maybe Noir would wear a black ring and Adrien a white one.”

“You should make those!”

She should. She should totally gift Adrien and Noir rings to wear as a joke. She had already decided, after all, to give Noir a necklace. Why not a ring? She could make it black, with a bright green stamp of a paw on the center. She’d never made a ring before, but she was certain it wasn’t that hard. She knew some people learned how to make rings in school for art classes because it was so easy, so it didn’t seem like this time would be any different. Would Adrien even wear his? She could make it in white, too, but the two times she had seen Adrien, he only wore black. It contrasted a lot with his bright hair and eyes. It was probably easier to hide stains, like a cup of coffee splattering all over your shirt. How specific. Maybe she could make him a silver one. “That’s a great idea, Bridgette!”

Bridgette tossed her long hair over her shoulder. She giggled. “I try.”

“They’d never even know what the rings were about. They would just think they’re gifts… but they’re an inside joke. Bridgette, you’re a genius. Do you think Adrien would wear his though?”

“I don’t see why not,” Felix chimed as he pushed the door open. The door jingled with the little charm used to notify that there was a new customer. Damn it, they had totally forgotten to lock the door after the last customer. The ‘closed’ sign was enough for some people, of course, but usually some stragglers came in and tried to order even when all the food had already gone to homeless shelters. Locking the door was key. Felix was dressed in dark navy slacks, a button down, and expensive looking shoes. They looked like they cost more than the year’s rent of the apartment she lived in. He looked ready for a date. Were they going on a date? A gust of wind poured through the door, sending the small pile of trash Bridgette had collected with her broom in a scatter. Bridgette whined to herself dejectedly. “What are we talking about?”

Bridgette folded her sleeves in a manner that made Marinette snort. Bridgette locked the door behind him. “Mari’s going to be making arts and crafts! She has an idea to make a ring and wants to see if Adrien would be her model for it.”

That wasn’t the real story, but hopefully Felix bought it. He was unusually smart around Bridgette, knowing when something was a lie and when something was just overly exaggerated with a bit of truth in it. Hopefully there was no way for him to notice that Marinette was in the process of designing a ring for Adrien because she wanted to bone him. It was a mess of a connection, she knew, but it was also very funny. As if Adrien would even wear the thing to begin with. Would Felix even make the connection?

“That’s a great idea,” His grey eyes narrowed from his smile. “I’m sure Adrien would love it.”

“What are you doing here anyways, Felix?” Marinette jumped down from the counter, grabbing the mop from the closet. One of the mop strings slapped her in the eye when she twisted it around too quickly, and she swore to herself. She tossed the bucket into the sink to fill up with soap and water.

“I believe I have a date with Bridgette. I could be wrong… is today Friday?”

“It is! Oh I love Fridays, the best day of the week! I get to have such  _ wonderful  _ dates with my  _ wonderful _ boyfriend!” Bridgette cheered, wrapping her hands around his long shoulders. Even with Bridgette’s height, she was able to fold herself just below his chin. Marinette would probably reach the collarbones if she hugged him like that. It was amazing to Marinette that the two brothers were very similar, but there were distinct differences. Adrien was much wider and taller than Felix, who stood out like a beanpole. Marinette was always the shortest one in any group, which she had gotten used to. Everyone was a beanpole. Bridgette gasped, her two hands gripping the balls of his shoulders. “Oh  _ no,  _ I don’t have any date clothes on!”

Felix smiled, softly. It was a little bit difficult getting used to, but Felix didn’t really seem to smile with his lips. It had taken quite a while for Marinette to see the subtlety that was Felix’s emotions. They usually only displayed up against the eyes. “Go get changed, then. We still have time.”

Bridgette turned to Marinette who was still struggling with the bucket handle. She dangled it precariously on the lip of the edge of the counter, trying not to spill any soap or water. Bridgette rushed over to the side of the counter and helped her lift down the bucket. She grabbed Marinette’s hand that was trying to strangle the mop. “Marinette, is it okay if I leave early?”

“Of course!”  _ Leave me here to die alone with my thoughts, I don’t mind. I could use some me time.  _ “Go have fun Bridgette. We’re almost done here anyways. Alya and I were going to hang out a bit afterwards-- she’ll be here any moment now.”

Someone smacked into the bakery door. Like a hard, slick slap. Maybe Bridgette shouldn’t have locked it so early. Marinette looked back up, assuming it was just the luck of mentioning her, expecting the bodacious Alya to be on the other side of the door. Instead, it was Adrien who was rubbing his temple with a scrunched up face. He was wearing similar clothes to Felix, just more casual. Black jeans with a dark button-down, and the same ridiculously expensive looking shoes. Marinette felt very underdressed in her high waisted shorts and a normal white shirt. As well as the pink apron covering her body, still. She’d forgotten to take it off. Felix’s laughter was silent, shoulders shivering. “Can’t you read? The bakery’s closed, you dumbass.”

“Let me in,” Adrien sounded really muffled on the other side of the glass. Marinette could even see a thin imprint of a temple on where he had hit his head on the door. He rubbed at his injury some more. He looked upset at the door being locked, and he pushed up against the door again. “Please let me in.”

Felix snorted. “Find some other bakery.”

Adrien narrowed his eyes at Felix. Although they looked hostile to one another, it didn’t actually seem that either Adrien or Felix actually meant any anger between their bickering. They looked like two normal siblings ready to fight. Bridgette squeezed Marinette’s hand, giving her a wink. Of  _ course _ Bridgette wasn’t going to tell either of the boys her idea. That would be treachery. Bridgette understood when to not gossip about things with Felix. He didn’t even seem like someone who would listen to it, anyway, but something told Marinette that he would make a valiant effort to make Bridgette talk more. It didn’t take much. But she was never ever ever going to mention the rings to Felix, even if he offered her chocolate. That was how much Marinette trusted her. Bridgette’s loyalty was always easily swayed with chocolate. Bridgette smiled wide at her, pulling her into a hug.

“Please please  _ please _ !” Adrien cried from the other side. “I’m so hungry.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Go to another bakery.”

He whined. “I want Bridgette’s croissants.”

“You what now?” Felix almost choked. Marinette had to swallow down the impulse to say  _ I want you croissant, Adrien.  _

“Not like that! Please please I know you have some come  _ on _ Bridgette. Mari? Mari are you there? Yes there you are! Hey! Hi! Hi. Could you open this door for me please?” He pouted. Mari. He called her Mari. Mari.  _ Mari. MARI! _ Marinette went a little blank, mop falling out of her hand. She quickly picked it back up, blushing and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Why was her heart stuttering so much? Everyone called her Mari. Why did it matter to her if he called her Mari? “Mari!  _ Mariiiiiiiiii…  _ Come on... _ ” _

Felix laughed again. “You sound like a cat on a fence singing. It’s awful.”

But it was working. Adrien was successfully manipulating the situation to make it seem like they were doing an injustice keeping him out of the bakery. Regardless of the fact that there was no food left, she was certain that she could whip something up for him if he really wanted to. She could make a simple omelette with the overabundance of eggs there were in the pantry. His green eyes were glassy in fake-- hopefully-- tears. His full lips were in full pout mode, pulling at her heart as if he knew exactly what to do. It wasn’t even a big deal, it was just Felix teasing his brother. Both Bridgette and Marinette could easily open the door without feeling threatened by Felix. Adrien was just putting on an act, and she just wanted to spectate. Of _course_ she would let him in. She wasn’t a monster!

“Marinette. Marinetta. Marinara. Marionette. Mari. Maria. Mariposa. That’s a bug, right? Sorry. I don’t want to call you a bug. Bug-inette. Bugaboo. Love-bug. Come on. Please open the door, I’m so hungry.” B-buginette? Bugaboo? Marinette burst into laughter, clutching the sides of her stomach. Who knew Adrien could get creative with names if push came to shove? She certainly didn’t.

“He might die if we don’t open the door soon,” Bridgette giggled.

“Let him grovel some more,” Felix’s lips curled. “It’s funny.”

Adrien did not disappoint. His nicknames ranged wildly in the following two minutes, sniffling for good measure. He kept jumping back to ‘Buginette’ and ‘Bugaboo’, for some reason. Perhaps it was his new favorite nickname for poor Marinette, who didn’t seem wronged by it in the slightest. She felt all mushy and giddy by it, similar to how Noir would call his audience ‘Kitten’. It was an acquired taste. Not everyone would understand how it suddenly felt so nice to be called ‘Buginette’ and ‘Bugaboo’ by someone who was ridiculously hot and also a porn actor and also someone tapping on the glass door like some stray kitten, desperate for a full meal. “I also have money to pay for my food so.”

“Alright, alright, enough enough, come here you big baby.” Bridgette unlocked the door, pulling Adrien into a wide bear hug. She squeezed tightly around his neck, enough to give the impression that she actually had muscles underneath her skin. Marinette knew however that she didn’t, and always had Marinette do the heavy lifting around the bakery for her. Adrien’s lungs crushed under the bear hug, smiling huge and wide-- and making Marinette’s body feel a multitude of different things-- for finally making it into the bakery. Bridgette pulled back.

“I haven’t seen you since about two hours ago,” Felix checked his watch and then rolled his eyes. “What were you even doing?”

“Bank stuff,” Adrien sighed. He gave Felix a brief hug and then shoved his hands into his pockets. “And it made me  _ hungry.  _ I could eat literally anything that’s given to me right now. Try me.”

_ I have something you could eat. _ Marinette was really proud of herself. Noir would be proud of her. Fuck it, Noir  _ was _ proud of her. God, she was so touch-deprived. Love-deprived. Dick-deprived. She needed dick. She never got to ‘seduce’ Adrien like she totally thought she’d be able to when he had come over the day before. And boy, did he eat a lot. He wasn’t kidding when he said he did. Marinette usually ate for two when she was done working out, but Adrien had eaten for  _ three. _ It was hypnotizing to watch him devour food. Even if he was struggling to use his chopsticks-- he had never learned before then. It was so funny. He would stab his food after a while of getting frustrated. Even then, Tikki had been the sole focus of the whole night. After eating, he hadn’t even stayed for even a little bit longer. Not even for desert! She hadn’t planned on scaring him off or anything with the desert. It wasn’t as if it was going... to be something ridiculous as licking whipped cream off of each other although she  _ totally would _ given the circumstances of him being the literal hottest guy in existence other than Noir. Unf. Those abs-- she wasn’t feeling brave enough to even entertain the thought right now. “I could feed you, if you’d like.”

“Oh wonderful!” Bridgette keened, pulling Marinette closer. The mop clattered to the floor and the bucket nearly tipped over, much to Marinette’s discomfort. “Isn’t Mari great? Always to the rescue and so kind,”

Marinette blushed. “Bridgette, no need to advertise for me...”

Felix wrapped a hand around Bridgette to pull her off. Marinette thanked him silently. “Come on, let’s hurry up so you can go get changed.”

“Bye Mari!” Bridgette waved, giving her another wink. Oh boy. “Bye Adrien! We’ll see you guys later!”

* * *

 

“ _Adrien,_ ” Felix voice sounded so unbelievably tired against Adrien’s ear as he sighed. He imagined his brother pinching the bridge of his nose, with a disappointed look on his face. He had perfected it after years of mimicking his father behind his back, and now he used it unironically. It was terrifying. “ _Why is Bridgette currently trying to convince me that you told Marinette you’re a porn star?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho. Ohohohohoho! Guess who is gonna rip Adrien a new one? Muahahahaha.
> 
> As always,   
> Wanna follow me on tumblr? Click [here!](https://fragileizy.tumblr.com)  
> (All of my other social media stuff is linked on my profile on ao3 (like my discord!) uwu i'd love to be friends!!!)
> 
> I'll be posting next weekend the next chapter (not this weekend in two days. Nneeeext weekend.) and maybe I'll actually make it to 10,000 words! Fingers crossed.
> 
> Please tell me what you think so far? :D
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> FragileIzy


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a dousey (doozy? duzy?) to write. Oh boy! I don't think I've ever written so much in one chapter before. And I didn't even hit the 10,000 mark. Oh man! Bad luck on my part. Maybe next time I'll get up there!
> 
> Thanks for sticking around and waiting for the chapter to come out! I know I'm posting on a Sunday at 11pm, but it's my fault. I had no inspiration to write until a couple of hours ago... sorry babes.
> 
> Adrien gets his own fun time! Yay for masturbation! I don't know if I should put a new tag in for relationships, because he's technically not fantasizing about Marinette and Lady[bug] both there at the same time... but... he also sort of does? Any idea if I should add it as a relationship? I'd love to know in the comments section ;D
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Friends to Lovers ASMR [Soft-Spoken / Soft clicking noises / Kissing Noises / Leather Jacket Noises / Relationship Progression Roleplay]

Description: Uh oh… there’s only one bed in this hotel room… ah shucks. Hi everyone! I’ve joined in on the bandwagon! For those who don’t know, there is a trend going around through the ASMR community where you “parody” or attempt to act as if you are another ASMRtist! In today’s video, I will be -attempting!- to copy our favorite cat burglar ASMnoiR! (He steals the hearts of the innocent, such a bad boy~ ohohoho.) I had so much fun making this video!! I now know what it’s like to feel so silly making these videos that you just laugh for minutes straight. I really hope you enjoy! I had to go out to a coat store and buy a leather jacket (faux, don’t worry!), I’ve never had one before! It makes me feel so badass… Like I can conquer the world! (Don’t tell Noir or he might think I’m taking his spotlight!) Image was created by me! Click me to open up timestamps!...

Pinned and Liked Comment on Lady Luck ASMR’s Video: ASMnoiR -  _ I…. I don’t know what to say. I’m so fucking--(am I allowed to curse here?)--honored that you’d pick me to copy, Lady… I’m beyond moved. Do you see the problems I go through making videos on this website?! I can’t ever take myself so seriously, my Lady… This is such a sweet roleplay, and I like the spin that you took with this! It’s very seductive and alluring (like me, right? ;3) but also so sweet and soft and just like you, Lady! I must say, the leather was a great idea. You’re a very sexy lady, Lady. I could eat you up in this. I can’t wait to do you for my next video! -Your Favorite Cat ;3(1 Reply) _

Reply from Lady Luck ASMR:  _!!! I’m so glad you liked it!!! I had such a hard time nailing this D: <  I spent quite a few weeks on this video! I wanted to make sure everything was as similar to your style of video as possible. I had to go through all of your videos (it wasn’t very difficult, I love listening to them on a regular basis after all) to make sure I got everything right. <3 -Your Lucky Charm _

 

Oh god.

Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god.

Oh  _ god. _

He totally wasn’t. He totally  _ shouldn’t. _ Adrien frowned at himself, pulling off his button down. He wasn’t a teenager anymore-- this was insane. This was the dumbest thing ever. Adrien blushed to himself. This was nuts-- this was dumb. This was dumb. This was very dumb. He felt so ashamed of this and guilty and awful but he really really wanted to. Was this wrong? Absolutely. It totally and absolutely was. He shouldn’t do this. He couldn’t do this. He wasn’t going to… oh god he totally was, he’s such a creep. It didn’t matter that he also made videos like this, that wasn’t the point. The point was that he was going to-- Adrien sighed, and shut the door of his room. He made sure to check under his bed to see if Plagg was hiding there. Content that his cat wasn’t in his bedroom with him, he plugged his headphones into his phone, turned on the video and…

Well…

Took off his pants.

Adrien’s face burned. God he felt like a middle schooler. Why was he doing this? Why wasn’t something stopping him from doing this? The shame was bubbling on his skin, ready to swell out of him. Lady-- one of the sweetest and charming girls he had ever had contact with in the name of the universe, had released this video the day before. He had gotten the notification while he was walking home from Marinette’s house, shivering from the cold breeze that swept through the city. He thumbed at his pink bandaid on the fleshy part between his thumb and forefinger, the place where Tikki had grazed on the flesh so tenderly there was nothing but a memory of it being painful. He refused to take off the bandage though. He was going to cherish it forever. Even if it meant a photo edit artist at his work had to spend a little bit more time editing his photos, so be it. He was sticking to that bandage for the rest of his life.

He tossed his pants to the side, slipped off his socks, and sat down on his bed. He was somewhat naked now. The only thing that was on his body was his underwear and his undershirt, and a blush so furious it was ready to permanently imprint on his skin. He closed his eyes and attempted to not notice what he was doing.

His ears echoed with the sound of a beep, and a door opening up. It sounded like there was a rubber barrier on the bottom of the door to keep drafts from coming in. Adrien’s skin prickled when he heard the sound of leather squeaking, and a suitcase rolling smoothly over tile flooring. Lady gave a sigh. He imagined that she turned back to look at him with a cat-like smile.

_ “They only gave us one bed…” _

Adrien shuttered. Lady’s voice was soft in this video, but in a way entirely new to him. It sounded seductive. It sounded tremendously velvety. She didn’t have a low voice in general, she usually liked to make her whispers barely with a hint of an actual voice involved to hide herself. It was smart, and quite frankly a very good security measure. Even after a month of regular conversation with Lady, Adrien had no idea who she was. But this time, she forced her voice to sound more calming and seductive. It was working, Adrien was feeling himself sweat. Is this the effect he had on people? How did people not combust on the spot like he’s feeling right now?

He glanced down to the video image and smiled to himself slowly. Lady really did put a bunch of effort into the video. She had drawn the video image herself, and he was certain it was her because the artistic style matched the photo he had used on his valentine’s day video. The same brilliantly shiny eyes and curled hair. He loved that photo that he had put on his video to death-- even if Lady had made him a bit too light skinned for what he actually was. Other than that, she had nailed his personified internet personality! In this video, it was a drawing of herself that was so unlike Lady’s personality-- instead, it mirrored his own. She really did go all out. It was a picture of a pale blue-haired girl sitting down at an angle on an invisible chair. The pose was sexualized in the way the character arched her back, and with one foot pointed out in front of her like she was in the middle of something before someone had interrupted her. Her feet were in black pumps with a heel so pointy they could pierce vital organs, something Adrien would never have dreamed Lady of ever proposing to wear. Even less the skin tight red strapless dress, which stopped halfway on the thighs, giving way to the soft pale skin of her legs. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, a perfect clash of Lady’s true personality showing through in the drawing. Even through this black and red, Lady was still soft enough to wear sweetheart necklines-- it was adorable. He wanted to peel the dress off of her… huh? And of course, the leather jacket. A signature classic in his own videos. Black as her shoes, it ended just at her cinched waist, and the sleeves at her elbows. Her choker was the same red, and thin, around the base of her neck. Her blue hair spilled over her shoulder. Adrien felt mortified at how his body seemed to react to the attractiveness of the drawing. Lady’s makeup in the drawing was only the full kissable red lips and long eyelashes underneath a large red mask covering from the top of the eyebrows to the top of the cheekbones. She looked ready for clubbing, or… something.

Adrien gulped to himself. It was ridiculous that a drawing was making him feel so… so alive… so…  _ embarrassed _ . He was a grown man! He was twenty five, for crying out loud. Twenty five years surely should’ve made Adrien prepared for the full force of seduction, right? He wasn’t a teenager anymore. False intimacy was a thing he marketed on nearly every day in his modeling career. He always had spreads in magazine posed with beautiful women and men, pretending to be their boyfriend. Thick hips shouldn’t make him want to put his hands on them. Cinched waists shouldn’t make him lose his breath. Full lips shouldn’t make him feel so hot and bothered like he was. Those soft, voluminous lips on his dick…

Adrien hissed loudly. No. No!!! This was wrong. This was very wrong. He wasn’t a perv, he wasn’t someone who got off on ASMR videos, no… no… he wasn’t going to give in! How ironic, he usually did this to other people, making them waver their morals… but now he was stuck there. Adrien groaned, stuffing his face into a pillow. No. No. This was wrong. Lady hadn’t even started  _ talking _ in the video and he was starting to get hard. What was  _ wrong with him _ ?! Had he gotten to a point in his lack of companionship that he was going to start fantasizing lives with the two girls he had met in the span of a month? First Marinette, and now Lady? How did the heavens not strike him down now? What he was doing was  _ wrong. _ Lady had made this video only to make a parody of him.

And damn, she was good at it…

Adrien bit his lip. He wouldn’t do it. He  _ wouldn’t do it. _ He was not this lonely. He would  _ not, for the life of him,  _ fantasize about Lady’s red lips sucking on the underside of his dick, and he would also  _ not _ fantasize about Marinette’s crystal blue eyes boring into his as she took off his button down shirt slowly, unbuttoning one by one, leaving soft and warm buttery kisses on his neck and chest. He would not. He  _ wouldn’t. _ This was wrong! These girls were so sweet. Besides, all he wanted was a cuddle buddy. Someone to wrap up in a spooning, squeeze them so hard in the middle that they almost burst from the pressure. He wanted to make them laugh as he blew raspberries into their neck, sounding like an elephant. He wanted to crush someone into his chest and pepper kisses into their temples. He wanted to kiss their shoulder, breathe in the scent of their hair, nuzzle their shoulder and lift up a thigh and--

Achk! No! No no no no! Stop it, stop it! Lady didn’t ask for this, and certainly not Marinette. Marinette was a  _ friend. _ A cute, pretty, adorable friend. She had a significant other! She was a friend who rollerbladed to work simply because she wanted to. The small girl who could run faster than him, which was nearly impossible. She was a friend that he wanted to cherish for the end of time. She was the girl who had the stamina of a lifetime. She could probably keep him up all night with her low recovery rate, and that thought made his body string up-- ahck!

No!

No. No. No. No no no. Adrien groaned to himself, hiding his face in his hands. Why was he taking such a sexual interest in her? This was so out of character! She’s currently in a relationship with someone. This was… this wasn’t right! And poor Lady. She never gave any indication that she was single, or that she wanted these thoughts like he always enjoyed whenever he uploaded Noir videos. Hearing people of all genders tell him that he did a good job always made him happy, especially if he managed to get them an orgasm or two. It was just common courtesy. He was there to please, after all… But Lady was just copying him. She wasn’t there to receive these dirty thoughts. It was just a parody video.

_ “I guess we’re just going to have to share the bed,” _ Lady got closer to the microphone, and Adrien imagined her hands on her full hips.  _ “Is that alright with you?” _

Yes. A thousand times yes. Adrien’s shame was bubbling through him. He felt so wrong about this, it was ridiculous. He wasn’t a middle schooler. This wasn’t something that an adult did! He imagined Marinette taking Lady’s place, her dark hair pulling up into a ponytail, her game face on. The same face she had given him when their delivery chinese food had arrived, and she had eaten with such gusto that he almost convinced himself that she was going to eat more than him. Marinette in those large heels, certain that it would snap her ankle if she so much as stepped slightly wrong. He imagined her smile, soft, yet insatiably defiant. Marinette in the red dress, matching the red roses in her apartment. Matching the red roses in her apartment.  _ Matching the red roses in her apartment. _

Adrien hissed again. This was infuriating. He needed to stop this. Both girls were not interested in him, it was wrong for him to do this. He shouldn’t imagine Marinette peeling off her leather jacket in sync to the sound coming through his earbuds of Lady peeling off her jacket.

_ “Which side of the bed do you want?”  _ Marinette-- no no, it was  _ Lady _ \-- got really close to the microphone, chuckling softly, and tossing the jacket over to one side.  _ “Oh? You don’t care? Alright… I’ll take the left side of the bed. Are you going to take a shower tonight or tomorrow morning?” _

_ I’ll join you in the shower if you’re going, _ Adrien groaned to himself. He suppressed his comments. They were unwarranted. There was nothing telling him that he could do this! He should pause the video and take a cold shower and then cuddle with Plagg until he fell asleep and not go through with this. He wasn’t a monster! Honestly, he felt so bad that he was considering just watching porn and getting it over with. He could watch anything at this point, just as long as he’d get Lady’s dark blue hair or Marinette’s light blue eyes out of his head. He was about to close out of the video when he heard Lady give a sigh.

_ “You want to take a shower first? Okay, no problem. Why don’t I help you out of your clothes, hmm?” _

_ No no no no… it’s okay… _

_ “You sure? At least let me help you unbutton your shirt,”  _ Lady-- no. Marinette. No… Lady…? Would put her soft hands around his neck, the faint smell of dinner on her breath. She would smooth out the neckline of his shirt, red lips parted. Marinette--  _ Lady-- _ hummed a soft tune under her breath, as if she heard it in the supposed restaurant Adrien imagined they had gone to before the beginning of the audio. Just happy and satisfied, dancing slowly with her friend. They were only friends in the beginning of the roleplay, afterall. She would probably dance with him with the intimacy of what best friends had, pretending to be lovers. Adrien listened to the soft clicks of her heels on the tile floor as she danced, and the soft clicking noises Lady loved to do with her tongue.  _ “Come on, let me do it for you. You’re so tired… we traveled for so long to get here, didn’t we? A long flight… first class dinner when we arrived… they even thought I was your wife. I  _ cannot _ get over that! Isn’t that silly?” _

Adrien felt so embarrassed that he started to imagine Marinette in a wedding dress. She’d look so beautiful in white… He wanted to play that game of fishing off the garterbelt off the bride. Ahck! This was wrong! Wrong wrong wrong wrong! Why was something so pretty and wonderful as a wedding making him so unbelievably hard? Why was he being a pervert? He shifted slightly, dick hard. This was getting ridiculous.

_ “Could you even imagine me as a wife? It would be so silly…”  _ She switched ears, and Adrien felt the soft caress of her voice on his cheek.  _ “I could welcome you home with food, yeah? Could you imagine me cooking? Me giving you a smile of ‘welcome home’! We would eat together… watch movies together… you wouldn’t ever have to worry about your mother or father asking you to get a date!” _

Forget his father, Adrien frowned to himself. He was really done trying to impress his dad. He was thinking about himself. But would  _ Felix _ approve of someone so seductive like this character Lady was being? Felix would probably be fine with it. He wasn’t protective over Adrien or anything; but they were brothers. Felix always made the effort to meet and converse with the person Adrien currently was dating. Adrien wondered what he would say about Lady, if this was her real personality. Would he be surprised with Adrien? Afterall, Adrien didn’t really go after ‘bad girls’. Or whatever Lady was portraying. Because of his work, his dates usually consisted of beautiful women, tall like Bridgette, and very friendly. There were a couple of times he felt a little bit used for his looks-- how ironic. He hadn’t ever gone after a girl because she had the most seductive voice, or the most easiest way of speaking to him. Lady’s low voice could send soldiers to war for her, if she wanted.

Lady’s hands smoothed back down his shoulders, laughing to herself. She whispered so intimately into Adrien’s left ear that a wave of pleasure erupted from the back of his neck and down to his toes.  _ “Ah well. It’s not like it was real, anyway. Not unless you wanted it, of course. We’ve been friends for so long that I wouldn’t mind changing my last name to your’s. Would you like that?” _

Was it embarrassing that he did?  _ W-who talked to their best friend like this, anyway…? _ It was so uncharacteristic. Maybe the character Lady was portraying was normally this suggestive. How he desperately wanted to take a hold of the small waist line he imagined in front of him, and wrap her up in his arms. To feel her soft chest flush against his own, and lift up a thigh. He wanted to kiss the everlasting shit out of those lips. Flush, red, and warm, perfect for kissing. He wanted to make her sigh. To peel off her heels, them hitting the tile floor, and wrap her legs around his waist. He wanted to smush her cheeks as he kissed her, his fingertips gliding through her silky hair. He also... kind of... wanted to give her a hickey behind her ear. Just enough away from the pulse so that he wouldn’t freak about accidentally hurting her too badly, but close enough to make her squirm. He could imagine it- creating a seal with his lips over the skin just below and behind her ear, hearing her sigh and her fisting the fabric of his undershirt between their chests. Her legs wrapped around his torso would squeeze with the strong muscles he’s seen before. She would flex her thighs some more, almost painful around him, her sighs like heaven in his ears. The only bite he would give her on her body. Easy enough to hide if Marinette-- Lady? --kept her hair down. A little love symbol, hidden away if she wore large earrings. Or again, kept the back of her ear covered with her hair down. Everytime they would lock eyes she’d think about him. She’d remember the secret behind her ear for only him to see. And that made him so happy, for some reason. Why did it make him so happy?  _ She’s just a friend. _

_ “I’m just kidding, don’t look so embarrassed!”  _ Lady backed away from the microphone, laughing a bit to herself.  _ “Come on, toss your shirt over. I’ll get out your clean clothes for you, so go on in the shower. I promise I won’t leave you shivering out in the cold. Go on!” _

Would she ogle at him without a shirt on? Would she shiver, or lick her lips, or even turn her back away from him to give him a small sense of privacy? What would Adrien even want in this case? He would want his privacy, sure-- he could probably just take off his shirt in the bathroom, away from her eyes. He was well aware of hungry stares from the interns at his work, those who barely can even look in his direction when talking to him because of his clothing or lack of it. Would he welcome Lady’s lust-filled eyes? Or Marinette’s, for that matter? He was heavily inclined to say yes. He kind of wished Marinette would look at him the way she did with food-- with wide eyes, tongue in between her teeth, face hot with the steam of the food. He kind of wished he could make Marinette so tantilizingly happy.

He heard the sound of the audience picking off their shirt, and throwing it off to the side. A sound of a door clicking shut, indicating that the audience was in the bathroom now. Muffled, he heard Lady picking through his suitcase to find some clothes for him. Lady’s attention to detail in this particular video surpassed all others, and Adrien was delighted to hear the tell-tale sound of a shower curtain being pulled open. Unlike most of Lady’s videos, this video wasn’t here to induce sleep which was almost rare on her video channel. This one was more realistic-- kind of like Adrien’s own videos. Lady most likely had a shower curtain in her own house to be able to produce sound like this.

The shower started, which brought down Adrien’s nerves. The flaming heat that was pooling in his groin was starting to dissipate at the sound of the shower spray-- his body was well used to the fact that he took cold showers to get rid of these thoughts. No matter how sexual the spreads he was commissioned to do, he still forced himself to be professional about his work. No unnecessary half-hard dicks in his workplace. It gave the photo editor something to do, in case someone decided he should in fact have something there.

Lady knocked softly on the door.  _ “Can I come in?” _

_ Sure, and why don’t you join me while you’re at it? _

The door squeaked open. His dick twitched at the thought of being in a shower with Lady. Fuck. Adrien turned his head over to the other side, keeping his eyes screwed shut. He wasn’t going to deal with this. He was here to enjoy the roleplay, and that was it. He’d watch porn later. He just wanted to enjoy this for what it was-- a simple video mimicking his style. That was it. That was all. Adrien wanted more.  _ “Your clothes are on the counter.” _

_ You sure you don’t want to join me in here? _

Lady laughed, as if she had actually heard him. She clicked the door shut behind her, leaving the audience alone in the bathroom. The water continued, as well as the sound of soap suds slapping the bottom of the tub. Adrien physically shook himself at the ghost feeling of soap traveling along the back of his neck. The audience turned off the faucet and pulled open the curtain again, the rings sliding over the divets of the metal bar.

He liked to imagine that Lady had set out a clean pair of underwear, as well as whatever would be his pajamas that concurring week. If it was Marinette, he wished so helplessly that she had taken the shirt part of his pajama set to be her own, giving him only the pants. He hopelessly wanted to see her sweater paws if he had a long sleeve shirt. Her sharp collar bones sticking out from underneath the wide neckhole, a kissable shoulder peeking through as well. Lady knocked on the door again, indicating she was about to enter.

_ “Are you done yet? Oops. Sorry. I didn’t mean to enter on you changing…”  _ Lady’s coy voice somehow proved her wrong.  _ “It’s my turn, come on. You can put on your shirt outside, not that big of a deal, yeah? Come on, babe. You’re rocking those pants, I promise.” _

He liked to imagine Lady’s blue hair tossed up in a bun, or Marinette’s dark hair in a ponytail, getting ready to take a shower without wetting her hair. Marinette’s soft blue eyes roaming over the expanse of Adrien’s chest, mouth salivating for what she saw. He would like that. It stroked  _ Noir’s _ ego to see Marinette with lust-filled eyes for him. It kind of stroked Adrien’s ego too. He wanted to give her a kiss on the temple as he left the bathroom, or maybe even a kiss so deep that it would make her voice crack and break like splintered glass. Thumb the side of her lip, lean in, and steal her breath away. It was only a fantasy.

_ “Are you daydreaming, or something?” _ Lady laughed. Adrien wished he could answer so that he could get this burning mortification off his face.  _ “Go on, leave the bathroom! Unless you want me to take off my clothes in front of you?” _

Would Lady’s bra be black to match? Or would she be braless underneath her dress? The thought of her stripping in front of him made it difficult to think much longer. Realistically, it would be unlikely that she was the type of girl to wear matching underwear on a plane ride. It seemed too… ‘special occasion’-esc. He wasn’t an idiot, he listened to the models laughing about this was one of the first times they were wearing matching underwear sets in a good couple of months. People didn’t usually wear matching sets for plane trips. Regardless if she was wearing heels that was ready to kill a man. Or snap an ankle. Had they arrived via private jet? Why else dress so stylized? Adrien personally only traveled by plane via sweatpants. He couldn’t stand the thought of wearing jeans on the plane, it was far too uncomfortable to sleep in, even in first class. If they were rich in this roleplay, maybe she would’ve matched her underwear. Highly unlikely, he knew, but maybe she thought it was an occasion. Why was he bothering with the logistics of underwear? Adrien groaned to himself.   
The door clicked shut behind him once again. Adrien sighed to himself, listening to the sounds of luggage being zipped up, most likely the audience putting away their luggage into the corner for more space. The familiar sound of blankets being pulled off a bed gave Adrien an idea that the audience was getting ready to tuck themselves into bed. He imagined himself pulling the cold sheets around him, snuggling up to get some of his body warmth back. Adrien sighed again to himself, imagining what it would be like to be truly excited to share a bed with someone like he was feeling right now. Sharing a bed with a virtual girlfriend was really the highlight of his romantic relationships. Who could blame him, he was in love with a girl who could be literally anyone in france, and another girl had a significant other. He had no chance. Zero. Nada. Nothing.

Lady exited the bathroom, and Adrien imagined she was fresh and clean and soft and wonderful. He pretended that the bed dipped as she came closer, her soft vanilla scent permeating the air.  _ “Are you asleep yet?” _

_ Not at all. _

_ “While I was in the shower, I was thinking…” _

_ Is that what they call it these days? _

Lady laughed as if she heard what he had said. It sounded similar to Marinette’s laugh, and Adrien was lost again as to who he wanted to imagine sitting on the other side of the bed.  _ “Shut up. I was thinking about what I said to you, about being your wife and all of that. You never said no to the idea...” _

_ I would absolutely love for you to be my girlfriend, first.  _ Adrien had no idea who he was pretending to say this to. He liked to imagine that Marinette was playing with his hand again, the one with the bandage on it, giving him a shy smile.

Lady’s voice got close to Adrien’s ear, but it sounded as if she was dipping down towards his neck. He wished it was to give him love bites. Her voice was smooth and seductive, and it felt like chocolate syrup on the side of his neck. He shivered, hard in his underwear.  _ “Do you want to try dating, Kitty?” _

The wind out of Adrien left. He paused the video, trying so heavily to recover his breath. Kitty.  _ Kitty. _ He had no idea this nickname would have any effect on him coming from another person. His cock jumped, hard, and he could feel precum giving him a wet spot. How mortifying, his own pet name was making him like this… If only this was real! If only Marinette had said this-- or Lady --he would’ve started to cry in desperation. He would pick her up, pull her into his lap, and kiss her senselessly. Cradle the back of her head, caging her in an embrace that snaked his arms around her back, eliciting soft moans from both of them. Adrien turned in his bed. He needed to take care of this growing--  _ ha _ . --situation he was having, too vivid in his imaginations to continue the rest of the video. He closed the app on his phone, pulling on the waistband and chucking off his clothes. Naked.

He fisted around his dick, hissing at the dryness of his hands. The thought of making out with Marinette was far too provocative for him-- it was ready to make him cum on the spot. He imagined that Marinette or Lady or a mixture of both would grab the back of his hair, angling his head back to suck hickies under his chin. Maybe this fantasy would be them already dating, months-- weeks? --ahead into their relationship. Where he could call her pet names, not embarrassed by how loud he would get whispering harshly in her ear. Her tongue would dip over his adam’s apple, and suck into the dip at the bottom his neck. He would groan, palming her backside, his nails digging into the flesh of her ass as harshly as he could without seriously hurting her or making her uncomfortable. Anything to get a good grip on reality. Maybe she would squeak, clutching his shoulders, her red lipstick smeared across her cheek. She would kiss him again, coaxing his tongue into her mouth and between her cheek. She would pull back after a short while, red blush stamped on her face, traveling down to his cock. She would give him a smile, raw kissed lips pulling apart to accomodate her tongue slipping over the tip of the head. The flat of her tongue would rub against the ridge where the head meets the rest of the dick, Adrien’s personal favorite spot. She’d hollow out her cheeks and take him as much as she could, bobbing her head.

Adrien hissed to himself. The imagery was almost too much. He imagined Marinette tucking a lock of hair behind her, humming in gratitude if he took her hair to hold above her head. She looked like a goddess in this imagination. She would look back in his eyes, mouth full of his dick, trying to give him a smile without him spilling out. He would just try not to die, his eyes trying to stay closed and keep this fantasy as alive as possible until...

God he was desperate to just bury himself in her. He opened his eyes back up, reaching into his nightstand desperately for lube and that silly looking can containing a fleshlight. It was a crude toy, all things considered. It literally looked like a can of something. He could fit nicely in there, and the plastic was sturdy enough that his tight fists around the cylinder wouldn’t leave unfixable dents. He was glad he got such a durable item-- he really didn’t want to spend so much money on these toys if one was enough. He had bought it under the burning stare that Plagg gave him, as if Plagg understood exactly what he was doing. He felt so uncomfortable under his cat’s gaze, who blinked with all the knowledge in the world. But it would have to do. He was very desperate.

He closed his eyes, sighing, when he managed to grab the object, unscrewing the lid open and spreading lube over him. It was cold, and he shivered when it first made contact with the head of his dick, and he used the tip of his thumb to spread it around. He imagined Lady pushing him down onto the bed, and Adrien looked over her to watch her line up herself on his dick. He looked back up into her eyes as she sat down, fully sheathing him inside, and found Marinette instead looking at him. He buried himself into the fleshlight.

It was colder than he had remembered, lacking any emotional human warmth he so necessarily craved. But the texture was similar, and it was enough to make his eyes roll a bit. His toes curled sharply. Marinette as the rider, he knew that he was in for a workout for the ages if her stamina matched anything with the stamina she had running the day before. His body responded in like.

He pretended to hear Marinette crying out, her nails digging into his skin waiting for her body to tone down the sensitivity. It felt like colors were flying behind his eyelids, the intensity of his feelings clutching his lungs tightly. He wanted to ask if everything was alright, and if he could help her, but this was only a fantasy. Something that wasn’t real. He pumped up, vision blurring from the effort he went through to keep himself contained and not cum immediately. He grit his teeth, imagining her mouth opening slightly for a kiss. Her calling him Kitty.  _ Kitty. _ Just like the video. Was this Lady or Marinette? They were both morphing in front of his eyes, asking him to pet her and hold her and  _ don’t stop. _ Damn right he kissed those red lips, pulling the strawberry flavor off of her with such hunger, one might’ve believed he was famished. He pretended to hear her moan into the kiss, him pressing his fingers into her athletic thighs, kneading the skin and trying not to spill into her.

A couple of more strokes and he felt something snap in him, spilling into the toy. He felt ropes of cum leave him violently, almost as if his soul was being ripped out of him. This was the strongest sexual desire he had felt in the longest time. He opened his eyes to see the dim lighting of his room, his legs shivering from how violent it was. It would be a mess to clean out later. He placed the fleshlight right side up, panting heavily into his elbow. His orgasms hadn’t ever felt that relieving before.

 

* * *

 

It was pouring like crazy outside. The pizza delivery had almost drowned on the way here. Marinette had never seen anything like it, watching the rain pummel her windows with such force it looked like the windows were going to break. Marinette wondered if the glass would hold up.

“You sure, girl?”

“I  _ know. _ ” Marinette nearly cried, slumping back onto the couch. “Bridgette said the same exact thing.”

Alya’s eyebrows were through her hairline, and she even stopped stroking Tikki to give her a surprised look. Tikki meowed in protest. “This is a lot to take in! So you’re saying that he said, in the exact words, ‘I’m a pornstar for work, after modeling’? Whatcha going to do about it?”

They were in Marinette’s house, eating pizza, and she had managed to convince Alya to sit on the other side of the couch instead of the side she normally sat on. That was officially Marinette’s new favorite spot, now that Adrien had sat there and ate there and talked to her there and  _ laughed and smiled and oh my goddddd…  _ Her excitement was almost tangible from how it filled the room. She smiled wide, squeezing a pillow between her arms. “I don’t know! I have no idea! I don’t know what to do with this information-- it’s so vague and also I totally learned something new about him? That he likes double penetration? He’s so cute, Alya. I would die for him. I’d totally die for him. But I totally want to be alive and let him to show me his tricks, if you know what I mean?”

“Of course,” Alya rolled her eyes. Tikki quit meowing as Alya scratched the back of her ear. “His  _ modeling _ tricks.”

Alya was in her pajamas by now, which was a oversized shirt that totally belonged to her boyfriend, as well as cute red shorts. It matched her red highlights in her hair, and it made her look super cute. As for Marinette, she was totally jealous, and had put on the biggest shirt she could find in order to replicate the feeling of taking a boyfriend’s shirt. She really wished she could do that, but with no boyfriend to speak of, she unfortunately had to deal with just using old shirts on her own. She wore long pants that were covered in cats with fluorescent green eyes, reminiscent of Noir. Kitty kitty kitty.

Marinette giggled. “More like  _ ‘modeling’ _ tricks. ‘Oh Adrien, could you model this for me?’”

“And it’s like, only a jockstrap or something,” Alya burst out laughing, and Marinette imagined poor Adrien looking flustered. Both girls laughed, creating increasingly silly scenarios for the model to be in. Fighting a dragon in absolute ridiculous outfits? It’s fine, he’s a porn actor. On and on.

Marinette took a bite of her pizza, scrolling through her phone for pictures of Adrien. He had nearly a billion-- she had no idea Adrien was such a famous person on the internet and in magazine. He had so many followers on social media! It was so much more than Marinette had accumulated ever on her ASMR channel. Granted, models-- especially as gorgeous as Adrien-- usually got more coverage across the world than something as tiny as a channel that made noises into a microphone for views. It seemed to work out, though, as it was good income. She couldn’t imagine how much of an income Adrien would make on a spread alone. “Alya, why is he so gorgeous?”

“Girl, you need to get laid,” Alya rolled her eyes again, swiping through her own phone. “Maybe that will get you to calm down about him. I swear, you’re losing your mind over this boy.”

“He’s not dating right now, either!” Marinette squealed. “He told me while I was making him eggs at the bakery while I was waiting for you. I have no idea how I had the courage to ask him, but I  _ did. _ He’s single. I could totally ask him out right now if I wanted to.”

“Why don’t you?”

Marinette sighed. Why did Adrien look so good without his clothes on? She didn’t even know the  _ Agreste _ clothes line made underwear until now. She was salivating. “I’m not his type.”

Alya snorted. “Yeah, right. I saw the way he looked at you yesterday. He’s head over heels.”

“I don’t believe you,” Marinette giggled. “But I appreciate the sentiment babe.”

“I’m serious,” Alya looked back up from her phone screen. “The boy looked so happy to see you it was ridiculously cute. I was almost ready to gag at the site.”

Adrien? Being in love with  _ her? _ Only in her wildest dreams. Once again proving to her that she had more of a chance with  _ Noir _ , a boy who lived in  _ where again?  _ of Paris. Like a siren, or something, he was able to ensnare Marinette with only his voice. She had no idea what he looked like, she wouldn’t even know who to look for if she asked him out. She had more of a chance with  _ Noir _ than Adrien! And  _ Noir _ was the one who was dating, totally. There was no way he wasn’t. Marinette rolled her eyes. She gave Tikki a scritch underneath her jaw, jumping a bit as a clap of lightning lit up the dim room. “Yeah, right.”

“I’m telling you the truth,” Alya stuck out her tongue. “You should believe me.”

“That’s not the truth! That’s just what I want to hear!”

Alya singsonged, “It’s the same thing!”

Marinette laughed as she got up from her new side of the couch to go into the kitchen. If she sniffed the pillow hard enough, she could fool herself into thinking she was smelling Adrien’s scent. The most perfect scent in existence. The most wonderful smell in the world. It comforted her through the roll of thunder that passed through the apartment.“Do you want more pizza?”

“Keep it coming!” Alya yelled after her.

“God I wish I could,” Marinette laughed back. Noir’s infamous innuendos were probably her most favorite thing except she would never tell him under no circumstances, regardless of what he told her. Unless it was for a kiss. Or a hug. Or hand-holding. Or fucking. Or a date. Or two kisses.

Maybe three kisses.

But she’d never tell him ever. She popped a couple of more slices into the oven, heating them up to perfection. She nearly tripped when she saw the notification cross the top of her phone’s screen.

 

**ASMnoiR:** No  _ way. _ You met a porn star?

**ASMnoiR:** Was he better looking than me? Come on, be honest. I can take it. Tell me how better looking I am compared to a dude who makes a living off of looking good.

**Lady Luck ASMR:** I have no idea what you look like!

**ASMnoiR:** The question still stands, my Lady~ :P

**Lady Luck ASMR:** *laughs* Okay, fine. Yes, he totally was better looking. He’s like a god by how beautiful he is-- it makes me lose my breath everytime I see him-- and by god do I want to follow his religion DX<

**ASMnoiR:** I’m sure you want him to enter your ‘divine temple’, huh? Huh? >;D? And besides, I’ll have you know,  _ I’m  _ a model. I’ve modeled god costumes before, and I’ll have you know, I can rock the jesus sandals very well uwu

**Lady Luck ASMR:** Yeah right. You’re a model? I totally don’t believe you. How do girls… boys… literally ANYONE not combust looking at you? A boy with a voice of a god and the look of one?

**ASMnoiR:** Oh yeah. My jesus ‘cosplay’ was a hit with the ladies. So much so that I wasn’t the only one that was participating in the  _ second coming _ ;D eh? How about  _ that _ for an innuendo?

 

Marinette stifled a laugh. Was it illegal to laugh at that?

 

**Lady Luck ASMR:** How did you even do that?!  >:O

**ASMnoiR:** Do what, my sweet little Ladybug? :3c

**Lady Luck ASMR:** That! The one-upping with the innuendos! Teach me your ways, good sir. I need to know.

**ASMnoiR** **:** It is a skill only few master, darling. Maybe I could teach it to you if we ever meet, along with some other things? ;3c

**Lady Luck ASMR:** Oh, you silly little kitty. I’ll hold you to that.

**ASMnoiR:** I’ll hold you  _ up _ to some other things, if you’re up to it? You said you’re short-- just how short are you? Would I be able to pick you up and pin you to a wall, if given the chance? ;3c

**Lady Luck ASMR:** You’re so thirsty!!! XD

**ASMnoiR:** Among other things XwX I almost started weeping when I got a hug today :’D I’ve been craving physical affection for a lot of time now. My brother’s girlfriend gave me the biggest hug today (yesterday? What time even is it?), if I hadn’t known my brother so well I could’ve sworn I saw a tiny shred of jealousy! I didn’t see any, of course, cause he’d be the biggest idiot the size of the planet if he thought I was hitting on his girlfriend.  _ They’re practically married, my lady.  _

**Lady Luck ASMR:** !! :( Nooooo

**ASMnoiR:** Noooo no no on ooooo don’t pity it was supposed to be funnyyyyyyyyy

**Lady Luck ASMR:** Okay okay… I promise I’m laughing XD

 

She wasn’t laughing. She felt so bad for Noir, who felt so empty without anyone. Did he not have any friends? His brother had a girlfriend, they probably hung out a lot together. Were they as close as Bridgette was to Adrien? Bridgette hadn’t ever really talked about him to her for the ten years she’d been dating Felix, so maybe they weren’t that close. Or maybe it was the fact that Marinette had  _ quickly _ shot down the idea ten years ago to date her cousin’s boyfriend’s brother. What a mess. What a disaster. What a bad move! Adrien couldn’t leave her mind any sooner. Him and Noir.  _ Sigh. _

“Babe the pizza is burning,” Alya called out from the living room, another roll of thunder following her voice. Uh oh! Marinette pulled the oven open, tossing her phone onto the counter. Oh god! The smell of burnt food hit her nose. She pulled the pizza back out from it’s tray, flipping over the pizza to see the damage. Charcoal on the bottom.

“By any chance do you like the taste of coal fired pizza?” Marinette poked her head over to the living room.

Alya raised a brow. “What were you even doing?”

“Talking to Noir,” Marinette sighed. “I got distracted.”

“His voice too heavenly for you?” Alya laughed.

“You know it…”

“Bring over the pizza. I’ll clean the plate.” Alya laughed. She made grabby hands. “Pass it over, babe! I don’t have all night.”

“You’re staying over tonight, yeah?”

“Duh. Nino is busy tonight with a gig, he won’t be home until early morning.”

“I’m so beyond jealous you’re dating.” Marinette scraped the pizza slices off the tray, tossing them onto another plate from the cupboard. “I haven’t been able to score with anyone in years.”

Alya waved her hand. “It’ll come.”

“I wish I could too.”

Alya burst out laughing. “You’ve been talking to Noir too much, girly. Where’s my sweet Marinette?”

“Who says you can’t have both?” She stuck out her tongue at her. “It’ll stop if I get a date.”

“Not worth it. You’re hilarious without sex. You should keep it this way.” Alya winked. Another clap of thunder, and lightning lit up the room. Marinette squeaked a bit. Alya grabbed a slice of pizza off the coffee table and gave it a second to cool down before taking a bite. She gestured to the vase of roses off to the side, the one that had caused Adrien so much resentment. “You should become a nun. Who gave you the flowers?”

“Myself,” Marinette sighed. “I wanted to make myself feel sexy with the flowers.”

“Did it work?”

“Sort of. I don’t know. Should I join a dating app?”

“Absolutely  _ not, _ ” Alya nearly choked on the pizza in surprise of an extremely loud thunder. It sounded like the rain was in her house. She gave herself some solid pats on the chest, grunting, and then pushed her glasses back up her nose. “Absolutely not. That would not make anything better, babe!”

“I just want sex,” Marinette cried, cuddling back with the pillow that smelled like Adrien if they squinted their eyes and ears and mouth and nose. “I neeeed it.”

“Maybe you should ask Adrien, then? He’s a pornstar, after all. He’s used to keeping it professional, yeah?”

Well, yeah. Marinette wanted to rebute, saying that she wanted more than  _ just sex _ , she wanted someone to  _ continuously _ give her sex. It was the only thing that was making her life not 100%, and she really wanted to fix that. Asking Adrien to be her friends-with-benefits friend was too risky because she  _ totally had feelings for him _ and that wasn’t a good idea because he  _ totally didn’t _ . “Maybe I should ask Noir.”

“Phone sex?” Alya offered, scrolling on social media with one hand. “Maybe his voice could help you out.”

_ It already does~  _ She wanted to say but Marinette felt that it was too much information, even for Alya. Who knew literally everything. Marinette searched under her pillow to see what Noir had responded, but didn’t find it. She huffed, searching under the crevice between the sofa arm and the pillow. The rain smacked against the glass window, desperate to get into her apartment.

“It’s on the counter, in the kitchen,” Alya continued to scroll through her phone, not bothering to look up to Marinette. It’s like she had hidden eyes in her hair or something. She always knew what Marinette was looking for and where to find it. She was the mom friend in the relationship, apparently.

“Thanks,” Marinette laughed. She crossed over to grab her phone, and wiped it on her shirt to get rid of pizza grease.

 

**ASMnoiR:** huh. I just got off the phone with my brother who gave me a really solid yelling over the phone about being a porn star. How coincidental.

 

* * *

 

“What are you even talking about, Felix?” Adrien rolled his eyes. He was trying to play it cool, as if this wasn’t making him to start to sweat like he was running a marathon. If there was one thing he was concerned over, it was Felix getting angry with him. Family scars did not heal very well in the Agreste family, no matter how close you were. Felix and him seemed to be the only exceptions, but he really didn’t want to test that. It was raining, pretty hard, and there was a bit of static through the phone line.

“ _ You heard me _ ,” Felix’s dry tone hit his ears. Adrien shivered at the proximity of the voice to his ear, still sensitive from a couple of hours before. “ _ Bri is telling me you’re a porn star! _ ”

“ _ Not so loud! _ ” Bridgette squeaked, softly, as if she was trying to speak to Adrien through Felix. “ _ We’re still in the restaurant-- people can  _ hear  _ you, Felix! _ ”

Adrien could hear the quiet piano playing in the background and he knew instantly that Felix was not enjoying the music. Anyone other than Adrien playing piano was instantly unlikable for Felix, regardless of their natural talent. Maybe it was the Agreste way, or maybe it was Felix just being a pain in the ass about something so little. He snickered a little bit to himself. He knew exactly which restaurant they were at, and he was a little bit surprised at the choice. Felix only went there for special occasions. What was the special occasion? Bridgette’s birthday?  _ Felix’s _ birthday? Adrien did a mental check. It currently wasn’t even remotely close to december. It was definitely not Felix’s birthday. So what was it?

“Who even told you I’m a porn star?” Adrien responded, dumbfounded. He had meant to say that to Bridgette, who couldn’t hear what he had said over the tiny speaker on Felix’s phone. Adrien flinched at a roll of thunder. What? And furthermore, since when did Felix particularly  _ care _ as to what Adrien does? He didn’t flinch when Adrien told him he had a video channel that made NSFW videos that only consisted of his voice. He didn’t care when he moved out of father’s house before him. He didn’t even bat an eye when Adrien had bought a motorcycle. Surely that’s more damaging to his career than porn, right? Porn was about being good looking, he assumed. Motorcycles were about possibly crashing into walls and dying. Take that, logic. Regardless, Felix’s worrying got Adrien worrying. It wasn’t often Felix disagreed with what Adrien did on his free time, because again, Felix  _ wasn’t his parents, _ either of them. What he did wasn’t important to Felix, who was also an adult. An  _ adult. _ Felix was twenty seven. Well beyond the age of giving a fuck about who Adrien fucks online (even though it was zero).

“ _ Marinette did. _ ”

“Marinette’s wrong,” Adrien frowned. Why did she say that? Why did she lie? He flinched again when another thunder rolled through his apartment.

He could physically feel Felix’s confused frown. Maybe he was expecting Adrien to ‘confess’. “ _ I don’t understand. _ ”

“What is there to understand?” Adrien rolled his eyes. Why was his brother being so dense? “I told you. I’m not a porn actor. Marinette lied, or something.”

A couple beats of uncomfortable silence. “ _ Bridgette, are you sure Mari said this? _ ”

“ _ Absolutely positive, _ ” Adrien imagined Bridgette’s head nodding like a flicked bobble head. “ _ She also told me that you had abs to die for, and that she would totally-- _ ”

“ _ Ooookay let’s end that there _ ,” Felix cleared his throat. “ _ Would there be any reason for Marinette to lie? _ ”

“ _ Not at all! _ ” Bridgette cried out.  _ “Maybe just a misunderstanding?” _

_ “I hope it’s a misunderstanding,” _ Felix muttered into the phone. He cut off again as the rain picked up.  _ “--It’s the last thing we need is for you to end up on magazines because of this. Father will literally kill you with his bare hands over this scandal and I really do not want to deal with him alone.” _

Oh. Felix wanted to protect him from father.  _ Oh. _ Adrien felt a bit better, knowing that his brother wasn’t being an ass because of him. He was just trying to protect him. That was so much more like Felix. He was starting to get nervous because he had felt like he had crossed an invisible line. He didn’t want to make his favorite family member mad at him for a lie. He shivered as lightning lit up his dark apartment. Where was Plagg when he needed him?

Still, though. Marinette had significantly gotten something wrong. For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out how she had gotten to that conclusion. He had never mentioned he was into porn, or porn acting. Like his family would let him. Ha! His father would skin him if he did. The ASMR channel was the closest thing he got to  _ ‘exposing’ _ himself to the public without them knowing it was him. He had his own social media team controlling literally every aspect of his internet life except this one little thing he had to himself. He wanted to keep it forever. He mentally went through the conversation he had with marinette over the past two days, choosing to deliberately  _ not _ consider the fap session he had hours ago. She was not involved, no matter how much he felt it so vivdly. He frowned to himself. Nothing was coming up. Marinette wasn’t a type of person to talk about these things so freely. Surely he would’ve noticed someone like Marinette talking about sex, right? And bringing up porn?

_ I guess I like it when the person uses both… uh… at the same time. _

Oh.

OH.

Oh… oh god. Adrien flinched as lightning lit up his apartment again. Marinette had talked about  _ porn. _ She thought he was a  _ porn actor _ because of his ASMR mistake. Oh god. Oh god how embarrassing.

“I’ll call you back when the rain passes,” Adrien spoke into the phone. “I know what happened. I’ll fix it now.”

_ “Please do.” _ Was all he got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always~~ 
> 
> Wanna follow me on tumblr? Click [here!](https://fragileizy.tumblr.com)  
> (All of my other social media stuff is linked on my profile on ao3 uwu i'd love to be friends!!!)
> 
> What do you think? I'd love love love love love to know. I literally live for your comments, you have no idea.
> 
> Love you guys so much!! <3
> 
> FragileIzy


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy JESUS I'm so sorry for the radio silence. But I'm back! Yaaaay~
> 
> Special thanks to EnberLight for helping me out with this chapter >u<

**Lady Luck ASMR:** oh god. I’m late for work again. And I didn’t even sleep this time. Are you sure you’re alright now??

**ASMnoiR:** Yes, thank you so much. Oh god. You have no idea how better I am now. And well to be fair, I didn’t either :P we spent the whole night talking! but I don’t have work today… why are you working on a saturday?!

 

Adrien had spent the entire night talking to Lady. He enjoyed every last second of it, playing a variety of games with her. He played truth or dare, and would-you-rather, and a hazy game of rock-paper-scissors-but-with-a-twist. Even though they had played it for a good portion of their time, Adrien still had no idea what the rules of the game were, or what was the twist. It had seemed like a normal rock paper scissors game to him. Maybe that’s why he kept losing-- he had no idea what was going on throughout the night.

It was bright and sunny eight in the morning when Adrien slammed into Marinette on the street again. He knew this was coming. The difference between the first time meeting Marinette and this time was that he was better prepared-- holding his coffee cup way above his head before Marinette accidentally made contact with him. The fluorecent pink wheels on the skates squeaked as Marinette abruptly stopped. Marinette gasped in surprise, and Adrien held her shoulder straight with his empty hand. He laughed, pushing her back slightly so that she could get her footing back.

“I thought I’d  _ run into _ you here again,” Adrien smiled.

She laughed back. There were dark circles under her eyes, giving her blue irises even more of a crystalline quality to them against the dark background. It looked like she hadn’t even slept the night before. Her hair was loose around her, uncombed, like she had quickly gotten out of the shower and hadn’t had time to put it back up. She was so god damn beautiful that Adrien wanted to cry. Her hair was so lovely on her shoulders. Her hair looked like spilled ink over her shoulders-- black on the white paper of her skin. She looked like a work of art. Her hair reached just shy of passing her breasts, and while he knew that her hair was long, he had no idea it was  _ this _ long.

He couldn’t stop imagining what it would be like to wake up with that cute face next to him every day. How she would comb her fingers through his hair while they slept. He was a sucker for people brushing his hair. It was his favorite thing about his modeling job-- getting his hair brushed back. It felt so nice. He liked to imagine that Marinette would brush his hair for him while they slept to induce sleep in him-- was Marinette a kicker when she slept? Did she snore? Did she mind if Adrien grabbed her in his sleep and spooned her so tightly that they both would wake up with their muscles pinching? Would she kiss him awake? He would give both of his arms toe feel the softness of her lips on his cheek. The flutter of her lashes on his temple, too. Would she be willing to endure Adrien’s insufferable need to hold her and never let go? Marinette yawned quietly as if she couldn’t see the turmoil in his eyes. “Adrien! Good… morning.”

“Good morning, Buginette! Do you have some time to spare before you open up the shop?” Focus, Adrien. Focus. He was here to talk to her about the whole porn incident. Felix had called back two seconds after to ask if Adrien was faring alright through the storm. Adrien hated the noise of thunder and rain. It reminded him of his mother. Felix apologized for yelling through that call, asking him in a soft voice if there was anything he could do. Adrien had thanked him, but knew it wasn’t something his brother could help out in anymore. 

Felix used to keep Adrien company through storms. Sometimes, when they were younger, Felix would just stay in the same room as him, sitting on the couch and reading a book while Adrien nearly vomited from fear. His brother’s presence was comforting through the tough times, and he would cuddle with Felix when he was feeling particularly afraid. Sometimes Felix hid with him, in a closet or under his bed, making sure that there was no way that light could enter the closet so that Adrien wouldn’t see the lightning. Felix wasn’t much of a singer-- Adrien had gotten all of the musical talent in the family from his father, and it was only after many years of intense piano lessons did he brighten up-- but regardless, Felix would hum a lullaby that their mom used to sing to him when there was thunder. 

Out of all the people in the family, Adrien took his mother’s departure the hardest. Felix still wished for her back, Adrien knew, but Adrien was by far the one who had the hardest time wrapping his mind around the fact that he had lost his mom. His own mom. And so Felix would hum for him, huddling with Adrien in the closet, trying to make him take his mind off of it.

Adrien thanked Felix, and said he was fine. He was a grown man now. Things like storms shouldn’t have affected him so much like that. So instead of owning up his problem to his brother, Adrien had spent the rest of the night talking to Lady while hiding in his own closet. Besides, he didn’t want to ruin Felix’s dinner date. It must have been pretty important if he had gone to  _ that _ restaurant-- it was fancy even for Felix’s taste. And it wasn’t every day that there was a lightning storm.

But focus. He was here for the porn incident.

Marinette winced to herself, as if she knew where this was headed. She nodded to him with a friendly smile, giggling from the nickname  _ hopefully,  _ with heat threatening to spread on her cheeks. Adrien took that as a good sign. She looked so beautiful today. It was a miracle Adrien hadn’t spilled coffee on himself in awe. How had he never noticed how astoundingly pretty she was? Maybe he was just feeling guilty about the night before. He had  _ masturbated _ to the thought of her. Was that sick? To finally fall in love-- truly in love-- after masturbating to the thought of her pushing him up against the wall with her strong arms and--

Her rollerblades clacked as she pushed herself forward, and she pocketed her phone back in her shorts. They were the same shorts she had worn the day before-- soft pink, the same color of the apron that she had put around her waist. But she was wearing what looked like a pajama shirt-- a sleeveless tank top with a tiny little butterfly on it. Maybe in her rush to work she didn’t change into the right shirt. At least she was awake enough to not get the rollerblades on the wrong feet, and Adrien chuckled to himself. That would’ve been funny. Adrien wanted to run his fingers through her hair and brush it for her. It was a shame they weren’t as intimate as he wanted to be-- he would’ve loved to wake up to her and snuggle and cuddle and kiss her senseless when they woke up and roll them around in bed until their clothes got crumpled and then had to wash their clothes and stay in their underwear and--

He was getting a head of himself. Focus.

Porn incident.

He offered her his cup of coffee as they passed through the bakery shop door, wondering if she had any lipstick on and if it would stain his to-go lid. His mouth suddenly went dry with the thought. “Do you want my coffee? You look really tired today.”

“No thank you, I’m more of a tea person. And you noticed?” Marinette laughed softly. She yawned again, threatening to break Adrien’s poor heart in a billion pieces at how adorable the movement was. Her back arched while she yawned, and she nearly slipped forward on her wheels. Adrien stopped her from rolling forward again with his foot. He was itching to wrap a hand around her waist and give her a proper good morning hug. But they weren’t even remotely best friends-- they’ve only met a handful of times before. He knew nothing of her. Nothing. But that didn’t stop him from imagining a whole entire lifetime with her. Adrien wondered if Marinette could see his blush. “I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Me neither,” Adrien replied, as if she had something to do with the reason why he hadn’t. The thunder had kept him up to the point where he was about to scream if it wasn’t for Lady. Was this considered cheating if he was falling more and more in love with Marinette than Lady? Did Lady mind this? Did Lady even know how awful he was feeling knowing that his heart was being pulled in a different direction, and he wasn’t even flinching at the prospect? He had been in love with Lady Luck for  _ years. _ And yet Marinette comes along…

“Rough night?” Marinette frowned.

“Sort of,” Adrien sighed. He took a sip of the coffee, cringing at the temperature and hummed around the to-go lid. It was burning hot. Enough to make him regret all of his life decisions until now. He tried not to spit out the coffee in anguish-- his tongue felt like he was on  _ fire. _ Adrien could finally say that he was hot now. Her hand reached over for the bakery lights, her long fingertips grazing over the switch.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She frowned. “You can always talk to me if you have some problems, Adrien. I promise.”

“No no. It’s okay. It was just my insomnia.” Adrien’s heart was going to jump out of his chest if she continued to offer such sweet things. He imagined a fantasy that if he wanted to actually talk about his problems, Marinette would sit on the floor behind the counter with him while sharing pieces of bread until he felt better. 

Maybe she’d be willing to skip out on work on a saturday and cuddle up with him on his couch, a fluffy blanket wrapped over both of them with her head on his chest. Maybe the tv screen flickering onto a crappy b-rated movie only there for background noise as she lazily traced the outline of his arm under the blanket. Maybe they’d be wearing the most comfortable pajamas they owned-- or ever better,  _ nothing. _ That would give him the ability to trace perfect circles and figure eights onto her bare back, and the sheer thought of it was making him shiver. He didn’t want it to be raining in this fantasy, per se, because of the chance of it thundering and lightening. Maybe it was just night time in this fantasy, with the ac blasted on high. He would curl up into her, his hand in her hair, pressing kisses all over her jawline. He wanted to ribbon their legs together, excited over the softness of her body over his. Marinette looked like she wouldn’t mind the idea, either-- she looked so tired. He reasoned that if he hugged her, the girl would drop asleep in his arms. Adrien kind of wanted to test the theory out.

“Insomnia?” Marinette frowned. She rubbed away at the dark circles under her eyes with the heel of her palm. “I’m so sorry to hear that. Do you take medication for it?”

Adrien scratched the back of his head. “Sometimes.”

Marinette unclasped the buckle over her roller skates. Her muscles flinched at the pull, weak and tired. What could have kept her from sleeping well? He wanted to frown as well, but decided against it. He took a sip of his coffee instead, and he flinched at the heat again. God damn it. He’d forgotten how hot the coffee was. His tongue curled painfully against the hot liquid. God he wished there was a trashcan nearby for him to spin into. He watched from his side of the counter her unlacing her skates, her thin fingers picking apart the laces with beautiful precision. It was like she was playing an instrument or something by how quick she was with the process. Adrien tried not to choke on his drink just by looking at her do something mundane as untie her shoes. Her hair slipped over her shoulder and she brushed it off to the side.

“And you?” Adrien spoke after a moment, throat burning from the hot coffee. His voice was cracking. “Why didn’t you sleep well last night?”

Marinette smiled back up at him, soft around the corner of her lips. She looked as if she fell asleep while untying her shoes… She tossed the roller skates into the closet behind her slowly, and entered the pantry with socked feet. Where were her shoes? “I was worried about a friend of mine. He couldn’t sleep so I stayed up with him until I fell asleep accidentally.”

“You’re so sweet, Bugaboo.” He gave a genuine smile. Maybe this friend of her’s was the one who had given her the roses? Marinette, although kind to everyone, didn’t seem like she’d be willing to stay up the entire night for someone unless they meant a great deal to her. Maybe they were the same person that had gotten her the roses. Adrien’s heart sunk deep in his stomach. Marinette was  _ dating.  _ She was dating. All of the fantasies and the thought of cuddling wasn’t ever going to happen. Marinette looked positively glowing in the idea of helping out her friend.

“Thank you, but honestly, I was really worried about him.” She giggled behind her hand. “Why don’t you join me for breakfast? I’m sure I can find a loaf of bread no one will miss. You must be hungry, yeah?”

This was his opportunity to talk to her about the porn mistake. Porn mistake.  _ Porn mistake _ . He was here to talk about how he wasn’t a porn actor. He wasn’t a porn actor. Maybe it wasn’t something to talk about during breakfast, though... He should wait until after they’re done to mention it. “Sure, I’d love to!”

She beckoned him behind the counter into the pantry with her, where there was a fold out table in the middle of the room. The pantry was large and stocked with mass amounts of butter and eggs, as well as preserved jams. There was also a stack of flour and sugar bags in the corner. It was a feat for Adrien to wrap his mind around the fact that Marinette could carry one all by herself-- they looked incredibly heavy. In the back was a sink, probably there to help wash debris off of packaging. All of the things someone needed to make a bakery, he supposed. The table in front of him was plain grey, and wobbled a bit when he placed his coffee cup down on it. Marinette reached behind a shelf to grab a fold out chair, giving one to him. It creaked when Adrien tried to force it open, and Marinette laughed tiredly at the sound. She reached over to the other one as Adrien sat down. “What would you like to eat?”

_ I think I have an idea of what I want to eat--  _ “Anything that your family won’t notice is gone.”

Marinette laughed again. “Bread and butter, then. We have way too much.”

She stepped up on her chair, trying to see the top of a shelf. Adrien watched with a dry mouth how adorable the act was. Marinette was unbelievable short if she had to climb up objects in order to see. Maybe he should’ve offered to get whatever item she needed so that she wouldn’t have to put herself in danger of having items falling on her. The shelf wasn’t even  _ that _ tall-- he could see it pretty well if he stretched to his full height. Adrien’s eyes widened. “Be careful!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. I’ve done this so many times before,” Marinette laughed, looking down at him. Her eyes squinted at him in a smile, and her hair fell over her shoulder again. He gaped like a fish at her, wide eyed, enraptured by how pretty she was. And… of course… He really didn’t want her to fall, which was why he was staring so much. Yes, that’s it. She leaned back down with a pink teapot. Adrien would’ve quit looking at the mundane object if it wasn’t for the fact that he had a vague feeling that he recognized the teapot from somewhere. The only thing that could tip him off about it not being a normal teapot was the hand-painted decal on it. There were green leaves painted on it, bright and pretty, with red flowers at the tips. Again with the  _ red flowers, _ and Adrien frowned to himself as he took another sip his coffee. God damn it! Sure enough, it was still hot and aching in his gums, and he coughed in surprise. What was with him and not paying attention? This was the third time in a row. But that teapot looked inexplicably familiar-- no wonder he was breaking focus. She brought a matching cup down as well. “Are you sure you don’t want tea?”

“More of a coffee drinker,” Adrien shook his head, mouth injured, desperate to figure out why he knew this teapot. Maybe his mother used to have one when he was younger-- because the feeling of  _ calm _ and  _ peaceful _ washed over him seeing the objects. Marinette pulled out two plates that matched and set them on the table. She brought down a tea kettle, and took it into the back sink to pour in water. Her movements were lethargic and heavy, and she shuffled out of the pantry slowly with the heavy item in her hands to put on a burner. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he tilted over to the side to fish it out of his jeans.

 

**Lady Luck ASMR:** Unfortunately, not all of us have the luxury of weekends :’D

**ASMnoiR:** I’m so sorry to hear that, beautiful :( Are you tired?

**Lady Luck ASMR:** No, no. I’m alright, silly kitty

**Lady Luck ASMR:** Honestly, staying up with you was a blast!! Truth or dare is probably one of my favorite games to play!

**ASMnoiR:** Well, if you’re ever in the mood to ever play again……  >:3c

 

Marinette shuffled back into the room and dug into her discarded backpack for something. He hadn’t even registered that she had brought the backpack in with her, and he pocketed his phone back. She pulled out shoes from her bag, yawning to herself up against one of the shelves. Marinette looked so  _ tired… _ Adrien curbed his need to wrap her up in his arms and let her doze off on him. She was dating. She was dating. She was  _ dating. _ Marinette back down on the chair, lazily resting her cheek on her hand. Her eyes were struggling to stay open, her eyelids sliding down precariously closed.

“I probably shouldn’t keep you up…” Adrien fidgetted, rubbing his arm with an empty hand.

“Not at all, Adrien,” She looked at him, her eyes everlasting blue underneath the wisps of eyelashes. “You’re keeping me company… and after the tea I’ll wake up… gotta be ready for work!”

“Are you sure?” Adrien’s frown worsened. God she looked so tired. How well did she even sleep last night? Would it be wrong to tell her to shut her eyes for a bit before work started? Maybe he could even drape a tablecloth over her shoulders like a blanket. She yawned, his worry invisible to her.

“Absolutely...” Marinette sighed against her palm, slouching forward as her eyes slid closed. “I enjoy your presence, Adrien... Very much.”

Well, wasn’t that a stroke to his ego? The  _ Noir _ in him preened, happy that Marinette  _ (Marinette!) _ had said that she enjoys him being around her. Was that the tiredness making her so blunt? Was it her finally overcoming the awkwardness of their first impressions? Adrien was just happy enough to know that they could sit together in peace and quiet, hoping that her tea heats up quick enough for them to eat. Their friendship had been a little forced, that’s for sure-- with them only socializing with one another simply because of necessity and because their family members were dating (which he still couldn’t get over.) but he liked to believe that she genuinely wanted to be friends with him. Maybe even something more than friends, too. Maybe he should ask her...

“I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Adrien shrugged casually, trying to keep inevitable hope out of his voice. “Are you? Uh… Are you dating?”

Marinette broke out into a blush, and tucked her hair behind her ears. God she looked so  _ shy. _ Adrien’s lips thinned out into a worrying frown, wondering if he had said something wrong. Had she been trying to hide it? Maybe they were in a secret relationship. That would explain as to why Sabine had called them meeting up as a ‘date’. Maybe that’s why Marinette was simultaneously comfortable in his presence when touching his hand to put bandaids on him-- she had someone that she loved and didn’t think it was too intimate to hold someone’s hand-- and also being uncomfortable around him, not initiating a hug or blushing at every innuendo she made. To be fair, Adrien also didn’t initiate the hugs either, so maybe that wasn’t a solid alibi.

“No…” Marinette played with the ends of her hair, twisting a strand between her thumb and her pointer finger. She looked so tiny now, her shoulders bunched up near her ears, a pained expression on her face. It was the same face from when she had cut her knees a month ago. Was it difficult for her to admit that? Was it paining her that--

Adrien blinked slowly. No?  _ No? _ That wasn’t what he was expecting… at all. He felt like he had taken a solid smack in the solar plexus-- his breath left his body in seconds. The color out of his face probably went away too. No. No?  _ No. _ Marinette had said  _ no, _ that she  _ wasn’t dating anyone. _ Did he hear that right? Adrien tapped the table with his finger to see if he was still hearing. Marinette-- sweet, beautiful, hopelessly adorable Marinette was… single? No one had admired her generosity, or her cuteness? How enrapturing she was when she tossed eggs into a pan and made food for someone for free simply because they were her friends? Someone that worked hard, sticking to her shift even when her knees were bruised and battered, or when she hadn’t had enough time to sleep but still opened up the bakery anyway? No one had found the dark indentations of muscle on her skin captivating? No one found her fondness for the color pink worthy of attention? Marinette was… single?

“I,” Adrien swallowed hard, taking a shaky coffee cup up to his lips to have something to drink. He coughed from the temperature of the liquid, setting down his cup abruptly, swallowing hard and patting himself on the chest.

“Oh god, are you alright?” Marinette reached over to him, taking his empty hand in hers. Her eyebrows pinched in the middle, her crystalline eyes boring into his. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you so surprised!”

“Are you lying to me?”

“Of course not,” Marinette sighed, settling back into her chair when he gave her a weak thumbs up. Her lazy posture had shifted into painfully alert and attentive, like she had gotten a cold slap to the face to wake her up. “Why would I be lying about that?”

“But you’re so…” Adrien struggled for a word, wracking his brain for a word that wouldn’t give away his feelings for her. His throat felt scabby. “Beautiful. So  _ beautiful. _ I’ve never seen someone… so beautiful before. How are you not dating?”

Oh fuck. Oh god.

Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh fuck oh god--

Adrien nearly smacked himself in the face. So much for trying not to give away his feelings. He felt like an idiot. Oh  _ god. _ What would Lady think of him now? Smooth, charismatic Noir laying all the cards down on the table like a  _ goddamn fucking idiot, god just smite him now _ \-- Marinette blushed again, heavily like her face was on flames, caging her face in between her hands with a giddy sigh. “Oh… oh my… T-thank you, Adrien. That means… a-- a lot… coming from you… I think you’re beautiful too...”

Well, fuck.  _ That _ went great. 

They sat in silence for a while, Adrien’s ears ringing hard from shellshock, and Marinette’s face still hidden behind her hands. She could very well be sleeping now, it was so difficult to tell without looking back up from staring intently at his hands. He had called her beautiful. He had called her  _ beautiful. _ To her face. In real life. This wasn’t a dream. He had called Marinette  _ beautiful. _ To her  _ face. _ He hadn’t even asked Bridgette for help with him admitting his feelings to Marinette like he had wanted to, he wanted to practice a bit before he had admitted his feelings… he wasn’t an idiot. He  _ knew _ that Marinette could very well find anyone that she liked to be her significant other. Marinette was beautiful in the way that Lady was charismatic-- tantalizingly beautiful with a heart of gold. And Marinette brushed it off sort of. Maybe he was still safe-- it kinda sounded like she had no idea what he meant. That he was  _ flirting _ with her. Adrien nearly mewled out loud in his distress, hiding it as a grunt.

Marinette slipped out of the pantry to get the tea kettle that was hissing on the oven. He dumped his coffee into the trash bin next to him, head feeling a bit wishy washy. What the hell is up with him? Surely he had more charisma than this, right? He pulled his phone out, desperate to see if Lady had written anything. Surely taking his mind off of a  _ bomb _ of a conversation he had just gone through with Marinette would solve things, right?

His phone screen was blank. Adrien sighed, and slumped forward. Now what was he going to do? Woo her with his shitty jokes? Make a pun? Purr in her ear? No matter how much he tried thinking anything through, Adrien couldn’t think of anything. What good was a seductive Noir role play if he didn’t know how to talk to potential lovers in real life? Adrien felt like a loser. Still though, Marinette had liked the compliment…

She set down the tea kettle on the table and went back over to the shelf to grab something else. Adrien watched as she pulled a ceramic jar off the shelf with a tiny spoon in it. She spooned what looked like crushed up leaves into the teapot, not once making eye contact with Adrien. He’d ruin it. He’d totally ruined his chance. She didn’t even want to  _ look  _ at him anymore.

The silence was starting be unbearable and he felt like running away. Was this an overreaction? Probably. Maybe he should figure out what he was trying to do before speaking again-- he wanted to be crystal clear with his intentions that he  _ loved her _ without making it seem like he was kidding. He also didn’t want to scare her away…

“You’re probably here to tell me that I can’t be a bridesmaid, huh?” Marinette whispered, and Adrien barely noticed it. He had found his fingers to be very interesting in the two minutes of intense silence.

“What?”

Marinette shoveled more tea leaves into the teapot, not happy with the amount already inside. She picked something out of a tinier jar to throw in the teapot. It looked like a pruned up fruit, and Adrien hummed with interest. Watching her hands move so softly and expertly was reminding him of Lady’s videos where she would make tea for the audience. He could picture how it would look like on a video screen, if he angled his head down a certain way to be more eye level with her hands and the teapot, it would look just like a video from Lady, and the thought made shivers erupt out of him. Maybe he would make a copycat video of making tea or something. He’d have to ask Marinette to teach him, if they could get over the awkwardness of themselves again. “You know. Bridesmaid? You’re here to tell me that Felix doesn’t like me enough for me to be a part of the bridal party.”

“What… what in the-- Buginette, what are you talking about?” Adrien blinked at her slowly, a blank stare on his face. Why wouldn’t Felix want her to be a part of anything? Felix never mentioned to Adrien before in his life that he didn’t like Bridgette’s cousin Marinette, but maybe that was because he had never asked. Still though. Felix would’ve told him immediately if he didn’t like her. Porn situation aside, Felix still hadn’t said anything bad about her. The porn incident was just an accident, and that was that. But regardless, what bridal party? No one he knew of that Felix also knew was getting married. Unless they all had a mutual friend and Adrien just didn’t know about it. But why would Felix be conducting the  _ bridal _ party if he wasn’t even the bride? “What bridal party? Whose the bride?”

Marinette blinked back to him. And then her face started to lose color. She did that cute face that Adrien liked-- the one where she put her tongue in between her teeth and bit, and scrunched up her brows. She looked unbelievably tense. “...Oh dear.”

“What?”

“...Oops?” Marinette flinched a bit, sitting back down on her chair, curling her shoulders inward. It was as if she was trying to escape this entire conversation altogether. Like she would rather hide underneath one of the storage shelves and just die. Adrien eyed her with a confused look.

“Buginette?”

She flinched again.

“What are we talking about--” Adrien held his hand up in surprise when his phone started to ring. He took a bit of time digging it out of his pocket, unlocking his screen to see who was calling. Marinette eeped, and even though it was probably the cutest noise Adrien had ever heard and that he wanted to hear that many more times for the rest of his life, she was giving his phone a look of horror when she saw the caller ID. Felix. What a strike of luck. He should ask about the whole bridal thing! Adrien held up his phone to his ear.

“Agreste residence, cute-one speaking,” Adrien addressed to the phone, pretending to be oblivious to Marinette’s casual nervous breakdown.

_ “You’re ridiculous.”  _ Adrien smiled to the voice in his ear. Felix chuckled loudly like he hadn’t been expecting it.  _ “I bet you don’t know how to do Nathalie’s voice as the answering machine.” _

“I can prove you wrong!” Nathalie was Adrien’s father’s most trusted advisor. She was almost like a second mother to both children when Adrien’s mom had… she regularly substituted during homeschooling for the both of them. She was also technically the Agreste Manor’s receptionist of some sort-- they didn’t have a house phone in the mansion so most of the client calls went to her. Adrien had prank called her many times to get his impersonation down. He cleared his throat, smoothing out his voice like he usually did to achieve his low  _ Noir _ voice, but used a higher pitch. It almost sounded silly at how close it was. “Good morning, you’ve reached Agreste Manor, receptionist Nathalie speaking-- how can I help you?”

Felix laughed. He sounded so breathless, and carefree, and Adrien had to stop and blink for a bit because that was so out of character for Felix. His brother was usually a mixture between  _ confused, stressed out,  _ and  _ cynical. _ What had happened the day before at the restaurant that was way-too-fancy-than-normal to make him feel happy? Maybe it had been Bridgette’s birthday… “That’s incredible, Adrien.”

“Thank you.” He coughed in his normal voice. He was going to have problems later trying to record for his video channel with this raspy voice, that’s for sure.

_ “Have you talked to Marinette about the ‘problem’ yet?” _

“Not yet.” Adrien chuckled weakly, picking a piece of lint off of his jeans. He was  _ getting to it. _ “I was about to--”

_ “Hey.. uh. Adrien.” _

Adrien shivered at the tone, it sounded  _ exactly  _ like father’s deadpan and dry voice. Felix was a master at sounding exactly like him. Now Felix sounded like his normal self-- strung out and stressed as hell. “...yeah? What’s wrong? I promised I’d fix this, and here I am at the bakery about to--”

_ “I’m getting married.” _

Marinette eeped again. She fussed with her phone, pulling on a part of her case like a fidget toy. She was texting someone at the speed of light, her thumbs were going crazy on the keyboard. Maybe she was talking to Bridgette to make her feel better. Maybe Felix had broken up with Bridgette and was gonna elope with someone else which is why he sounded so carefree? But he had looked so happy the day before with Bridgette. Felix  _ loved  _ Bridgette. “W-what?”

_ “I’m engaged.”  _ Felix sounded giddy.  _ Giddy-- _ At the prospect of being engaged. Adrien tried to swallow down the mixture of  _ pride, jealousy, _ and  _ confusion _ that was rising out of his chest. He always wanted his brother to be happy, and he knew that he had taken it hard when mom had left. There was that bit of resentment in Felix’s life towards his early teenage years because of it, and how he had to mature quickly in order to deal with Adrien. Adrien had always been a needy child. He’d like to think that he’s grown out of it now that he’s an adult, but judging by his want to cuddle all the time, it wasn’t likely.

“That’s… that’s amazing!” Adrien smiled wide. He clamped down his jealousy. What even was he jealous about? He had a chance with Marinette, and he was going to  _ take it. _ “Who are you… engaged to?”

_ “Who do you think, sour puss?”  _ Adrien could  _ feel _ the roll of the eyes he received from Felix. Bridgette. Felix was engaged to Bridgette.  _ Bridgette was going to be his sister in law. _ Which made… Marinette… his cousin-in-law…? The family tree was about to get confusing now. Did he miss his chance to date Marinette? Was this considered incest now? Did he even have a chance to date Marinette?

“Just making sure. Wait a minute-- how did Marinette find out before me?” Did he sound salty? He felt a little bit salty.

_ “Bridgette took a picture of the ring immediately and sent it to her entire family. Probably not the best idea… but it happened. Put me on speaker, I want to talk to Marinette.” _

Adrien fiddled with the onscreen buttons, giving Marinette a weak glance. He understood now why she had been so scared to talk to him when he had first mentioned hanging out with her for a while before the bakery opened-- she was scared that he was here to deliver bad news. God he felt like an idiot. Now came up the question as to why Marinette believed that Felix wouldn’t let her be a bridesmaid-- Adrien was pretty sure Felix was smitten enough with Bridgette to let her do anything she asked for for the wedding, even if it was ridiculously silly. Within reason. If Bridgette wanted Marinette to be the bridesmaid, Felix would be damn certain she would be. Marinette waved weakly to his phone, even though there was no video feed. “Good morning... Felix.”

_ “Good morning, Marinette-- I’m sure Bridgette told you already but I just want to formally ask you: would you be the maid of honor?” _

Maid of honor. Marinette’s eyes widened at the phone, her jaw dropping slightly. Adrien’s mind reeled. He couldn’t stop picturing Marinette in a bridesmaid dress now. She’d look so adorable in whatever color they ended up picking for swatches-- his chest hurt just thinking about it. “I-- I would love to! But… when is the wedding?”

_ “No idea.”  _ Felix laughed.  _ Laughed. “I’m just making sure that you know that you’re the maid of honor. I’ll send you details in a couple of months when we’re actually planning the whole thing.” _

“Okay,” Marinette nodded, oh so weakly. Adrien guessed that her head was still trying to wrap around the fact that her cousin was going to get married. Felix was going to get married. Felix was going to get  _ married. _ It didn’t even sound real. He still imagined his brother as that dorky, lanky kid in highschool that would be reading, he would see him like that every time he got home from piano lessons or dreaded fencing practice. He didn’t really imagine that his brother was probably the richest Agreste in the family, using his extensive education and his status as the company’s head financial officer to gain mad cash-- or the one who had successfully secured a loving relationship… Adrien just imagined Felix as his brother. He was starting to get teary eyed.

Marinette hung up the phone, and Adrien winced at himself. They must’ve been talking a lot more than he had thought-- he had been thinking way too far into his head to realize. Marinette looked at him sheepishly, the half moons of her nails leaving craters in her skin from how hard she was squeezing herself. “So.”

“So…” Marinette laughed, breaking their eye contact. Many things were making this breakfast awkward and they hadn’t even eaten yet. “I’m going to be… a bridesmaid.”

“A maid of honor.”

“A maid of honor…” Marinette sighed, blush heavy on her cheeks. Was she as excited as Bridgette? Bridgette was probably the most excited for this out of everyone. She was probably already looking at wedding dresses already. Marinette eeped, her hands clutching her chest. “I’m going to be the  _ maid of honor…” _

“Are you excited?” Adrien smiled, pulling up his home screen on his phone to look through any messages.

 

**Lady Luck ASMR:** Believe me, I’d /love/ to play truth or dare again.

**Lady Luck ASMR:** Hi sorry excuse me I’m just going to type out a really long sentence so it looks like I’m busy so I won’t have to face the awkwardness of something right now that’s currently happening to me and I know this is such a weird thing to send to you but you were the fastest conversation I could find (you were at the top of the screen, after all) so sorry this paragraph is literally here just to look like I’m busy-- how are you?

 

Adrien grinned to himself. It was an honor to be chosen to get spam messages from Lady-- it meant that she liked him enough to send spam! Still, it probably wasn’t as awkward as whatever he had gone through. None of their messages were ever timestamped, so it was always difficult to gauge when Lady had sent the message. Usually his phone would tell him ‘two minutes ago’ or the like as a notification… but once he clicked the message, the timestamp would disappear. This could’ve been thirty minutes ago, or it could’ve been now. He sent back a message either way.

 

**ASMnoiR:** Beautiful lady~ I’m well!!! I burned my face off with coffee today. How’s work? Something must’ve been pretty bad if you managed to get your phone out during work.

 

“I’m absolutely delighted,” Marinette swooned, her hands pressing into a fist on her chest. She had a glowy look in her eyes, a look that made Adrien’s heart stutter and backtrack and crush into pieces. He wanted to see her starstruck like that  _ always. _ “I can’t wait to see what colors of the wedding will be.”

“Have any ideas of what you’d want your own wedding to look like?” He managed to stuff his phone back into his pocket after a lot of shimmying.

She nodded aggressively, reminiscent of Bridgette’s over exaggerated movements. They were family, after all. Her eyes were lit in excitement as she turned behind her, reaching into her backpack with the tip of her fingers and pulling out a binder that was overflowing with paper. She sat it down on the table in front of them, her toned arms heavy with the book, pushing the empty teapot and the tea kettle as she flipped open the binder. She blushed to herself. “I… I brought this to work today because Bridgette and I have a shift together… and maybe she’d like to see it to get some ideas…”

The front cover had the neatest handwriting he had ever seen ever. From his side of the table, it was upside down, but the roundness of the letters reminded him of Lady’s neat and impeccable handwriting-- it looked so fake in it’s perfection that it could’ve resembled a typewriter’s work. In bold cursive letters, Adrien managed to read the perfect french script:  _ Dream Wedding. _ She was already planning everything there was to her wedding? But she wasn’t even… dating. And yet, the binder and all of it’s pages made his heart ache.

“I’ve always found the idea of being a bride really nice,” She explained in a whisper, as if she didn’t trust herself to talk normally about it. She thumbed the side of a tab, the plastic crumbled. This binder must have been taking quite a beating throughout the years. “So I started collecting little bits and things I thought were interesting for a wedding.”

“You’re going to look very pretty when you get married,” Adrien, entranced by the thickness of the binder, barely noticed himself speaking. He was speaking from his heart. He knew she’d be beautiful in the color white. He was speaking just as low as her, bits of his smooth  _ Noir _ voice peeking through.

Marinette blushed heavily, her eyes still doing that little glowing thing in contentment. She tapped on a page that had a flourish of red and pink, and Adrien’s heart  _ ached. _ Marinette loved red and pink, through and through. He could imagine the bouquet of flowers in her hand, overflowing with pinks and reds and whites, spilling in her arms. The wide and enthusiastic smile she’d give him-- er, her  _ spouse, _ whoever that would be-- in the wedding photos. His chest was just getting heavy. “And… and you? Do you have any favorite colors for your wedding?”

She took the tea kettle in her hands after slowly peeling the lid off the teapot. The noise of ceramic hitting one another was a common thing in Lady’s videos where she made tea, and the noise brought a small shiver down Adrien’s neck. His body was already accustomed to the noises of ASMR and relaxed in seconds. He felt sluggish incredibly fast. It was so relaxing... the tea kettle had cooled down enough to touch without burning the hand, and she poured the kettle slowly into the teapot with the crushed leaves. The soft noise of water rising in a container felt like ecstasy to Adrien’s tired ears. His night had been so stressful with the storm… and now with the news that his favorite-- and only-- brother was getting married was the final straw on his back. It didn’t help that insomnia had been killing him for days before. Adrien’s mind slowed down at the movement, watching how familiar the carefulness and delicateness her fingers were around the handle of the teapot. The movements were… so nice… and calming… and ridiculously familiar, just like the teapot. Adrien felt like he was watching ASMR in real life. He could feel his eyes slipping shut, heavy from days without sleep. Thank god it was saturday. Lady was even starting to click her tongue like she always did, and Adrien suddenly couldn’t see beyond the haze of his eyelashes.

Wait.

“Anything you like-- she _\--_ _you--_ they. Anything they like. I don’t have a preference.” Adrien did actually facepalm, feeling like an idiot. Maybe he just imagined the clicking, but it had sounded so real in his ears. It sounded just like the little clicks that Lady made. What was his luck that two of the girls he was in love with made the same noise and had the same teapot? “God I’m so sorry. I’m usually much smoother with my flirting, I swear. I guess I’m just so… tired.”

“Adrien, are you alright?” Marinette put the tea kettle down, pouring herself a cup of tea from the teapot. Her hands nearly slipped around the handle in surprise from his almost-instant head slam into the table. “Do you want to try to sleep? Do you listen to videos to sleep to?”

“Just the insomnia.” Yes. Insomnia. It was the insomnia that was making him see things that weren’t there, like how Marinette and Lady could totally possibly be the same person. He squinted slowly at her, the blood in his body feeling like jam at how slow it was. She pushed her cup of tea towards him in the same manner that Lady did towards the camera. Adrien’s stomach dropped in hope, and he thanked her for the tea. He took a big sip, the soothing taste of… peach… tea… on his tongue. Peach tea. That was Lady’s favorite, according to Adrien’s favorite video of hers. Could it be? “I… Marinette. I have a question.”

She smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes. She looked so worried. “Yes? Is this the question you wanted to ask me since the beginning?”

The porn incident seemed so unproblematic now. He honestly had completely forgotten about it, like it had been months ago. With the whole wedding thing, and knowing that she was  _ somehow _ single, and that everything was pointing to her being Lady… he had no idea how to bring it up. So he did what anyone else would have done: he winged it. In doing so, he managed to completely pour his heart out like an  _ idiot _ and totally unNoir-like that if they were actual seperate people  _ Noir _ would have tackled him and beat the shit out of him because it was so cringey and lame and oh so embarrassing.

“Would you like to go out with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna follow me on tumblr? Click [here!](https://fragileizy.tumblr.com)  
> (All of my other social media stuff is linked on my profile on ao3 uwu i'd love to be friends!!!)
> 
> We're getting near the end, y'all...  
> If anyone wants to read Bridgette/Felix's version where he proposes, please tell me! I'd be willing to write it~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo!!! 10,000+ words this time around!! Y'all are in for a treat!!!  
> Also, I drew a picture for what Marinette is wearing for this chapter-- I'm so proud of it... ;w; reblog it on tumblr [here!](http://fragileizy.tumblr.com/post/177185003494/i-drew-marinette-in-the-clothes-i-put-her-in-in)  
> (golly I hope that works, i've been fussing around with embedding links this entire time and boy oh boy is it difficult for me) I'll link it at the end of the chapter, too!!

Marinette couldn’t breathe.

How could she? Adrien was giving her the most handsome smile, full of _teeth_ and _glint_ and perfect top fashion model angles of his lips that Marinette was ready to faint. She was stashing this image in her brain for her night adventures for _sure._ Maybe it was just the fog of the teapot in her face that was making her face hot? Surely that was making her fall asleep and into this fantasy, right? Maybe she _was_ asleep, and she was dreaming of him asking her. Marinette wanted to pinch herself to see if it was a dream but maybe that was bad luck. Afterall, who would want to wake up from this dream? Adrien asking her out? Sweet, handsome, muscular and _gorgeous_ Adrien asking her out? Adrien looked so _handsome,_ and so flirty, with his bright eyes and half a smirk… it almost made up for the fact that his hair looked atrociously unbrushed. Maybe it was the new fashion-- wearing hair in a way that looked similar to bedhead. It looked _sexual._ She’d been trying not to drool about it the entire morning. She wanted to wake up next to that sight always. Marinette stood there, starstruck, jaw dropped. Adrien’s smile narrowed down, losing it’s confidence.

“Oh… I…” Adrien looked like he just got kicked. Marinette gasped when she saw his eyes tear up. “Sorry… I totally made this awkward now didn’t I…  _ awh fuck… _ b--but we can still be friends though right?”

“Oh no! Adrien! I’m so sorry! My silence is just because I’m just-- I’m so surprised!” Marinette reached for his empty hand. Goodness, he still had her bandage on his hand, too. Was he sentimental or did he just forget about it? Adrien blinked at her, confused, hesitant to initiate any sentence other than a simple _oh._ Marinette’s mouth opened, and closed, and opened again, her voice escaping her. She didn’t even know where to _begin._ Her mind was busy shooting fireworks. It was busy screaming. It was busy yelling. It was busy going _hhhhhh h hh hhhh hhh--_ _lskdjflskefikdoajfoiaedjf holy FUCK--_ “I--I’m not very good with-- I don’t even know-- what to wear-- I mean, where would we go, you know?-- and-- I mean-- I… I-- _I would love to.”_

Marinette could feel her lungs hurting for air.

The silence was deafening.

Adrien took a big gulp from his tea after a moment of the most tense awkward silence Marinette had ever had the pleasure being in, and his face pinched at the bitterness. She hadn’t been able to put sugar or honey in there before she had passed it over to him, and Marinette winced while watching him swallow the tea dry. It looked like it pained him. Adrien sputtered after his third gulp, setting down the teacup as gently as possible while flinching, and his mouth trembled in what Marinette could only assume was excitement. “Really?”

_ “Really,” _ Marinette smiled, using her free hand to push back a strand of her hair. She hadn’t had time to put it up in the rush to get to work, and she’d been really upset that she got the ends of her hair wet in the shower. They were starting to stick up. Marinette imagined that she looked quite similar to Adrien at the moment-- ruffled hair, tired eyes, and hopelessly confused about life. Had he really come all this way to the bakery just to ask her out? Maybe that was what was keeping him up all night. For some inexplicable reason, Marinette kinda… liked the thought of that being the case. Was that selfish of her? She smiled weakly, hoping that she didn’t word vomit any time soon.

“Oh my god you said yes.” Adrien sat back in his chair, eyes wide and mouth agape staring at his hand in hers. Marinette totally should have painted her nails before today, she knew it. She resisted the urge to drum her fingertips on his knuckles. He laughed a bit, warily, stress visibly leaving his shoulders.  _ “Oh my god.” _

Marinette agreed. This was… beyond her wildest dreams. If she knew she was going to be asked out today she would’ve at least looked a little bit better! All Adrien did was wear jeans and button downs or graphic tees and  _ damn _ if it didn’t work out for his biceps. He was a model, after all-- everything looked good on the man. Marinette wished she could say the same about herself. His shirt looked so strung out over his broad shoulders, it was hard to keep her eyes off of him. Marinette glanced down at herself slightly, wincing at her poor choice in a shirt. She put on her sleepshirt. Fuck. Alya was in such a rush this morning to get out of the apartment to go meet up with Nino that Marinette hadn’t have time to separate her laundry out of the bin before sending Alya goodbye and now she’s wearing an already-used shirt and she probably smells like sweat and spilled laundry soap and more sweat and god she really hopes that Tikki didn’t pee in her laundry bin. She could feel her skin prickling up just at the thought.  _ Yuck.  _ “I should... probably not tell Bridgette.”

“She’ll probably freak.” Adrien nodded, laughing in familiarity.

“She probably already  _ is,” _ Marinette blushed. “She has a sixth sense about me. I can’t ever keep a secret from her.”

Bridgette always knew things about Marinette when it came to Things That Marinette Doesn’t Want Bridgette To Know. Because, quite frankly, how  _ does _ someone hide things from Bridgette? She had many tactics, but one of the most easiest for Bridgette was simply to ask anyone and everyone about it until someone gave up and admitted it. It was how she learned that Marinette was an ASMRtist-- Marinette had forgotten her camera’s tripod in front of the register and Bridgette had been very confused as to why it was there the next morning. Marinette had tried to keep it a secret, not because she was embarrassed but because it was simply just such a weird thing to talk about. Bridgette found out within minutes of asking-- it was hilarious. Marinette’s mother had even  _ timed _ it. Bridgette really should’ve considered going into criminal justice or something, she always knew which questions to ask.

Marinette’s phone buzzed in her pocket, and Marinette’s face started to lose color.  _ FUCK. _ Adrien also looked like he was going to have an aneurism of some sort, eyebrows high on his face in surprise as she pulled her phone out with her other hand. Marinette didn’t dare to move her hand from atop of his-- she knew that she wouldn’t have the courage to put it back if she did. Marinette struggled to unlock her phone with her left hand, nearly screaming when time stretched out and she still hadn’t answered her phone--  _ Bridgette would definitely know _ if she didn’t answer in time.

“H-Hello?” Marinette bit her lip. Nope. Too late-- her phone turned white from a missed call. Oh  _ fuck. _

_ Bri - One Missed Call  _

Marinette’s laughter was a little bit robotical, a little bit hysterical, and a lot of  _ oh fuuuuuck-- oh FUCK-- _ and she had half a mind to chuck the phone across the room in unabridged anxiety. Bridgette knew now. Bridgette  _ knew. _ Bridgette knew now that she hadn’t answered her phone because Adrien was here, and that he had asked her out, because Bridgette always knew these things. She  _ always  _ knew. She knew that she knew that  _ she _ knew and that meant Felix knew now that Marinette and Adrien are going out and was that necessarily a bad thing? God almighty she hoped not. Hopefully Felix didn’t call back to congratulate them, Marinette would melt into a puddle in embarrassment.

She set her phone down on the table, pouring a cup of tea for herself too. She downed it without sugar, just like Adrien, and she almost squealed at the pure lava in her mouth and the bitterness at the back of her tongue. She tried not to cough as her throat became scratchy.

“Oh-- fuck--” Adrien tried not to laugh, failing, smothering his laughter with a gentle squeeze of her hand and Marinette tried not to spill hot tea out of her nose in surprise and anguish and dear  _ god  _ didn’t Adrien’s hand feel nice against her palm. “Are you okay, Buginette?”

_ “MMm-hmmMM,” _ Marinette choked out, her grip on the teacup unrelenting. She didn’t want to break the tea-set because it was her favorite to use in her ASMR videos-- she had even painted it on video before. It was cute and sweet and pink, just like her, and she usually kept it in the bakery for easy access for when she brought her camera set over. Her parents usually found the whole thing silly, but supported her because there wasn’t any harm in it-- so she kept the teapot (along with other accessories) on the back of the shelf for safe storage. Still though, her grip on the ceramic worsened, and she would’ve almost broken the cup if it wasn’t for the look Adrien was giving to her arm. He looked enraptured, his beautiful eyes wide. He looked like he was about to stammer something. Her fingers were white against the cup from so much pressure, and her arm was… flexing. Oh god. Was she accidentally showing off? Oh  _ god.  _ Marinette managed to open her hand and set it down on the table before she splintered the cup open.

Adrien’s eyesight quickly went back to hers, heat dusting his cheeks. Did he like what he saw or something? She was going to keep that thought for later. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Peachy.” Marinette smiled, and then cringed at her accidental pun. Lord jesus christ. If Adrien was a normal, sane person, he wouldn’t even mention it.

“Peachy?” But he wasn’t a normal person at all, was he? Adrien’s smile boiled into a smirk.  _ “Peachy?  _ Like the tea? My my.”

“Ackh no please,” Marinette coughed.  _ “Please _ end my misery.”

Adrien mumbled something under his breath that somewhat sounded like  _ meow-sery. _ Marinette swore she didn’t hear that right. That was Noir’s line. Besides, Noir wasn’t in the conversation right now. Ah fuck,  _ Noir. _ That was a conversation she wasn’t planning on having with Noir in the very near future-- if the date went successfully, she’d have to tell Noir that she was dating. She was certain that Noir’s flirting was harmless, but it didn’t hurt to tell him anyways that she was… she was  _ dating. _ She was dating! Adrien! Maybe it was closure to herself, too. If she was dating Adrien, she couldn’t flirt--  _ “flirt”-- _ with Noir anymore-- that wouldn’t be fair to him. To either of them. And to her, too. SHe needed to be honest with both of them.

“Bugaboo, I have… another question,” Adrien murmured, and Marinette almost didn’t hear it from the way he closed his mouth and kept staring at their hands and refused to make eye contact and his grip tightened around the teacup in his other hand just like her hand had and  _ boy _ now she understood why he looked like he had just seen god when she had done it, because it was doing amazing thing to his arm muscles and ooooh boy was she about to faint lord jesus have mercy those  _ muscles  _ looked so kissable and he looked so… shy… 

“Nnn-yeah? Neah? Yeah?” Marinette’s mouth was  _ not _ cooperating. Her tongue felt like it was way too big in her mouth and she felt like she was salivating, which wasn’t like, a  _ bad _ thing, but Adrien was right in front of her and that’s considered weird but oh god didn’t he look delicious just like vanilla icecream-- was he flexing on purpose? Hhhhh. She wanted to lick the indents of muscle on his skin. Oof. Biiiiig oof. Was this idea of licking him clean with only her tongue worth the inevitability of her embarrassment when she thought about all of this the next day with a clearer head?

The answer was and is yes.

“C-can I-- can I hug you?”

_ Hell yeah! Hell yeah! Hell yeah! Hell yeah! Hell yeah! _

Marinette nodded. Or tried to. Her head got stuck in this perpetual up and down movement that made her look like an oiled-up bobble head on a bumpy road. 

“R-really?” Adrien’s eyebrows rose in astonishment and scrambled to get out of his chair. There was a lot of his legs compared to Marinette, who only stood up to his chest on a good day, and so it took him a while to extract his legs from underneath the table. Still though, his enthusiasm made up for his stumbling, and he all but dropped the teacup out of his hand getting out of his chair. The chair squeaked, protesting against this giant needy boy who  _ asked her out,  _ and Marinette barely had time to pick herself out of her own chair as well before she met face first with his chest.

And  _ holy fuck. Ohhhh god. Lord jesus.  _ The tonest of chests. The warmest of bodies. She could feel how beautifully sculpted his back muscles were through his shirt as her arms wrapped around his torso, and she let out a breathless laugh. This was different than hugging Bridgette who was soft and sweet and smelled like most beautiful flower in the world and Marinette loved snuggling with her because  _ soft. _ It was also different than snuggling with Alya because Alya’s hips were mouthwateringly curvy, and  _ duh even Marinette knew that-- she’s not an idiot Alya is the most beautiful woman ever, _ but Marinette also felt a little silly because she always somehow accidentally ended up motorboating Alya whenever they hugged and it was fine, they’d gotten over the awkwardness of it nearly a decade ago but still, Marinette’s  _ height sucked. _ But this. Oh this. Ohhhh.  _ This.  _ This was heaven in a different way. This made her feel like she could conquer the world. Screw motorboating Alya,  _ this _ was where her face belonged always constantly for the rest of her life. She resisted the urge immediately to feel up his back with her fingertips, how his muscle moved so disastrously efficiently under that shirt for modeling. She’d seen pictures, of course, because  _ duh. _ He’d even modeled for the underwear line and oh boy did Alya and Marinette have a fun time looking through those photos the day before.

Oh and he smelled heavenly. Was it soap? Laundry detergent? Cologne? Perfume? Whatever it was, it smelled beautiful. It smelled wonderful. Marinette was trying to take mental pictures of all of it-- how dark his black shirt was against her cheek, how warm his body was against hers, how his breath tickled the top of her head… how his arms felt strong and stiff and luxurious around her. Marinette was probably never going to be able to sleep ever again without wanting to be in between these arms. She tried not to blink too much-- she’d brush her eyelashes on his collarbone if she did.  _ God _ his collarbones.

Marinette laughed when she heard Adrien nearly choke on his exhale, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. She could feel his abs against her torso, and his body shivered in the hug.  If… Marinette didn’t know any better, she’d say that Adrien was… crying? “Adrien?”

“Yeah,” He sniffled, reluctant to pull away from her. He pulled back enough to be able to see her in the eyes. “Sorry. Sorry. This is-- I’m so sorry. I’m-- an _ emotional sap, _ ugh.”

“Are you alright?” She raised a brow, looking up to him. His eyes looked so watery and tired from where she was, but he looked so devastatingly happy.

“Everything’s  _ great,”  _ He collapsed back into a hug, and Marinette’s legs felt weak. Who would’ve thought that  _ she _ was going to be hugging this gorgeous man and he was in the point of tears from how happy he was? He sniffled again. “Where do you wanna go for dinner?”

 

* * *

 

Bridgette wouldn’t stop  _ screaming. _

“Bri, you’re going to scare away customers!” Marinette whispered, but couldn’t help herself. Her lips were hurting by just how much they stretched into the widest and brightest grin she could make. She gave a customer an apologetic grin, taking their order and writing it down on the paper bag. Bridgette’s excitement was infectious, and Marinette _knew_ that, so she tried to keep her bubbling excitement to herself before she burst like a volcano, jumping and laughing like Bridgette was doing.

“I don’t  _ care!” _ Bridgette gave back change to a customer, who blushed at the contact of their hands, and waved them goodbye. Bridgette eeped again, her grin full of teeth. “You’re going on a date with Adrien!”

It was the end of the lunch-rush, and there were still about a  _ billion _ people left in the line waiting for food. It was a miracle that there weren’t any new customers arriving, because the bakery was  _ packed. _ Marinette knew that there were many businesses around the area who flocked to this street in order to find something to eat for food, but she never would’ve guessed that people would go out of their way to eat something that wasn’t a lunch food for… lunch. Maybe humans just didn’t know how to behave when given the option to eat a croissant. She agreed with them-- after Adrien and Marinette had finished hugging and planning out their date, Adrien’s stomach had growled. They ate a couple leftover croissants from the day before that Bridgette was supposed to take back to her apartment with butter. Even a little bit stale, Adrien had been delighted with the food. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say that Adrien was only dating her to eat food with her.

Not that that wasn’t a bad thing, either. Marinette would gladly eat food with him anytime. She’s just glad she didn’t say that to his face on the spot that she had thought about it, cause that would’ve made her oh so embarrassed.

“W-we’re actually-- we’re dating.” Marinette couldn’t swallow the rising squeal from her throat. “We talked it over in the pantry.”

After the hug, they had sat down to discuss where they were going as a date. They had ended up picking a concept restaurant that neither of them had ever been to, and Adrien had been very adamant on paying for her for everything. He had a really stern look on his face when he decided that, and no amount of Marinette thanking him and saying that it “wasn’t really necessary” could change his mind. Adrien had been quite clear-- he was  _ paying. _ It was him paying for his food for the past couple of days that she’d been feeding her. She’d snorted at the remark. As if she wanted to get paid back for food. And then somehow Marinette had gotten the courage to ask if this was just a date or if they were  _ dating. _

If Adrien didn’t look happy before, he certainly did then. He cried a bit in joy when they both had agreed that they should date, and Marinette couldn’t feel her legs from how high up she was on cloud nine.

“You’re  _ dating?!” _

“Whose dating?” Sabine came from the back door, a large cake box in her hand. Bridgette jumped from her stool at the cashier to help her move the cake.

_ “Mom,” _ Marinette groaned, thumping her forehead with the back of her hand. She tossed two pastries into the labeled bag and folded the lip of the plastic. Content with her work, she handed it over the counter to the waiting customer, a wide smile on her face. “I apologize for the ruckus.”

The customer smiled and thanked her.

“Aunt Sabi, Marinette is dating  _ Adrien!” _ Bridgette squealed again when she came back into the bakery after going into the pantry, and Marinette rolled her eyes playfully. The bakery was so noisy today-- it was a miracle that no one was paying attention to what they were talking about.

“Adrien?” Sabine gave Marinette a knowing look. She sat down on Bridgette’s counter stool, ringing up another person in line. She gave them a professional smile, one that Marinette recognized with familiarity. She looked back at Bridgette who was already preparing the sandwich the purchaser had requested.

“Felix’s younger brother-- you know, the cute boy that looks kinda like Felix but totally not as cute as Felix?” Bridgette supplied, dipping forward at the waist just enough and bunched her hands close to her face in excitement. “Oh, Aunt Sabi, Marinette and Adrien were totally made for each other.”

Sabine laughed. “Have you told your dad yet, Mari?”

“N-no,” Marinette muttered, opening the cash register to put bills inside. They were a team of four on this day, when they were usually a team of five or six-- and combined with the lunch rush… things were hectic. Behind the counter, of course, things ran like clockwork-- both Marinette and Bridgette were comfortable and familiar with their surroundings that they easily switched through tasks with one another, and it would’ve been elegant and almost like a dance if it wasn’t for the fact that Marinette would sometimes run into Bridgette with a plate in her hand or something of the sort. Or Bridgette slipping on the floor. Bridgette liked to dance a lot when working the sandwich station and it’s caused quite a bit of mustard to go flying before. Sabine smiled to Marinette, one that said  _ go tell your father, he’d be so happy to hear it, _ and Marinette quickly hopped off her stool to go behind the double doors. Her mother could handle the lunch rush while she was after her dad.

Marinette’s father, Tom, dwarfed nearly anyone in comparison. Another friendly giant in her life. He gave her a grateful smile when Marinette dusted his shoulders free of flour, and hugged him with much gusto. Just like with Adrien, her head tucked well below her father’s chin, but this time she snuggled and squeezed her dad’s torso as much as possible. Her dad gave a little breathless laugh from her strength. She could barely touch her own hands while reaching around him, he was so massive. Marinette always felt like her dad resembled an overly sized teddybear. Marinette squeezed him harder with all her strength. God she loved her parents. It was their own little greeting. “Wanna help me with this new batch of bread?”

“I really want to, but I’m helping at the register,” Marinette winced. “And Bridgette is on the register, too, which means I should stay with her.”

Tom agreed, nodding his head thoughtfully. Leaving Bridgette alone in the bakery was never a good idea-- although the girl got more tips than anyone else in the bakery, she also ended up talking to anyone and everyone into a conversation that never ended. She just talked and talked and talked and no one ever had the heart to tell her otherwise, even if they were late for something. It was probably how she ended up going on a date with Felix in the first place-- he probably agreed to it so she would stop talking. Look where  _ that _ got him. Still though, Marinette loved talking with Bridgette. Their conversations were always so creative and lucrative. “So what do you need, honeycrisp?”

Marinette was a daddy’s girl. Usually the word  _ Daddy _ would make her cringe or become embarrassed-- she’d seen it multiple times on Noir’s video comments from fans. They called him  _ Papi _ or  _ Daddy _ or all these silly names that Noir always got a kick out of because they were absolutely silly and Marinette could see the amusement in it-- but it still felt awfully weird when her dad said it in family meetings. It was like she was having an internal joke with  _ Noir _ except he wasn’t even there. She usually tried to stay away from the whole ‘daddy’ situation because of it’s oversexualization. But she loved her dad regardless of it. And she tried not to roll her eyes in embarrassment too much when he called her ‘daddy’s angel’ or whatever during cheng family get togethers. Those were usually  _ events _ at how massive the whole family was. “I just wanted to tell you that I’m going on a date with someone tonight.”

“Will we get to meet him?” Tom brushed his apron clean to no avail.

“Sure! I’ll introduce him when I get the chance.” She didn’t want to bring up that her mom already knew about Adrien-- her dad would be so upset about being late to the whole party. Marinette rolled her eyes, and tossed her dad a towel to wipe his hands on when he fruitlessly tried to wipe his hands clean on his apron. The hands that Marinette was familiar picking her up when she fell or injured herself was dusted in white. They were like overly giant bear paws. She gave him a giant hug again.

“Be safe then. I suppose Bridgette is going to help you out with everything after your shift.”

Marinette laughed. “You know it.”

“I’ll let her do the talking for both of us.”

Before Marinette could slip away from the oven room, her mom came through the doors with _amusement_ or _something_ written on her face. Marinette tried not to drown in the inevitability of what that possibly could mean. Sabine’s smiling face was not something to trifle with. “Could you man the two cashiers for me, Marinette?”

_ “Both?  _ Why?”

“Felix is here.”

Oh boy. This was going to be interesting, alright. Bridgette looked like she was squeezing the hell out of him. Marinette sat on one of the stools, giving the next customer her best impression of what a everything-is-great-i’m-not-panicking-on-the-inside face, and forced the two love birds over to the side. She switched back and forth between the two cashiers, focused, trying not to let Felix’s maybe-it-wasn’t-cold-but-oh-boy-did-it-feel-like-it scrutinizing gaze make her frown. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. What did he want? Was it anything with her? She glanced over to them, to Bridgette who was dusting off Felix’s suit jacket free of sugar from her apron. Maybe it wasn’t going to be as bad as she thought-- after all, there wasn’t anything really particularly bad. Marinette was just dating his younger brother, that’s all. She was dating Adrien Agreste.

Adrien Agreste.

Marinette… Agreste--

“--And we could totally go to another restaurant if you’d like, Felix, I’m totally fine with that, but I really wanted to go to the new one down the street from your house because it looked so cute and adorable but at the same time I just wanna go home and sleep and never wake up with you because boy wouldn’t that be a dream? Are you even interested in having dinner because we can totally skip that.” Bridgette hopped on the edges of her toes, happy at the conversation. Marinette knew that Bridgette could carry conversations to multitudes beyond the unknown, but this was amazing. Marinette knew how to keep up with her, too, because she talked a lot when it came down to it, Marinette also  _ talked a lot. _

“Hiya Felix,” Marinette waved at him, keeping it simple. Keeeeping it simple. No matter what her gut was screaming at her, Felix was  _ not _ here to kill Marinette for dating Adrien. That wasn’t even plausible--  _ (Paws-sible?) Thanks Noir  _ \--that he would do that. Felix was a nice person who just sometimes gave her the creeps at how guarded his emotions were. It was like looking at a block of ice sometimes. She had no idea what to think of it.

“Good afternoon, Mari,” He managed to mouth out over Bridgette’s talking. He usually let her talk to her hearts content, interjecting with a few hmmm and ahhs in between. Legend has it that when Felix has a beer or two he manages to say more to keep Bridgette from word vomitting.

“So what are you _doing_ here, the love of my life?” Bridgette laughed, her eyes sparkling in love. It was amazing Bridgette was keeping it together to not make out with him on the spot. That would appear on magazines for sure. 

“Here for lunch,” Felix hummed, pointing to the line of diminishing customers. Marinette was working overtime to make sure that everyone got their orders and drinks in the right way before taking a break. Lunch rush was always the worst time to be completely manning by herself. Still though, she was used to taking the cashier and the prepwork alone during the mornings, so it wasn’t too bad. It’s a miracle she hadn’t slipped on the floor though. She bagged a piece of bread to give to the waiting woman on the other side holding a toddler.

“Do you want a croissant? I heard from Adrien that you love love love love  _ love _ chocolate!”

“He’s a traitor.”

“He’s your brother!”

“He’s a  _ traitor.” _ Felix laughed silently, nodding his head. “Yes. Please. Work today is killing me.”

Work on saturday? Guess even the rich didn’t get a break. Somehow, Marinette didn’t feel happy about that.

“Coming right up, Felix!” Bridgette all but hopped over Marinette in her quest to find the chocolate filled croissants. They usually didn’t make them enough to actually showcase them in the normal bread basket on top of the glass counter, so they were in the back with all the hidden loaves. Marinette tried not to trip over her own feet when Bridgette slid behind her to pass by while Marinette was carrying two cups of coffee. That would’ve been a mess.

“Thank you,” Felix pulled out his wallet before Bridgette could complain. “I’m paying this time, Bridgette.”

“But you’re family now.” Marinette frowned from her stool next to the register. Was Bridgette going to change her last name into Agreste? Or was she going to do what Marinette’s name was like, hyphenate? Cheng-Agreste? Marinette laughed a bit to herself. Dupain-Cheng-Agreste. What a title. Agreste-Dupain-Cheng.  _ Marinette Agreste-Dupain-Cheng-- _

Felix gave her a ghost of a smile. “Family or not, I think I should still pay.”

“Not at all!” Marinette waved him away, taking the last customer in line. She spun in her stool to get their sandwich ready.

“Nope, no paying, no paying,” Bridgette forced his hand down back into his briefcase to put the wallet down. “Chengs don’t pay here.”

“Alright, alright.” He pocketed his wallet. “Very well.”

Bridgette smiled at him. “So what are you actually here for, Felix?”

“I hope you’re not here to haze me,” Marinette murmured under her breath while stacking slices of cheese in the sandwich.

Bridgette genuinely gasped. “Hazing! Of  _ course! _ I have to do that with Adrien!”

“No you don’t.” Felix frowned, trying his best to squish down that idea as quickly as possible before Bridgette took off from the bakery.

“Yes yes yes I do.”

“You don’t!” Marinette supplied.

“Send me the address, quick, Felix!” Bridgette untied the knot at the back of her apron, struggling to get the neck loop over her head with her giant ponytail in the way. She tossed it on the counter, giving a quick air kiss to Marinette. “Don’t worry Mari, I’ll be back before you know it!”

“You really won’t, Bri,” Marinette grimaced, knowing exactly just how convoluted and messy the whole situation was becoming. She knew that Bridgette had good intentions doing this, but Bridgette never thought things through. Adrien could be in the middle of a job, or something, or he was probably not even home. Not to mention that once Bridgette started talking, there was _no stopping her._ And was Adrien ready to deal with it? But Bridgette didn’t listen, and she gave Felix a solid kiss on the lips that was loud and had a wet noise and made Marinette cringe in a mixture of disgust and envy, and Felix’s eyebrows rose while his eyes slipped shut instinctively.

“See you soon!”

“Oh god. Oh god what have I done to poor Adrien.” Marinette thumped her forehead with the back of her hand.

Felix just tried not to laugh.

 

* * *

 

“Bridgette?” Adrien pulled back the door to meet up the girl. She had her hair back-- she had forgoed her usual pigtails, and instead had put back her hair into a ponytail. Adrien could definitely see the near identicalness of Marinette with Bridgette-- the only differences now were the height inconsistencies and Bridgette’s hair parted the other way. He had almost gotten a heart attack when he had looked through the peephole and saw what he had incorrectly assumed was Marinette. It’d been a long day. A long long day full of peach tea and questions of  _ who was Lady? _ and the beautiful prospect of going on a date with Marinette. He was so excited he couldn’t even focus straight on the Noir recording he was trying to do in the guest room, his legs felt jittery and jello and like he was going to collapse. Hell, he had even gotten the greatest hug in the world today, and he didn’t know if anything could top that today.

“Adrien! I missed you!” Bridgette gathered him into a hug. It was almost exactly the same as holding Marinette but also completely different-- like a shirt that was just too small for him to wear. Bridgette had the same warmth to her like Marinette, and the same smell of vanilla and butter, but she was taller and  _ not her. _ Bridgette didn’t have firm muscles like Marinette did, and she managed to reach his chin which wasn’t like Marinette, and she squeezed Adrien like she was trying to snap him in half. He felt the wind knock out of him from her squeezing. The girl made up her lack of muscle by sheer willpower or something. Even though this wasn’t Marinette, Adrien still hugged back-- he wasn’t an idiot. He would take any types of hugs he could take. They were sparse in his life as it was.

“It’s so good to see you! But… what are you doing here?” Adrien backed up to let her in, and she gave him a wonderful grin. It crinkled her eyes, brilliantly blue against her dark hair.

“I’m here to haze you, of course!”

“Haze?”

Bridgette passed him at the entrance and sat down on his couch. The greyness of her shirt was still a pop of color in his dark apartment-- most of his furniture was black and he had  _ tried _ to break up the sleek and futuristic design of the place by asking the decorator to give him something that wasn’t black-- but Bridgette’s grey still stood out. “It’s an american term. I think the closest thing would be-- oh  _ hello! _ And who might you be?”

Plagg meowed loudly. Bridgette welcomed him into her arms, giggling when he jumped up onto the couch with her and onto her lap, cooing at Plagg like he was a baby. Adrien rolled his eyes at the desperate attention seeking animal. Like owner like pet? Plagg always warmed up to guests because he knew that he’d get treats from them for being so cuddly and soft and cute. Maybe Adrien should take some pointers, he’d get more hugs. “His name is Plagg.”

“Plagg! Oh how adorable this little silly kitty is,” Bridgette turned him over like a stuffed animal, petting the soft fur of his belly. Bridgette took her ponytail in her hand and brought it over her shoulder, a waterfall of ink reaching her waist. Plagg pawed at it, and meowed loudly again. Bridgette laughed, cooing and making kissy faces. She was smitten as a kitten, using a soft baby voice to get his attention. “Plagg, I would die for you, did you know that baby?”

Plagg would probably answer ‘you better.’ if he could talk. Adrien rolled his eyes again. “I always thought you were more of a dog person than cat.”

“I give that impression, don’t I? Probably because I’m overly excited about everything and I’m loud,” She started to rock Plagg back and forth in her arms, and Plagg surprisingly confused at the motion. His green eyes were wide with alarm at probably how nice the cradling was. “But I love cats to death. They’re like little tiny toddlers.”

He imagined Bridgette with a toddler instead of Plagg and the situation looked almost the same. Adrien guessed he could see the similarities. Always whining and complaining-- looked cute in tiny clothing-- some people loved taking care of them-- and always needed food. Actually, he had no idea what toddlers were like… he’s never met one. Still though, that’s what Plagg was like, and if Bridgette was at all correct, that’s all the similarities he could assume were real. Plagg was falling asleep. Adrien sat down on the other side of the couch, watching Bridgette toe off her flats with the grace of familiarity, and folded it underneath her criss cross style. “Is that why you like Felix so much?”

“Felix is a grouchy cat, I’ll admit,” Bridgette giggled, using her left hand to give a satisfying scritch-n-scratch underneath Plagg’s chin. Boy did he look in heaven now. Adrien saw her engagement ring glint in the lamp light beside the arm of the sofa. “I guess you’re right! It takes quite a while for Felix to get used to someone. I know it took forever for him to even  _ smile  _ at me. He’s such a sap now.  _ Just like you, Plagg! You’re such a good boy, oooh yes! _ I’ve been trying to convince Felix for  _ ages _ for us to get a cat together.”

Adrien laughed. “He probably doesn’t want to because he wants all the attention to himself.”

Everything was going pretty well, all things considered, with Bridgette toying with Plagg playfully with the ends of her hair again, her bracelets making a pleasant jingling noise. Plagg seemed to be enjoying himself now, pawing and purring to his heart content. Adrien was enjoying watching the two when he heard Bridgette start to… click her tongue. Like Lady. Adrien almost had a heart attack on the spot. Oh no.  _ Bridgette _ could be Lady, too… oh god. Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god--

“You’re  _ absolutely right,”  _ Bridgette whined, cradling Plagg closer to her chest, carrying on like normal as if she didn’t see Adrien having a panic attack. Plagg looked like he was about to take a nap in her arms, his green eyes rolling to the back of his head Plagg flicked his tail softly up against Bridgette’s rib cage, and she giggled at Plagg.

This changed everything. He had been in love with _Lady,_ and if Bridgette was _Lady,_ Adrien had been in love with his brother’s girlfriend all this time. Jesus he felt awful. Jesus he felt terrible. He was ready to take a shuttle to the middle of fucking nowhere and _die._ Jesus take the wheel.

“Can I see what your ring looks like?” Adrien still hadn’t been able to see it. He wanted to ask Marinette what it looked like after talking to Felix but, well. Some things just got out of hand. Instead of doing literally anything he had worked up the courage to do over the night, he ended up asking Marinette out. Not that he regret that, or anything,  _ especially _ since Lady is probably Bridgette(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) but boy did he get his focus scewed.

“Of course! I thought you had helped with picking it out, actually, which is why I didn’t offer,” Bridgette gave him a friendly smile, bringing her hand out of Plagg’s soft belly fur over to him. She leaned forward a little, not enough to wake up Plagg in her arms. He held his hand out for her to rest her fingertips on, and he was amazed by the ring. Felix certainly had done himself out, with a square cut diamond and illustrative ring band. It looked expensively simple-- like when someone was so fashionable, they wore only simple colors and clothings (not unlike Adrien). It looked like something Bridgette would absolutely adore.

“It’s beautiful.”

“It is! It’s so pretty, oh my god. You have no idea how much I cried when I saw it. Everytime I look at it I’m filled with so much joy because this is probably the most expensive thing I ever own-- oh but it’s so  _ expensive,” _ Bridgette sighed. “I told Felix that I don’t want to keep wearing ridiculous amounts of money on my body! I’m not cut out for this… richness. You know that the dress he bought me for our engagement dinner was  _ thousands _ of euros? That’s way too much than I could even afford ever. I think that dress cost more than my entire original wedding budget.”

Adrien winced. “That’s Felix for you.”

Wait. Plagg wasn’t a common name at all for a cat, and two black cats named Plagg in Lady’s life wouldn’t be so common. Surely if Bridgette  _ was _ Lady, she would’ve realized that Plagg was  _ Noir’s _ cat, right? Right? Bridgette didn’t seem to realize at all, but still continued to make silly clicking noises at Plagg. Huh. He’d never heard someone other than Lady (and Marinette) make the clicking noises. Maybe he hadn’t accidentally screwed his life over-- surely Bridgette would have noticed the name Plagg...

“Ah well. I guess I’m getting an upgrade in my life now that I’m going to get married to Felix, hmmm? We’re definitely not moving both of us into my apartment-- I wish I had something like yours. It’s so spacious compared to mine-- I’m pretty sure that my whole apartment can fit in this living room-- oh it’s so nice and beautiful. Marinette’s is pretty big too! But for two people, I think yours is the best fit. Felix’s place could probably keep seven people comfortably! If I didn’t know any better, Felix was trying to make room for literally everyone in my family-- and boy oh boy is there a lot of us.” She cooed at Plagg when he gave a little noise. He kinda looked like a baby being cradled in the way that he was, his head resting so nicely up against her arm.

“Maybe it’s all the room for all your future kids,” Adrien laughed.

“Oh you’re absolutely right Adrien! I told Felix and Marinette that I want as many children as possible-- I love love love love love babysitting for my aunts and uncles. Uncle Xan has five adorable little kids and I love them all. They always pull on my hair and it’s not very nice, but I try to keep my hair up in a bun to stop them from pulling too hard, but sometimes I just let them, you know? They’re little kids. They don’t know any better. Besides, I also sweep up the floor so I guess I’m kinda a package deal for a lot of people  _ plus _ I’m an adult and I’ve never burnt down an oven like Marinette has-- have I told you that story before? God it was so funny, poor Marinette, she’s still so embarrassed by it--”

Adrien winced. Something told him that he was going to be here for a while. Plagg at least got to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“So. You bet Bridgette would last only an hour before Adrien kicked her out of his house.” Marinette gave Felix a sly grin.

“Yeah, yeah,” He rolled his eyes, digging into the pocket of his briefcase for his wallet. “Here’s your five euros.”

_ Down with the rich! _ Marinette felt herself almost cackle at the silliness of it. They both have been waiting for Bridgette to reappear back into the bakery, and it’s been two hours, and in the meantime Marinette had been teaching Felix how to bake bread from scratch. It was the least she could do, and Felix had long fingers so he looked like he was quite adept at it. It looked like he was a natural talent. She pocketed the money into his apron pocket, and continued to help him roll out the dough. Somehow Marinette had managed to convince Felix to  _ not _ haze her and instead give her Adrien’s phone number. She found it really funny that the contact name Felix had sent her was  _ Petit Chat-- _ small cat. Maybe it was an inside joke about how Felix was always grouchy like one.

 

**Marinette:** i’m so sorry. I didn’t give her the idea to RUN OFF and go try to talk to you like she was a mom

**Adrien:** help me bugaboo she hasn’t even gotten to the point yet, she came into my house and has changed the topic five times hhhelp i know so much now and so little at the same time

**Marinette:** may god be merciful on you.

 

She hasn’t heard back since.

“You’re doing really well, Felix.” She watched over his elbow, too short to look over his shoulder. She felt kind of lucky that he had finished working for the day, and was on his way home when Bridgette had decided to take off to Adrien’s house. Marinette still felt ridiculous about the whole ordeal-- Felix had probably wanted to go home with her and do… whatever they do. Marinette wasn’t really sure. Maybe they watched movies together or just slept. She had no idea, really-- she knew from constant gossip with Bridgette that Felix worked a  _ lot _ and the only person who could possibly compare would be Bridgette, so they probably were so tired by the time they got home all they would do is sleep. She felt kinda sorry for the two, but they were workaholics and they matched. Bridgette worked almost the full week every week. It was a miracle to get her to catch a break. Marinette wondered if they would have time to have a wedding...

“Thank you,” Felix wiped his brow with the back of his hand. Marinette had gotten Felix to strip down to his tee undershirt to work on the food, keeping his expensive button down and tie and coat in the back. He gave her a knowing smile. “Don’t blame yourself for Bridgette’s disappearing act-- if anything, it was my fault.”

Marinette winced. Was it that obvious that she was upset? “Oh no, I--I’m not--”

“You’re very easy to read,” He continued, and Marinette wanted to die on the spot. “Don’t worry, Mari.”

“S-sure.”

 

* * *

 

“Bridgette-- I  _ really _ have to get us back on track.” How did they end up talking about caramel? Adrien’s head spun while he tried to remember. It was no use in trying, anyway. Focus. Why was Bridgette here in the first place? Not that he didn’t like her. In fact-- he hadn’t laughed so hard in the past few weeks. Bridgette was so animated, it was so hard to tell if she was being satirical or actually telling a genuine story. His cheeks were hurting so much from the stretching his lips were doing in the laughter. “What’s hazing?”

“Oh! Duh!” Bridgette laughed, settling back into his couch. She had black fur all over her shirt and pants now, and it made Adrien laughly weakly. He was in such a bubbly mood-- he definitely was out of the loop for trying to make his video. It was a good thing he closed the guest door before he opened the door to Bridgette, she definitely would’ve asked what was going on. For his ASMR videos, he always had to be in a sultry mood, or else he wouldn’t be able to stop laughing. Maybe he’d be able to record tomorrow, or if the date went well… maybe during the night time. “Hazing is an american term!”

“What does it mean?” Adrien picked up his can of soda off of the coffee table and searched for the straw with his lips. Bridgette tried not to laugh again, also weak in the stomach.

“It basically means make you go through a test to see if you’re willing to handle something bigger. Kind of like an  _ initiation.” _

Adrien frowned around his drink. “How many languages do you speak, Bridgette?”

“Me? Oh. I speak five languages. Do you mean perfectly? I’d say four. Why do you ask? What about you?”

“I speak two--”

“Ooh, you speak English too?”

“Yeah, I do. How many languages do you speak?” Bridgette spoke  _ five _ languages? That was incredible.

Bridgette listed them off on her fingers. “I speak Mandarin, French, English, Cantonese, and I wouldn’t necessarily say I’m a natural at it, but I also speak Arabic.”

“Arabic?” Adrien’s eyes widened.

“I work at a gyro place on wednesdays.” Bridgette laughed. “I’ve been working there since high school.”

“Bridgette, that’s incredible.”

 

* * *

 

“See? I told you I wouldn’t take long.”

Marinette rolled her eyes to oblivion. It was near time Adrien to pick her up and Alya and Marinette had done nothing except open her closet and dissolve into a full fit of giggles for the past half hour. At least Marinette had managed to take a shower and wash her hair before Alya had showed up unannounced using her own copy key. Taking two showers a day was weird for some people, but she definitely did  _ not _ want to go to her date smelling like butter. Marinette wheezed on the bed, her towel still wrapped up securely around her body, her hair an inky mess on her bedspread. “Bridgette, you were gone for hours.”

Alya laughed along with her. “Welcome home, baby girl.”

Even though this was  _ Marinette’s _ house, Bridgette and Alya loved hanging out there, so Alya referred to it as home. Marinette usually hosted movie night with the two almost weekly, or whenever Bridgette was free from her endless work hours, where they could watch action movies together. It made Marinette’s blood run watching hero movies, like  _ she _ should be the one running on rooftops towards enemies too. Bridgette and Alya usually just accompanied because they wanted to make sure that Marinette wasn’t going to break anything glass in her apartment. Anything else was green lit. Marinette had almost lost her coffee table as a result.

“Oh, I’ve missed you so much Alya,” Marinette watched as Bridgette squeezed Alya in a hug, her head dipping onto Alya’s shoulder. Bridgette looked a little bit tired, her normal straight posture a little slack, and she pulled her ponytail out of the hair tie. She parted her hair in half to make her pigtails. Marinette always preferred her hair in pigtails instead of the ponytail-- it was more iconic.

“You saw me like two days ago!”

“Two days too long, Alya,” Bridgette whined, wrapping her arms around Alya’s shoulders in a giant hug again. Marinette watched her engagement ring dig into her elbow in that angle, and Bridgette put all of her force into squeezing the hell out of Alya. God she wanted an engagement ring too. “So! What’cha gonna wear, Mari?”

“Babe hasn’t decided,” Alya referred to Marinette, pointing to how she was spread eagle on her bed, staring out into oblivion of the ceiling. God the ceiling looked nice. Maybe if she squinted her eyes and ears and mouth and nose she would disappear into oblivion.

“I’m freaking out.”

“Why, Mari?” Bridgette climbed on the bed with her, snagging a decorative pillow away from the others to jam between her body and her knees. She flipped her hair easily in her hands to use her hair tie to hold it in place. Watching Bridgette do her hair was almost ASMR like, as it was sleep inducing and familiar and soft and nice and aaaaahhhhh. It’s everything Marinette wished she was.

“Because what if this goes ridiculously wrong?” Marinette whined, rubbing the back of her hands across her face. “What if I get on his motorcycle and I squeeze him too hard from the back that he loses oxygen and then falls over and dies in my arms?”

“That won’t happen, babe.” Alya laughed, taking the last square of bed for her own. She stared down at Marinette, careful to not let her glasses slip off her face. “You might be ridiculously strong, but Adrien’s got muscles too. If you two ever got into a sparring match, I genuinely don’t know who would win.”

“That’s totally not true Alya, have you seen the way Adrien looks at her? He was talking about her so much when I was over and oh my god the boy is  _ smitten _ with you, Mari, he’d never be able to hurt you! Besides, Mari, you are the strongest girl I know. Literally. You could totally totally win against even wrestlers if you just bat your eyes and cock a fist at the same time. The good ol’ Femme Fatale. Knock him dead, Marinette, he totally is in love with you!”

“How do you even know this?” Marinette groaned, hiding her face in her elbow. Bridgette’s compliments were always way too much. It always made her feel super great and that’s exactly what she needed right now.

“Silly. I know an Agreste when I see one.”

“Then what if I do something like break his bike?”

“No way that’s going to happen.” Alya hummed.

“What if I fall on my heels?”

“Don’t wear heels.  _ Duh.” _ Bridgette laughed, watching Marinette pout. Marinette was not ready to go on the date dear  _ god. _

“But I want to wear heels.”

“Wear heels you’re comfortable in.”

Marinette laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous, Alya, no one’s ever comfortable in heels.”

This brought the three into a laughing fit. Marinette was totally completely scared. She really really  _ really _ wanted this date to go well. She would be so mortified if she did or said something wrong that she probably would burst. There were so many  _ what if’s _ and  _ what now’s  _ swirling around Marinette’s head that she barely heard Bridgette get off the bed and point to an item of clothing in her closet. She rummaged through it with great enthusiasm, and Marinette could hear the plastic hangers clicking against one another while Bridgette tore through the rack.

“Whoa, Mari, when were you going to tell me about this?”

Marinette almost got whiplash sitting up as fast as possible. Alya nearly got hit in the chin by Marinette’s loose wet hair, and Marinette  _ would’ve _ felt bad if she had noticed Alya leaning backwards to avoid the collision. Marinette stared in horror as Bridgette pulled out the hanger, the deep red sore spot in the array pinks and whites in Marinette’s closet. “Th--that’s not--”

Alya whistled. “Wear it.”

“No way.” Marinette attempted to push it back into the closet, her face steaming with embarrassment. “No way no way no  _ way.” _

“Yes way. Yes totally way. Totally yes way.” Bridgette nodded, pulling the pants off the hanger and unfolding it to look at it clearly. Marinette felt mortified. She wasn’t a girl to wear red! She had only bought it so she could get into character for her  _ Noir _ copy video! It made her feel seductive and nice and it was something only her eyes were supposed to see,  _ not _ Adrien. He probably wouldn’t understand the significance of Marinette wearing red, because it wasn’t something she always talked about to everyone, but it  _ meant _ something to her, so reds were totally out of the question on this date. It was pink or  _ nothing  _ on the first date!

Well, not nothing. She wouldn’t dare showing up in the nude. She’d rather die. Whatever. Point was made. At least a towel was better.

“Nope nope nope nope nope nope--” Her phone rang with a message. It sounded too distant, too far away, like it was on the other side of the continent. And since  _ Alya  _ and  _ Bridgette _ were here, and she only ever texted those two ever throughout the day, then the person texting was…

Marinette squealed as she shot out of the room to go grab her phone. It was  _ Adrien.  _ Still though, regardless of all of her medals and awards in track and field during highschool, Alya managed to weasle her way quicker to the phone. It was probably because Marinette’s feet were still slippery wet on the tile while Alya slip and slid over to the kitchen counter with her socks.

_ “‘Hey ‘Bug, I’m on my way, is that okay?’  _ oooh baby girl, you’ve only got a couple of minutes left to change.” Alya hummed, eyeing the red pants still in Bridgette’s arms. Alya unlocked Marinette’s phone easily, since Marinette had told the two already her password.

“Oh my god, Alya, tell him that Marinette needs like thirty more minutes, she doesn’t even have underwear on! No wait. Totally don’t tell Adrien that she doesn’t have underwear on, we don’t want him to  _ rush _ here. I don’t think he’s a perv-- but just mentioning that is pervy.” Bridgette looked over Alya’s shoulder, tying off her second pigtail. Marinette was ready for god to open up the floor and take her! She was ready for Adrien to cancel it! She was ready for Alya or Bridgette to tell her not to go! She wasn’t ready! It’s been years since she last dated! What if she died of embarrassment!

_ “‘Hey Adrien, Mari is currently having a meltdown on what to wear so give us thirty more minutes,’? _ Are you sure I can’t just write  _ ‘Hiya, Marinette doesn’t have underwear on right now so you might wanna give us some more time,’?” _ Alya looked over to Marinette who was sluggishly moving back into her bedroom.

“Be more sincere, Alya,” Bridgette chided, and Marinette groaned as she fell back onto her bed, not caring if she was making wet spots on her bedsheets from her damp towel. She had no idea what she was going to wear. She  _ couldn’t _ wear red. She couldn’t wear a dress because motorcycle and dress? No way. Skirts were out too. Shorts weren’t good enough when it was night time… Jeans were plausible, she guessed, but did she have a cute top to go with it? She could  _ attempt _ to wear the shirt that she wore along with those red pants with jeans, but her jeans weren’t high rise and the shirt was a crop top-- she wanted something to cover up her midriff. Hmmm…

“How about a simple  _ ‘give her thirty minutes and she’ll be ready!’?” _

“Perfect!”

Silence ensued for a moment while Alya typed it out and locked her phone again. Bridgette slid over to the closet using her socks, digging through her drawers to find the matching top to the pants. Bridgette wasn’t clueless-- she  _ knew _ Marinette. And Marinette definitely had a matching top to the pants. Marinette watched her dig through the shirts section to find the startling red top that complimented the pants. Bridgette’s eyes went wide. Alya went into her shoeboxes to find the matching shoes. Because, duh, Marinette bought everything to match. Alya pulled back to find the unused, pristine-condition red heels. Alya whistled. “Babe.”

“B-but what if we go on another date and I don’t have anything as fancy as this?”

“I don’t think he’ll care about that.”

“Come on, Marinette, we have to brush your hair!”

“What if there’s no second date because of this?”

“That’s a silly idea, Mari.”

“What if--”

“Marinette,” Alya rolled her eyes. “Come on. We have to get you ready, we have less than thirty minutes!”

And so Marinette was rushed into her bathroom, Alya digging out her blowdryer and brush out of the bathroom sink cabinet, Bridgette setting out her clothes on the bed with a determined look on her face. She found even the matching earrings and necklace, and Marinette felt a blush reaching her face. Oh boy. Marinette guessed there was no way of escaping out of it, even if she somehow managed to cancel with Adrien. Her friends wouldn’t let her self-sabotage, no matter how much the butterflies in her stomach wouldn’t stop moving.

Alya quickly dried her hair with precision, not bothering to straighten out her hair. Marinette’s hair usually flattened out anyway, so there was no point in the straightener. The air was hot on her face, and Alya was busy just taking the dampness out of her hair. Marinette liked to air dry her hair, but she also really didn’t want her hair to be clumpy if they took a lot of wind while on the bike. Bridgette helped her to at least file down her nails into squares, clicking her tongue the way that Marinette had accidentally gotten her to do, and painted a clear coat ontop. Marinette didn’t bear moving her fingers until it dried.

“You okay there, Mari? You look dazed.”

“Just trying to keep myself from screaming.” Marinette laughed weakly. The butterflies were eating her now.

“It’ll be great, you’re going to have so much fun!” Bridgette nodded to herself, putting on the earrings on her ears. They were her favorite pair-- studded earrings that looked like a little ladybug. They were her favorite to use when she had her hair down, she always felt like they were lucky charm. Her secret weapon. Bridgette managed to only stab her twice before clasping it on the back with it’s included backing, and Alya clicked off the blow dryer. It was time to get the courage to change into her clothes. It was the moment of truth. “Oh my god Mari you look so good, I can’t wait to see what you’re going to look like with all the clothes on you look so beautiful and pretty!”

Marinette grabbed underwear from her drawer, and grabbed the only strapless bra she had from the other drawer. Having her hair touch her bare back felt weird and she shivered under her towel on it.

“We’ll wait in the living room,” Alya nodded, hauling Bridgette out before she insisted on helping Marinette get into her shoes which was something that Marinette wanted to do herself because Bridgette always, without a doubt, would always tie it way too tight and Marinette would  _ definitely _ lose feeling in her feet--

“Thank you two so much for helping me,” Marinette sighed, back straightening when the doorbell rang. Fuck. FUCK.  _ FUCK. _

Bridgette slammed Marinette’s door closed while she almost screamed out of her skin. Oh god she wasn’t even ready she didn’t even have  _ underwear _ on for fuck’s sake what should she do--

“Adrien!” Alya opened the door, and Marinette screamed out of her mind. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. She pulled the pants on, relishing at how high it went up on her body before tying the sash at the front. It was loose fitting on her legs, and rolled up to her ankles. She had done some modifications to the pant legs, because Marinette was too short for literally anything that was sized for women, and because of which the style made her look skinnier than what she was actually. She struggled to slip on the shirt which was probably actually an infinity scarf in the way that it looped around the back, but fuck she had spent a lot of money on it and she was gonna  _ work _ it--

“Hey there, Bridgette! Hi Alya!”

“Oh I haven’t seen you in so long, Adrien! I’ve missed you!” Bridgette sounded off near the door, which probably meant she was crushing Adrien into a hug. Marinette glanced at herself in the mirror, desperate for her to look like she knew if she looked good or not, and she cringed at her lack of makeup. She managed to find a dark enough lipstick on her nightstand to cover her lips and prayed that she looked alright. She was literally begging the butterflies to go away when Alya knocked on her door.

“We’re leaving now, babe. Good luck! Get out of there soon, Adrien is looking  _ great.” _

Marinette unlocked the door and came face to face with Adrien holding flowers in his hand.

 

* * *

 

She looked amazing. Marinette looked  _ amazing. _ Adrien nearly jumped out of his socks when he saw her, his jaw dropping slightly at the sight. Marinette’s hair looked so silky and shiny that he instantly had an urge to run his hands through it and fall asleep with his face in her neck. She smelled great, too, when she pulled the bedroom door open he got a face full of perfume that he robotically had to go sit down back on her couch. Adrien felt like the scent would never leave his nose. It had permanently made itself at home in his sinuses. Adrien was absolutely positively alright with that. Red suited Marinette. Red suited Marinette  _ very _ well, like it was made for her pale skin. Dark red pants with a red top shouldn’t work so well but it  _ did.  _ He couldn’t stop thinking of Lady’s recording now, how she gave the same impression as the drawing. It was a perfect balance between alluring and adorable-- something entirely Marinette and Lady. That is to say, if Lady and Marinette were the same people.

Focus. That wasn’t the point of tonight. Well, sort of.

Marinette stumbled while tying the straps of her heels behind her ankle, chuckling with an embarrassed smile. He wanted to kiss it off so badly while tangling his fingers in her hair. God her hair looked soft and shiny. “Bugaboo-- I--  _ wow.” _

“Too much?” Marinette winced at herself, smoothing out her pants. Adrien saw the soft indents of her ab muscles and he forgot how to breathe. This girl could kill him with upper arm strength alone and it was pathetic to feel turned on by that but he totally  _ was.  _ Maybe asking her out was a terrible idea-- now he couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like to have such strong hands on his body.  _ Fuck. _

_ _

“Not at all, Lovebug, you look amazing.” He glanced down to his hands where he’d been crushing the bouquet to his chest like a crutch. “Oh! Here-- sorry. I totally forgot I had this in my hand, ahah. I know you already have red roses in your house and you told me you like red and pink and white flowers so-- so I-- I got you-- ah. Fuck. Sorry-- I’m stuttering cause I’m nervous or something-- god you look so nice. I have no idea what flower colors mean in the flower language or whatever so I don’t know what pink… roses mean.”

Marinette flushed while reaching for the roses. Adrien could tell she was trying not to cry at the gift, and Adrien’s heart sped up incredibly thick.

 

* * *

 

“This is the sweetest thing to ever happen to me,” Marinette closed her eyes to smell the flowers. The plastic bag tied around the stem of the bouquet crinkled delightfully in her hands as she squealed-- she could make a good ASMR video out of the crinkles of the bag alone. But the softness of the flowers? That was adorable. She gave him the best looking grin she could muster, full of teeth and squinty eyes and pure adoration flowing out of her. “Thank you so much, Adrien!”

“Yeah-- I-- I saw them and I thought of you-- so I thought: why not?” Adrien blushed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. God he looked so shy, it made Marinette salivate. And it didn’t help that Adrien looked like a personified sex-appeal.  _ Noir _ who? Kidding. Marinette would always hold Noir dear to her heart. And other body parts. Anyway. Adrien looked like he’d been in a biker gang up until this very second, wearing darker-than-normal jeans and a simple black shirt that was way too tight around the arms, his biceps large and drool-worthy. His golden mop of blonde hair was actually styled back like he’d been running his hands through it multiple times while nervous. She sympathized-- she too was feeling nervous. It was a miracle Marinette could play off her stumbling as just a symptom of having heels on and not because her knees are getting weaker every passing moment of being in direct contact with a man so deliciously beautiful that it was making her legs shake and other things happen in other places.

Anyway.

He’d slung his-- _ leather? Holy fuck-- _ jacket on the armchair of her sofa, looking every bit a cute looking biker as he was just hot. He’s just hot. Marinette really wanted to get a taste of this boy. Maybe they could cancel the date somehow and just spend time in her apartment together-- she wanted to pull on those belt loops until he had to kick his pants off from around his ankles.  _ Yum.  _ She was really craving some vanilla icecream.

“Are you ready to go?” Adrien’s mouth twitched, heavy with a grin.

“Let me put this in a vase first,” Marinette laughed, reaching over to him to give him a kiss on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to see you guys next weekend for the next chapter!! I'm so excited for the next chapter you have noooo idea. I'll see you then!!
> 
> Love you lots!!!  
> FragileIzy
> 
> P.S. here's the [pic](http://fragileizy.tumblr.com/post/177185003494/i-drew-marinette-in-the-clothes-i-put-her-in-in)  
> again on tumblr if you wanna reblog it there!! The quality is... bad-ish because I did it that way purposely, I didn't want Ao3 eating pixels ;w;


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 9,000 words on this one!! I'm getting good at this!!  
> You thought this was the last chapter? Ha! Guess what? I want one more chapter until we're done with this!  
> I've realized I /love/ writing in Adrien's POV because wow, does the boy seem easy to write.
> 
> Enjoy!

How was he going to bring up the whole porn incident now? He had no tactics whatsoever. Hell-- he had no idea where to begin.  _ Hey Marinette, I asked you out because I was too chicken to talk about the real reason as to why I’m here and it’s about the fact that you told Bridgette that i’m doing porn and i’m not i’m actually doing ASMR--? _ It just didn’t cut it. But he was so grateful that he had asked her out-- his heart was still pounding over such a ballsy move. He’d asked her out. He’d asked her  _ out. _ And had gotten a  _ yes. _ How did he even manage this? How had he managed to get to Marinette’s house without falling off the seat of his own motorcycle just now? His heart was bursting out of his chest. He was still jumping for joy. Adrien was impressed with himself as he stood back up from the couch, thankful that his knees didn’t lock up. He felt so clammy. He really hadn’t expected Marinette to look so… so…

So  _ beautiful. _ Holy shit. It completely made up for the laborious grilling Bridgette had sent him through after she had  _ finally _ gotten to the point. Adrien could swear up and down that he was going to die during it. Bridgette was still kind to him, wishing nothing more than the best to Marinette, but  _ basically  _ had implied that if Adrien were to do anything to Marinette, he’d  _ die. _ In the worst of ways. Worse than anything could even remotely imagine. Adrien, terrified of Bridgette’s suddenly chilly attitude, had only nodded. He had no idea what to say. Bridgette was terrifying, with a hard gaze and straight mouth. He’d never seen such a serious face on Bridgette before-- and it wasn’t something he wanted to deal with ever again. Plagg, who didn’t speak any human language, didn’t seem to notice his owner casually freaking out with a can of soda smushed in his fist at Bridgette’s implications of death.

But focus! Adrien tied his shoes back on in front of the door, bending awkwardly in his jeans to reach his toes. He should probably work on his flexibility as well as musculation. He’d worry about that another time. He slipped back on his jacket, rubbing the back of his knuckles underneath his chin where he’d nicked himself trimming his facial hair. It’s probably for the best that he had-- after Bridgette had left he _really_ didn’t have any motivation to continue recording a _Noir_ video. And he had kept his five-o-clock shadow because his viewers _loved it._ Even if he was trying to do a copy-cat of Lady’s channel for the video, which meant _cute_ and _soft_ and the emotional equivalent of sitting in a hot bathtub full of bath bombs, he still wanted some parts of Noir showing up. Which meant facial hair.

Marinette had put the pink roses in the same tall vase as the red ones, and the resulting bouquet was beautifully exquisitely perfect in it’s own way. If it wasn’t for the green stems of the leaves that broke the arrangement into a better shape, the red and pink clashing together would hurt anyone’s eyes. Adrien willed this to be a metaphor for himself. That they were a good match, pink and green. He sure hoped so-- he really did like Marinette.

Marinette was busy digging up a purse in her closet while Adrien waited near the front door. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he cursed to himself as he fidgeted into his pocket to reach it.

 

**Lady Luck ASMR:** so, how’s the lucky giiiiiirl? Is she cuuuute?

 

_ If _ Lady and Marinette were the same people, then this would be super silly. Lady asking Adrien if Marinette is cute. But Adrien had nothing to base it off of other than just sheer hope. Afterall, Lady could be literally anyone in the country. And there were a lot of inhabitants in France. She did mention that she lived in Paris, as well as Adrien, but still. What were the odds that the two women he loved more than life itself were the same person? Adrien liked to consider Lady as his best friend-- other than Plagg. Was that pathetic? Anyway. What were the odds he’d find Lady by her running into him in the middle of the sidewalk? That was unheard of. The probability sounded way too low for this.

Still though. Hope clutched his heart heavily like a vice grip, incapable of letting go of his heart. He  _ wanted _ the two girls to be one person. Was that selfish of him? Wanting two different people? He’d ask the internet that later.

 

 **ASMnoiR:** She’s adorable, my Lady ;w; she’s wearing the cutest clothes rn and i want to screm she looks so good aaaaaaaa but… what if she doesn’t like me though????

**Lady Luck ASMR:** Just play nice, you silly kitty. No ‘screm’ing. I’m sure she likes you too if she said yes to you going on a date with her!!!!!

**ASMnoiR:** you have no idea how much i want this date to go well, my Lady :’c what if this ends in a cat-astrophe (please laugh at my joke i’m begging you.)?

**Lady Luck ASMR:** awhhhh. It’s going to go great, i promise. good luck, kitty!! You’ve got nothing to lose! And  _ if _ the date goes terribly wrong (i am  _ not _ going to even mention that pun.), we can always go out for icecream next week or something~

**ASMnoiR:** and that has nothing to do with your whole analogy, right ;3c (;3cccccc)

**Lady Luck ASMR:** idk what you’re talking about ouo;;

**ASMnoiR:** your whole “oh noir *insert you swooning to a picture of me here* you’re just like chocolate syrup” thing? ;3c you sure the “lets get icecream” doesn’t mean anything sexual?

**Lady Luck ASMR:** FIRST, i do Not swoon looking at pictures of you XD

**ASMnoiR:** pppfft. don’t lie, lady. You know that my jawline is to die for.

**Lady Luck ASMR:** omg Noir you’re so thirsty XD don’t you have a date right now?! And SECOND  _ you _ were the one who asked what i thought you’d be if you were a food!!!!! DX<

**ASMnoiR:** and you’d still be my little peach~ or even… my little straw-purr-y~ >w<

**Lady Luck ASMR:** god KILL me that was so forced

**Lady Luck ASMR:** good luck on your date noir!!!! Don’t fuck up!!!!!!! wear a condom!!!!!!

**ASMnoiR:** my lady!!! I am a GentleMan!!! I do not fuck on the first date D:<

**Lady Luck ASMR:** what’s this??? (don’t make an ‘owo’ joke there because i swear to GOD i will fight) Paris’s infamous Noir--  _ Chat Noir-- _ not wanting to get into someone’s pants???? You silly kitty. That’s practically unheard of. If that’s the case, I guess I’m not your lucky charm, eh?

 

Adrien stifled the urge to type ‘owo’ over and over again to her. Okay so... maybe Lady was a little bit right. Still though, he grumbled to himself as he pocketed the phone into his jeans, his blush heavy on his face. He hadn’t really _expected_ any of that after the date. Marinette probably wasn’t into that type of stuff on the first date, either, so it wasn’t like he had shaved because of that reason… or made sure he had a spare condom in his wallet. Nah. Nah nah nah. He _totally_ didn’t. Well. He… had put a condom in his wallet. _But,_ it was more of a just-in-case situation. He wasn’t expecting anything, but he really would rather feel safer about it in case they did do something. Which they weren’t. They _weren’t._

Unless she wanted to.

He wouldn’t mind that.

Adrien caught her nearly slipping on the tile of her apartment while pulling on her purse over her shoulder. “Good to go, Buginette?”

“Absolutely!” She smiled at him, stretching her arm to the back of her head to tuck most of her hair behind her ear. It gave Adrien a perfect view of those sculpted, toned muscles. God, her _biceps._ What he wouldn’t do to feel those arms around him again. He wouldn’t wouldn’t wouldn’t _wouldn’t_ blush. Fuck. He opened the door for them to exit her apartment, and he watched her lock the door. The keys jingled in her hands as she stuffed them back into her purse. They went down the stairs, and Adrien regretted tremendously wearing his jacket. The night wasn’t hot by any means, but it also wasn’t cold. Marinette’s outfit was adequate for the weather. Adrien’s was blistering hot in his biker’s jacket. He mentally cursed himself out for trying to look good. Hey, at least he _attempted_ to wear clothes that weren’t just graphic tees. He’d taken time to find a black shirt he’d never worn before to this date. Adrien hummed to himself. He didn’t… own anything that wasn’t black. Did he? He couldn’t recall anything at all. Not even a shirt. Was this goth culture?

Was he a goth? All because he’s too lazy to get rid of cat fur off of his clothes? Oh fuck. He really was Noir, wasn’t he? He had to stop referring to Noir as if he was a different person. But it kind of  _ was _ a different person-- it was like a binary thing for Adrien, though, like how he had grown up at home. He knew to  _ never _ show too much interest in almost anything to anyone unless he was in Felix’s company. The two had learned from a very young age to stay as bland and boring as possible in front of the Agreste family. Being Noir was like turning an on and off switch. He wished he could be Noir  _ all the time. _

Marinette’s gasp when seeing the motorcycle was cute and adorable and made his heart melt. She held her hand up to her face, glossy fingertips brushing up against the softness of her bottom lip, and Adrien prayed to lord jesus to give him enough willpower to look away from her and pay attention to his bicycle instead. “You like the bike?”

“Holy shit-- how much did this  _ cost  _ you,” Marinette’s eyes were impossibly wide, almost afraid to touch the seat in front of her.

“A lot. A  _ lot _ more than I would like to admit. I even had to import it from north america because all the european models are too small-- I like big rides.” The motorcycle luckily had a second seat, and he thanked his past self in deciding to include a longer seat option on the bike. Surprise-- the bike was  _ also _ black, decked out in dark grey-- nearly black-- steel, and Adrien kind of sort of swore to himself at his branding. He was totally not helping himself if he was trying  _ not _ to give the impression that he’s goth. He’s not goth! Anyway. The bike was one of the loud, purring motorcycles that would wake up the whole street if he started it up in the middle of the night, so Adrien usually tried to use it only on weekends when it was more socially acceptable. Plus, since this was the only large motorcycle around the area, Adrien had become somewhat of a local mystery with it, as in--  _ who’s the guy on the bike? _ so he  _ really _ tried to only use it on weekends. He’d walk or take the metro to work if he had to, he didn’t. “I even had to get this bike customized as well because this bike was made for average height people. I’m  _ well  _ above average.”

“I,” Marinette stumbled over her words. Her eyebrows raised in sort of a surprise, sort of an embarrassed way for taking what he said so intimately, and sort of _wow, really?_ And he didn’t know what was worse. She bit her bottom lip, crossing her arms under her bust and just-so-happen-ly pushing said bust higher-- and Adrien leaned on his bike for moral support because _wow--_ wasn’t _that_ _a_ _pretty sight_.

Fuck. He hadn’t meant to imply that he had an above-average dick, _fuck._ The Noir in him would’ve taken this as a golden opportunity to wink instead at the implication. “I _meant_ legs. I meant my legs. I have long legs. Look at them. Look at my legs. Come on, Bugaboo, don’t do this to me. I’m above average _height--_ not… not any of _whatever you’re thinking.”_

“Sure. Sure-- yeah-- I believe you.” Marinette laughed to herself. Adrien felt like melting at the cuteness of the sound. “Does your bike have a name?”

He was eternally grateful for the change in subject. “Yes-- actually. How’d you know?”

“You look like someone who would name their motorcycle,” Marinette gave him a wink. Adrien’s legs felt a little boneless. Thank god for his bike holding him up somehow.

“Just don’t make fun of the name.”

Marinette quirked a brow again, smile still wide. “I promise.”

Adrien rounded over to the right side of the bike, pointing at the special decal sticker he had put on the shell of the engine in the color green.  _ “Cataclysm.” _

“Cata-- well. Oh-- an interesting choice,” Marinette’s smile twitched as she tried to smooth out a laugh when she looked over the handlebars to see from his side. Lady definitely would’ve killed him right there in then-- come on.  _ Cat-a-clysm? _ Adrien narrowed his eyes in fake hostility.

“Hey now, you promised!”

“I know,” Marinette hid her mouth behind a hand. “But why would you name your bike something that means ‘a huge catastrophe’ in english?”

“It sounds cool. Come on. Admit it. It totally sounds cool. English has some cool words.” He stuck his tongue out at her. 

“Like the word  _ Miraculous _ for me,” She nodded in acknowledgement, pushing her elbows closer together and  _ god _ was it hard to maintain eye contact with her. “I get what you’re saying.”

His hands fell into a natural rhythm as he unclipped a spare helmet from the mesh bag at the back end of Cataclysm, turning slightly over to her. He presented the helmet to her. “For your head, dear Princess.”

“We wouldn’t want to lose that.” Marinette’s smile was of surprise, and a blush stamped along the sides of her cheeks. Adrien liked that. He liked that a lot. Was it because of  _ princess? _

“Of course not! I enjoy your head.” Hmmm. That. That could’ve been taken in a whole lot of different ways. Marinette probably understood it the same way, because she kept quiet, but her shoulders shook in silent laughter. Adrien could see her lips twitching again to smother a grin. Lady would’ve killed him after spending a good hour laughing at that.  _ Whoops. _

“Does it fit okay?” Marinette slipped on the helmet over her head, her voice muffled a bit in the glass of the helmet.

“Looks good to me, ‘Bug!” She looked _adorable_ and mind blowingly cute, but he wasn’t going to say that because it was making his knees weak again. He slipped his own helmet on. His dad would kill him if he injured himself in any way. Felix would proceed to resurrect him and then kill him too. The only rule that he had come up with with Felix was that Felix would be relatively fine with the whole motorcycle thing if he took precautions. Like wearing a helmet. And a padded suit. He usually flubbed on the whole padded suit thing. Ah well. What Felix didn’t know wouldn’t kill him.

He saddled on Cataclysm, twisting around to look at Marinette and patting the passenger spot for her. The bike was going to be a little bit more back heavy than normal, which was fine. This wasn’t a bike for speed, anyways, so Adrien didn’t feel too concerned about the extra weight. Marinette probably weighed nothing, so it definitely wasn’t going to affect anything on the bike. Turning was going to be a little bit easier now, so that was a plus. Marinette bit her lip again, placing her soft hands on his shoulder blades to get on as well. Adrien supposed it was similar to trying to get on a horse for the first time-- people usually didn’t know how to move body parts in ways to get settled on a horse. Her heels settled on the exhaust pipes that doubled as the foot pegs, and her knees caged his hips at this angle. Adrien tried not to blush, but it was pretty hard--  _ ha. _ Marinette squeezed his shoulder blade to acknowledge that she was ready. He slid on his own eye guard.

“Hold on tight, Princess, the bike is pretty loud.” 

He turned on Cataclysm with a turn of the key.

Cataclysm purred to life with a large sputtering noise when he hit the button on the handlebar, to which Marinette squealed at the sudden sound, not expecting Cataclysm to be so loud-- even though he had said so. Adrien laughed and got a tough squeeze of the shoulder as compensation for laughing at her. Adrien looked across the street to make sure there were no incoming cars, and took off the foot pedal from the ground, easing his way onto the street to go to the restaurant. Adrien’s glad that he looked up the directions to get there before taking off-- it was always a struggle to hook up his phone to the phone mount he had put on the dashboard. Cataclysm made large putting noises when he shifted gears with his foot, and he grinned to himself when he felt Marinette hold onto him tighter. This was a great idea.

Driving a motorcycle in Paris was difficult, as the streets sometimes got really narrow, but the loudness of the engine always helped him out. Drivers knew he was around by the noise and were always more cautious. Adrien twisted the accelerator just a bit to gradually increase his speed and the putting sound from the engine-- Marinette might enjoy it. The soft  _ eep! _ and  _ woo! _ he got out of her was just what he wanted to hear from her. It was truly an enjoyable feeling to have Marinette’s hands on his shoulder blades. God he’s so happy he suggested this. Cataclysm purred louder between his legs as he accelerated, making his thighs numb at the feeling. And when he shifted gears back again with his foot and the noise rattled the elongated shell of the engine, Marinette squeaked, pushing herself to be as close as possible to him on the bike. Her blunt nails sank into the seams of his jacket, and her chest pressed up again his back.

Pure  _ heaven. _

“That was  _ amazing,” _ She was out of breath when they inevitably stopped at a gravel-like spare parking area near the restaurant. The sound of the engine and the sound of gravel being crunched were almost ASMR-like, if it wasn’t for the fact that they were way too loud to help out in sleep-inducing videos. Still though, it relaxed Adrien out. And it looked like it relaxed Marinette, too, by the way her shoulders lowered lazily at him when he got off the bike.

“You like it?” He popped the helmet off his head, smoothing back his hair. He clamped down the foot pedal on the floor to make sure the bike wouldn’t tip over while he was gone, and pocketed the key next to his phone. Cataclysm’s purring got softer and softer until it halted completely.

“Absolutely! Oh my god. Who would’ve thought getting on a bike would be the coolest thing ever?” Her inky hair spilled back onto her shoulders once she popped her own helmet. He took it upon himself to smooth her own hair down from all of the stray ends sticking up while she laughed. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” He winked at her, his smile unbearably wide, putting their helmets into the mesh bag behind her. He gave out an arm for her to hold onto while unsaddling off of his bike. He’d admit, seeing Marinette’s toned legs on either side of Cataclysm’s body was something he’d keep in his mind forever. The bike fit her well, as it was originally made for shorter bodies, and the thought of her giving him a sly grin while taking off on her own bike similar to Cataclysm was something that surprisingly knocked the wind out of him. Now  _ that _ was a new fantasy.

The restaurant was packed with young adults around their age, and it was lively and loud. Even to Adrien’s numbed ears from Cataclysm, he knew a loud crowd when he saw one. A guitarist playing what Adrien could only assume were american top hits was in the corner, with a small selection of fans crowding around to sway around with the music in their chairs. Concept restaurants were either hits or misses with the young population-- only the brave and young go to places with food they don’t even know how to pronounce on the menu. Only the brave and bold know how to like it, too. Marinette had laughed and giggled underneath his arm when he had wrapped it around her shoulder, pressing her against his chest as they waited in line to get seated. They settled into silly banter about what could possibly on the menu while they waited. The hostess had located a small table for two available, crammed in between two booths for them to sit, and Adrien managed to fold up his legs underneath the table in a way to give Marinette space to put her own. He couldn’t help being so tall.

The waiter came over eventually enough, with a grin way too wide for someone working on a saturday, and dark green eyes that were harshly bright enough to make Adrien tilt his head in slight confusion. The man was  _ handsome, _ and Adrien knew handsome people when he saw them. The waiter looked like he was out-of-place in this type of business, with a facial structure of a god. Dark lashes framing those gorgeous eyes,  _ yikes.  _ Sometimes it was hard being a lover of all genders like Adrien. Strands of brown hair covered part of his-- did he have eyebrow slits on his left eye? Oh  _ wow. _ Adrien felt a little bit winded seeing someone so beautiful. The waiter’s voice was a bit breathy, “Welcome, pretty lady and man! Any appetizers to start out with?”

Adrien looked at the front of the menu. It looked like the restaurant was a fusion between Greek and Arabic foods, which was a mixture he understood was a normal thing in all parts of the worlds, but he’d  _ never had eaten _ . Marinette herself looked confused at the pairing, flipping the menu on the back to see what was available. It was going to be an adventure for the both of them, he was guessing. He gave the waiter a long look. “Got any cheese?”

“We certainly do,” the waiter nodded, taking out his notepad to write it down, and yet the waiter looked a bit like he was trying to ignore Adrien. Adrien didn’t know how he knew that-- it just  _ felt _ like it. Adrien’s self confidence wasn’t rocketeer high, but it certainly was higher than normal because of his job-- and yet, he felt a little bit self consious about himself. Adrien brushed his hair back to make sure it wasn’t sticking up. “It’s on the front of the page.”

And so it was. Marinette’s eyes widened when she came across the price tag, and Adrien just shrugged. “Any type of wine you like, Buginette?”

“I-- any type is fine.” She bit her lip.

“Any type is fine!” The waiter repeated, giving Adrien a raise of the chipped brow.

Adrien ordered red wine because if there was _anything_ Adrien had learned from his father, it was good wine taste. Or maybe Felix had taught him that. Whatever. The waiter nodded, retreating back into the kitchen, and Marinette set down her menu. The laminated paper pushed the candle precariously close to the edge of the table and she caught it with a stretch of her toned arm-- _wowee was it getting hot again underneath Adrien’s jacket--_ and brought it back before it fell. Her jaw was slack, full lips parted, with her brows high. “What’s wrong, Princess?”

“You just ordered like... one hundred euros worth of cheese,” She laughed, a little bit confused, settling her elbows on the table with her hands wrapped around one another.

Adrien shrugged again, a wide smile on his face as he ran his fingers through his hair again. He tried not to get his bandage caught in his hair while he did so. “Hey, I like cheese! It’s totally worth it, Bugaboo. I promise.”

“Incredible.” She laughed again, the exhale causing for her shirt to unstick to her chest and creating a small cavity between her skin and fabric.  _ Holy fuck. _ She was absolutely alluring. The waiter brought the cheese soon enough, with the wine, and Adrien took small sips out of his glass. He wasn’t here to get drunk-- especially since he was the one driving. He was limiting himself to one fourth of a normal glass. Marinette sipped on her drink as well, not bothering to swirl it in her glass like he’d been taught to do. He didn’t even know what the point of the swirling was. She seemed to like the cheese as well, at first making a slightly skewed face to the texture of the camembert before easily taking small pieces of an apple to eat it with. God he felt so much in love. Who would’ve thought Marinette eating cheese would absolutely positively solidify his crush on her? It certainly wasn’t the masterbation, pfft.  _ Definitely _ not.

“God, Bridgette told you the oven story, didn’t she?” Marinette rolled her eyes while they ate the main course. The waiter had brought it very gingerly over to both of them, and Adrien had caught himself choking up on his thank you. Why were humans so  _ pretty? _ Marinette had gotten some type of chicken meal while he had gotten what he could vaguely remember as beef. Whatever it was, it was  _ delicious, _ and he was trying really hard not to eat the whole thing at once. He was busy cutting up his food into little pieces so he knew to take his time-- a trick that Nathalie had ‘taught’-- scolded-- into him when he used to eat too fast when he was younger.

Adrien chuckled. Bridgette had talked about how when Marinette had babysat for the first time ever when she was a teenager, she’d left a pan of leftovers on the stovetop for too long and had forgotten about it, and the house nearly burnt down because of the charcoal leftovers. “She did.”

“She always tells it wrong,” Marinette poked at her food indignantly. “I’ll have you know, I was  _ not _ the one to almost burn down the house. I wish I was good with kids but Bridgette’s always been the better one at handling little… creatures. Cats, dogs, toddlers… you name it. Hamsters, maybe? She’s like a magnet to all of them.”

“Maybe it’s cause she talks loud?”

“If that’s the case, I should talk loud too.” She bit her lip again, snagging a bit more cheese off the cheese board that they hadn’t finished off of. Adrien kept a grin to himself. He’d successfully convinced Marinette that cheese was absolutely worth eating. Boy was he happy with his life decisions.

“You want kids to like you that much, Bugaboo?”

Marinette shrugged, taking a calculated bite full of food into her mouth. She folded her feet under her criss-cross style to give his legs more room to stretch out under the table, and he gave her a soft thank you. She sent him a soft smile. “I want  _ my _ kids to like me. And Bridgette’s. I’m pretty sure I’m going to be babysitting for them when they have children. And Bridgette said she wants a  _ lot, _ so. Auntie Mari, here I come! I’ve gotta be good at handling kids.”

Adrien couldn’t imagine what Marinette would look like with children pulling at her hair or trying to grab her attention at every waking moment. As in, he couldn’t-- he  _ shouldn’t. _ It was a sight too cute to even think about. His heart would melt at the thought. Marinette would look adorable being an aunt. Adrien laughed at her  _ true _ explanation about the oven, one that involved  _ only the truth, _ and learned that Marinette actually didn’t know how to take care of children after all. Not that he could do any better-- he had no idea how to deal with children. He’d never been in contact with one before. The conversation carried on for an hour as they finished up their plates, and Adrien felt stuffed. Incredibly stuffed. From the wine, cheese, the fluid conversation they were having, and the main course. Absolutely stuffed. Which... meant that he could probably go for dessert if he wanted to.

“Have you ever thought of having children of your own?” Marinette tilted her head.

It was a bit of a weird topic to talk about on their first date, but for some reason it felt remarkably easy to talk about the  _ future _ to Marinette. It was as if he knew he wouldn’t be judged or belittled for his experiences. “A bit. I don’t really know. I’ve been so caught up with my own life with my two jobs that I haven’t even had time to myself.”

Marinette looked like she was very close to choking on air. “Ah-- yeah. I forgot you had two-- uhm-- jobs.”

This was the perfect place for Adrien to mention that he was, in fact,  _ not _ a porn actor. He could simply just say  _ “yeah, uh, about my second job, i didn’t make it clear and now there’s a whole miscommunication happening-- i’m not a porn actor-- but i’m somewhat really impressed that you think i’m good looking enough for the porn industry”-- _ when the waiter came back to take the dishes away. He spent a while at their table, picking the dishes off slowly, almost as if he was desperate for Marinette’s attention. Adrien understood why-- Marinette was  _ really _ pretty with her shiny hair and pale skin. She was a natural beauty, with rosy cheeks and red lips with easy eyes, it was easy to see why the waiter looked enraptured with her. That didn’t stop Adrien from feeling a little bit weird about the whole thing. Sure, they were dating now, but he couldn’t assume that  _ everyone _ was just falling in love with Marinette. And they’d only been dating for-- what, a couple of hours now. Maybe even for half the day-- but that wasn’t any grounds to be territorial. He wasn’t even being territorial. He was just a bit confused. The waiter gave Marinette a docile grin that was full of teeth and sparkle. Adrien suddenly felt like he was being ignored, and although it was pretty amusing to see the waiter look at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world, he also felt a little bit dejected. “Dessert menu, beautiful lady?”

“Sure!” Marinette smiled back, eyes a little glassy, thanking him for the laminated paper. Adrien watched curiously as the waiter didn’t bother to give him one, and was angling himself in a way that it seemed like he was shutting Adrien out of the conversation. Well then. Adrien didn’t know whether to be offended or surprised. Marinette didn’t seem like she was noticing it happen either, talking to Adrien like normal. “Oooh. I’d love to have ice cream. Do you wanna share, Adrien?”

“Sure!” Adrien felt satisfaction swelling in his chest, knowing that the waiter was humming in what Adrien hoped was dejection. Had he expected Marinette to get up and go eat with him instead? “What type do you want, Princess?--”

“--Vanilla.” Marinette bit her lip again, giggling to herself almost without breath, completely cutting him off. Adrien didn’t really understand the joke, but he smiled smoothly in agreement. He knew how to keep things professional when someone, like the waiter, wasn’t in agreement with the rest of the group-- it was what he did all the damn time with his father’s company.

“Vanilla it is!” He nodded to the waiter, who was still  _ fucking ignoring him. _ Hmmm. The waiter kept his eyes trained on Marinette’s quizzical face, and Marinette bit her lip in excitement at the prospect of eating dessert. She was completely missing the waiter trying to get her attention.

“Are you sure you don’t want any condiments on it, my pretty lady?” The waiter bowed next to her, still angling his shoulders in a way to shut Adrien out of the conversation. Adrien frowned. The waiter’s voice got  _ impossibly _ low. “Perhaps a chocolate syrup?”

Huh. Interesting.

Marinette’s eyes glazed up as she finally made eye contact with the waiter for what seemed to be the first time that night. It took her a few seconds to answer, her long eyelashes batting slowly as if slowed down by time. Was she trying to process what he had said? He hadn’t implied anything sexual or anything, but Marinette’s glass-like eyes were telling a different story. Something about ‘chocolate syrup’  _ was  _ sexual, apparently. He could totally use that against Lady now. Adrien watched Marinette’s fingers twitch along the edge of the table. Was she upset? Or was she surprised? He’d never seen this look on her face before, one that made her look like a doll from how serene and real the expression looked. She slowly came back to her bearings, blinking rapidly as if to get a film layer out of her eyes. “No, no thank you. Vanilla only is enough for me.”

The beautiful waiter hummed in disapproval. Somehow, Adrien felt like he won. He had no idea how or why though. The waiter nodded, picking back up the menu, and left back into the kitchen. Marinette exhaled almost as loud as the guitar singer singing in the back of the room. “You okay, Buginette?”

“I think I know that guy.” Marinette’s face twisted like she was trying to crack a mystery. “Which is… weird.”

“How do you think you know him?” Adrien quirked a brow. Very interesting indeed.

Marinette’s face was starting to warm up, as if she had only noticed just how exquisitely beautiful the man was, and just how interested the waiter had been in her. She gave Adrien a shy smile, the ends of her lips twitching in confused amusement. “That was  _ weird.” _

“It really was.”

“He reminds me of someone I know,” She corrected herself. “But I know that it wasn’t him. He said he was on a date tonight.”

Something in Adrien sank deep in his stomach. It was almost painful, and Adrien cleared his throat from hissing from said pain. Adrien wasn’t an idiot. He was a  _ hopeful _ idiot. There were many coincidences clashing here. Marinette’s reaction to being called  _ Lady _ wasn’t exactly what he was expecting, but it definitely could’ve shown her natural ease at being called that for the past couple of years. Marinette’s timing with her texting during running into him, and putting her phone away. She might have been texting him-- er,  _ Noir, _ \--during the time that she ran into him for the first time. And the whole glassy eyed for chocolate syrup. Lady definitely had a thing for chocolate syrup. They had talked about it for almost an entire day, with Lady frequently stating that chocolate syrup being her to-die-for sauce to put on icecream. It kind of sounded like an inside joke then, too, like Marinette’s inside joke with herself with vanilla ice cream. Like it was a codeword for something sexual. Had Marinette gotten _ flustered _ from the mention of chocolate syrup? That meant that  _ if _ Marinette was Lady… then she suspected the waiter being Noir. But it clearly couldn’t have been the waiter-- since  _ Noir had a date.  _ Maybe he should test out to see if she was actually Lady…

He was a hopeful idiot. A very, very, very, very,  _ very _ hopeful idiot.

“Oh?” Adrien managed to choke out. His heart was beating way too fast now. What if he was wrong? What if he was really really wrong? What if the universe had made so many coincidences just to tease him? He totally had a crush on Marinette (unless masterbation didn’t count at all, but, hey. Adrien totally counted it). But he’d had a major crush on Lady for  _ years, _ it almost felt shameful or like a sin to move her away from the pedestal that he had created for her in the years of being mutual online-friends. It had taken him countless video comments on her channel in order for her to start watching his own-- which, was fine-- he understood that his videos didn’t cater to everyone. Watching sexualized ASMR was  _ certainly _ not for everyone. He of all people knew that-- it had taken a lot of courage to post his first couple of videos. But he was glad that he had begun this journey-- even if it had taken him up until a month or so ago to finally talk to her via chat--  _ ha, he felt hilarious. Chat?  _ \--and not just flirting with her in the comments section.

“Just an internet friend,” Marinette waved her hand away, completely oblivious to Adrien’s sweating. A lot of things were lining up. He really wished it was Marinette behind the camera and certainly not Bridgette. He wouldn’t be able to take the embarrassment if it was Bridgette. He wouldn’t be able to look Felix in the eye ever again. It wasn’t his fault! Anonymity on the internet was the easiest thing to do! No one knew anyone, yet knew everything at the same time! Maybe it wasn’t the jacket after all that was making him sweat. He pulled on a sleeve regardless, running his clammy hand through his hair again. God he was nervous. “Are you alright, Adrien?”

“Never better,” He grunted, sinking back into his chair after taking off the jacket fully. His arms were grateful for taking off the long sleeves, he was certain of it. Adrien tried not to feel a little bit bold from Marinette’s eyes tracing outlines of his arms, now that he only had his vneck on. Pfft. As if he was any competition to what Marinette looked like. As  _ if. _ “Just a little sweaty.”

She laughed, a little bit breathless. Was she licking her lips at him? “I can most certainly see that.”

The waiter sat down the bowl of ice cream, setting out two spoons in front of the two. The waiter gave a quick hopeful glance to Marinette, who gave him a curt thank you. She was giving the person a very helpful hint that she was  _ not _ interested in them. The waiter left with a small frown on his face. Officially dejected. And boy, did Adrien feel glad about these turn of events. Marinette instead gave Adrien a smile so wide that it threatened to infect Adrien himself.

“I  _ love _ vanilla ice cream.” She took her spoon to take a bit out of the bowl.

“As much as you like ‘chocolate syrup’?” He knew his voice was getting lower and lower now. Adrien was biting hope at the back of the neck and making sure it knew who was it’s boss. No more mister nice-guy. Initiate Noir mode! He was getting to the bottom of this whether he wanted to or not. Time to take out the big guns.

“How’d you know I like chocolate syrup?” She gave him a small laugh, spoon in her mouth. Was she blushing at the prospect of chocolate syrup--  _ ‘chocolate syrup’-- _ or his voice?

“I saw the way you looked at him, Princess. He’s  _ gorgeous.”  _ Adrien took his own spoon, making sure to maintain eyecontact as he licked the spoon clean. For a brief second, Marinette looked a little bit under his spell, her eyes dropping to his throat. “Really good looking chocolate syrup, don’t you think?”

“Mmmm. He looked too good to be real,” She rolled her eyes, almost as if she was impertinent to his charms. Come on, now. He was turning all of the  _ Adrien _ gears to  _ Noir. _ He could do this! He’d never done this before aside to a camera. He had no idea if the Noir effect had any real chance in real life. Still though. It’s a chance he just had to take. “Boys like that are usually hiding something from you.”

Adrien shrugged and gave her an easy smirk. “Maybe. What do you think you’d find in of him?”

“Someone just looking for an easy lay?” She tilted her head, tapping the edge of the spoon to her kissable lips.  _ Fuck. _ “I’ll admit, in any other circumstance, I’d be head over heels with that type of guy. He’s pretty cute. In a… bad boy kind of way. But I’m invested in someone else right now.”

“You like bad boys, Buginette?” Interesting interesting  _ interesting. _

“‘Hardly a bad boy if he works in the food service,” She stifled a giggle, taking another scoop. “But I guess I  _ could _ say yes to that question.”

These set of questions gave him the same feeling like he had whenever he rid on Cataclysm, and he had no idea why. Maybe it was the fact that his heart was racing in his throat, or the fact that he could totally end up crashing into the pavement in defeat. The restaurant around them was nearly gone from Adrien’s perspective, his entire focus on her. Adrien lowered his voice even further. “What’s so attractive about bad boys?”

He wasn’t  _ saying _ that he’s a bad boy. Hell, the most rebellious thing he’d ever done was get a motorcycle. A really cool looking one, too, but anyway-- not important. Focus. He always looked both ways before crossing the street, he always made sure to tip, and he always said please and thank you. Even in his Noir videos he thanked people who donated to his donation page (he couldn’t let anyone know that he was actually rich, that would be a clue as to who he was.) and he used his turn signal always when using Cataclysm. He was a good person! Not a bad boy.

And yet…

And yet he certainly did dress like a bad boy, wearing all black. And he had a black bike. Wasn’t that the bad boy aesthetic, at least? The perfect ‘chocolate syrup’? And his videos were always so sexualized. Oozing lust out of all of his videos-- every last one. A perfect cover for a respectable young man to hide behind. No one ever had to know that Noir-- the epitome of chocolate-- was just a normal guy. Wait a minute. Noir being  _ chocolate syrup... _

She looked back up at him, spoon in her mouth, like she was frozen in time. Hook… line… and  _ sinker.  _ Her pale skin turned darker and darker red as she flushed more and more. Oooh. Marinette had started to catch onto the little game now. She visibly swallowed, biting her bottom lip in such a way that it was driving him crazy. “Their-- uh--”

He hummed for her to continue, raising a brow.

“I--” She chewed thoughtfully around her empty spoon, and Adrien saw her shift around on her chair. “I’m not--”

“Come on, Bugaboo, think it through. What makes a bad boy so attractive?”

Marinette’s eyebrows bunched up like she was in the middle of threatening to spill her entire life story.

“They’re so different than me.” She squinted her eyes up to the ceiling as if she was spilling a secret she’d been holding for her entire lifetime. A hot breath of air whooshed out of her, making her chest compress, her shirt unsticking from her skin again.  _ Wow. _ “God, Adrien, they’re  _ completely _ different than what people expect me to be attracted to. They make me feel a little bit… I don’t know.  _ Good _ about myself?”

“Good about yourself,” Adrien repeated. Wow, did he  _ enjoy _ this.

Marinette groaned. “It’s so difficult to explain.”

_ “Try me.” _

“I-- oh dear.” Marinette squirmed again, clearly agitated with the way she was sitting. Adrien tried not to read too much into the implication of what that could possibly mean. Maybe the seat was starting to get uncomfortable, or maybe her legs were getting sweaty. Or maybe…  _ oh…?  _ Maybe she was getting off on being put on the spot? Something was pooling in his gut too.

“But that’s not the reason as to why you said yes to dating me, was it?”

“Of course not,” She laughed, and  _ wow,  _ Marinette looked absolutely perfect now as she lifted a hand to brush back her hair with her nails. Her blush looked absolutely lovely on her in combination with her clothes. She looked like a painting in this particular moment in his life-- full of artistic beauty, with sharp angles and bold colors, and yet so simply soft and unique. He wanted to keep this picture in his mind for the rest of his life. He took another spoonful of ice cream, trying to keep his own blush down. “Adrien, I’m dating you because I  _ really  _ like you. Not only because how you look.”

“You’re perfect, Princess, you know that?” Adrien chuckled, reaching over to take her hand that was resting on the table. He gave it a tough squeeze, enjoying just how clammy her hand felt in his.

“I have-- I have  _ no _ idea what-- brought-- brought this change of… attitude in you, but I  _ like _ it. By all means,  _ continue.” _ She laughed, taking the a final swipe at the dessert.

He gave her a wink. “You’re just helping me prove my point that you like ‘chocolate syrup’.”

She gave an  _ eep _ that was absolutely nothing like the one she had given while on Cataclysm. It was full of blushing and flushing and squirming along in her seat. The  _ eep _ was completely full of shame like she’d been caught doing something really bad. Something really  _ sinful. _ My my. Her nails dug painfully into the table’s cover, nearly puncturing holes if it wasn’t for the bluntness of her edges. How easy it was to make Marinette squirm! And in public, too. Adrien loved it. It felt intoxicating. He wanted more. He wanted much much  _ much _ more. “I-- I’m not--”

“It’s okay, Buginette, admitting that you have a thing isn’t a big deal,” He shrugged, giving her palm another squeeze.

“It’s a very big deal.” She bit her lip.

“So you admit you have a thing for bad boys?” He smirked again.

_ “I--  _ oh  _ god--”  _ Marinette whined, softly to the point he barely heard it, biting her tongue between her teeth and looking down. Now, wasn’t that a pretty noise? “I did  _ not _ mean to imply that!”

He chuckled. “Your secret’s safe with me,  _ My Lady.” _

Marinette stood up from the table, nearly tipping over from the sudden movement. “I gotta go to the bathroom.”

Adrien laughed, leaning back into his own chair.  _ Yes. _ Now  _ that _ was the reaction he was looking for from that nickname. “Sure. I’ll pay the bill while you’re gone.”

Marinette nodded, still biting her lip, and picked up her purse that was hanging off the arm of her chair to go to the bathroom with. Something told him that Adrien was going to get a text soon, and if he did, he’d officially find out Marinette was Lady.

And Adrien was a very very hopeful idiot for waiting for this text.

The waiter passed by, picking up the empty plate and spoons, depositing the bill on the table with a loud slap. The waiter looked kinda sour now, and Adrien didn’t even have the sympathy to agree with him. Things were going  _ great _ from his perspective. Just as Adrien pulled out his wallet, his phone moved in his pocket. And Adrien nearly dropped his card out of his hand in surprise. Oh. Oh wow. Oh  _ wow.  _ He wasn’t expecting this much of an immediate response.

 

**Lady Luck ASMR:** hhhhhhhhhhhhhh wow uh UH noir UHHHHHHHHHhhhHHHHHh

**ASMnoiR:** ?? you okay, my lady?

**Lady Luck ASMR:** i don’t… i don’t even know where to begin-- ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my god.

**ASMnoiR:** come on, you can do it! I believe in you! what’s wrong? owo?

**Lady Luck ASMR:** i’m hiding in the bathroom rn. How’s your date going?? Use those condoms yet?

 

He’d found her. Adrien had found  _ Lady.  _ He’d found  _ his Lady. _

 

**ASMnoiR:** i haven’t used any because i’m still on my date and because i do Not  _ do _ that no matter howww much you think otherwise, i am a GENTLEMAN (>n<), and because my date is busy hiding in the bathroom right now too :3c maybe you two are twinning? Or maybe… you’re the same person?

**Lady Luck ASMR:** ha ha ha, you silly kitty. Seriously though, how is it going?

**ASMnoiR:** you know, i’m going to be waiting here all alone while you’re in the bathroom, it might give a bad impression that you’re trying to escape~

**Lady Luck ASMR:** kitty, there’s no possible way that-- wait. I never told you i was going on a date???

**ASMnoiR:** i have full confidence that the person i’m on a date with is you, my Lady. Come back to the table! Let’s go home D’: and snuggle. come onnnnnn~

**Lady Luck ASMR:** but _i_ don’t have any confidence it’s you!! There’s no possible way. What if you’re just teasing me? Seriously, how’s the date going?

**ASMnoiR:** :’( now you’re just being mean. I bring you all the way here on Cataclysm for you to pretend you don’t know me?

**Lady Luck ASMR:** oh. oh my god. CAT-ACLYSM? ARE YOU OH MY GOD I CANNOT BELIEVE

**Lady Luck ASMR:** holy FUCk

 

That was the final nail in the coffin if he’s ever seen one.

Marinette came back almost too quietly, shuffling on her heels. She ducked and weaved in between tables, the couples oblivious to Marinette’s quiet screaming. Oh he knew she was freaking out because he was too. Her lip looked raw from how much she’d been biting it. She didn’t make any eye contact at all, ducking her head with such a shy look on her face that it made Adrien’s entire being move.

“Hey,” Adrien smiled at her, trying to keep things civilized, but he could feel that his lips were twitching into a full on smirk. His hands were  _ itching _ to grab hers. “Did you wash your hands?”

Marinette stopped to look up, blinking a with a confused look on her face and then-- laughed. She laughed. She laughed and laughed and laughed. Her shoulders raised up high next to her ears and her hand covered her mouth and she let out a snort that was delectably adorable and cute and mind-blowingly Marinette. Her whole body shook as she laughed and laughed, and then her head tipped back and  _ oh, _ wow, wasn’t it cute too? Her laughter looked so infectious, so joyful and and wonderful and Adrien couldn’t help it but laugh along with her. Marinette was crying now from laughter.  _ “Cataclysm--  _ oh my-- god, you named-- you named your bike  _ cataclysm,  _ god-- you spent thousands of euros on a beautiful motorcycle-- and a pun-- fuck-- how did I-- not  _ realize--” _

“So my Lady does like puns!” Adrien laughed back, loving the way that Marinette instantly grabbed his hand in hers when she managed to look back up to him. Her eyes were so shiny and bright and blue.

“I love-- I love them, god, your puns are fucking terrible-- oh my  _ god,”  _ Marinette couldn’t breathe. She coughed into her empty elbow over to her side, voice raspy from laughter. “Holy fuck holy fuck I cannot believe-- I cannot for the life of me-- Adrien you’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever met in my  _ entire existence.” _

_ Woosh. _ All of the air in his belly left him. Now wasn’t that an experience he’d remember for the rest of his life. He was about to start crying now, as much as he didn’t want to. “L-let’s go?”

“Absolutely,” Marinette nodded, depositing her phone back into her purse.

She probably wouldn’t need it so soon, Adrien guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoyyyy? I know I did. Ahhh, these two. I love them with all my heart.
> 
> Wanna follow me on [tumblr?](https://fragileizy.tumblr.com)  
> I'll see you guys really really really soon!!! Hopefully next weekend!!! College is really hard to work around ;u; but just drop a message on tumblr if I suddenly don't make it in time!!
> 
> Love you lots!!!!!! <3
> 
> FragileIzy


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Uh. I... told y'all that this chapter would be the last one-- and it /is/... but I wrote over 20,000 words. So.  
> Uh....  
> I decided to split it up into two chapters. Not ideal, because I wanted to end this story on an even chapter number, buuuuut... Ah well.
> 
> The GOOD news is that the next (and Last) chapter is coming out tomorrow. That's right! You heard me! /Tomorrow/!  
> Tomorrow!!! WOO!!!! (That's on sunday, in case you're wondering ;D)
> 
> This current chapter was by far my favorite ever in the history of ever to write. I loved it so much. Also: I wrote in Adrien's POV because I'm a sucker for his POV. God. It's so easy to write, yo.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Marinette clasped the toilet stall door shut behind her, placing her head on the door. That was probably, absolutely, a terribly gross thing to do, but she needed something to ground her. Her mind was spinning so hard that she had almost tripped over her heels on the way to the bathroom. There were a lot of things happening. A _lot_ of things happening. What was up with Adrien? The moment he had realized that the waiter had been hitting on her, his whole demeanor had changed. Was he jealous, or something? Of who? Was he jealous of Marinette for getting the waiter’s attention, or the waiter getting Marinette’s? Had he been jealous at all, or was she just reading that whole interaction wrong? Maybe he was actually teasing her over the interaction. Adrien’s soft smile had deepened into something full of sin. Marinette’s body shivered still, and her hands moved up against the door. Even with her eyes closed, the image of Adrien _smirking_ was imprinted in her head. That was an image she was never ever going to let go.

And the _waiter._ Oh boy. Marinette tried not to swoon. She had become a bit desensitized by Adrien’s natural charms as the night went on, but now that she had the ability to compare the two, the waiter wasn’t better looking than Adrien. They were absolutely equal in their own respective ways. The waiter had been the exact representation of what she had imagined Noir to look. The tousled hair, the deep voice-- the cat-like smile with perfectly green eyes. The way the waiter had presented himself to the both of them, calling Marinette by the name _Lady._ What had surprised her most throughout the whole exchange was the fact that Adrien looked like he was enjoying it. Absolutely enjoying the hungriness of the waiter’s eyes, even if it wasn’t for himself, by the way that Adrien had been blushing like crazy. All the waiter had to do was take a seat at a table and he could order food-- but it looked like the waiter had been eyeing something else to eat. Marinette had eeped to herself when she realized that the waiter had wanted _her._ Dreadful chocolate syrup. The moment she had made eye contact with him, she had seen recognition in the waiter’s eyes. He knew who she was. Marinette had frozen up-- she’d never expected to see Noir in real life so soon-- especially when she was on a date with the only guy in existence that could possibly match Noir eye to eye. Literally. They both had the same exact eye color. All of the bells were ringing in her head except for one screaming the detail that _Noir’s on a date._

Noir’s on a date.

Which meant that the waiter most absolutely, definitely, was _not_ Noir. What she had originally thought was recognition was more of happiness at finally getting her attention. His chipped eyebrow lifting was in fact because he had been suggesting for her to ditch Adrien and go home with him instead. Something about that was absolutely infuriating to even imagine. Why would she ditch Adrien? She knew nothing about the waiter. The fantasy veil was lifted and she saw the waiter for what he actually was-- an incredibly handsome waiter just trying to go home with somebody. He wasn’t the man she had fallen in love with over the years. In her mind, Noir would be a little bit more respectable than trying to interrupt a date like that.

Once the waiter had left, Adrien’s teasing was a lot more than Marinette could have ever imagined. The normally sweet and friendly boy was sinning left and right with that lowering voice of his. Was he trying to replicate the waiter’s voice? Or did he always do this to snatch up people’s hearts? And why was Marinette’s body betraying her in such a way when it actually _worked?_ Marinette had felt like she was in a spider’s web when he had continued on with the conversation. It was absolutely delightful to know that Adrien knew how to tease so well. It actually had her squirming in her seat from how well it was working-- it was ultimately so embarrassing to even mention it, but she was getting absolutely turned on by it. Part of the reason why she stood up and went to the bathroom.

The other part of the reason was the way he had said _My Lady._ Again, maybe he had been just teasing her and using the words that the waiter had used against her. Adrien seemed to have recognized the fantasy veil that Marinette had gone through when she had initially thought the waiter was Noir. Maybe this was just part of the teasing. But the way Adrien had said My Lady, smiling as if he had successfully clicked something into place, the smirk degrading down into a hopeful look… it was Noir. It was one hundred percent Noir. Adrien _had_ given the true personality of Noir-- absolutely friendly and sweet but also very thirsty. And Marinette started to notice the similarities-- the long blonde hair. The scruff of stubble on his jawline. His _collarbones._ Marinette had frozen up when she’d recognized it, horrified with herself for not paying attention to what was literally in front of her. The thought of Adrien being Noir was enough to send Marinette skyrocketing up out of her seat, and she saw out of the corner of her eyes the waiter flinching at how fast her movements were. The waiter had been watching her, possibly waiting for her to say _nevermind, let’s go_ to him or something. She excused herself from the table, burning in Adrien’s smoldering gaze, collecting her bag as fast as possible without snapping the handle off the purse, and squirming her way into the bathroom where she was now.

Marinette sighed, pulling out her phone. If that had been really Noir…

 

 **Lady Luck ASMR:** hhhhhhhhhhhhhh wow uh UH noir UHHHHHHHHHhhhHHHHHh

 

His response was much too fast for someone who was on a date. Marinette’s knees felt a little bit out of balance, and she cursed to herself when she moved her thighs together and she could feel the cooling wetness in her pants. _Fuck._

 

 **ASMnoiR:**?? you okay, my lady?

 

What would she say? How would she begin to explain that she had a growing suspicion that Adrien was Noir? And furthermore-- what if she was _wrong?_ Noir would know that she was really excited to be with him. Would that be too embarrassing? Would Noir say that they were just friends and claim that the month of flirting meant nothing? Marinette was… with Adrien now, so it wouldn’t hurt as much… but Noir would always have a huge part in her heart. She slept with his voice in her ear almost every night-- it was kind of hard breaking such a bond like that. She could feel her hands shaking in fear as she typed back.

 

 **Lady Luck ASMR:** i don’t… i don’t even know where to begin-- ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my god.

 **ASMnoiR:** come on, you can do it! I believe in you! what’s wrong? owo?

 

She wanted to cry for some reason. She wasn’t _settling_ with Adrien as if he was her second choice. She liked Adrien enough to genuinely see a life together (was that weird?) but the sheer aspect of being technically rejected by Noir was almost too much to bear. Noir was her friend. He’d been with her ever since high school-- and Marinette felt like if he said no, Noir would still make an absolute effort to not let their friendship erode away. But Marinette would always have a little chink in her chest about it.

 

 **Lady Luck ASMR:** i’m hiding in the bathroom rn. How’s your date going?? Use those condoms yet?

 **ASMnoiR:** i haven’t used any because i’m still on my date and because i do Not _do_ that no matter howww much you think otherwise, i am a GENTLEMAN ( >n<), and because my date is busy hiding in the bathroom right now too :3c maybe you two are twinning? Or maybe… you’re the same person?

 

Marinette sucked in a breath. Was Noir just being silly? Did he know how much her heart was twisting and turning and screaming, willing it to be true?

 

 **Lady Luck ASMR:** ha ha ha, you silly kitty. Seriously though, how is it going?

 **ASMnoiR:** you know, i’m going to be waiting here all alone while you’re in the bathroom, it might give a bad impression that you’re trying to escape~

 

Noir wanted his date to be her. Noir _wanted_ his date to be Lady. Was it so wrong that Marinette was squeezing her eyes shut and leaning backwards onto the door behind her, pressing her phone close to her chest? She prayed to anybody and everybody that Adrien was Noir.

 

 **Lady Luck ASMR:** kitty, there’s no possible way that-- wait. I never told you i was going on a date???

 **ASMnoiR:** i have full confidence that the person i’m on a date with is you, my Lady. Come back to the table! Let’s go home D’: and snuggle. come onnnnnn~

 

Marinette was going to start crying soon. She could even imagine the confused look on Adrien’s face when she got out of the bathroom and started to cry in happiness only to find out that Noir had been wrong-- she _wasn’t_ the girl he was on a date with. Noir must be having some good chemistry with whoever he was dating if he wanted Lady to be her.

 

 **Lady Luck ASMR:** but _i_ don’t have any confidence it’s you!! There’s no possible way. What if you’re just teasing me? Seriously, how’s the date going?

 **ASMnoiR:** :’( now you’re just being mean. I bring you all the way here on Cataclysm for you to pretend you don’t know me?

 

Marinette’s heart stopped. Absolutely _stopped._ She could actually feel her vision blacking out at the edges from so much… from so much… _fear. Stress. Relief._ Marinette let out a sound that was half a cry and half a sigh. She smiled, heart heavy from bursting. She found him. She found Noir. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling when she typed back.

 

 **Lady Luck ASMR:** oh. oh my god. CAT-ACLYSM? ARE YOU OH MY GOD I CANNOT BELIEVE

 **Lady Luck ASMR:** holy FUCk

 

* * *

 

“Are you… crying, Adrien?” Marinette bit her lip, squeezing his hand.

“Yes but-- it’s a good cry-- you don’t know how relieved I am.” He choked out, using the back of his other hand to wipe beneath his eyes. God, he really was crying, and in any other circumstance he would’ve been totally upset at that. But his heart wouldn’t stop oozing wave after wave of _relief,_ like it had been tied up in string for far too long and he hadn’t been able to breathe properly. His shoulders shook in a sob, and he coughed a bit to try to get his voice to stop cracking every time he tried to speak again. “I’m _so glad it’s you, Marinette.”_

A soft hum, _almost_ an eep, came out of her mouth in response. She bit her lip again, a ridiculously heartwarming look to her face. God he was in love. He was in _love._ He could see that the sides of her eyes were starting to water, too. She spoke so softly, it sounded like she was sending him a secret love letter from how it felt so smooth and soft and pleasant to hear. “I’m so glad it’s you too, Adrien. You have no idea.”

Adrien’s cries shallowed out after a long while, with Marinette rubbing soothing motions into his hand. She scooted her chair as close as possible to him, wrapping his arm in between her hands, rubbing back and forth like she was coddling a child. He was being emotional over this reunion, he knew, but christ… didn’t he deserve at least a couple of tears?-- he’d been in love with Lady for years. For _years._ Lady had been there to keep him company when Adrien had decided to move out of his father’s house, and to keep Adrien from spiraling into a shitshow when he didn’t know how to handle the suddenly not-so-comfortable-and-liberating silence that accompanied him once he had finally finished unpacking. He had almost moved back home immediately afterwards if it wasn’t for the constant streamline uploading schedule Lady had, where she would post a video nearly every other day. Night and day he would listen to her videos on repeat to keep white noise constant on his mind. He now regularly ate breakfast in her company, listening to her bakery role plays, and pretending to have a two sided conversation with her. This was like meeting her for the first time in his life. He knew so much about Marinette and Lady now-- and yet so little. Marinette’s eyes were puffy and red as well when he managed to compose himself well enough to look up at her. She was crying too. Was she crying because of the same revelations?

“I don’t know,” Adrien chuckled wetly, squeezing her hand back. “I feel like I kinda do know what you mean.”

“Let’s go home,” Marinette hummed at him, eyes glassy with tears. She wiped her hand on the table napkin, giving him a shy smile. “Come on. Let’s go talk this out on your couch. We can snuggle up together and cry this out together. Privately. The waiter is... kind of freaking me out with all the sexual-tension in his eyes.”

Adrien smiled a bit. “He has pretty eyes.”

“Really pretty eyes,” Marinette agreed, squeezing his hand as if what she was saying helped him feel better somehow. It did. He was just basking at the feeling of being close to his lifelong friend. They could’ve been talking about taxes and he’d be just as delighted.

“Maybe he just needs an easy lay. Do you think if I asked, he’d join us in a threesome one day?” Adrien sniffled. He felt very comfortable making what usually constituted as Noir jokes now, and it was probably because he had an undying feeling to just skip the awkwardness that would usually accompany two long-distant friends meeting for the first time. He wanted to force the awkwardness out of the way with his own two hands-- their relationship didn’t deserve to be treated as a thin veil of awkwardness between the two. He willed for their real life conversation to be as colorful and elaborately significant as it always had been on the internet.

Marinette blinked wide, almost owl-like, a nervous laugh rising out of her. She looked over to the waiter, ducking her head. Had Adrien stepped over the ‘awkward’ phase too soon? Adrien tried not to frown at his stupidity. Marinette tapped her chin in thought. “I don’t think he likes…”

“What, men?”

“Hmmm. I was going to say blondes.” She gave him a smile while sticking out her tongue, and her cheeks crinkled her eyes up in a way that spilled new tears off of her cheekbones. Adrien had no way to describe how relieved he was to see that she also didn’t mind stepping over the ‘awkward’ phase and was in fact on the same page as him. He reached over to wipe the tears away with his thumb, because he had the courage and the knowledge to do that now. Marinette didn’t flinch from his hand like he had lowkey been dreading about, and instead leaned forward with a grateful look on her face. He had an overwhelming urge to kiss her, but even Adrien knew that was taking it too far without even asking. They needed to talk about these things before he got too carried away. Instead, Adrien laughed back at her joke.

“Do you think he’s upset that I have green eyes too?”

She hummed, taking a long unguarded look at him. Adrien nearly shuddered-- it felt like she was caressing his cheeks with her looks, even though she wasn’t anywhere near the vicinity of his face. “You seriously believe he wants to be the only green-eyed person in a relationship?”

He shrugged. It was a silly idea, and both of them knew that they weren’t going to go through with it, and yet Adrien couldn’t stop picturing the waiter being genuinely upset that he wasn’t the green-eyed beauty in the relationship. Even though Adrien and the waiter both knew they weren’t even the prettiest in _general_ in the relationship-- Marinette won that by a massive landslide. “I’d wear contacts if it made him feel better.”

Marinette laughed, pushing her hair out of her eyes. “I’d rather you didn’t. You’re perfect the way you are.”

Adrien willed his heart to not combust at the word _perfect._ “You don’t think I’d look good with blue eyes or something?”

“You’d look far too much like Felix, it’d be weird.” Marinette rolled her eyes, her wet eyelashes sticking together like the mascara on her face was now glue. She blinked quickly to unstick them. “It’s bad enough I got a pretty decent haze out of him today, I _don’t_ want to imagine getting into a threesome with him.”

“He _hazed_ you?” Adrien frowned. That made sense as to how Marinette had gotten his phone number from Felix-- he had shown up at the bakery under the veil of seeing Bridgette-- but everyone knew better. Felix was scoping out. Adrien had been so preoccupied with Bridgette that he hadn’t even considered the possibility of Felix doing the same thing. Now he felt awful for not asking about it earlier.

Marinette bit her lip. “Where do you think Bridgette got the idea? And it wasn’t bad at all-- Felix spent some time with me baking bread. I feel like he was just trying to get to know me a little bit more, and I think I passed his little test. I hope.”

“I’m sorry about that. He always makes a point on meeting the people I date.”

Marinette winced when she made eye contact with the waiter, and her eyesight shot back to Adrien’s. “It’s not a problem at all! I found it endearing, actually.”

“Wanna go?” He gave her a soft smile and another squeeze of the hand.

Marinette nodded.

Adrien leaned back down to grab his jacket, fully aware that Marinette was staring at him. He could feel her eyes digging into the back of his neck, and for some reason that made him feel very self conscious. What was she thinking? Was everything okay? Sure, she had laughed and cried enjoyed herself when she finally realized that they had known each other for longer than the both had thought-- but was that enough? Did she still want to date him after this? He really hoped the answer was yes. The waiter gave him a glance that was neither hostile or approachable when they exited the restaurant. Adrien shivered. That wasn’t the type of glance he was used to ever. The guy looked pretty upset with the fact that Marinette hadn’t paid attention to him at all. Maybe that’s why Marinette had winced too. But the waiter’s hostility towards them wasn’t their problem anymore-- in Adrien’s view, this was a _perfect_ outcome.

The night was neutral when they left the building, neither hot nor cold, and Adrien slung his jacket over his shoulder. It crinkled and crunched near his left ear like a normal leather jacket did, making Adrien shiver at how crisp the noise was, and he pulled Marinette in closer to him with his other arm. He wanted her close. He relished in the feeling of his heart and chest and his shoulders feeling so relaxed. He was happy. He was happy. He was oh so oh so happy. Her skin was so warm underneath his fingertips, it was so peacefully perfect like out of a movie scene, and Adrien blinked his eyes in quick succession to literally make it look like a series of snapshots so it wouldn’t leave his mind. They walked along the sidewalk, away from the loud noises of the restaurant, and made their way towards the parking lot.

He was feeling better now that they were in the open air. Adrien hadn’t even realized just how claustrophobic the restaurant had been, with so many tables and chairs it most certainly looked like a fire hazard. Adrien was feeling much better now. He used the edge of his sleeve to blot away his tear tracks on his cheeks, his chest feeling raw and clean and light. He was happy. He was happy enough to belt out along with the songs playing in the bars that he passed by, earning a heartfelt laugh from Marinette. He had a terrible singing voice-- all of his musical talents went into his fingers for playing the piano.

Marinette snickered in the relative silence once they had passed the bar, her heels the only thing from the two making noise on the pavement. Adrien assumed she was feeling better too, with the way that her exhales were getting longer and not as uptight as they had been when they had started to cry. Maybe she had the same open-air feeling in her that he had. “Cat-aclysm.”

“Now you’re just being mean to her.” Adrien rolled his eyes. It was as if they hadn’t even cried.

“This is by far your greatest pun to date, Adrien.” She tipped her head back in a joyful laugh. The movement exposed the column of her neck, her necklace stretching, and _fuck--_ if he had more courage he’d swoop down and mark it all over with his teeth and smooth it down with his tongue. He tried to look away from her pale skin but failed. “I love it.”

He grinned back down at her. The parking lot wasn’t far, as it was a parking space for the surrounding local bars and clubs, but it was further a way down than Adrien had remembered. The good news was that it was delightfully well-lit, meaning that even if he suddenly got the courage right here and now-- which he absolutely didn’t have --to bite his way from her ear to her shoulder, he wouldn’t be able to without being a public nuisance. There were many couples just like them walking around and talking, some tripping over their own feet as they swayed drunkenly into the street, and music filtered from each bar from different genres-- songs that Adrien _didn’t_ recognize. The first few bars they passed sounded like there was a rave going on in the bar, which was… an interesting choice for a place with beer. Marinette stopped walking after a bit, waiting for the other couples to pass by, hands behind her back and squaring her shoulders. Adrien looked back to her, his empty hand sliding back into his pocket, and tilted his head. “Something wrong, Buginette?”

Her smile deepened into something that looked borderline sadistic. She looked coy and catlike, just like when Plagg looked at him before doing something ridiculously silly like batting a cup off the table. Her eyes brightened underneath the streetlamp, and he could tell that she was planning something. She most definitely was planning something. Adrien’s gut dropped, wondering just what the _hell_ she was about to do. “Could I see your wallet?”

That was… an interesting question. Adrien made a sound of confusion, digging into his other pocket to reach for it. Had he accidentally forgotten it in the restaurant and she was just mentioning it in passing in order to tease him? He clearly remembered putting back the card in his wallet and shoving it into his back pocket when the waiter had brought back the check with a frown. He reached around his keys to make sure that he had in fact put his card in the proper place. Just as he was about to hand her the wallet, he stuttered, eyes blown out wide. Uh oh. Uh oh. _Uh oh. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck._ He shoved his wallet back in his pocket, stammering, “A-actually-- you know what? I don’t have it. I-- I guess I-- just-- left it on the table back at the restaurant.”

She raised a brow. She had clearly seen it in his hand when he was about to give it to her. Her eyes were very shiny under the streetlight, and it was almost ethereal like. In any other circumstance, he would’ve been absolutely star struck, if it wasn’t for the fact that her smile was making his gut feel all scared. She _knew._ And yet, she played along, pretending that he hadn’t clearly had the wallet in his hand. “You don’t wanna go back to go get it?”

“Nah.” He scratched the back of his head with his empty hand. “What’s a couple of hundred euros to a rich man?”

“What’s the thing in your back pocket, then?” She came closer, her heels crunching down some calcified gravel pieces. She gave a laugh that was more like a giggle, but much more darker. Her lips parted again in a smile, but something about it didn’t look too innocent.

“Phone.” He lied. His back foot dragged backwards to try to get a little bit out of range from her smile. And away from her prying hands.

She laughed, a teasing look on her face. “What’s the thing in your front pocket? You happy to see me, or something?”

“Checking me out, Princess?” He cocked a brow. Two could play at that game. And it was his _keys_ that were in his pocket. Not that he wasn’t happy to see her.

“Well above average indeed.” She nodded to herself.

“Wanna go in that back alley and find out yourself?” He pointed over in the general area of _there,_ away from the main street.

She blushed, _heavily,_ but the bantering look didn’t come off her face. He had an urge to kiss it off her lips. “Why don’t you wanna show me your wallet?”

He shrugged, turning back to the correct direction towards Cataclysm. “You know me-- being rich as hell. Gotta make sure the poor don’t steal my money.”

“Ah yes,” Marinette laughed behind him, and he heard her heels clicking which meant that she was definitely following behind. “The twenty euro bill that’s in your wallet will absolutely keep me financially sustained for the rest of my life if I take it.”

He winked at her. “You know it.”

Uh oh. Uh oh. Uh oh. Marinette was too suspiciously quiet in the next few moments, and Adrien felt very tense at the prospect. She was giving the impression that she had dropped the subject, but he knew better. Come on now, he had a _cat._ He knew exactly what it was like to be suspicious of silence. It was the same with Plagg-- his cat was only quiet when he was doing something he wasn’t supposed to do, like eating food off of the plates in the sink that Adrien had just put down. Or when Plagg was busy trying to file his coffee table down into a point with his claws, even though he had an actual scratching pole inches away from his face. Adrien reached behind him into his back pocket as a just-in-case, and his palm found Marinette’s wrist. Marinette squeaked in surprise.

“Whatcha doing? You’re coping out a feel, ‘Bug?” He looked back at her, an easy grin on his face.

She stuck out her tongue. “That’s not a phone in your back pocket.”

“So you _are_ feeling me up.” He hummed as he let go of her hand, feeling her slip out his wallet out of his pocket. There were many alarms going off in his head, but the alarms weren’t sounding because he was in any danger, or anything. Marinette would definitely be the last person ever to go run off with his wallet, and her shoes looked like they were the perfect anti-theft. So even if Marinette somehow could run faster than him-- which she _could--_ those heels wouldn’t help her run away. Oh no, he wasn’t scared at all with her running away with his wallet. He wasn’t afraid of her taking whatever cash was inside because again, what was twenty euros gone? He wouldn’t even _miss_ it. He was scared of her finding the--

“Can I open it?” She glanced up at him, shy all of a sudden, biting down on her raw lip. God he wanted to kiss her. She was literally asking permission to grill him for what she saw. Adorable and honest. Intoxicatingly her.

He nodded, a laugh threatening to spill out of him. What more could he possibly say?

“Can I actually?” She made sure to ask correctly.

He had nothing to lose. Except his dignity. Whatever-- he’d lost it the moment he had made kissy noises into a pillow for his Noir videos. Nothing could be as low as that. Truly anything from there was just up and up. “Of course.”

She pulled open the wallet, eyes glossing over the various cards he had. She wasn’t looking for money. She was looking for-- _“What’s this?”_

 _“Oooo-woo?”_ Adrien sent back, laughing at his own joke.

“Adrien, I swear to jesus.”

“It’s a ramen noodle flavor packet.” It was kinda like playing ping pong ball with Marinette-- they were quiping so fast back at each other. They were in a groove. _God_ he was blushing so hard. He’d officially been caught in the act. Ah fuck. His lips twitched as he tried to keep his laughter low, but he was absolutely failing.

She paused a bit. “I never would’ve guessed a rich person like yourself would even know what ramen noodles were.”

“Hey, Bugaboo-- I might be rich, but I’m not _uncultured.”_ He smiled at her, pulling her back next to him by wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. Marinette didn’t need to know that he had gone out and bought a packet of noodles to follow along to her ramen noodle cooking video that she had done in the same year that he had officially moved out of his father’s house. Adrien now could guess that she had made the video as a college student, given the food and the year the video was produced. “It’s there just in case I don’t hit my sodium count for the day.”

“It’ll be enough for the whole year,” She nodded in agreement. Adrien willed for her to actually believe that it was indeed a flavor packet and _not_ a-- “What flavor?”

He sent the metaphorical ping-pong ball straight back onto her side of the table, stopping again to look at her. He backed up a little bit to get out of her shoving range with her elbow. “Chicken.”

Marinette’s face stilled from her smile, and she looked up at him dead in the eyes. Boy oh boy was she quick at this. The look was as harsh as Bridgette’s look that she had given him while hazing him, but something about _this_ particular quirk of Marinette’s brow was even more deadly. Was it the fact that she was narrowing her eyes now? She got her elbow ready, gripping her wrist in a fist with her other hand to get a better strike, but he was blissfully too far away to get a quick poke on the side. She went through with the movement anyways, missing him by a good couple of inches. “That was a _cock_ joke.”

“It was _not.”_ It was. It absolutely was a dick joke. Adrien was glad that Marinette was as quick as he was when it came to idiotic jokes. Their conversations on the phone did well to transfer into real life and it was _amazing._ Still though, he was lacking when he tried to figure out how to send the ping pong ball back. He sputtered when she got closer in a flash, howling in laughter when her elbow playfully nudged into his side.  He’d forgotten just how _fast_ she was, even if she was on heels that looked like they’d snap her ankle at a moment’s notice. “It wasn’t!”

Marinette broke out into infectious laughter again. She huddled close to him, keeping their conversation as close to them as possible. It was undeniably touching to see that she didn’t want to publicly embarrass them both. “It was. It absolutely was, oh my god. I _told_ you-- you not wanting to bed someone on the first date is totally out of character for you, you silly kitty. I guess it helps when you’re handsome, hmmm?”

 _“Me-ouch,_ Lady, your words wound me.” He tsked, wrapping his arm around her again. Marinette softened under his touch, warm. He never ever ever wanted to let go of her. God, _kitty._ Kitty. Kitty kitty _kitty._ How did his legs keep moving? He was mentally tripping over his feet now. He was unbelievably grateful that their conversation hadn’t stilled or become awkward and dented now that they knew who the other one was. It seemed like Marinette had no problem at all seeing that Adrien was indeed Noir, as if she had been hoping for it too. That made his gut do flip flops in excitement. “And I didn’t put it there because I expected anything!”

“Of _course_ not,” She rolled her eyes, closing the wallet back up and slipping it back into his pocket. “Just like I didn’t put a toothbrush in my purse, because I _wasn’t expecting anything.”_

“I promise.”

“I still don’t believe you.” She bit her lip, sending him a wink but blushing like crazy.

Okay so maybe she was indeed right. He had, in fact, put the condom in his wallet as a just in case. As a _just in case._ As in, he was only prepared. A _just! in! case!_ Maybe, who knew, Marinette had really really enjoyed the date and wanted something more? Like hell he was going to say no to that. But he wasn’t initiating anything! Not that he wouldn’t mind _at all_ if they decided to do something, but he wasn’t expecting to! Honestly! They’d only been dating for the day! But now that their relationship had absolutely positively changed, he had no idea anymore. God he was so happy Marinette and Lady were the same people. It almost made him feel like he was dreaming.

“I put it in there because I wanted to practice making animal balloons.” He muttered as they eventually made it to the parking lot. The ping-pong ball was back on her field, and Adrien had to think fast because he _knew_ she’d send it back with blazing colors. Marinette, unfortunately, was really no help in looking for Cataclysm because she still wasn’t tall enough to see over the cars, even with her heels on, so Adrien guided her through the maze as their feet made satisfying crunchy noises.

Marinette snickered as his hands landed on her bare shoulders. She tilted her head to the side as if she was getting a massage from his hands. “I’m sure you’ve perfected the snake balloon already, yeah?”

“And the chicken.”

“This is the most ridiculous conversation I’ve ever had.” Marinette giggled, tossing her hair over her shoulder and onto his hands. Adrien let his fingers through it for a little while while they continued to walk. They’d finally located Cataclysm. Nothing seemed to be out of place on the bike, and the two helmets were still in the bag, so it didn’t seem like he got something stolen out of him. He unclipped the bag to give her the helmet, and Marinette smoothed down her hair as much as possible before slipping it on.

“It’s the best one we’ve had by far, I assure you.” He winked at her. “Just so we’re clear-- you’re coming to my house, yeah? Cuddle? Snuggle? Snuggle bug? Snugbug? Is it as tempting as I’m making it out to be?”

“Oooh yeah, making it out, that-- yeah, woo, hell yeah,” She snickered at herself at her stuttering. Adrien tried not to blush. The lack of awkwardness was surprisingly working out in their favor. “Yeah absolutely, I totally want to meet Plagg. And cuddle. Fuck yeah, _cuddling._ Among other things.”

“Other things?” He choked up, popping on his own helmet. His hands slipped off of the handlebar in embarrassment. What in the world was she implying? His mouth suddenly felt _really_ dry. Marinette was absolutely incredible at sending back hit after hit, and Adrien felt like he was in a windstorm from it. He’d never met someone so onparr with him. He saddled on Cataclysm, putting on his jacket from lack of a place to put it, and dug out his key from his pocket. He keyed the ignition. He pat behind him, letting her know that it was safe for her to get onboard without fearing falling off. He hadn’t taken off the foot pedal yet, so she could easily get on board. The familiar feeling of her nails sinking into his jacket felt wonderful, and this time she snuggled closer to him. Oh _fuck,_ did it feel like heaven. Her heels clicked against the foot pegs, and he lifted the foot pedal off the ground. With a touch of a button, Cataclysm growled back to life. He pushed the bike forward with his feet, enjoying the feeling of Cataclysm roaring and purring between his legs. Everything was really, really nice.

He felt the lulling purr of the bike relax him as they got on the street, and Adrien weaved between a couple of parked cars, making sure that he wasn’t doing any ridiculous stunts to impress Marinette. It didn’t seem like he needed to impress her via dumb tricks anyway, Marinette was already _smitten_ with him. He hoped. And boy oh boy was he smitten with her as well. He switched gears, Cataclysm making large snapping sounds as he did, and Marinette gave out another _woo!,_ another ridiculously cute thing that Marinette did. They sped through the streets, Cataclysm’s growls echoing up the parisian buildings around them. Marinette liked speed, he knew. How else would she enjoy running so much, or rollerblading to work, if it wasn’t for the thrill of feeling the wind blowing up against her neck? He clicked his headlight on, making sure to light up the way to his house. Just in case for some people couldn’t hear him coming down the street, there was a light on now too.

Adrien sped up slowly, the steady incline of acceleration exhilarating. Cataclysm’s shell glinted everytime they passed a street light, reflecting as much as possible with it’s matte black paint. Parisian night-life was unbelievable beautiful when it was dark and hazy, with the faint light of street lamps lighting up the street. At a streetlight, a car next to them revved their engine and blinked their headlights-- asking for a race between Cataclysm and their car. Adrien shook his head no to the car, making a symbol pointing to Marinette, which stated that he wasn’t going to risk racing when he had a passenger. Marinette laughed and squeezed his shoulder. His spine tingled when he felt her hands slipping down to grip him around the torso instead.

By the time they’d made it to the general area of his house, the echoing of the engine had gotten near deafening. It was borderlining on painful, and Adrien hummed to himself in acknowledgement. He’d been meaning to get mufflers for this same exact reason-- it was only near his place did Cataclysm start purring too loud.

“That’s never going to get old.” Marinette sighed behind him when they made it to his apartment’s garage. Cataclysm was-- somehow-- louder now in the closed off area, purring between his numbing thighs. He eased into one of the parking spaces with his apartment number written on the concrete. Each apartment got two car spaces, because rich people always had cars, and Adrien liked to angle Cataclysm in a way where it would take up both parking spots at the same time. He had have neighbors trying to take his parking spots before, even though the spaces were _clearly_ labeled on the floor. Adrien reached over to flick the key out of the ignition. Plagg was sure to be awaiting his entrance now-- the cat always recognized the sound of Cataclysm’s engine.

“You like Cataclysm that much?”

“Too much.” She popped her helmet off, giving him a laid-back smile. She gave him the helmet to store back in the bag. Their ears were blown out from the constant put-put of Cataclysm’s engine, so she whispered instead. Whispering just got onto a whole new level of ridiculous enjoyment for Adrien, now that he knew who exactly was whispering. He half expected her to start clicking her tongue at him, and he realized he wouldn’t mind that at _all._

“I could give you some other things to ride, if you’d like.” He whispered it back, too, afraid of speaking any louder and suddenly losing his entire ability to hear. Marinette blew air between her lips, rolling her eyes at him. He helped her get off Cataclysm with a spare arm, stuffing his own helmet in the net.

“You’re not gonna lock your motorcycle?” Marinette hummed. “What if someone breaks the window and steals something?”

Cataclysm didn’t have any windows, and Adrien’s shoulders shook in amusement when he realized that was the joke.

Adrien laughed. “Well, if they come in through the window, I don’t think locking the bike will help in any way.”

He put the foot pedal down, twirling his keys silently in between his fingers. A trick from all the dexterity he had with the piano-- his fingers moved pretty fast. It also helped that he had big palms. He led her down the garage hall over to the elevator up to his floor, and Marinette walked on the balls of her feet as well as possible to stop her heels from clicking on the floor. Her ears must be overshot, too. The elevator dinged open, and he let her go in first. She bit her lip at him when they entered. It would probably be much easier to take the stairs because the elevator took a billion and one years to get to it’s destinations, but Adrien had seen Marinette wince to herself an rub the back of her ankle in slight pain when she had ran into the bathroom at the fusion restaurant. He’d give her some mercy. Adrien placed his thumbprint on the fingerpad to have access to his floor. He felt like was accidentally showing off, and grimaced just a tad bit when Marinette giggled and whistled at the fanciness of it.

“Are you excited to see Plagg?” _Are you excited to cuddle with me?_

“To be completely honest with you, yes.” She blushed, texting on her phone what Adrien only assumed was Bridgette. He’d find out soon enough if Felix texted him something. “I want to give him as many pets and kisses as possible, I’ve always wanted to.”

Adrien tried to act cool and look like he wasn’t sinking into the ground in desperation. Now more than ever did he want the attention that Plagg got to be directed more to himself. He leaned back onto the mirrored wall of the elevator. “I think he’ll like you.”

“You think so?” It was a little silly that they were whispering to each other, but Cataclysm had really felt like it was tearing a hole through his ear drums tonight. Maybe he was just over exaggerating. Still though-- as ASMRtists, this was probably their natural state anyway. It was easier to hide back in familiarity. That’s what Adrien thought, anyway.

“He liked Bridgette. Especially all of the rocking she did with him.”

They stayed in silence a bit, both enjoying each other’s company. There was a lot to talk about-- a lot of expectations to uphold. Marinette was most likely trying to process all of this information as fast as he was-- and he would admit and say that it was pretty difficult. He didn’t have to pretend to be as vague and uninteresting like the color white anymore. He could be _himself to Marinette._ Which meant dumb jokes, where he would usually tell only his greatest-- talking about things that didn’t matter when he would usually make sure that his words mattered-- and most of all, feeling like he could talk for hours. He spent a bit of time thinking to himself in his mind over the _possibilities_ and _freedom_ that he had with no one else other than Felix, when Marinette surprised both of them when she turned to him and almost cornering him in the back of the elevator. She bit her lip at herself. Adrien knew he was _much_ taller than Marinette-- like comparing the size of a golden retriever to a tiny bunny or something to that equivalence-- but the movement had him moving backwards into the corner in confusion and slight worry. She looked up at him, large doe-like eyes. She whispered still, her ears nearly shot out, “Are we-- uh. Do you-- like-- do you still like me now that you know-- that-- I’m Lady? Do you still want to continue dating…?”

Marinette was apparently much braver than Adrien was, because he hadn’t gotten the courage to ask that yet. His eyes widened, and he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into a hug. “Of course I do. Of _course_ I do. I really like both sides of you, Princess! You’re dearly important to me. We’ve been friends for so long that I wouldn’t trade it for the world. Your friendship means so much to me and I’m so happy that we’re dating. I love our relationship like no other. I know it’s a little silly to say _love_ when we’d really only known each other for only a month in real life, but Lady has been my best friend for years.”

Marinette sighed into his hug. Adrien really enjoyed hugging her, as he’d found out-- he liked how small she was in compared to him. He liked how her body would kind of sink into his, like she was giving up on locking her knees up and made him hold all of her weight instead. Honestly, he’d pick her up if she wanted him to. He liked the way that he had to slightly lean down in order to smell her hair. He liked her small hands on the back of his jacket, fisting the material in her hands as an anchor. She whispered into his chest, “Sorry. Sorry. I was really worried. I didn’t want to make it awkward.”

“Don’t worry about that, Buginette.” He hummed into her hair. Adrien was delightfully happy being with her. He pulled back when the elevator pinged at their destination, and he took her hand in his. The hallway lights flickered on as they passed by the motion detector, and he unlocked his apartment slowly. He didn’t want Plagg to run off.

His phone buzzed, signaling that he had a new message, and Adrien pulled out his phone while opening the door.

 

 **Felix (Le Chaton** **Sérieux** **):** Wear a condom.

 

Adrien hissed.

Marinette pulled on the strings of her heels, grateful to finally be at his apartment, oblivious to Adrien’s quiet mortification. He put his phone and keys and wallet down on the console table just in front of the door, and winced a bit seeing the redness of her feet. Maybe a foot massage was in order for her. How had she endured the pain? She looked around her, looking for a shoe cubby to place her shoes in. Instead, she saw-- what Adrien considered-- a neat and organized clothing rack with pegs to put coats. He hooked his jacket on a peg, taking her purse off her shoulder. She smiled a bit unsurely, “You don’t take off your shoes.”

“No no, I do! I just put it in my closet instead of at the door. You can leave it there, if you’d like?” He pointed to the space just below her purse, and she placed them gingerly on the floor. She’d probably clatter them there if it wasn’t for the over sensitive ears. Adrien wanted to hug her and never let go until they died but there were other pressing matters at hand. It was at this time that Plagg announced himself with a whine, rubbing up against Adrien’s legs. He bent down, giving Plagg a scratch on the back of the ear. “Hey, babe! Did you miss me?”

Plagg meowed back, indifferent to the pet name.

“Hello, Plagg!” Marinette knelt down with him, giggling when Plagg completely ignored Adrien in favor of his guest. Plagg put his paws on Marinette’s knee, stretching back and releasing pent up energy in his muscles. He climbed onto Marinette’s lap, making Marinette unbalanced. Her hand that clapped onto Adrien’s shoulder for balance was stifling strong, and Adrien felt his body wince. “You’re so cute, little kitty!”

Oooh boy, was it going to be awkward desexualizing the word _kitty_ for Adrien. He tried not to stiffen up in his pants. Adrien laughed at Plagg’s obvious attempts to make Marinette love him, and lifted himself up from the floor. He crossed over to the kitchen, motioning to Marinette that she should follow. “Pick him up so we can go get him dinner?”

“Plagg hasn’t eaten yet?” Marinette picked him up easily, as if she was holding a baby which was endearing because Plagg was _absolutely_ a child if Adrien had ever seen one. Marinette set him on her hip, supporting him with two hands, and Plagg purred into the bit of skin showing from her shirt. Marinette laughed. Just like Bridgette, Marinette’s voice was almost an octave higher when she talked to Plagg. _“Oh you’re so cute, aren’t you Plagg? So cute so cute so cute!”_

Plagg meowed back.

“It’s so frustratingly cute that Plagg gets all of the attention whenever there’s guests,” Adrien rolled his eyes, giving a generous head scrub to Plagg. Plagg looked so content in Marinette’s hands, it was _adorable._ “What can I say? He’s cute as hell. Not as much as you though.”

Marinette gave a genuine laugh, shoulders shivering.

He winked. “And to answer your question, I usually give him dinner whenever I leave the house, but I wanted to show you this.”

She tilted her head in curiosity, lifting her eyes off of Plagg to look at Adrien. Adrien backtracked into the kitchen, flicking on a couple of lights and opening a cabinet. He tapped on a can in the cabinet, and watched as Plagg suddenly became very aware and very interested and very alert. Marinette giggled at the furbaby in her hands. “What are you doing to him?”

He beckoned her to come closer, taking the tin can out of the cabinet. “I like to call it Cat ASMR. He goes crazy with the sound of nails hitting the can. Watch this.”

True to his word, Plagg looked between the two of them once Adrien used his fingertips to tap against the can. He wiggled in Marinette’s grasp, desperate to get closer to his owner, and Marinette set him down after a couple moments. Plagg meowed, reaching up as much as possible with his paws up Adrien’s jeans. Adrien flicked the can’s tab for good measure, sending Plagg straight up the kitchen counter. Plagg cried out for food, and only when Adrien sat it down in his dish plate near the dining table did Plagg stop meowing for a bit. Marinette was laughing the entire time.

And then came the best part about feeding Plagg-- Plagg _talked_ whenever he ate. It was nonsensical meowing, as if he was humming over how good his food was, and it just kept going on, and on, and on. Plagg almost sounded as if he was singing praises into his food dish. It was probably the most unique thing Adrien had seen out of a cat-- of course, he didn’t know any cats other than Plagg super well, so he could’ve been wrong. Maybe Tikki sang into her food dish as well. Plagg’s meowing really did sound like an actual language, a combination of trills and mews pouring into his food bowl, and Marinette laughed. Adrien leaned over to give Plagg a soft pet from head to tail. “You like it, baby boy?”

Plagg gave him a half answer, not bothering to pick up his head from his dish.

“You should make an entire video like that for April Fool’s. ‘Plagg does ASMR’! And it’s only Plagg meowing for ten minutes.”

“That’s a wonderful idea, actually.” Adrien’s eyebrows rose in revelation, laughing. Plagg ignored them as he ate now that Adrien had stopped petting him, his tongue smacking and meowing continuing as he chewed. Adrien took Marinette’s hand in his, pulling softly over to the couch. “Come on, Bugaboo, I was promised some cuddles. Do you still wanna?”

“You have no idea. I think I’ve been needing some good snuggles for the past couple of years, honestly. Alya sometimes just doesn’t cut it.” Marinette nodded, following him onto the couch. He could see in her eyes that she looked like she might crash at any moment, her face soft around the edges and corners as she felt more and more sedated. Adrien sympathized with that-- she had pulled an allnighter the day before talking to him down from a panic attack, and she didn’t have normal episodes of insomnia like he did. It was almost relieving to see that Marinette was subconsciously considering this place a good place to sleep at. Adrien really wanted to make sure that she got good sleep. He maneuvered her over the various toys that Plagg had littered the floor with while he had been gone, and sat down on the couch with her. He was about to ask her if she could get closer when Marinette stilled. “Wait!”

He stopped moving, eyes going wide. “Y-yeah?”

She grinned sheepishly, more to herself than him. “Sorry-- I didn’t mean to scare you. I just want to take off my jewelry before I-- uh. I get ontop of you? Oof. That’s-- anyway. Let me take off my jewelry.”

Adrien sighed in relief. He was worried she was changing her mind. She got up as quickly as possible, hands already on one of her ears to pull them off. Adrien hummed to himself. He wanted this to be comfortable-- and he was in jeans. Which weren’t. He debated on whether or not changing was ideal. “Do you want a change of clothes?”

Marinette made a noise that sounded like the emotional equivalent of a question mark. “Huh?”

Adrien blushed. “We’re a pair of weirdos-- everyone probably thinks we’re going to fuck or something-- but hey, we should at least do this _right._ Want something more comfortable to wear? I don’t plan on letting you go for the rest of the night… so. Yes? Want a shirt?”

“You’re asking me if I wanna wear one of your shirts?” Marinette gave him a fake gasp, coming back onto the couch to look at him in surprise. “We’re moving to third base already?”

“Everyone knows that trading shirts is second base, Princess.”

She tsked. “Kitty, this relationship is moving too quickly! What’s next, a wedding ring?”

“Don’t tempt me, ‘Bug. I’ll make good of that promise!”

Marinette laughed. She pointed to her own shirt. “Sure, silly kitty, I’d love to wear one of your shirts. We can trade-- wanna wear mine?”

Adrien gave her an easy grin. He probably wouldn’t even be able to fit it over his head from how small it was. “I don’t think the color red suits me.”

“I think it does,” Marinette nodded to herself, her eyes following him as he entered his bedroom. “I think if I wear it and lay ontop of you, it’ll look good on you.”

“Don’t tempt me!” He called back, digging into his drawers to find her a shirt. He hummed to himself in concentration, and it was pretty hard to decide on which exact black shirt he wanted to give her. Vneck? Wifebeater? Regular shirt? He unfolded one of the shirts that was folded up like an eggroll, checking to see if there was anything wrong with it. It was a plain shirt, soft, and looked like it would give Marinette adequate room to wear it like a dress if she didn’t tie it up in the back.

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Marinette shrugged at him when he came back with his softest shirts. She took a deep breath of it, her eyes shiny. “I think you’d look great with my shirt on.”

“I think you’d look great with my shirt on, too.” He shrugged back.

She laughed, tipping her head back. “Where’s the bathroom?”

He pointed to it, just across the hall from his bedroom. “I’m gonna go change into pjs too.”

“You know, I’m not sure we’re doing this right,” she looked back at him, amusement glittering in her eyes. “I’m pretty sure we’re supposed to fuck first before I put on your shirt.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” He playfully frowned. “I wanna see you in my clothes now!”

Marinette laughed again. “Is that another way of saying you want me in your pants? Literally?”

“You know that’s exactly what I meant.” He winked.

“Okay, okay. I’ll go change.”

“Me too.”

But Marinette stilled again, looking over her shoulder just before making it into the bathroom. Adrien somehow felt like there was going to be another ping-pong ball launched at him, and Adrien’s lips quirked up in a grin in recognition at her look.

“And to be clear, your pjs _isn’t_ just being nude, right?”

“You have something against nudists?”

“Of course not,” She giggled. “I’m just making sure I’m dressing for the occasion if needs to be.”

“Do you think wearing boxers is considered ‘nude’?”

“You wear boxers?”

“You thought I didn’t wear underwear?”

“You look more like a boxer-briefs guy.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, we both know I’m more of a missionary guy. Lack of pants and the sex position.”

“Pfft, missionary sex is super overrated.”

“You have something against eye contact, Princess?”

“I have something against missionary sex. I don’t like the _name.”_

“Yeah, I get you-- it kind of sounds like someone’s going to try to convert me into their religion.”

“I thought you said you had already participated in the second coming?”

Adrien barked in a laugh, admitting defeat by holding his hands up in surrender, and kept his voice soft in order to not shoot out their ears. “Okay, okay. I’m out of funny things to say. You win.”

“Defeated at your own game and in your own house,” Marinette tsked. “What’s your loss?”

“We’ll think about it later.” He opened back up his door to grab his own pajamas. “Cuddle cuddle cuddle time. You know what? Fuck the couch, let’s--”

“Don’t fuck the couch.”

“--I’m not fucking the couch, I told you I’m a _gentleman._ But fuck the couch, let’s cuddle in my bed.”

“Pretty sure it’s a sin to lay with someone you’re not married with in your bed.” She giggled, before nodding and closing the bathroom door behind her.

“I’m ready to sin all night, then.” He muttered to himself, unhooking his belt from the buckle. He slipped the belt out through the belt loops, threading it on a coat hanger that stored his other belts, and kicked off his shoes into the open closet. He flicked on the lamp in the corner of the bedroom for more light in his room. He had shoved his pajamas somewhere in the vicinity of his pillows, but he frowned at himself for not finding it while searching under the covers, peering over the other side of the bed to see if he had accidentally thrown it too far. He couldn’t find it anywhere, so he pulled out a new pair out of his drawer. Crisp, clean… black. He cringed at himself. Maybe next time he’d get some other things to wear other than the black. The good news was that he was always matching, so that made it pretty easy to grab clothes and go. And it meant that his father was less snippy with him about his attire, so that was a _massive_ plus. He pulled his shirt off of his body, sling-shotting it into the hamper in the closet, and replaced his jeans with pajama pants. He didn’t actually go missionary under his pants, but that wasn’t Marinette’s problem to figure out. He sincerely doubted that they were going to do anything anway-- Marinette’s eyes looked like they weren’t going to open the moment they slipped shut for longer than a couple of seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET READY GET READY GET READY GET READY FOR TOMORROW WOOOOOOOO  
> come complain to me on [tumblr!](https://fragileizy.tumblr.com)  
> you know where to find me! ^^
> 
> I love you!
> 
> FragileIzy <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... here we are! 12,000 words later!  
> Enjoy, everybody!

Marinette closed the door behind her, flicking on the light switch and took a deep breath. Why did she feel anxious? They hadn’t even planned on doing anything except cuddling-- not that she wouldn’t mind doing anything else. Lord knew that Marinette was intensely thirsty-- and yet her heart was pounding. It’s like her body knew what it wanted and was making her excited at all the implications of being in the same bed as Adrien. They weren’t even going to do anything! Maybe the day after. But not  _ now. _ Well… She hummed to herself. She kinda liked at how cute the bathroom was, with matte grey tiles and silver decor. Adrien really did like to stick to solid colors, unlike Marinette, and it was kind of adorable. His entire house was solid colors, a match of grey and black and silver, with smacks of colored cat toys on the floor. Plagg had probably been busy while they were gone, because Adrien had looked kind of surprised at the display of toys everywhere. He probably had put everything in the toy box or something before he had left.

She made quick work unfolding the shirt he had given her, lifting it up in her arms to see what it looked like in the mirror.

The shirt was  _ enormous. _ Marinette’s eyes widened at the sight-- was Adrien really this tall? Maybe it was a combination of her being short and him ridiculously tall. This sized shirt could easily be marketed as a shirt dress for ladies if it was on the right clothing rack at a discount store. Marinette hissed a bit as her tired feet touched the softness of the bath mat in front of the sink. Those heels had been brutal to the balls of her feet, and she was absolutely glad that she had taken it off when she did. She was putting more weight on her heels now because of it, and she pressed her thumb against the swelling to try to ache the pain down, and started to hiss a bit at the pain. She probably would have to go get the lotion in her purse to work with it-- she’d do it later. And, if she had the courage, she could potentially ask Adrien for help. Adrien had long fingers just like Felix, and Felix was absolutely great at kneading bread, which probably was an indication that Adrien would be great at giving foot massages. Bless the Agrestes for having long everythings. His long fingers would probably feel  _ heavenly _ against her foot.

She looked at herself in the mirror, wondering if anything on her face had changed as much as how her body felt like. The only thing that had been affected negatively this night were her feet-- the rest of her body had loosened up during the bike ride home. Cataclysm’s rumbling kind of had felt like a massage back then too-- it was one of those motorcycles that couldn’t stay still when it was on. The engine was loud enough to corrode eardrums if someone stayed too close to it for too long, and the body of the bike rumbled along with it. She had felt like goop while coming home from how relaxed the feeling was. It kind of felt like Cataclysm was purring from the way it was making her feel all loose-- Cataclysm was a great name for the bike. She laughed to herself.

The image of herself in the mirror was nothing different than usual. Her hair still made it down her chest. Her eyes were still blue. Her cheeks still had her peeking freckles underneath her foundation. Her lips were still red from the lipstick-- which honestly was a miracle because usually lipstick never made it through dinner ever. She hadn’t even stained the wine glass with her lipstick, which was probably the most surprising thing in her life. Where had she even gotten this lipstick from? Whatever it was, she kept it in mind to wear it more often. Maybe Bridgette had left it on her nightstand for her to wear-- it would make sense, Bridgette and Marinette were the same skin tone. If Marinette had tried wearing Alya’s red lipstick, it wouldn’t have matched her skin color at all. If Marinette remembered correctly, darker skin tones wore more rich reds than brighter reds.

But nothing else looked as different like Marinette had imagined. She had thought the feeling of euphoria her body had produced had somehow transferred to some part of her face-- maybe to her cheeks, or her eyes-- but there was nothing there. Marinette was still Marinette on the outside, even though her insides felt all squishy and bright and  _ happy. _ She gave herself a smile, and the image of her in the mirror smiled back. Yep, still Marinette.

She unknotted her pants, thumbs on the waistband and pulling down. She kicked the pant legs off her ankles as much as possible without accidentally sounding like she was flapping her wings inside the bathroom, and folded them on the bathroom counter. She pulled the crop top off as well, and attempted to fold it correctly, but the damn thing was an  _ infinity _ crop top which meant that it was like trying to find out which way to turn a bikini top the right way without unknotting the strings-- physically  _ impossible. _ In the end, Marinette managed to match two sides of the shirt together, even though one was inside out somehow, and folded it in defeat. Marinette had been bested by a shirt, how ridiculously upsetting.

She picked up Adrien’s shirt, looping her arms inside so that she could find where the neckhole was, and put it on. Marinette’s next topic at hand was trying to figure out if she wanted to continue wearing the bra she was currently wearing. It wasn’t… uncomfortable. But if Marinette had a choice, she’d take it off. Should she keep it on? She looked at her shirt in the mirror to see if it was see-through. It didn’t seem like it was-- she couldn’t see any of the floral prints of the bra peeking through. She guessed she’d keep it on and hope at some point she’d get the courage to take it off, too. Who knew-- maybe Adrien would actually prove her theory that Noir knew how to take off bras with one hand. That’d be a fun party trick! She pulled her hair out of the neck hole, wondering if putting her hair back would be a good idea or not, and washed her makeup off in the sink. Her mascara had looked a little bit runny, anyway-- probably from all the crying she had done in the restaurant. She patted her face dry with a tissue from the tissue box above the toilet. The lipstick had come off somewhat, but not a whole lot since it was probably waterproof. It gave her the faintest impression of raw lips, and Marinette decided that it worked really well. Yep. She was still Marinette, through and through.

She grabbed her clothes off the counter and opened the door again.

 

* * *

 

“Can I come in?” Marinette murmured from the door.

“Yep!”

“Wow, your bed is  _ huge.” _

He looked behind him, feeling awkward when his hand tried to enter his pocket only to find nothing there. “You think?”

“This is like, twice the size of my own bed!”

“It’s cause I’m twice your height, Bugaboo.”

“I’ll have you know, I’m average height!” She made a face at him.

“For who,  _ cute _ people?”

“Maybe  _ you _ just grew too much.”

“I had to grow tall to keep all my love from spilling out of me.”

“You must have a fuck-ton of love.”

Adrien chuckled. If only she knew how much he loved her-- it was a miracle that Adrien wasn’t as tall as the Eiffel tower.

“Could you close the door behind you? You don’t have to lock it or anything. I just don’t want Plagg to enter here while we’re busy cuddling and scare the living shit out of us.”

“Sure!”

And he heard the click of the door close.

“Where can I put my clothes?” She bit her lip. Adrien looked up at her after tying the little knot at the front of his pants, and he stumbled a bit backwards from the sight.  _ Woosh. _ He had been absolutely positively correct in his assumption that Marinette would look absolutely adorable in his clothing. She looked more than that-- she looked  _ right. _ Like it was her literal  _ calling _ to wear one of his shirts. The neckline was a little bit stretched on her, and it didn’t sit perfectly symmetrical on her thin shoulders, so bits of her left shoulder showed through between her hair and the neckline. The short sleeves made it down to her elbows, and the length of the shirt made it down halfway down her knees. It was a literal dress on her now. The shirt he had given her was one of his favorites to sleep in because it was so soft and now he wouldn’t be wear the shirt anymore without thinking of her. And that wasn’t a bad thing at  _ all. _ She laughed at herself, smoothing out the shirt. God, she was feeling  _ self-conscious.  _ He had to mediate that as quickly as possible. 

He took the small red packaged up clothes from her hands, placing it ontop of his nightstand-- close enough for her to see it and reach for it in case she changed her mind. Hopefully not close enough for her to want to leave so soon. He sat at the edge of his bed, spreading out his arms for her to slip through. “Oh Princess you look so adorable, I could  _ die.  _ I’m so happy you’re here and wanted to come back home with me so we could cuddle all night and--”

She grinned and fell into him before he could finish, her strong arms crushing around his neck. He could feel every inch of her body pressed up against him-- her strong torso up against his-- her soft hair catching on his ears and eyelashes and stubble-- her forearms squeezing him-- the ghost of her legs up against his thighs-- her body heat warming up his life and soul-- and her chest up against him. He could feel her  _ breathe. _ She fit between him oh-so-easily, his arms wrapping her up into a… something that felt like a sushi roll. She laughed, pressing a kiss onto his cheek. She kept it soft, and silent, like she only wanted Adrien to  _ feel _ it instead of hearing it. “You have no idea just how long I’ve been wanting to do this.”

If ‘this’ meant being in his arms, he knew she wasn’t ever going to escape. He fell backwards, her still in his grasp, and she laughed and giggled herself silly as she fell ontop of him. Her hair spilled over her shoulder, curtaining them from the hazy light of his nightside lamp. He could see the constellations of freckles on her cheeks now. Christ, he didn’t even have any intentions of bedding her tonight-- he could live on this particular feeling of ecstacy for the rest of his life. Even if Marinette had specifically stated that she wanted to go all out tonight, Adrien would’ve just wanted to stay in this moment forever. She rested her forehead up against his as if she was headbutting him like a cat. Words were trying to spit out of his mouth, and Adrien could feel the inevitable  _ I love you. _ rising from the back of his throat, and he grunted instead. They needed to  _ talk _ about these things before one of them inevitably got hurt on accident. He turned them slightly, so Marinette’s legs had to move up, and rest them on either side of his hips, and he winced when something bony pressed up against his rib cage. “You’re wearing a bra under the shirt?”

“I’m wearing multiple bras,” she hummed in a silly voice, telling Adrien that she was not actually wearing  _ multiple, _ pulling back up and sitting. She was blissfully sitting on his stomach now, thank  _ god, _ because anything lower would be danger zone. He could tell that she was putting most of her weight on her folded knees instead of on him, because he could feel her calves straining and flexing on his sides. God that was ridiculously attractive. That, and he could breathe normally in this position, which meant that she was  _ not _ sitting her whole weight down. “Gotta give the impression I have something of a bust underneath the shirt, yeah?”

He rolled his eyes at her. Yeah, right. “I thought underwire is uncomfortable?”

She bit her lip. The position they were in and how adorable she was-- it looked almost  _ suggestive _ in the way she bat her eyes slowly at him. All that was left was for her to place her hands on his chest and they would be  _ set. _ “It’s not… ideal. But it’s not the worst.”

He raised his eyebrows at her suggestively. “Want me to help with you taking it off?”

She tapped her cheek in consideration, heavy blush dusting her freckles. “Only if you do it with one hand.”

“B-but-- then-- where’s the other one gonna go?” Ah fuck. Should he tell her that he’s never done this before? Sure, he’d have relationships with many people before-- some with ridiculous amount of sex drives-- but pulling off their bra? Adrien genuinely didn’t believe he’d ever done this before.

“Come on, silly kitty, I dare you to try to unclip it with only one hand.”

Adrien huffed, raising his left hand to use as a pillow behind his head. If he was accidentally showing off his muscles now, so be it-- he enjoyed the not-so-subtle looks she gave him. True to his word, Marinette squirmed a bit while looking at his arms. “I don’t think I’ve had enough practice.”

She laughed. “I’m sure you can do it. It’s not that hard.”

“Unlike some  _ other _ things.”

She nodded, blushing harder. “Unlike some  _ other _ things.”

He slipped his hand under her-- well,  _ his-- _ shirt, fingertips tracing the back of her spine. She had such soft skin, lord  _ jesus.  _ And warm skin. He watched her shiver under his touch, giving him an easy smile. The bra’s band around her rib cage was pulled snug against her skin, and he used his fingertip to locate the little hooks of the bra to see where he had to pinch. This should be easy, hopefully, and it wouldn’t take forever for him to do. He placed his pointer and middle finger on the opposite side of his thumb. Theoretically, if he did this right, all he had to do was pinch in between his fingers and the bra would snap open. She raised a brow at him.

“You okay there, kitty?”

“This is a lot harder than it looks.”

“Ooo yeah, I bet.”

“Shush, ‘Bug, I’m trying to be nice and sexy here.”

She gave him a genuine laugh, and the movement made the band fall out of his fingertips. He placed his hand back to where they were after a couple of seconds of fussing around. “Is it working?”

“I’ll get back to you on that.” He muttered, pinching the fabric between his hands. He spent a bit of time fussing over the clip, and at one time had to force his left hand to stay behind his head, because he was failing miserably and on impulse he had wanted to get his other hand to help out. She was laughing at him, a pretty noise, and was giving him innocent looks when he failed over and over again. Marinette gave a short noise of surprise when he finally got the bra to come loose, and he pulled down on the band. He pulled it up to his face, giving her a silly smile. He tried not to choke up on how  _ pretty _ the pattern was, and how the pink and red flower patterns were unbelievably cute. He didn’t-- as much as he wanted to-- squeeze the padding in between his fingers-- even though padding was the most fluffiest thing he’s ever felt in his life. The bra was  _ warm _ in his hand. “Eh? How about that? What do you think?”

The mood shifted immediately in another direction. He honestly had expected for them to go into something intimate-- something flirtatious-- but Adrien was surprised with the amount of other-wordly intimacy that came to life in between them at that moment. Instead of pulling at each other’s hair in want-- Marinette laughed, leaning forward to give him another hug. And this time, it felt less rushed. It was dark in the way that pure adoration was-- heavy and concentrated-- intense like the weight of a star-- in which Adrien wouldn’t be able to explain his intense love with other than a hug. But it was also light and beautiful in the way that the night sky usually was-- filled with _stars._ Marinette looked relieved now that she didn’t have the constricting underwire, and she pressed up against him in such a way that-- _oh--_ _wow--_ Marinette was so _soft--_ and _toned--_ and Adrien didn’t catch himself in time when his hand landed on her waist. Somehow, his hand felt _right_ being in that position. It wasn’t intentional, so Adrien blushed at himself. Trust in his body to make something so nice and sweet like a hug to be so beautiful and other-worldly for him. “I think you did a great job, kitty.”

“Why thank you, my Lady. That’s very sweet of you.” He breathed, rolling them over more to the side so that Marinette wouldn’t accidentally touch her knees to the  _ danger zone. _ He angled his hips out of the way, too, just in case. Adrien wanted to keep this feeling for a little bit longer before they inevitably got wrapped up in sleep or  _ something else. _ They were on their sides now, facing each other, enjoying their relative silence with one another. Plagg must’ve finished eating, because the whole apartment was quiet and hazy, like a steamy cup full of tea. He couldn’t even hear his usually-noisy neighbors on the other side of the wall. He closed the eye closest to Marinette’s hand that lifted up to smooth down his hair, or just pet it. The touches were feather-light, like Marinette was brushing only the edges of his soul. “How are your feet?”

“You really are trying to get me to relax here, aren’t you?” She giggled, and she fisted his shirt in between them when his eyes started to slip shut. It wasn’t his fault that Marinette smelled so  _ good _ and felt like heaven next to him and was petting his hair in the way he wanted and he felt so loved and joyful. It’d been such a long time in the past couple of years without having someone to wake up to next to bed-- and Marinette was perfect. He hadn’t felt this… peaceful… in  _ years. _

God he wanted to kiss her, god he wanted to kiss her, god he wanted to kiss her,  _ god he wanted to kiss her. _ He lowered his voice into a Noir-like whisper, like he was making a new recording, his hand like solid weight on her hip.  _ “Of course I am, Princess, I want you to be as comfortable as possible with me.” _

She nodded, pushing her hand back up into his hair to smooth it back. It felt wonderful having her nails up against his scalp, and Adrien’s eyes rolled back from the sensation. She blushed heavily and kept her voice as low as he did when she spoke back,  _ “I am comfortable as possible with you, kitty. I think a little bit too much, actually.” _

“Is that bad?”

“Not at all.” Her eyes flickered down to his mouth, and Adrien felt his heart tie up at the implications of what that look meant. She spoke softer now, barely a hint of her voice, like she was only letting him hear her words because he was inches away from her face. “It’s… so… nice. It’s very nice… being with you, Adrien. It feels  _ right.” _

Adrien swallowed on nothing, his mouth dry. Well, fuck. What’d he do to deserve that? The sweetness and niceness and kindness of Marinette? And futherthore, how had she known? How had she known that he felt the exact way? Could she feel just how universally perfect life was at the moment, too? That nothing in the rest of his life would tear him away from this moment? He would be replaying this in his head every single waking moment. “Marinette… can I--”

_ “Yes.” _ Her eyes glittered something comparable to stars before slipping shut.  _ “Yes, please.” _

He kissed her. Softly, because he could feel how sluggish she was becoming with her eyes closed like that for longer than a couple of seconds. He kissed her softly because he didn’t want to break the moment. He kissed her so gently and with such warmth that it felt like more of a caress. He wanted this kiss to be quiet-- and almost invisible-- to the point where it felt...  _ natural. _ It was a little difficult to kiss her at this angle, so he pulled her in just a bit closer by the hip, mindful to keep any of her body parts away from his pelvis. Her lips were as soft and pillowy as he had always imagined them to be. He pulled back slowly, content on rubbing little circles on her waist.

She came closer to him, pulling his face to hers with the hand in his hair, kissing him with such want it made his head _ spin. _ It also wasn’t feverish-- it wasn’t supposed to be a flirtatious kiss, with tongues or moans-- it was a kiss of validation. It felt  _ necessary _ in the way it reminded him of letting water run down his back after a long work day. It was a response to  _ his _ kiss. Full of  _ want _ and  _ need _ and  _ happiness _ packed into a kiss just as small as his. It made him want to cry at how fireworks were shooting in his body. She pulled back, eyes shining like stars, touching the sides of his face so gently that it sent little tremors down his spine. “Adrien, I  _ really like you.” _

_ “I really like you too, _ Marinette. So much.” He hummed.

“I… have for a long time.”

“Liked?”

“More… than that.”

Well, what could he possibly say to that other than the truth? “I’ve liked you more than that for a long time too.”

She smiled wide. And kissed him again. She pushed up against him this time, propping herself up on her elbow to lean over him, kissing him senseless. The mood had changed again, back to playful, no longer ethereal-like. She giggled into his mouth, laughing more when his hands prodded against her sides. She was  _ ticklish. _ She broke their kiss when his fingers poked too much, and she laughed in delight when he took his time tickling her sides like it was a newfound experience. “Ahh-- no-- stop it! You know I could-- totally-- totally  _ scissor kick _ you-- in the face right--  _ oh my god Adrien this is so ticklish-- _ now to stop you?”

“You  _ wouldn’t.” _ Adrien stuck his tongue out at her, fingertips digging into her ribs. “My jawline is to die for! You wouldn’t ruin my perfect face, would you?”

“Pfa! Yeah right! It’s more-- like your  _ collarbones-- _ are to die for!”

“You think?” He gave her a look, stealing another kiss from her while Marinette closed her eyes at being so ticklish.

_ “Absolutely.” _ Marinette rolled her eyes, peering at his throat when she managed to sneak a peek at him. She bit her lip again. Ah. So  _ that’s _ why Marinette had been looking at his throat during dinner. He wouldn’t mind her teeth there. He wouldn’t mind it at  _ all. _

“Alright-- Alright--  _ Ah, ‘Bug, stop shifting-- you’re making somethings do some other things-- _ I’ll stop! And how about this, Princess, you tell me the significance of vanilla ice cream to me and I’ll give you a foot massage?” He sat back onto the bed, bringing his legs underneath him, and maneuvered Marinette with him. In this new position, she was straddling him again, her legs over his thighs. Safe from accidental saddling on his crotch, which was good news. The bad news was that all of the moving he had done had caused her shirt to slightly dip down, showing more skin below her collarbones. Boy oh boy, was his mouth getting dry again. Thank  _ god _ she was away from the danger zone.

“Vanilla ice cream?”

_ “‘Vanilla ice cream’.” _

She bit her lip at him. “I-- uh-- I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He nuzzled the side of her face. “Don’t play this game with me, Bugaboo, I saw the way you laughed at the idea of eating ice cream at the restaurant. What’s the inside joke, hmmm?”

“Nope-- didn’t happen. I don’t remember this.”

“Playing coy with me?” Adrien chuckled, poking her side again and sending her into a fit of laughter.

“No-- please--” She tried grabbing his hands but he was too fast for that. She laughed nearly to death when Adrien started to blow raspberries on her shoulder. “Ahck!-- Adrien! Please-- have  _ mercy!” _

“What’s vanilla ice cream?”

She tried batting him away, successfully grabbing his arms by the wrist and holding it behind him. She was strong enough to actually put up a decent fight with him, too, and he kind of struggled to break the hold. Now wasn’t  _ that  _ arousing, too? He was beyond glad knowing that she wasn’t near his crotch. That would’ve been a dumpster fire of emotions. “Okay! Okay! I’ll tell you! Paws off, silly kitty!”

He pouted. “Awh.”

She groaned to herself, hanging her head on his shoulder. He could totally lick her neck now if he wanted to, and he was halfway about to lick the side of her face in retribution for having such a good grip on his arms when she spoke. _ “You’re _ ‘vanilla ice cream’.”

“Come again?”

She lifted her head, her lips curled in a way that made something in his body stir. He felt very aware that he was technically trapped in between her legs, and boy oh boy did he enjoy that thought. “I haven’t even come  _ once--” _

Adrien shifted his hips, cutting her off before she made a sex joke. His hard-on wouldn’t be able to take it. “--I’m ‘ _ vanilla ice cream’?” _

“Delicious, and soft looking. Appetizing. Vanilla-like. My favorite thing to eat.” She squeaked at herself, waving a hand across her face. “Well. Uh. You know, those types of things. This was before you told me that you were a porn star, and all that. I had this whole theory or whatever that you and Noir were the perfect combo for life. Ice cream with chocolate? It’s a miracle you two are the same person! Now I can have dessert and eat it too!”

“Huh?--  _ oh. Oh no.” _ Adrien cringed to himself. “Buga-- babe-- Bugababe-- oh god. I totally forgot to tell you--  _ I’m not a porn actor.” _

Time seemed to have stopped for Marinette for the next couple of moments, because the apartment got very quiet when all she did was stare. Adrien was very, very aware of how her body was warm on his. He could even… technically… feel something damp growing on his pants, too, but maybe it was just his imagination. Right? It couldn’t be coming from her… right? At least Adrien had an excuse for his growing problem in his pants-- physical contact was practically few and far in between for him. This was probably the most he’d ever gotten physical contact in years. Marinette’s panties getting wet…? That didn’t seem so likely to him. Maybe. Well. It was hard to say-- he  _ wanted _ it to be a thing, of course, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. Not like it even mattered-- they were going to go to bed soon. Her face twisted into confusion. “I-- Huh?”

“I’ve never done porn before.” He winced at her confused face. Ah shit. Maybe he should’ve brought this up in a… more neutral environment. Or maybe he should’ve just brought this up earlier in the day in the bakery. Oh well. “It was a misunderstanding.”

“Wh-- you’re not a--” She blanched. “Oh. Oh god. You’re not?! But you said--”

“--That I make NSFW videos!”

“Doesn’t that mean porn?!”

He was howling laughing now, his fingers thumbing the sides of her cheeks. “It could mean anything! In this case, it means ASMR videos!”

She gave a little whine that did wonders to his crotch. “Oh god. I thought--”

“And you said you liked double penetration.”

“Aaahhhh--  _ fuck-- _ nooo-- a mistake! A mistake! Oh god--”

“You like double penetration, Princess?” 

Marinette squealed, pulling away from his hands, trying to cup his mouth closed but didn’t have enough strength to keep her palms there when he grabbed them in a single fist. “Nope-- nope-- I am not going to talk about this-- let’s get back to the whole kissing thing, that was nice--  _ nope--” _

“I thought the whole ‘me being Noir’ thing cleared up the porn acting problem!”

“It-- It did  _ not.  _ Oh  _ god. _ It made it  _ worse, _ cause I had actually been really curious to see your videos. And it made more sense now as to why Noir was so  _ good-- so _ ridiculously _ good-- _ at what he did! And that he was so comfortable doing the things that he did! And you were so good at it,  _ perfect, actually-- _ how could I not-- God. Chocolate  _ syrup.” _

“Oh, I  _ see.  _ Chocolate syrup is for sexually attractive people? Not  _ just _ bad boys?” Adrien’s grin was more of a jack-ass grin, he knew, and he tightened his fist around her wrists quickly before she pulled away to give his side a poke with an elbow. She retributed by giving him a playful headbutt, pushing his head away with the side of her cheek. “I’m  _ vanilla ice cream _ and Noir’s  _ chocolate syrup, _ huh? A truly delectable treat, wouldn’t you agree? Wanna eat me all up, don’t you?”

She whined in his ear, clearly embarrassed, but the sound was way to breathy to not just shoot straight down into his crotch from how sexual it sounded. “You’re going to hold that against me for the rest of my life, aren’t you, kitty?”

“I think chocolate syrup is better though, don’t you think?”

“Oh my god.”

“You’ve got a food kink, don’t you, Princess?”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh yeah-- absolutely, silly kitty, I have a dessert kink. Thinking about popsicles turns me on.”

She was absolutely positively kidding, but he had a hard time telling that to his dick that was currently pushing up against his pants. The only thing that stopped it from being so…  _ pronounced… _ in his pants was the fact that his underwear was tight on his body. The thought of Marinette’s tongue over a vague phallic shape made him want to hiss in want, and his cock most absolutely  _ agreed. _

He got pretty quiet, staring down to the small sliver of space between them. “I could give you something to lick if you’d like?”

“I bite down on popsicles, so.” It was her turn to give him a jack-ass grin.

Adrien actually did hiss this time.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding-- god you look so genuinely  _ scared--” _ Marinette burst out laughing, enjoying the little wiggle movement he was making to try to calm down the phantom pain he was feeling in his crotch. She got a little closer to him, almost perfectly snug up against his body,  _ right _ where he simultaneously wanted her but didn’t want her. Surprisingly, Marinette didn’t mention a word about his hardon-- instead, she bit her lip at him. “I don’t bite, _ silly kitty.” _

“Yeah, well, luckily for us-- I  _ do.” _ He reached over to her, slipping his left arm on her waist and bringing her ever closer.  _ There _ we go. There wasn’t any space in between them now at all. He kissed her jaw bone just below the ear, nuzzling the area with his nose. She shuttered helplessly against his lowered voice, giving her hips a little move. He was doing the Noir voice again. “Your throat is looking pretty empty right now-- want me to give you hickies to feel better, my Lady?”

She whined, “You promised me a foot massage first, kitty! Don’t get out of your own bargain!”

“Is that a no?”

“It’s a promise for  _ later.” _ She giggled. “Give me your feet and I’ll massage them, too. We’ll trade off like a yin and yang symbol. Or… a really friendly sixtynine.”

He made a silly face. “I don’t think this is what the sex position is.”

“Give me your feet!”

He gave her his feet to massage because, honestly, how was he supposed to say no to that smile? To those shiny eyes? It was nearly impossible, his body-lust be damned. So she slid off of his lap, just far enough away to have enough space between them to get an actual massage going. She picked up his angled ankle onto her lap, bringing him closer so that she could reach his feet and getting a massage of her own at the same time. Her fingers squished into the soles of his feet, nearly tickling, and she sighed helplessly when he used the heel of his palm to really dig into the sore area. He’d never given a foot massage before, but whatever he was doing was definitely helping-- her head was sinking down onto her shoulder in comfort.

He spent a good deal pulling hisses and hums out of her by smoothing out the build up of knots on the bottom of her feet, and grabbed her foot with the entirety of his palm. He did the same movement he used on a bar of soap to flip it over and over, compressing the area over and over again.

“You’re really good at this, Adrien.”

“I’m glad you think so, because I don’t know what I’m doing.”

She laughed. Her grip wasn’t as strong as his was, so what he was experiencing wasn’t probably as good as what she was getting, but it still felt nice to experience. That is, until she got a silly look on her face, with a catlike smile. And he knew. He  _ knew. _

Adrien howled when she tickled the bottom his feet with her nails. “Oh no, oh  _ no, _ no you don’t! Nope-- nope. We’re not tickling me-- aaah!-- no--  _ mercy,-- _ I beg you!--”

“Awh,  _ kitten, _ are you okay?” She mistook his sharp inhale as a symptom of the tickling and not because of the word  _ kitten. _ “I didn’t know you were ticklish, either.”

“Don’t underestimate me, ‘Bug, I’ll fight back.” He grabbed her wrists to stop her, and she giggled and laughed, twisting and turning on his bed.

“I bet you I’m stronger than you.”

“Yeah? Well, I weigh more, so all I have to do is just lay on top of you.” And he demonstrated by just sagging his weight on her. At first, she let him, and he nearly crushed her with all of his dead weight. A giggle tore out of her when Adrien started to nuzzle her neck, sucking on the piece of skin just below her ear. Her body froze for a bit, and then shuddered, squirming so nicely underneath him. The edges of her nails dug half-moons into his bicep, nice and neat. Perfect and perfect. He wanted to lift up one of her legs and wrap it around his waist-- but didn’t have time to go through with the thought because he was busy smoothing down the hickey with his tongue. Priorities, priorities.

She laughed loudly, trying to push him up to no avail. Guess that really was all there was to do to stop Marinette from escaping cuddles. He liked that. “I could just kick you off if I really wanted you off!”

So he grabbed the back of her ankles, pulling them away from his body. He leaned back up to admire the first hickey in their relationship. He gave her a wide smile. “Then I’ll just have to hold onto your legs so you don’t kick.”

Marinette stayed quiet for a bit, eyes wide, and it took him exactly three seconds to realize why. He’d accidentally just parted her legs wide open, stretching her legs to the sides. She was completely and totally spread eagle-ing because of him, and if he looked down he’d be able to see her  _ underwear. _ Was he salivating? He totally was salivating. God, how he wanted to. But he was a  _ gentleman. _ He had already fit himself to be in between her legs, and all he had to do was slot himself closer to her and he’d be as snug as a… bug. On her. With their… crotches… touching like before. What would her legs feel like around his waist? Oh god. And what was worse (or better), she was-- she was…  _ flexible. Oh so flexible.  _ The stretching of her legs didn’t even look like it hurt from how far apart he had pushed them.  _ Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. _ “Sorry-- sorry-- oh jesus--”

She blushed. “Well, that’s one way to do it.”

His voice cracked from embarrassment. “There-- are other ways?”

“You could just show me how to make a snake balloon instead, how about that? Wanna?” She laughed. He let go of her ankles and her legs curled around him, bringing him closer and closer. All he had to do now is sink down to his elbows and they’d be slotted together, and he  _ wanted to.  _ Oh  _ god _ how he wanted to.

Adrien hissed through his teeth, not giving into temptation. “B-but, you’re tired-- and I don’t want you to do this if you’re too tired--”

“Kitty, I think you’re completely underestimating the power of thirst from me. I am very very thirsty. I want to. I really, really want to.” She let her head lean over to the side, giving him full view of her neck. She was asking him continue giving her hickies, and Adrien absolutely obliged. How could he not? She looked ready-to-eat in this position. He mouthed at the skin below her jaw, sending Marinette into hysterics from how much it tickled. “I’ve…  _ ah-- Adrien!-- holy shit that tickles--  _ I’ve been craving your--  _ oh whoahoh, ohhhhh my-- _ craving you for a while--  _ wow your teeth are sharp and I love it-- _ for awhile now.”

“You mean like, today-awhile?”  _ Don’t sink down to your elbows. Don’t sink down to your elbows. Don’t sink down to your elbows. _

“N--  _ whoah, is that your tongue?-- _ Nope. More than a couple of  _ years.” _

_ “Longer than five years?” _

“Kind of hard-- to not want to--  _ oh lord-- _ when all you-- Noir, whatever-- post on the internet are videos of  _ fucking.  _ Makes a girl grow some--  _ sexual tension _ in her, don’t you think? Makes her feel some kind of things. Some really nice things.”

He pulled up to admire his handiwork. Second hickey, darker and larger than the first, on the other side of her neck. Sooner or later, she’d be covered in it, and he felt really proud of that thought. Her pale skin was the perfect canvas for his lips,  _ yes. _ “Oh yes, I remember… ‘Oh Noir, you’re just like chocolate syrup’?”

She groaned, hiding her face in her hands. “Yes--  _ Yes. _ I admit-- to it. Dreaded... chocolate  _ syrup. _ Disclosure: I’ll go full-out explicit on you if you keep this up.”

Now  _ that _ piqued Adrien’s interest. “Oh? Tell me more about this chocolate syrup theory.”

“Go get the animal balloon and we can talk about this later.”

“You mean  _ chat _ about this later? Eh?”

Marinette’s eyes narrowed at him, trying to come up with something funny to say. She bit her lip in concentration, humming to herself. She ultimately admitted defeat, placing her head in her hands and groaned in frustration at the pun. Adrien chuckled to himself at winning this round. He dug his hand into his nightstand, reaching over from his position in bed because he had long arms, flipping the tinsel packet in between his fingers.

“Okay, you’re sure sure, right?”

She laughed. “Yes, silly kitty. Please please please.”

“I’m just making sure,” He muttered to himself while pushing the nightstand closed with a foot. Marinette pulled him on her again by snatching the collar of his shirt, and threaded her fingers in his hair when their lips made contact. She hummed into the kiss, her legs wrapping around him again, pulling him closer and closer to where she wanted him to be.  _ Yes. God yes. _ This was a great idea. He would be very happy if this was the last thing in his life-- being in Marinette’s arms, fit perfectly in between her body. He put the condom to the side of the bed while they kissed, humming in surprise when Marinette’s mouth opened. Oh. Okay. His tongue swirled with hers, and Adrien’s eyes  _ swiftly _ shut closed. The nails in his hair were so soft and light against his scalp, it felt like he was getting an actual massage. He sighed into her mouth, his elbows digging into the bed on either side of her face. She whined when he broke off, her hands curling around the back of his neck. “You said you liked my collarbones?”

“A  _ lot.” _

“How much?”

“Enough to want to give you a hickey necklace, if you’re interested.”

“Wanna do that now?”

“Switch places with me and you can bet your pretty ass I will.”

Well then, he obviously  _ did, _ because if there was one thing he wasn’t in life, it was an idiot. She straddled him again,  _ right _ where it was-and-wasn’t a good idea, and Adrien’s eyes rolled a bit behind his eyelids. She gave him a teasing roll of her hips and wow, holy  _ fuck, _ he was looking at her like she was god. With those rolling hips, she  _ definitely _ was. She was literally everything to him right now. Two consenting adults, and yet-- he felt a little bit shy about how lustful he felt, and the fact that Marinette was sitting right ontop of the area that was begging to be closer to her.  _ Lord. _

He gave a fake gasp, trying to keep his eyes from rolling back all the way. “You think my ass is pretty? You  _ have _ been checking me out!”

She giggled. “It’s the prettiest ass I’ve ever seen.”

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Adrien barely got his words out before Marinette’s mouth was--  _ oh god-- _ all over his neck.

 

* * *

 

Adrien’s head snapped back onto the bed, blonde hair slipping over his eyes, and he did a little noise that sounded like a breathless whine and it shot  _ straight _ down between Marinette’s legs. God, how did she not  _ smell? _ Her panties were probably perfumed already with how wet she was. She was in literal heaven finally touching her teeth to the collarbones that had plagued what seemed to be like her entire life. Sincerely. It had been since high school that she fell in love with these collarbones, and it felt absolutely  _ amazing _ to finally--  _ finally-- _ have the opportunity to sink her lips down on them. And, like, holy  _ fuck. Holy FUCK.  _ His skin felt so nice in between her lips, and she slipped her tongue over the area to cool it down. Adrien sighed, deep,  _ perfect _ in the way that it made Marinette’s legs stop flexing and instead squishing her body back down onto his crotch. Maybe this would get that god-damn crazily hot smirk off of the boys face, and she really hoped it did, because  _ did he know what he did to her?-- _ she squeaked a bit when his hips lifted off the bed to meet her. It looked like she was driving him nuts, the way that his face was pinching up and how his hands were trying to grip  _ something-- _

Marinette hummed--  _ squeaked. she totally squeaked-- _ when his hands cupped her thighs in place. Was he trying to keep her there? Holy hell-- she had  _ no _ problems with this. She’d stay in this position for the rest of her life if it meant that she could keep that pretty look on his face. His thumb was driving circles into her skin, and kneading her flesh like it was a pliant piece of taffy. He was unbelievably, ridiculously turned on, if she were to go on by what was currently underneath her. God, his dick was so  _ hard. _ He groaned when she moved onto the third marking on his chest, and she really wanted to keep the row of hickeys even on his skin. She admired the display after a brief moment, sitting back to look down on him, shifting her weight all onto his crotch. He made a hissy noise between gritted teeth, face red, eyes hazy green with lust. Wow, the hickies were blotching up his tan skin like  _ crazy. _

“I like the color purple on you. A lot.” She smiled wide.

“We’re matching now, and I  _ like it.” _ Was he even noticing that he was shifting his hips like that? Like  _ that? _ Like  _ THAT? _ It felt like heaven between her own legs. She could feel  _ everything _ in this position. Thank god for his pajama pants being so loose on his ever-long legs. There was a very obvious and very nice rigid feeling under her crotch. His  _ diiiick.  _ Seriously, how was Adrien ignoring the smell coming from her? She was absolutely slicked up in her underwear, it was nearly painful. She thumbed the emptiness of his neck, licking her teeth, rolling her hips along with him. She just wanted to dig him out of his pants and sink down and-- “What now, Princess?”

She rolled her eyes. Every time he said ‘princess’, Adrien kept emphasizing the first part of the word.  _ Purr-rincess.  _ She shuddered when he moved his hands behind her onto her ass. Oh, okay. She gave out a bit of a squeak again, “I--  _ oh-- _ any rules to play the game?”

His eyes did this thing that looked like they were darkening up, narrowing, smirk growing back on his face, like he didn’t realize all she had to do to get rid of the look with just a tough grind of her hips. “Always have an animal balloon before playing.”

She opened her mouth to answer, but kind of lost her voice when the bluntness of his nails dug into her skin just enough to make it obvious he was craving her as much as she had wanted to know. As if she hadn’t noticed his cock jumping in his pants.  _ “Y-yeah?” _

“Clothes aren’t necessary.”

“S--so the opposite of--  _ ah-- _ no shirt no service?”

“On the contrary, Buginette, you’ll definitely get serviced without the shirt.”

Oh. Okay then. She wanted to take off her shirt now. Like, really badly. “Anything more?”

“Buddy up?”

She laughed. “So this is only a game two people can play at a time?”

He winked at her. “Everything else is fair game.”

“Everything everything?”

“Everything everything.” He nodded, hissing when Marinette moved her hips  _ just _ so. “A-and you?”

She took a long thought to it, trying as best as she could to concentrate while he shifted underneath her again, which was like,  _ impossible for her to do. _ Her mind felt numb at how much her body just wanted to rip his clothes off and have at it, spend a really long time pulling orgasm after orgasm out of the poor boy beneath her, and her crotch most  _ definitely _ agreed with the notion. “No hair pulling on me, your buddy.”

“No hair pulling.”

“This is a  _ ‘friendly’  _ game, after all. We can’t have kicking and shoving.” She gave a breathless laugh, body aching. “Everything else is fine on me.”

_ “Everything else?” _ He raised a brow at her much like she had. He probably didn’t believe that she had no problems. “Is marking okay?”

_ God, fuck yes.  _ Even if Bridgette would absolutely grill her for being so careless about having marks and scratches everywhere-- like  _ she  _ was one to talk. Marinette always felt shell shocked when Bridgette came to work with her neck and legs littered with markings-- Felix apparently was a freak in bed. “Absolutely. Encouraged, even. You?”

He sat up just enough to pull off his shirt and smack it down on the bed. Marinette got whiplash from the overexposure. If she hadn’t known that Adrien was the ridiculous silly kitty she had befriended years ago, she would be having a panic attack at being near someone so godly beautiful. As it was, Marinette’s eyes widened on instinct, and so did the space between her legs. Ho boy-- was she… was she getting wetter?  _ How?!  _  Boy oh boy did her body feel shameless. He smirked at her. “Mark me up.”

“And-- your job? What if they say something?--” Okay. Alright. So maybe Marinette’s face was burning up. Maybe Marinette’s body was shivering from ridiculous amount of lust. So maybe her thighs were quivering, aching to just slide down his cock and just plant herself there for a little bit and feel how it pulsed inside of her. So maybe Marinette’s voice was high and squeaky and borderline gone. But so what? He hissed when her fingers dug into his biceps, trying to anchor herself.

“Who cares?  _ Fuck, _ Lady, I beg you. Mark me  _ up.” _

So she did. Because, like, she wasn’t an  _ idiot. _ She sank her teeth into those huge pectorals of his, alternating between biting the skin between her teeth and sucking with her lips. She knew what he looked like underneath his shirt already because she’d  _ seen _ the underwear line he’d modeled for. But that was completely different than seeing his body from this perspective. The fingers on the edge of her ass dragged down to hold her in place while he grinded up into her, oh so yummy. Jesus. As it was, Marinette was finishing up his left collarbone, keeping a neat row of purple marks along the contour of the bone against the skin, giving him markings that resembled dark purple fingerpaint streaking across his chest. “Mmm--  _ ah--- _ Adrien--”

“Oh  _ shit, Buginette--”  _ He groaned when Marinette’s fingertips made contact with the washboard figure of his abs. Was Adrien flexing to keep himself still?  _ Hell-fucking-yesssssss. _ The tip of his middle finger traced the seam of her panties. Seriously, how could he  _ not _ smell her? Marinette could absolutely smell herself. It smelled so familiar, so nice-- so ridiculously lustful, that she couldn’t help herself by whining out. So be it if she accidentally came from grinding on him alone. His finger managed to breach the barrier of her underwear, tracing soft outlines along her flesh, fingernail scratching against her clit.

And so, like any woman-- with an average, way-too-high sex drive-- Marinette sagged against him, crying out, crushing herself onto him. She had no idea where all the strength in her body went, but it was absolutely nowhere to be found. She felt pliant and absolutely boneless when he used his other hand to part her panties off of her skin for more access, the familiar sound of fabric unsticking from wet skin, and pressed the pad of his finger onto her clit. And she came immediately. Whoops? Well, it’s not like she couldn’t continue after orgasming once, but… Things usually got hard-- ha?-- to concentrate on after the first one. The orgasm was a soft one, one that only made her legs tense up and her squeal. Alright then.  _ Alright then. _ Did she even exist right now? She couldn’t even feel her body. Maybe she was just an entity. “Oh my god, Adrien, I--”

“Ooooh. Chocolate syrup indeed. You’re pretty wet down there, Princess.” Adrien laughed, his skin near Marinette’s mouth wet from her open-mouthed kisses. He had recognized her orgasm, which was  _ great news, _ because now she wanted more. Much more. Much much much much more. “How you feeling?”

“Mmmm… Adrien-- this is a pretty difficult situation to be focused in--”

“Then I guess... one could say it’s…  _ hard _ to focus.”

Marinette made a sound that was half growl, half sigh of desperation. It wasn’t her fault that she was getting a little bit hazy in her thoughts. He was tracing her core lazily, making her walls jump and flutter in overstimulation, taking his time to ignore exactly where she needed him to give her a good kiss on the mouth instead. If his tongue felt so good in her mouth… she couldn’t even begin to  _ imagine _ what it would be like down there. “If you didn’t have your finger in my pants right now, I’d literally get up and sleep on the couch right now.”

She sighed, out of breath, when Adrien’s laughter rumbled on his chest where she kept her head down on. It seemed like Adrien had picked up on her joking tone, which thank god-- she never wanted him to stop. “What could convince you stay here with me?”

“I think I have an idea.” She waited until his finger came close enough to shift her hips _just_ so and his finger slipped in her. And _fuuuuuuuuuuck._ Wow. Wow wow wow. Wow wow wow wow _wow!_ This was a bit of a weird position to be fingered in, and she’d admit-- this wasn’t the most _ideal_ position either. But _fuck._ _FUCK._ This was the most intense thing ever. Why did his finger feel so good? It was just one finger. But he was curling it up, literally trying to dig out her next orgasm. Oh yes. Oh _yes._ Regardless how long Adrien’s fingers were, his finger gave her only shallow pumps, but it was totally _enough_ for her to cry out. “Oh my _god. Adrien.”_

“Let’s get this off of you, yeah?” His voice sounded crackly, and unused, like he’d been swallowing sand. Oh, was this working for him too? Adrien retracted his hands, earning a frustrated whine from her, and hooked his thumbs on her underwear to pull it off of her completely. Marinette helped by lifting up her hips a bit, and felt absolutely empty without her panties. She needed something there soon. He flicked her underwear off over to the side, maneuvering her with him to have the  _ perfect _ access to her body. Adrien pulled her knees over his shoulders, forcing her on her back again for what was probably the fifth time that night. The fabric of his pant legs against the back of her thighs caused her to shiver. “Two or three?”

_ “Yeah.” _

“Hmmm.” He gave her a little laugh, planting his left arm just next to her ear, using way too much nail than she was used to on her clit with his right hand, forcing her pelvis to jump up from the bed. _Fuck._ _YES._ “I was asking you to pick one or the other, Bugaboo.”

It was really hard to figure out how to talk when all she wanted to do was roll her eyes back and clamp down and ride another orgasm out. Christ. “Two--”

Marinette sighed so happily when two digits slid into her, her fists grabbing onto his grey bed sheets. He fingered her so well, so strongly, slick and wet noises pouring out of her. Was he curling his fingers again? Wow.  _ Wow. _ The first orgasm had been soft and sweet, sure, but how was she still even awake? She usually could pull out two orgasms out of herself before she was oh-so-tired. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn’t the one working on getting her walls to clamp down again. There was something rumbling inside of her, something telling her that she was gonna get her second orgasm of the night soon. It was all she could think about before Adrien opened his beautiful mouth, “What happens if I go down on you?”

“I guess I’ll just--  _ oh holy shit-- _ die and go to heaven.”

He smiled at her, teeth glinting and eyes dark. He tried shifting his hair out of his way, but it slipped back onto his brow bone. “Why don’t you stay here with me instead?”

Well, I guess with that attitude and those sinful lips? She’d try. She’d really really try. There was no guarantee that she wasn’t going to combust, though. Ha.  _ Cumbust. _ Fuck. Heaven was calling her, with a full choir of angels, content on ripping the second orgasm and then calling it a night. And then Adrien moved his head to go in between her legs.

_“Hahh--”_ Eloquently put, Marinette cried out when Adrien’s tongue made contact with her core. He licked, tongue flat against her clit, long strokes up against her folds. God, how was he so _good_ at this? _Fuuuuck._ She squeezed his head between her thighs on instinct. Why did his hair feel so _good_ against her inner thigh? Why did his stubble scratching against her skin make her toes curl? Her head snapped back onto the bed when he created a seal with his lips on her clit, using the point of his tongue to massage it over and over and over and _over…_ _“Kitten… please.”_

Adrien hummed, surprised, teeth slipping to catch on her clit. Wow.  _ Wow. _ Marinette liked that feeling a  _ lot. _ It felt like a thick swipe of a nail. Was he surprised over her calling him kitten? Oh yes. Oh yes oh yes. Of  _ course _ he would be, her silly kitty would of  _ course _ be emotionally invested in a nickname he gave his invisible partner on the internet. Her hand found the root of his hair, and she combed it as well as possible while rolling her hips up against him. Her shirt felt so itchy now, and she really wanted it off as soon as possible, so she whined and cried out ‘ _ please’ _ and ‘ _ kitten, oh--’ _ and ‘ _ oh god, let me, please,’ _ to him when he looked back up to her. He slowed his tongue down, licking lazily at her like he had all the time in the world. He gave her a wink.

“Kitten, can we fuck? I need your--  _ oh--” _ She cried, legs nearly kicking on impulse when he broke the seal off her clit and sucked hickies on the inside of her thigh. Wow. Wow.  _ Wow. Wow. _ Wowowowowow. Clearly Noir was not all talk and no bite. Oh no. Adrien was just as good as he always advertised to be on the internet in real life.  _ Yes.  _ Ten years of sexual frustration was absolutely going to be solved by the end of the night.

“We most certainly can, Princess,” He answered eventually after making a semi-neat line of hickies down to her knee. Marinette wouldn’t be allowed to wear shorts for a long long time without Bridgette scolding her for the markings. Whoops. “But I’m not done servicing you.”

“I thought I had to be shirtless for some ‘service’,” She shivered, voice soft, when his hands dipped underneath her shirt to skim the area of her stomach. He lifted his forearms slightly, peeling the shirt off her belly as his palms made contact with the underside of her breasts. He kneaded them in his hands, rolling and pinching and warming and--  _ oh, _ it wasn’t  _ fair, _ Adrien still had his pants  _ on _ while she was almost nearly  _ naked-- _

“I’m working on that.” Adrien gave her a smile while licking his lips. God! Marinette wanted to cry out. What had she done to get someone so god damn handsome to love her like this? He was even doing things to her body that she hadn’t had  _ any _ idea that she liked-- rubbing the pad of his thumb over and over her nipples to get them to harden up-- and then he pulled the shirt off of her. His eyebrows lifted. “Wow.  _ Wow.” _

She wanted to say,  _ ‘yeah, you’re telling ME? Have you LOOKED at yourself?’  _ but.. It was kinda… hard. Marinette was waking back up again now, after a bit of a recovery period of what seemed to have been an eternity. She felt recharged and ready to go. But Marinette didn’t even have time to  _ breathe _ when he licked up her body, sealing his lips around a nipple, thumbing the other one to keep it hard. How--  _ how-- _ how did he know how to do this? She cried out, hands digging into his hair, pulling on the scalp oh-so-gently. Why did his tongue feel so good? Why was this a thing? Why did him sucking on her breast make her feel so unbelievably sinful and good and shocking and  _ hhhh. _ Wherever he learned this recipe on how-to-make-Marinette-die-in-your-arms-via-sex, Marinette made a half-dead-half-awake-half-post-orgasm mental note to send the compliments to the  _ fucking chef.  _ Marinette grabbed the edge of his pants with one hand, her other busy being fucking useless up near her head and on top of her scattered hair. “Ahh-- mmngh-- kitten,  _ please, please, _ make the animal-- hhhho-- balloon?”

_ “Gladly, my sweet Lady.” _

Jesus.  _ Jesus. _ “Do you know how much I love when you do that Noir voice?”

He gave her a smile, and Marinette barely had enough left over brain power that  _ wasn’t _ just  _ sex sex sex sex sex sex _ and  _ Noir Noir Noir Adrien Noir Adrien Adrien Adrien _ to process the innocence and happiness radiating off of it, as if he hadn’t been licking her soul clean out of her body via her cunt ten minutes ago. “Really? I guess I’m just gonna have to do it more often, yeah?”

He kicked off his pants as fast as possible when Marinette laughed, slinging it over to who-the-hell-knows, and Marinette caught the sight of  _ briefs, he wears briefs, _ before he tore that off too. They were naked now. They were  _ naked now. _ And Marinette’s skin felt slick with  _ her _ sweat and  _ his _ saliva and  _ the  _ orgasm she’d gone through, and wow it felt  _ glorious.  _ And Adrien’s cock looked great-- fleshy, with a red headed tip.  _ Mmmm. _ Yes please. Marinette would be the first to admit: she’d been craving dick for a  _ long _ time. Her dildo was just not cutting it anymore. And that looked like a great… cock to suck. She wanted to. She really wanted to. So she reached for him, duh, because she’s not an idiot-- ready to wrap her lips all over him, but whining when he didn’t let her pull him into her mouth by stilling her hands on him. Was he shy? Did he not want her to? Did he think she’d choke on it or something? Adrien was  _ big.  _ And the head looked so  _ appetizing. _ She knew the skin would be soft on her lips. So Marinette looked up to him, concern on her face. “What’s wrong, kitty?”

“I really really want you to.”

“But?”

“Butts are good.”

_ “But?” _

“But I will absolutely not last for even a second if you suck me off. And that... is embarrassing. And I know for a fact that I won’t be able to-- uhm?-- come back for a second round in another hour or so because it’ll be a big one.”

“So... later?”

“Absolutely later.”

“I’ll hold you to that promise, kitten.” And she smiled wide when he shuddered, cock jumping. She gave the head a little squeeze, the pad of her thumb swirling around the slit at the end of his dick. Ooohhhh yes. Fleshy and pulsing and ridiculously good looking. “I’m serious. You are  _ severely _ underestimating the amount of your-dick-only thirst I’m on right now. Like, that whole thing you did at the dinner, making me squirm around in my seat? I could  _ kill _ a man with how much thirst I’m on.”

He laughed, a little bit breathless by the way she was holding his dick and by how wordy she was. “Okay. I promise you later. I will absolutely not say no to a blowjob.”

Marinette reached blindly for the condom that was on the bed with them, using her fingernails to peel the foil from each other--  _ this was the ‘special’ type of condom, oh how fancy-- _ and passing it to him. “Got any lube?”

“Lots of it.”

“Lather up, cowboy.” She licked her lips at him, causing Adrien to blush. God his dick looked so appetizing, yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes  _ yessss. _ “You’re riding tonight.”

_ “Okay--y.” _ Was that an embarrassed voice crack? Was that a  _ ‘oh god, marinette really is back after being post-orgasm drunk for the past hour or whatever and now i’m going to get the same treatment’  _ voice crack? Whatever it was, Marinette liked it. She liked it a  _ lot. _ He grabbed something out of his nightstand, looking a bit shy, squirting a bit into his palm, and then fisted his dick. God he looked so handsome. Marinette followed the deep ‘v’ cut of his hips towards his crotch, watching with much gusto as he rubbed himself. He hissed, low, eyes nearly rolling back into his head. She’d store that information for later. He rolled the condom on himself after fighting with the foil and his slippery hands, pinching the tip, giving her a flushed out gaze that was slowly sending Marinette back to incoherent-brain-fog town. “Okay. Okay.”

She laid back down, motioning him to lay ontop of her. “Come here, you silly kitten.”

She gave him a kiss, a really  _ long  _ one, full of tongue and teeth clicking, and the  _ only  _ reason why she stopped was because he impaled into her in one swift motion. Wow. Wow. Wowowowowowowowoowo _ woow-- _ was it just her, or was Adrien’s eyes fluttering?  _ “Marinette-- jesus--” _

_ “Yes. Thank god.”  _ Was she whining? Was she giving out a mew? Adrien’s cock was stretching  _ everything _ in her, forcing her  _ entire _ body to accommodate, and Marinette wrapped her legs around him to go deeper. “Yes, kitty, yes yes yes yes  _ yes.” _

Adrien started to move. It was slow, meaningful, like he wanted to make sure that Marinette felt love for a while. He rolled his hips, slowly, like he was keeping a beat in the back of his head on how he wanted this to go. It was endearing to know that Adrien really wanted her to be as comfortable as possible in this situation-- so she met him with a slow roll of her own hips, loving that slight burning feeling of a good natural stretch when he sank down nearly balls deep.

“Mnghh… ahh--  _ oh-- _ Kitty…”

“Do you---  _ ohng god… Princess…”  _ He licked at her skin. “Do you like it?”

“Yes--  _ yes-- _ but you don’t--  _ oh?--  _ have to hold back--”

He stilled, which wasn’t great, because Marinette was so close. She was so close. So so so so so so so  _ close! _ He raised his brows in confusion. “H-hold back?”

She whined. She made sure to make it as cute and breathy and criey as possible. She knew it was working because she could feel Adrien’s dick pulse in her. “You don’t have to make to go slow, if you don’t want. Come on,  _ kitten, _ you can get feral if you’d like.”

That did the trick. Because Adrien  _ did _ want to get feral. Her nails started to scratch up along his back, hellbent on giving him a couple of things to look at in the mirror later on.

He snapped his hips down to meet hers, grinding with no real rhythm. Adrien must have been  _ desperate _ to cum after licking her all over, because boy oh boy was he not holding back now. 

He wasn’t trying to find a rhythm with her either, moaning deep when she flexed her walls around him, pulling him more and more to his orgasm, or when she took liberties into brushing his hair out of his face, rubbing circles into his neck, or sinking her thumb into his mouth while getting her palm tickled by the facial hair she encountered-- her mind slowly getting foggy back up again.

Holy shit, did Marinette feel  _ good.  _ She would’ve asked Noir for his number and ran into Adrien over ten  _ years _ ago if it meant that her walls could clamp down so tightly that it was almost intoxicatingly numb to even breathe.

He used one of his arms to push Marinette’s legs closer into her own body, collapsing her into somewhat of a ball. Thank god for yoga-- she didn’t feel  _ any _ pain whatsoever. Adrien’s mouth was just flowing with curse word after curse word, pistoning into her, dragging her through towards orgasming.

“Kitten, please, please cum, please--”

He used his thumbnail to pinch her clit. “You--  _ mmmm. _ You too.”

So she did. She did, because wow, how could she  _ not? _ Her orgasm was tough and strong, her walls clenching and unclenching so massively powerful that it was near painful from how  _ good _ it felt, and she whined from over exposure of Adrien’s incessant thumb along the boundaries of her clit. Her head snapped back onto the mattress again, and she felt so warm all over to feel Adrien groan in her ear as he came too. She felt how he pulsed in her, spilling into his condom, and how this entire feeling felt like it took thousands of years to wash away the brightness out of the corner of her eyes, or how her legs felt tense for hours finally relaxing. He continued to rub circles on her clit, so much over sensitivity, and Marinette squeaked when her orgasm continued.  _ Wow. _ Holy fuck. Holy fuck  _ wow.  _ That was new. Why hadn’t she ever done that?

Seriously, why hadn’t she ever tried that before? She couldn’t even feel herself breathing anymore from how spent she was. Was that bad? Was that actually bad? Cause… God she wanted to do this over and over and over again. “Oh-- Adrien--”

It took a little bit of time for their breath to come back evenly, Adrien’s face slightly pinching when Marinette went through aftershocks, and they both shared the same expression when they gave each other a kiss

“You okay?” He gave her a smile after a long time, eyes sparkling with affection.

“I can’t feel literally anything in my body, but I’m fine.” She grabbed his shoulders, his eyes impossibly wide, when he started to pull out of her and get off of her. “No-- wait-- could you stay there for a minute?-- I don’t like feeling so empty so early-- sorry-- I like… the fullness. Stop  _ smiling-- _ I’m not joking!-- you’re totally going to get tickled-- you’re just so lucky I’m not up to full strength right now and I’m tired--”

He winced a little bit while he seated himself right back up to the hilt again. Oof. Yes. “Sure, I don’t mind. And I am pretty lucky, aren’t I? I have my own little lucky charm and everything?”

She pulled him back down for a kiss, laughing into his mouth. “Thanks, kitty.”

“You’re welcome, my Lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it this far with me, everyone!  
> (This is a series now... because as I was writing this, I realized just how much I didn't want to part with this AU just yet. So... I guess, subscribe to the series if you want more? Or subscribe to me? Is that how this works? Ehhhhm?)
> 
> One last time! [Tumblr](https://fragileizy.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for sticking around ;w; I have many more stories planned in the future, but just in case we don't hear from each other--! I'll miss you, oh so much ;v;
> 
> Love you <3
> 
> FragileIzy <3 <3 <3


End file.
